Dark Chocolate
by CrookedTailMedia
Summary: A bittersweet post-Taforashia tale from Xellos' perspective as he aims to solve his boredom and maybe enjoy some of Lina's dark chocolaty flavor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Following Just Isn't Enough**

Atlas city was full of hustle and bustle that breezy, bright afternoon as Lina and her companions strolled into town. It was the warm sun that beckoned the humans out of their homes, encouraging them to relish the day as if such warmth would never grace their skin again. Cheers and laughter rose through the air from a nearby playground, the sounds echoing off the buildings until they resonated around Xellos.

Perched atop the inn, the monster sipped as his tea complacently as Lina entered through the door beneath him. Several years had passed since their battle against the ghost of the great Chabranigdo in Taforashia but only a few months had transpired since he had finished his quest for Lord Beastmaster: eliminating the pieces of the Claire Bible. It was a task in which he found great purpose and satisfaction, knowing that he was pleasing his master and mother. With it complete, he found himself unusually bored and had taken a liking to following Lina around when he had free time which was quite often.

It was something that his master vaguely knew about, but still permitted for reasons Xellos did not fully understand. Though he followed Lina's group, he never made them aware of his presence. Feeding on their angst and irritation with each other was more than enough, until that day.

Inside, he could sense them digging into copious amounts of food, as they always had. Zelgadis' demeanor grew brasher by the minute, probably because of his obsession with curing himself and Lina and Gourry's desire to cure their hunger. They were always at odds, it seemed, and it made for delicious treats. Xellos longed to be closer to them to partake in their emotional meal fully, but he dared not appear before them. Not yet. Without purpose, he felt that he could not travel with them or even interact with them directly. It was something Lord Beastmaster would probably not permit: the permanent and willing association with humans.

Instead, he had created a fun game of cat and mouse. By controlling lesser demons, he was able to lure them around, forcing them into small skirmishes on a whim. It was never anything horribly dangerous and he could have pulled the plug at any time. After all, it was great having a fiery and powerful sorceress like Lina Inverse in his back pocket should things with his master's war turn south. Lina was a trump card for Lord Beastmaster, should his master require her. Knowing that he could offer her up at anytime pleased him greatly. But there was no indication that his offering would ever be needed or required. Lord Beastmaster was strong enough to hold her own, not even requiring her only retainer to fight for her. In a sense, Xellos felt like his talents were wasted working for her, but he had no other choice. The life she had given him a thousand years ago could easily be taken away. It was a life he had come to enjoy through his servitude.

But he grew bored in such a short time upon completing his task. As frustrated as he was, he needed to find ways to entertain himself. Messing with Lina and her companions was the easiest way to fulfill that necessity. But he knew he would grow bored of just watching them eventually. He wasn't sure what he wanted exactly, but watching would no longer be good enough. He opted to face the fact sooner rather than later that he would have to reveal is presence to them in order to fully enjoy the meals they provided him. If things ever got too heated or boring, he could always leave. There was no reason to stick around if not for his satisfaction. In short, he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. If there was at least purpose, he knew his Master would permit it.

It wasn't hard to sense that they had retired to their rooms for the afternoon for some alone time. Keeping himself concealed, he decided to pay Lina a visit. As he teleported to her location, he found himself watching something interesting develop. Instead of materializing in Lina's room, he found himself in Gourry's and, thankfully, completely hidden from their view. His presence went completely unnoticed.

Lina stood a few feet from Gourry, her hands balled into fists at her side. Her head hung low, her eyes fixated on the ground. The room was thick with their emotions. Though Xellos couldn't tell exactly what they were thinking or feeling, the mood was incredibly heavy and delicious. Still invisible, Xellos hovered and watched them interact.

"I've always cared for you as someone I have to protect, Lina." Gourry said, stepping forward, his hand outstretched toward Lina. "I didn't know that you felt _that_ way about me."

Lina shook, her negative energy seeping from her, providing Xellos a delicious meal.

"So, you think nothing of me as a woman then?" Lina asked, her body rigid, as if bracing herself for a physical impact.

Gourry moved quickly toward her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I don't know right now. Can I think about it?"

Lina's negative energy seemed to subside slightly, but Xellos could taste the conflict exuding from every pore. It was, clearly, not what she wanted to hear, but she seemed more receptive to that than a rejection. Appearing now would do him no good so Xellos waited, watching them interact. He felt satisfied that this was a side of them they could not show to the others and he was secretly the only audience member. It pleased him greatly to share in their private lives. He smirked as he realized that, if they knew he was there, they would be distraught. It was something he knew he could reveal to them in the future when he needed something to savor.

Gourry tightened his grip on the sorceress, lowering his head to rest on hers as she buried hers into his chest. She let out a long sigh and released him. She pulled away quickly and faced away from him. "Sure. But don't string me along forever. Just because you aren't smart enough to figure out how a girl feels doesn't mean you should let her wait." She exited his room but her energy lingered long after.

Xellos hung out in Gourry's room, still able to feed off of Lina's anxiety and frustration even though she was across the hall in her own room. Part of him was interested in Gourry's reaction to Lina's weakness. It was a side neither of them saw often and her emotional display had shaken the swordsman enough to have him lost in thought. Though amusing, Gourry's emotions weren't enough to justify hanging out in his room, especially now that he was getting undressed.

Deciding to get closer to the source of the tastiest treat, Xellos transported to Lina's room. She sat on the bed, her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms crossed around them. She looked sadder than Xellos had ever seen her. Like a fine wine, he drank her negativity up, grateful that he had chosen that particular afternoon to peek in on their lives. The satisfaction of consuming her emotions was much more satisfying now that he knew the reason. She sniffed from time to time, not holding back tears now that she was alone. They streamed down her face which had reddened slightly. It a rare weak moment for a powerful sorceress and Xellos was glad to partake in her depression. It wasn't as delicious as her rage, but it had its own flavor and purpose. It was something he knew he could never turn down taking in.

As he watched her sob quietly, he felt a strange urge well inside him. He wanted to lick her tears from her face. He wanted to physically taste her sorrow. But showing himself would only lead to unnecessary conflict and an immediate end to his feast. The afternoon faded into dusk and the town fell silent as Lina sank into a tormented sleep. After he was quite sure that she was unconscious, he materialized in the physical plane, standing over her. Her face was still damp from her tears. Leaning down, he very slowly and quietly licked her cheek where it was the dampest, eliciting a soft moan from the sleeping magic user. Her tears were salty and whet his appetite for more, but he couldn't stay any longer. He felt the need to cause her unnecessary pain in order to garner the same sorrow from her that the swordsman had. But he knew it was impossible. That type of emotional hurt could only be caused by someone Lina cared for deeply. He could only hope that Gourry would further hurt her. Perhaps Gourry could string her along for years, giving her small hints that he could care for her until he dealt the final blow to her, breaking her heart. It was something Xellos definitely wanted to witness. It would be the first time she would experience such pain.

This desire to see her broken became his purpose he decided. Passing his time would become far more entertaining now that he knew where it could potentially end. It was unlikely, he thought, that the swordsman could reciprocate feelings that deep since he had always treated Lina as a child, as something that needed protecting. Xellos knew far better than that. He could sense what Lina wanted, even if it was still unclear. He could tell that she needed the swordsman to lust for her and he could also tell that dense Gourry was simply not attracted to Lina's body. It was a drama that should end in complete tragedy, one he definitely wanted to witness more than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2: Just About Time

**Chapter Two: Just About Time**

A week had passed since the scene Xellos had watched from the shadows and little, if anything had transpired since. Lina and Gourry carried on as usual, acting as if nothing had happened. When they retired to their rooms in the evening, however, Lina's angst grew with each passing day. On the other side of the aisle, however, Gourry had seemingly forgotten about their exchange. He slept soundly while Lina thumbed through book after book from the Atlas library. She and Zelgadis were currently combing ancient texts in hope of finding a solution to his cursed body. The books served little in distracting her from her turmoil.

Xellos had come to enjoy reading over her shoulder. There wasn't anything contained in those pages that he didn't already know, but he found it amusing to see what Lina thought would be helpful in solving Zelgadis' puzzle. Short of making a pact with a monster, Xellos knew there was no resolution. Zelgadis would probably have to search for the rest of his life to accept that he could not be returned to his human form. Xellos found himself amused by this notion: that Zelgadis would choose weakness over strength; fragility over power. It was even more baffling that he would so eagerly seek it. Granted, it was something that Xellos could ask Lord Beastmaster for, should he have something to gain from it, but why bother? If Zelgadis found peace, there would be less for Xellos to enjoy. As he thought about the possibilities, he also noted that submitting to a monster was something Zelgadis would probably never do anyways, even if it meant getting his body back. If anything, Xellos could use this to his advantage to get a rise out of Zelgadis later.

In watching Lina for a few months, Xellos learned that the sad Lina was the least amusing. Though delicious, she wasn't as savory as she was when she was angry and flippant. Part of him wanted to return her to that, but a greater part still longed for the feast of sadness and depression that would come with her eventual heartbreak.

A loud slam startled Xellos out of his thoughts. Lina had thrown the book across the room and was now digging through her bag. She pulled out a small bottle and poured some clear liquid into a glass on her bedside table.

Xellos immediately recognized it as a strong alcohol. It was of a similar variety to a kind that his master regularly enjoyed. Smirking, he watched Lina down a few shots until her face was red. Perhaps it was because he was watching her so eagerly that he missed tracking the swordsman's movements. A few knocks on the door told Xellos that the time of reckoning had come. Lina was, clearly, too buzzed to make it across the room so Xellos cracked the door on his own, still not fully revealing himself. Had Lina not drank so much, she would have surely noticed. But, in her current state and with Gourry's lack of perception, Xellos' presence went completely unnoticed.

Entering the room with a confident stride, Gourry emerged from the hallway, closing the door behind him. Lina looked up, a meek expression on her face.

"Lina!" Gourry pouted. "What are you drinking?" He grabbed the bottle from her and set it out of her reach on a table.

"Gourry... give it back..." she mumbled, attempting to fight him for it.

Xellos sat back, conjured himself some tea, and waited for the hammer to drop. Gourry's emotions were relatively small compared to the flares Lina continued sending. His presence was nearly overshadowed by hers.

"No. I think you've had enough." Gourry mumbled at her. "Honestly, Lina. What would you do without me watching over you?"

Lina scoffed and slouched back into her bed. "I don't need anyone watching over me!"

Xellos almost let out a chuckle, but swallowed it down. He wasn't ready to reveal his presence to them, but Lina's naive response was something he could reflect on later and savor. Though she was strong and cunning, she usually fared better with at least one partner for backup, if for nothing else.

Gourry sat beside her on the bed and stared down at her, exasperated. "I came in here to talk to you about what you said a few days ago. But you're not in any condition to have that conversation." He looked gravely disappointed, but Xellos couldn't taste any satisfaction from Gourry's energy.

"Out with it!" Lina grumbled, sitting up as she crossed her legs. She leaned in close to the swordsman, staring up into his eyes through her haze. Her face was more flushed than it was earlier and her anxiety washed over Xellos, giving him quite a feast. In her drunken state, she was unable to conceal her emotions, unable to control them as candidly as she usually did when it came to her guardian.

Sighing, Gourry leaned in, whispered something inaudible to Xellos, and kissed her. Xellos clenched his teeth unknowingly as he watched what he assumed was a display of affection. On the surface, anyone would have mistaken it for restrained passion, but Gourry's aura said something completely different. Letting the swordsman's emotions in, they tasted incredibly bitter to Xellos. Clearly, this was not a display of love. It was Gourry's way of pleading with her. It was his attempt to show her why her pursuit was impossible.

Lina's once anxious energy became morose. Her soul screamed out in pain, much to Xellos' delight. He had, indeed, chosen the right time to begin following them again. Negative energy seeped from her, pouring out and filling the entire room with her sad realization that they were not as suited for each other as she once thought. The heartbreak was a feast. Her pain consumed Xellos and it was almost too much for him to savor - almost. Had he been entirely in the physical plane, he knew his heart would have been pounding incredibly hard. Even in the dimension he currently occupied, her sorrow had immediate and intense affects on his body. He wanted more, so much more, but wasn't sure he could handle it.

As Gourry released her, Lina looked to the side, not making eye contact. They sat in silence for a few moments; Gourry's presence completely sank in Lina's sea of depression.

"Do you understand, Lina?" He asked softly, rubbing her arm gently as if she, the most powerful sorceress, was fragile.

Lina nodded meekly, still unable to meet Gourry's eyes. Her buzz faded as her expression softened.

Gourry swept her into his arms, holding her tightly. "I'm sorry if that was your first. But I didn't know any other way to tell you. I'm just not good with words." His words were a far cry from a lie. It was one reason Xellos knew they weren't suited for each other: Gourry could have never kept up with Lina's intellect. There were better suitors for Lina, clearly, but for some reason she had chosen to pursue a brain dead brute. At least he had some tact in rejecting her, Xellos acknowledged. In a sense, he felt some semblance of respect for how Gourry let her down since his words would have, knowingly, never been enough or clear enough.

Lina wiped away a tear before it fell. "It's ok. That wasn't my first."

"Oh." Gourry seemed relatively surprised. "I thought I could have given you your first, at least. Even though I know it's not much of a consolation prize." The swordsman seemed slightly disappointed. It became apparent to Xellos that Gourry had hoped for that to be his 'gift' to her, as a way of thanking her for her feelings, but not reciprocating them. It was, in a sense, surprisingly thoughtful of him in Xellos' eyes. It was also more painful and bittersweet and, thus, more enjoyable. Xellos noted that Gourry had taken the time to provide him with something more delicious than an outright rejection and decided to be kinder to him the next time they saw each other, as a form of thanks. If nothing else, he had honor.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was?" Gourry was surprisingly direct considering he had been so clear about not wanting to pursue Lina.

But she didn't seem to mind. Chuckling a little, her eyes looked far into the past as she replied. "Uh... Xellos as strange as that sounds. He kissed me a few times actually." A small smile lit up her hurt face.

Xellos grinned to himself, somewhat proud. At the time he had never considered that Lina had not kissed someone. It wasn't anything that he ever put additional thought into when manipulating humans to do his bidding. Back then, if he recalled correctly, it was to distract her from him being a monster. It was something so petty in the grand scheme of things but was significant to her, he realized. Had he known that, he might have made it more memorable if only to further mess with her. But now, many years later, he found that it gave him immense satisfaction to know that his lips were the first to touch hers. It was as if he had stolen something from her. It was something she could never get back and, though odd, she seemed OK with that.

"Xellos?" Gourry became lost in thought. Xellos wondered whether it was because the swordsman couldn't recall who he was or because he couldn't understand why Xellos would kiss her.

Lina sighed heavily. "Yes. Xellos. Remember? The monster that always showed up, messed with us, offered us to Valgaav, and was always saying 'It's a secret.'?" As she said Xellos' one liner, she mimicked him, holding one finger up in the air and closing her eyes, a stupid grin on her face. Xellos scoffed at her, feeling a little insulted by her simplification of his persona.

Dropping his fist into the palm of his other hand, Gourry exclaimed, "Ah! I remember him!" as if a light had suddenly illuminated in his head.

"Honestly, how do you forget such important people so easily?" Lina groaned, finally reeling her emotions back in, her face returning to its normal color. The blonde shrugged instantly, almost out of habit. "Hey. Gourry?"

"Yeah, Lina?" His voice seemed softer.

"I'm sorry for saying all that stuff."

"Don't be." He grabbed her again, holding her close. This time, she didn't grab onto him. Xellos hovered, watching them curiously. Their exchanges were so different than what he usually got to see. He chalked this up to being out of combat for so long. Without imminent danger, the down time had probably given Lina more time to devote to discovering her own needs and what they meant for her relationship with her friends.

Now that their anxiety had resolved, Xellos was bored. But, it was still more interesting than what he would otherwise be doing. At least in Lina's room he could feed on her energies which were always more tasty than anyone else's.

Zoning their conversation out, he contemplated the significance of Lina to his satisfaction. She had always been more special, albeit in a strange way. Her short fuse made her such easy prey. It took little to no effort to elicit responses from her. Though he couldn't manipulate her directly because she was usually too perceptive, manipulating her friends was a surefire way to get her riled up if all else failed. Ever since she summoned the Lord of Nightmares, he found it difficult to ignore her, as did the rest of the monster race. Through her rage, willpower, and intellect, she could return the world to the Sea of Chaos all on her own. All she needed was a nudge in the right direction. It was a nudge he longed to give her, but had refrained due to Lord Beastmaster's wishes. It was something that his master wanted to be more directly involved in rather than a mere spectator. He had no right to deny her that.

His fascination with Lina had only grown since she defeated Chabrinigdo though. Time and time again, he was instructed to manipulate her and her friends. He had always done it with great satisfaction but was never totally thrilled to offer her life to others. Her life was something he had come to realize was somehow important to him. He wanted to feed on her for as long as possible. Now, here in this lull, he was finally able to explore the extent of his desires. It was an opportunity he didn't want to miss.

After some more time, Lina and Gourry said their goodnights and he returned to his room, leaving Lina to herself, or so she thought. With Gourry gone, she could finally get more comfortable. She began hurriedly removing her clothing, completely unaware she was being watched. Xellos looked her body over, examining it from afar. As she removed her tunic, she revealed several nearly invisible scars along her stomach. She didn't remove her underwear. After having watched her undress many times in the past, Xellos knew this was a part of her conditioning as an adventurer. Other than some cheap nightwear, she was typically prepared for a night time attack. Her old adventuring habits still held. She checked the windows, inspected the road outside for a few minutes, obscured the window, and pushed a chair against the door before heading to bed, curling up to her pillow.

Only a few moments passed before Xellos tasted her sadness again. Meekly, she cried herself to sleep, providing Xellos yet another late night snack.

It was just about time, he thought, to make his appearance.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ruse

**Chapter Three: The Ruse**

Morning came too quickly for Lina who was awakened by a knock on her door. Xellos had zoned out most of the evening after enjoying Lina's sadness. Lina rose and made her usual morning checks: first stopping by the window then examining the chair leaning against the door to her room. Old habits die hard.

"Who is it?" She asked, her hands already on the chair, ready to remove it. It was Amelia and Zelgadis fetching her for breakfast. Xellos' stomach churned at the thought of being around cheerleader-of-the-year Amelia for an extended amount of time.

He teleported out of Lina's room and materialized on the street just outside the inn. Before he left, he noticed that she wasn't as nearly as sad as she was last night. An unusual sensation crept over him. Dismissing it immediately, he entered the tavern on the bottom floor of the inn where Lina and her companions were staying.

"Welcome!" The barkeep beamed at him. "Have a seat anywhere you like! We'll have some ale out for you -"

"That won't be necessary." Xellos immediately responded as he sat down at a table in the back corner, keeping his face concealed. "I'm quite full already, thank you." It wasn't a lie. He had been feasting on Lina for quite some time and last night's meal was enough to last him for days. Feeling incredibly satisfied, he decided to have fun with them, but primarily with Lina. They had failed to realize he was behind the lesser demons that had been attacking the outskirts of the city. What perturbed him more was that they found little incentive in investigating the occurrences. Apparently, without impending doom, they were content to carry on as they always had: punishing bandits, vanquishing evil, tagging along, and searching for a cure. They had become incredibly predictable. Xellos wanted nothing more than to stir them up. He wanted to light Lina's fire, savor it.

Above him, he heard them clunking around in their rooms, arguing. Xellos sighed. Already very full from last night, he found little pleasure in their petty squabbles. Getting an idea, he conjured a letter, and planted it on what he knew would be their table. He used his dark magic to mask it, knowing they would have little reason to check for anything out of the ordinary, he enjoyed hiding it in almost plain sight. It was, he noted, something Lina should immediately sense.

As the group came downstairs, Lina's voice filled the room. She plopped into a chair just as Xellos concealed himself again. He hoped they might notice him when they walked past, but they had grown soft. Messing with them would be too easy, but he was certain they could get into the mood if he nudged them the right way.

Lina and Gourry ran their fingers down the menu, ordering everything. The barkeep seemed delighted as he brought course after course while Lina and her friends devoured plate after plate after plate. Zelgadis and Amelia stared at Lina and Gourry as they ate like fiends. Though Xellos had been following them for some time, he hadn't come this close to them in a public place in over a year. He stared at them in awe as each plate was cleared. It was truly a spectacle.

Before the center platter was removed, Xellos allowed the letter to reappear. It went unnoticed for a few more minutes. Once a few more of the central bowls were removed, Zelgadis noticed the unassuming envelope which was sealed with black wax.

"Where did that letter come from?" Zelgadis asked. He was, as Xellos recalled, almost as sharp as Lina. He should have expected the partial chimera would have noticed something so out of place. Though, Xellos had hoped Lina would see it first.

Lina and Gourry paused and stared at the letter. Curious, Lina shoved a piece of meat into her mouth, set down her silverware, and picked it up. "That's odd. I don't think that was here when we sat down." She mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Amelia waved to the barkeep. "Excuse me. Did you accidentally drop this?" She gestured toward the letter now in Lina's hands.

The barkeep frowned. "No. I've never seen it. Maybe someone left it for you?"

Lina shook her head. "It wasn't here when we sat down." She shoved another piece of beef into her mouth while Amelia and Zelgadis looked on in disgust. "Was there anyone else here before we arrived?"

"Now that you mention it, there was a man." The barkeep looked around. "That's strange. I didn't see him leave. And he didn't order anything either."

"What'd he look like?" Zelgadis inquired, Lina's mouth too full for words.

"I'm sorry." He immediately responded. "I didn't get a very good look."

Lina swallowed her food and opened the letter in spite of Zelgadis urging her to inspect it first. She shrugged his warnings off and read the cryptic contents. "It just has coordinates, a time, and my name." She handed the letter over to Zelgadis who immediately produced a map from his pocket. He was resourceful as always, Xellos noted.

Tracing the longitude and latitude lines, Zelgadis pinpointed the location indicated in the letter. "It appears this is telling you to go to these ruins." He laid the map out closer to Lina as she pushed away her food, making room in front of her. Gesturing to the location, Lina examined the letter alongside the map.

Her energy changed immediately. She took his bait. "Well, this is interesting, isn't it?" She rhetorically asked.

"What is?" Gourry asked. She immediately sighed but refrained from hitting him. It was a small change, Xellos noted, and probably had more to do with last night's incidents than anything else. Her frustration was enough to silence him.

"I think I'll go." She smiled widely.

"Seriously?" Zelgadis asked, skeptical. "You're going alone?"

"Sure. Why not?" She beamed, not intimidated.

Zelgadis' face became cross. "We don't know anything about this. I don't think it's a good idea for you to - "

"Well, that's too bad isn't it?" Lina immediately cut him off, placed some coins on the table. "I kinda feel like going off on my own for a bit. I'll be back tonight. If I don't come back by nine, come find me."

Before anyone could object, she was out the door, waving them farewell. Gourry, having finished his meal, nibbled at what remained on Lina's plate.

"Really, Gourry?" Zelgadis began grilling. "You're just going to let her go off on her own?"

"Sure." He beamed back at Zelgadis. "She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

Amelia and Zelgadis looked at each other skeptically. It was more than Xellos cared to watch so he teleported out of the tavern, found Lina, materialized down a side alley, and began following her, keeping his distance.

The ruins were an hour's walk from Atlas city. The meeting time on the letter indicated to be there at noon, which was two hours from the time Lina left the city. She was in no hurry. After they left the main city, Xellos could no longer follow her in the open so he teleported into the Astral realm, watching from as far away as possible, not wanting to give his game away so early. About a half-hour into her walk, Xellos left her to make preparations. He hadn't planned anything too far ahead because he wanted to keep his game fluid. He wanted to be entertained, but also wanted to see Lina amused again. Instead of summoning another batch of lesser demons or creating a fake monster for her to fight, he opted to change his appearance.

It was a simple task for him since his appearance in the physical realm was just an illusion. Even his clothes were a part of his body; they just appeared as clothes because he willed them to look that way. Humans were so fond of appearances and so much was dependent on them. It was highly unlikely that Lina would suspect he had changed his appearance in order to trick her, especially after they had not seen each other in so long.

His new facade was that of a man in his mid-thirties, which aged him about twelve years. Instead of his usual medium length purple locks, he opted for short blue hair, spiked in the front. Adding some muscle and height to his build, he made himself appear more battle capable. Instead of his usual closed-eye appearance, he widened his eyes, making himself look a little more trustworthy. He was certain that Lina had grown distrustful of anyone with a similar facade as his usual mug. Having open eyes would further ensure that Lina would not identify him readily. The last touches were his fake robes. He molded his body into light armor, white instead of black like he usually wore. He looked completely different and found that this, too, suited him in a sense. It was another disguise that he could easily use to fool humans without risking them identifying him. Lina would prove a good test of that, even though that was not his original purpose.

He grew anxious as he awaited her from the Astral Realm, watching over the ruins. As expected, she arrived early but didn't come into the open until she had fully evaluated the perimeter. Xellos had wisely chosen this location because of its seclusion. There was no chance of anyone interfering. There was no risk of accidentally revealing himself.

Pleased that she came alone, he thought a little about his personality, knowing that he couldn't play his usual role with her. He couldn't be himself. It was a strange notion that Lina knew him for who he was. He was certain that she had seen through his facade countless times. Over the years, they had built an understanding of each other. He knew it was something akin to what humans called respect, but it was nowhere near the level of reverence that he had for Lord Beastmaster.

As Lina returned to her starting point, he could sense her again. She seemed thrilled, but cautious. It was a mix he was used to smelling on her. It suited her, he thought. Her thrill of adventure was starting to show. She had, in his opinion, been cooped up in libraries for too long. His lesser demons were just the beginning of what he hoped would be a long game with one of his favorite toys.

He materialized behind one of the taller walls of the ruins and waited a moment. He wanted to see if Lina could sense him but she didn't. It was something that he wanted to work on with her. If she could recognize his presence, he thought, then it would make it far more of a challenge to... suddenly he realized that he didn't fully understand the purpose of his game. But it didn't matter. Playing with Lina, toying with her, was plenty of fun on its own.

Though it was still early, Xellos revealed himself, or Johann, from behind the ruins.

He stood in front of her, staring at her with a straight face. "Thank you for coming, Lina Inverse." He made it a point to use her full name, as her pursuers always had. Calling her by any familiar names would have been a giveaway.

She smirked. "Your invitation got my attention."

"I'm glad to hear that." He complimented. "And you are _the_ Lina Inverse, yes?" He added in some doubt, just to make it a little more convincing. He played on familiar dialogue he had heard monsters and humans alike spout at her time and time again. It was one of many ways he knew he could get her slightly flustered.

"Yeah. I'm the real deal." Irritation seeped from her. It pleased Xellos. "What do you want, old man?"

Her insult should have cut him, so he played the part. Placing a hand on his chest, he winced. "Old man?" He stuttered, his voice much deeper in this body. "You wound me, Miss Inverse."

Lina shrugged and crossed her arms above her head, now completely apathetic. The honorific seemed to calm her a little. After all these years, Xellos could still push the right buttons. She was very predictable. She pressed him again for his purpose, waving the invitation in the air in front of him.

"My apologies." He bowed to her, something he would never do for anyone other than Lord Beastmaster or a higher ranking monster, but he knew he had to play the part. He needed to earn her trust quickly by playing to her ego. "I have a proposal for you. I can pay you well, of course. But, you must complete this task alone."

Lina nodded and immediately began outlining the terms of her contract. "Five-thousand gold and you pay for all lodgings, food, and miscellaneous expenses on top of that. I also reserve the right to refuse the job after I hear you out. And... if there's any hint of someone named Naga The Serpent, I won't take it." It was a name Xellos hadn't heard in a long time. It humored him that Lina would actually list Naga among the things that she would not tolerate. But he couldn't blame her.

"That sounds fair enough." He readily accepted her conditions, completely disregarding the part about Naga as he tossed her a pouch full of gold. He assumed that acknowledging Naga would imply that he had knowledge of her. It was a risk he couldn't take.

Lina looked around before sitting on a cluster of rocks. "So. What's the job?"

He walked closer to her. "First, I must confess that I'm the one who has been sending those lesser demons after you and your comrades." He closed his eyes for a moment and lowered his head a little, as if actually apologizing. Staying true to himself, he didn't lie. Even acting as another, he refused to break his creed.

"Oh?" She seemed amused. "So you're a monster then?"

"Indeed." He lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers. In this form, he felt less evil with his eyes open. Perhaps he had accidentally created the opposite of himself, he thought.

"Great. And what do you monsters want with me this time?" She groaned. It was a reaction Xellos had expected. Even so, it amused him to see her visibly frustrated. The exasperation showed on her face. She had been through enough with the monster race and he was very aware of that. But there was no way he could continue his ruse without her knowing that he was a monster. She would have figured it out eventually, so he opted to be forthcoming.

Standing upright, he held in an almost instinctual sigh. "It's something that _I need_ , not the monster race." He managed to tell the truth again without revealing more than he should. She waited for him to continue rather than feeding him a response. Xellos knew he had to convince her to accept the job without making it too easy. It had to be just enticing enough. "I sent those lesser demons at you to test your strength. I wanted to make sure that you were still powerful enough to take care of my problem. Seeing you in person is a little humbling, I'll admit."

She stared at him, not revealing her mood or thoughts. She had grown far more experienced in dealing with monsters, Xellos thought. It was mostly his fault.

He continued after receiving no response or even a change in energy from her. "There's a group of bandits about a day's walk from here. They have an item that I need." This, too, was a half truth. There were, indeed, bandits and they had a magical item that Xellos would love to present to Lord Beastmaster. But, as it stood, Lord Beastmaster did not want him causing any unnecessary disturbances in the physical realm. She had a strategy and Xellos did not want to interfere. But he knew the charm could be beneficial in her war with her siblings. It was a small present he could give her and using Lina to get it would prove easy.

"Who's your master?"

It was a question Xellos wasn't prepared to answer. Without his signature phrase in his arsenal, he was at a loss for words. Instead of lying which would have cut him to his core, he opted to change his usual shtick around, perhaps still fooling her. "I'm sorry, Miss Inverse. I wish I could provide that information to you."

"Don't you dare wave your finger at me and say 'It's a secret'!" She hissed at him, her rage overflowing. Xellos soaked it in without smiling. Instead of giving in to her threat, he cowered backwards.

"I'm sorry, Miss Inverse. Please don't call down the Lord of Nightmares on me!" He sank to his knees, allowing them to shake beneath him. It was a pathetic, low moment for him, but it was absolutely necessary. He had to convince Lina that he was a different monster. He had to distract her from his inability to be forthcoming with information. Showing feigned weakness was undoubtedly the fastest way to show her that she was completely in control.

She laughed at him, her ego growing again. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I don't just go around casting dangerous spells like that!"

"Forgive me." He sat on the ground at her feet. "Your name is so well known among my kind. It took me a lot of courage to come here and ask for your help. If any of them knew, they would surely be surprised." It was another half truth that went unquestioned. "But, since you're such a reputable bandit killer, I knew it wouldn't raise any red flags if I sent you after them."

Lina sighed and sat back down on her rock. "What does this item do?"

"It's merely a small amplifier." He looked up at her, putting on the most pathetic act he could manage. "Your amplifiers are much more powerful. But this one will make my master very happy. I would be so grateful if you would help me. I will even lend you my power for a day of your choosing." He knew she would refuse it and that, upon learning it was him later, it would rile her. The ploy was twofold for him. He would feel her irritation now and her anger later.

"I don't want your power." Lina scoffed, immediately rejecting his offer. "But I'll get your stupid item. Point me in the right direction."

He jumped to his feet. "Really? Oh! Thank you so much, Miss Inverse!" He grabbed her hands just so that she could feel his shaking as they held hers.

She jerked her hands out of his. "Yeah. Whatever. It's better than sitting around in Atlas City." She sighed. "I just have one problem. I need to tell my companions that I won't be coming back tonight. You think you can do that for me since you can just teleport wherever you want? If you do, it means you can get your item a day sooner. If not, I have to go all the way back there."

He nodded eagerly. "Of course, Miss Inverse. I can do that for you."

Lina took out the letter and a pen. Scribbling on it, she quickly handed it to the monster. "Give them the letter and they'll know you didn't do anything bad. They're a dense group so you might have to be patient with them."

He was amused that she would so readily admit her companions' shortcomings to a monster. Maybe his plan hadn't succeeded, he thought. Or was she just that bored? Perhaps she was eager to put space between her and the swordsman after what had transpired the prior night. He nodded and acknowledged that he would do as he was told.

Lina began strolling off in the direction he had indicated. "One more thing..." Her voice trailed off as she turned around. "Well, a few more things actually. What's your name? Do you know a monster named Xellos? And you _will_ be joining me after you've delivered my message."

Surprised at her directness, he swallowed hard, hoping that she didn't notice. There was a good amount of space between them now, but he was certain she had seen him waver, even if only slightly. It was, Xellos assumed, why she had waited to ask those questions after their deal had been settled.

"Forgive me for being so rude! My name is unimportant, but I have been called Johann." He bowed low to her again. "I am ashamed that I was so absentminded in your presence. How disrespectful of me."

"It's alright. I have that effect on people." Lina beamed at him. He knew he was successful in feeding her ego just enough to make her blind to his ploy. After all these years, he still knew her well.

"As for Xellos, of course I know him. We all do. He's a dragon slayer like you. I've heard that you battled with him several times. How I wish I could have watched it, even if from afar." He trailed his voice as if he was reflecting on something wonderful.

Lina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. He's great and powerful. But he's a total pain in my ass." She grumbled.

"I would like to think of him as a friend, actually." Xellos continued, wanting to milk his own involvement more, to hint at something deeper for Lina, if she was willing to bite. He knew he would have the chance to talk to her more that evening.

"Oh? I didn't know monsters had friends." Lina commented immediately. "He never mentioned you, Johann." Her words were almost cutting.

"Again, I would like to _think_ he's a friend. But, as you know, we monsters have none. I just could not think of any other word you could relate to, as a human that is." Instead of smiling instinctually as he would have, he kept a straight face.

Lina nodded, accepting his words almost too readily.

"And of course I will return to your side. I'd like to be there when you punish the bandits. Their suffering would give me much satisfaction." He commented, further reiterating that he was a monster. "If that's all the questions you have for me, I'll be off to see your companions. I imagine it might take some time to convince them that I'm not a villain."

Lina nodded and waved to him as she turned back toward the direction he had pointed her in. "See ya later, Johann!"

It was already dark by the time Xellos found Lina's camp in the woods. She was irritated that she had been left alone for so long, clearly expecting him back sooner. Her frustration made her easy to find. Her rage was like a beacon. As he materialized in her camp, she hissed disapproving words at him, even grabbing him by the collar. Soothing her ruffled feathers, he recounted his visit with Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia. She eventually released him and allowed him to sit by her on a log at the fire.

"Thanks for doing that." She poked the fire with a stick. "I didn't save you any food. I don't know a whole lot about monsters' dietary needs, but from my time with Xellos, I learned that you don't actually need food to survive. If I'm wrong, correct me."

Xellos shook his head. "No, you're correct."

They sat in silence for some time. Looking at the camp, Xellos realized she was missing some basic necessities like a tent and bedroll. She had spread her cape out on the ground where she clearly intended to sleep. Around the perimeter, he could see a few magic traps. Though she had been travelling with companions for so long, she was, apparently, able to quickly return to her old ways without hesitation.

"So you know Xellos?" She asked, breaking the silence. Xellos was glad she was choosing this line of questioning because he felt it was a topic they could discuss without him revealing too much or focusing on her friends and romantic drama.

He nodded again. "I was among one of the monsters who fought alongside him in The War of The Monsters Fall. Although, I doubt he remembers me. I was so insignificant."

Lina popped a red berry into her mouth, sucking on it while she stared into the flames. "Have you seen him lately?"

Xellos wanted to ask her why but knew that Johann wouldn't do that. His reverence and fear of Lina would not allow him to have that degree of courage. Frustrated, he settled on answering her. "From time to time, in passing. But I'm not at leisure to discuss what he's doing."

She smiled. Her mood changed to something softer. It was something he rarely felt from her. It wasn't her usual flavor, but was still all her own. "Good. He's alive then."

"Are you happy that a _monster_ is alive, Miss Inverse?" He asked, almost breaking his character.

She stretched as some anxiety overcame her. She ate another berry and immediately followed it up with another.

Her reaction surprised him. Talking about him seemed to make her uncomfortable.

"I guess I am." Her smile was warmer now. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that she was reliving some kind of memories. "You have to understand that Xellos and I go way back. Well, for me anyways. He's done plenty to piss me off, but I can't deny that he's saved my ass a couple of times. So, yeah. I'm glad he hasn't bit it yet. Although, I imagine he's pretty tough to kill. I couldn't do it, that's for sure."

"Oh? The great Lina Inverse couldn't take out Xellos? I find that hard to believe considering you can command the Lord of Nightmares." He teased her a little while still playing to her ego. It was something he had always personally contemplated. He had proven his worth against her full party, but had it just been him and Lina in a fair fight, he wasn't entirely sure that he could have won if she gave it her all. Without companions to hinder her movements, he was certain she could be more vicious and volatile. She was scarier than he liked to admit. But it was something he had always admired in her.

Lina laughed loudly, scaring a small animal that was hiding in the bushes behind him. "No. I definitely couldn't take him." She ate a few more berries, stretched and then bit him goodnight as she sprawled out on her cloak.

He sat on the log, watching her eyes slowly close. Though travelling relatively alone, she seemed to be enjoying herself. He wanted to ask her why, to poke at her like she had poked at the fire. But, more than anything, he didn't want to give up his game just yet.

Before she could drift off, he decided to pry for a little more information, wanting to know more about how she perceived him. It was a strange urge that he needed to satisfy.

"I'm sorry, Miss Inverse. I just have a hard time believing that the Gigaslave or the Ragnablade you so tactfully command could not do him severe harm?" He played to her ego, hoping to conceal his blatant but unusual need for information about her specifically.

Pulling her cloak over her shoulder, she rolled onto her side. She mumbled in her sleepy haze. "The Ragnablade is too slow to hit him and I don't have a surefire way to ground him to this plane. I also can't predict his movements very well because I've only seen him fight a few times and each time was different. So, I'd have to use the Gigaslave." She sighed heavily. "And I just couldn't do that."

"It's too dangerous?" He asked, assuming she would agree.

"No. I can control it now." She fell silent for a moment, finally starting to drift to sleep. Before she completely lost consciousness, she finally relinquished a secret she had kept for many years. "I can't kill him because he's my friend."

He winced at the thought of being considered a friend, a companion of a human. It was a disgusting notion. As he contemplated her response, he realized there was something he had to gain from this unsettling revelation: she had never been and never would be a danger to him. As long as he had her alone, she would never do anything to cause him permanent harm unless he pushed her too far over the edge. He began contemplating what types of scenarios could push her to the limit of Gigaslaving him. The only condition he could deduce was the death of her friends, especially the swordsman she valued so highly. Any other bidding that he needed from her would probably be done, even if begrudgingly.

Xellos was always aware that he could convince Lina to do his dirty work, even if it involved moderately detailed plots and some nudging in the right direction. But this information was incredibly valuable. Even if little to nothing came of his current game, he had gained knowledge that he had unexpectedly earned her trust: a trust that could be exploited with minimal effort.

Satisfied, he stopped questioning her and allowed her to drift fully asleep. He could always have more fun tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Rich and Bitter

**Chapter Four: Rich and Bitter**

Lina and Xellos, disguised as Johann, came to the entrance of the bandit's hideout. Lina looked completely nonplussed at their lacking defenses. Bidding her farewell, he vanished so as not to be noticed by the bandits.

Within a few minutes, the base was completely destroyed. Groans of her foes echoed off what remained of the simple house's walls as Lina strolled out of the flames. She had, clearly, gone overboard. She tossed him the small amulet, but carried a much larger sack over her shoulder. She looked satisfied.

"Alright, Johann! There's your item. It was a pleasure doing business with you." She grinned widely as she gestured behind her, a pillar of flames erupting in the distance where the bandit's hideout was still smoldering.

Xellos accepted the item, pocketing it. Lina's energy was nostalgic. The bandits had suffered much at her hands so he was satisfied enough with that meal to enjoy Lina's reserved elation. As she passed him, he could smell the smoke lingering on her. In an instant, he turned and followed her. It was almost instinctual.

After a few steps, Lina stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "Why are you following me?"

"I thought you may want company on your walk back. It's getting dark, after all." He quickly came up with an excuse for his, admittedly, strange behavior. It wasn't a lie, just a slight bent truth. It was he who wanted her company. Watching her from afar wasn't as satisfying as being close to her like they had been for the past day. "You seem happier now."

"Whatever. Just don't cause me any problems." She grumbled, proceeding back down the path.

The sun was beginning to set so Lina stopped at a small clearing and made a small camp with what little she brought. Had she continued, Xellos knew she could have made it back to town. She was taking her time. Lina began making a trap to catch a small animal for dinner when Xellos realized that he hadn't actually taken care of any of her expenses, as promised.

He walked over to her, squatting by the expertly made trap. "Why don't you let me take care of your dinner tonight? After all, I'm supposed to handle all the meals, per our contract." Before she could respond, he vanished and reappeared in Atlas City. Strolling up to the inn where her companions were staying, he saw a vast meal spread out before them but only Gourry was eating. The rest looked both bored and exasperated as they watched him. Popping in beside them, he waved, smiled, and snatched the largest helping he could grab just before Gourry could stab the haunch of meat with his fork. Waving again, he vanished and reappeared before Lina.

Her eyes widened as she beheld the gigantic helping of meat. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" She exclaimed as she began gnawing at it.

"I'm glad it's to your liking. I certainly wouldn't want to anger the great Lina Inverse." He mocked, but received no response. "Unfortunately, I must be on my way." He decided to continue his ruse while she was occupied.

She looked up at him, surprised. "What? Why?" Some food hung from her mouth. Her manners were abysmal.

"I have business elsewhere." He waved and vanished immediately. Lina shrugged and continued eating while Xellos watched her hidden far above her campsite.

Slowly, he transformed back to his usual appearance as he watched. Merely hiding from her was no longer enough. He had been trailing her for over a month in this fashion and, though the interactions he had with her were through a fake identity, he found that he longed for more of them. He wanted to appear before her, but his recent tryst made that more difficult. If he appeared now, she might put the puzzle together and that was something he didn't want to risk even though he didn't know what his next move would be.

Xellos gritted his teeth. Not only had he paid Lina, given her happiness, and now a meal, he fully realized that his game with her ended with him at a disadvantage. He longed to fix it. He was more irritated at himself than Lina. She couldn't help her nature and he apparently couldn't help being drawn to it. His mind raced as he attempted to reason a way to appear before her, to be closer to her.

It was nice seeing her back to her usual self, reeking of fire, ravenously eating meat. Even just watching her wipe out a small troupe of bandits was satisfying. He wanted to see more, so much more of her power. But there were no longer such opportunities. There were no threats to the human race for her to fight and the only war was within the monster race, which showed no sign of climaxing in her lifetime. There was no one sizeable for Xellos to pit her against. Unless he fought her himself, he realized. He was confident that she couldn't easily land a hit on him, but it wasn't something that he wanted to do. It would remain a trump card for him. If he could think of nothing else, then maybe, _maybe_ he would resort to that. Then again, it was something Lord Beastmaster would never allow.

He liked to think himself smarter, cleverer than Lina. But finding himself at a loss for how to dupe her while still seeing the zealous, destructive side of her. It was frustrating being so helpless. With nothing to fight and nothing to destroy, Lina may become an ordinary human. It was something he couldn't allow. He couldn't permit her to lose her edge, to settle down. Begrudgingly, he lowered himself into the camp and sat beside her on the log, though still invisible.

In her confidence, she extinguished the fire and lay down in the center of the clearing on her cape. Xellos followed her and joined her on the ground, staring up at the stars as she did, wondering what she saw in them. Even in being so close to her, he felt so far away. The sheer fact that she could not notice his presence bothered him.

She crossed her arms above her head and sighed peacefully. Her satisfied energy washed over him. It was awkward and unsavory, but at least it was her emotions and not Amelia's or Gourry's.

"I wonder..." She smiled in the darkness, but it wasn't invisible to Xellos. "what you're doing right now." Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes. "I don't know why I'm talking aloud. Maybe I've gotten used to it after travelling with others for so long. But - if you're out there listening to me like you sometimes did, I want you to know that I'm glad you're still alive and that things are really boring without you monsters coming in and messing up my life. So, if you _are_ there, it'd be nice to see you, even if that meant the world was in danger." Her voice trailed off. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and clenched her jaw as she awaited a response that didn't come. "Figures. The one time I'm alone and willing to talk to you, you're not here."

Xellos stared at her, realizing that she was attempting to talk to him, but was still unaware of his presence. It was strange, knowing that his presence, his company was wanted, even if only for entertainment. She was entertainment for him, so why couldn't he be entertainment for her? Shaking the thought immediately from his mind, he reminded himself that he was better than her. She was nothing more than a human, food.

Even after thinking on his superiority for a while, he was unable to dismiss the notion that Lina, the powerful sorceress, wanted him around. It was the first time he had ever been asked to visit without someone requiring his services. Even when Lord Beastmaster summoned him, it was with explicit purpose.

She was beginning to drift off when he decided to say hello.

Phasing into the physical realm, he appeared beside her. He rolled onto his side to face her and could now watch her more closely than he had in what felt like ages. He was disappointed that she still could not sense him, even when he was so close. Most humans couldn't, but he assumed she could recognize and sense his presence after all they had been through.

He smiled smugly and placed a playful kiss on her cheek. "You called?"

Lina's eyes shot open as her body jerked into an upright position before she leapt to her feet. Instinctively, she used a Lighting spell and drew her sword. Xellos slowly sat up, crossing his legs, Lina's cape beneath him.

"Xe-Xellos!" She stammered almost uncertainly. Heaving a disgruntled sigh, she sheathed her sword and lit the firewood, dismissing her Lighting spell almost instantly.

"Hello!" He beamed at her, taking in her flustered energy. "You rang?" He rephrased his question, convinced that she had not heard him the first time.

Lina growled under her breath and plopped down on the log. "Ugh... I didn't think you'd _actually_ show up..." Though she looked disappointed, Xellos was already plenty aware that she missed him. In a sense, he missed her too. "So, what have you been up to?"

Xellos shrugged. "Nothing too exciting, I assure you. I suppose the same can be said for you?" He grinned as he teased her. He wanted to make sure she knew that he knew how bored she was.

"You could say that. It's so boring." Grumbling, she rustled her hair with a hand.

"What did you have in mind, calling me here?" He asked suggestively, pretending that he wasn't already hanging around her. Lina blushed as she picked up on his undertones.

Stammering a little, she looked everywhere but at Xellos. "I was just wondering what you had been up to." She glanced at him for a moment. He assumed she was trying to size him up, but he gave her nothing.

"And where are your companions?" He asked, still wanting to keep her on her toes. He liked when she had to come up with quick responses. It usually meant he could have a treat, but not this time.

Sighing, she dropped her guard some more. "I took a side job and left them in Atlas City."

"I see." He nodded, pretending that he didn't know her answers already. Although, he did consider it strange that she did not seem to connect the dots. "On your way back, I guess?" He asked, after awaiting her to continue the conversation for a few moments.

"Pretty much." Her answers were short and blunt. It irritated him. It was time for him to put an end to her flippant attitude. After all, she had _asked_ him to come to _her_.

He teleported so that he was sitting on the log beside her, the light from the flames illuminating their faces as he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "So we're all alone then?"

Lina shuddered as her body quivered from the chills he sent up her spine. Delighted by her reaction, he kissed her cheek. This time, he let his tip of his tongue touch her skin softly. Her face reddened as she slid away from him, shoving him away.

"What the hell, Xellos?!" She rubbed the spot on her cheek where his saliva remained with the back of her hand.

Standing, he continued his charade. "Oh? I must have misunderstood your intentions. My apologies." He opened his eyes slightly, making eye contact with her as he lowered himself into a bow. Lina maintained eye contact with him. He could tell it was her way of proving that he wouldn't get under her skin. She wanted to prove that she was in control. Her emotions said otherwise. Amidst her repulsion, there was a hint of curiosity. His instinct to mess with her directly was spot on. She was incredibly delicious up close. At this range, he could taste the subtleties in her moods. He could feel the heat coming from her flushed skin. He had missed it immensely. Ending the bow, he stepped closer to her, invading her space.

Defiant, she refused to break eye contact even though it meant looking straight up at him now that he was nearly standing over her. His slow, certain movements seemed to agitate her more than when he simply teleported. He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Although..." He leaned down closer to her face, holding her chin between his index finger and thumb with his other hand. "Your emotions are telling me that you don't mind this kind of attention. Is it _just_ because you want to be admired and touched?" She swallowed hard and grabbed the wrist of his hand that was on her face while she batted the other one away.

Removing his hands from her, she scowled. "You've _got_ to be joking." She crossed her arms across her chest and broke eye contact so she could scoff in another direction. Anxiety flowed from her much like her magic energies when she cast spells. He savored it for a moment, thinking on how to reply, wondering how much more he could get before being blasted with a powerful fireball or, worse, a Dragon Slave.

He stepped back, holding his hands up as if caught. "Clearly I'm mistaken then." He muttered, his eyes now closed, an awkward half grin on his face. He feigned innocence while he plotted his next ploy. "I guess you have no need for my company after all." Slowly, he faded into the scenery, no longer visible to Lina.

"Xellos!" Lina screamed, clearly agitated at this point. "You are SO obnoxious! Why can't you just come out and behave like a normal person?!" She followed up her words with a "gah" as she stomped her legs on the ground.

Reappearing, he sighed as he shrugged. "Lina... Did you forget that I'm a monster again?"

"How could I?" She growled, digging into the ground with her heels.

Xellos sat down by her and stared at the fire. It was the first time they had been alone in ages. Irritating her was as easy as ever, but he wanted more than the usual meal so he patiently waited for her to say something. Poking and prodding at the fire with a long stick, Lina grumbled under her breath for a while until her frustration had completely subsided. Her composure returned and Xellos wanted to break it, but he resisted.

She directed her attention toward the sky as she leaned back on her hands. "I'll admit that I think about you from time to time. It's something us humans do when we miss someone. That's probably a feeling you don't understand, right?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, as if he wouldn't notice.

The monster pretended not to notice her eying him. "I've missed you." He replied softly, his facade still unreadable to her. He stared straight ahead; feeling like his gaze would make her uncomfortable. He wanted to draw her in more and then elicit more complex feelings from her.

"Oh?" Lina's voice rose in pitch as she started nudging him with her elbow. "I didn't know monsters could miss people." She winked at him. He pretended not to notice.

Xellos wanted to mess with her more, but it wasn't the time. He needed her to understand things about him that she had overlooked for years. Her knowledge of him was only partially based on what she saw. The rest was ingrained in her from years of studying ancient texts and fighting against his kind. He was certain that she thought he had ulterior motives that would benefit the monster race. It was possible that fear kept her from letting him get closer even though she seemed to want more physical interactions. If passing the time was her primary incentive, talking would suffice. But Xellos didn't care for chatting the way humans did. He had nothing to offer her in conversation unless they were talking about secrets he couldn't divulge.

His silence surprised her. Turning her body toward him as she crossed her legs, she poked his face a few times. "Xellos?"

"Yes?" He answered quickly.

Lina looked at him inquisitively, her curiosity growing.

Sighing, he faced her without turning his whole body. "I was contemplating what you know about me. For example, you know a lot about monsters, but it seems you know very little about us as individuals."

She looked upward in thought, almost reminding Xellos of Gourry's airheaded expressions. Only, Lina was clearly examining her knowledge. "Not much, I guess." She replied after a moment. "So why don't you tell me?"

Xellos chuckled a little. "I wouldn't even know where to start. And there are certain secrets I can't divulge."

After some encouraging, Lina finally convinced him to talk about himself, or at least what he _could_ talk about without revealing too much about his kind. Intermittently, Lina shared some of her stories from the past, not realizing Xellos was already moderately aware of them. Xellos told her some of his war stories from The War of The Monsters Fall. She seemed incredibly interested, even though there was much carnage and destruction. The war stories seemed to excite her more than anything else he shared. A few times during their exchanges, she lifted her tunic to show him a scar, as if proving that she had really been through something tough. They were all familiar to him, but he didn't want to reveal that he had seen her undress on many occasions. He was certain that imparting that knowledge to her would elicit a worse reaction than he was willing to entertain.

Some time passed and the night grew cooler. Lina grew noticeably tired so Xellos began talking about things that weren't as exciting as war stories.

"You know, Lina, monsters can sense human's moods." She nodded, her eyes growing heavy. "I don't think you fully understand what that means though." He teased but she was too out of it, the busy day of travelling and explosions finally taking their toll. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time. You seem worn out."

"No. I want to hear more. It's interesting." She said, perking up a little. Her feet fidgeted with each other and she warmed her hands through her gloves by blowing on them.

The cold was something that had never bothered Xellos, considering he couldn't really experience it in the physical realm unless it was magic. Peeling his cloak off, he wrapped it around her. She seemed surprised.

"Your cape is dirty and mine will keep you plenty warm." He commented, reassuring her that he had no other motives. As if to thank him, she scooted over closer and leaned against his shoulder, pulling his cloak around her. He quickly realized that she was unaware his cloak was a part of his body. He could feel her small, but firm frame beneath it. He could feel her slender fingers holding him tightly around her. It was an odd sensation: one he had never experienced. Her head rested against his shoulder as she nestled against him.

"Thanks." Her voice was much softer and a warm energy rose from her body. It tasted a little bitter, like an unsweetened dark chocolate. He tasted it in small doses. The flavor sent prickles along his skin. It tasted dangerous but strangely good. It was a complex mix of emotions he had never accepted from her but was unable to stop them from trickling into him at such a close range.

She poked his leg teasingly. "You were going to tell me more about monsters. Maybe stuff I can't learn in books?"

A million witty and inappropriate thoughts raced through his mind. He chuckled silently to himself but refrained from saying any aloud. He kind of liked her leaning against him vulnerably, a part of him draped over her. He had protected her by using himself as a shield in the past, but this was different.

"Sure." Xellos replied calmly, still tasting the bitter mixture of emotions seeping from her. "We feed on human emotions, but it's much more than that. Each human's energy tastes different from another's. And, even then, each human has their own range of flavors." He suddenly found it difficult to explain this simple concept to Lina.

"So some taste better than others, I'm guessing?" She asked, clearly interested.

Xellos smiled. He was content that she didn't find his need to feed on humans' emotions as disgusting as he thought she did. "Yes."

"But you only like the negative emotions right?" Her question came faster than the last one.

"Yes. But," Xellos paused, contemplating how to properly elaborate, "It's not just limited to sadness, hate, and rage. Although, those _are_ my favorite meals." Unable to resist touching her more, he reached up and placed his arm around her, holding her shoulder through his cape. This time, he felt less resistance from her. She was calm. "But anxiety, remorse, uncertainty, angst... they all have their purpose and can be delicious too." She nodded and poked him again, urging him to continue. "For example, your exhilaration when you destroy things is delicious. You aren't sad or angry, but I enjoy that flavor."

"Isn't that _because_ I'm destroying something though?" She asked, clearly not bothered by him feeding on her.

He smiled. "Not quite. I can tell where the source is coming from. Destruction, in general gives me a high. But I prefer to be the cause. When I see you destroying something and I can feel that intense energy coming off of you, I can't help but enjoy it."

Her heart pounded hard enough for Xellos to feel the blood pulsing through her. Her body temperature rose and another strange cocktail of emotions flowed from her into him.

"Another example," He started, drinking in her energy, "whatever you're feeling right now, I can taste it."

She lifted her head abruptly from his shoulder. His suspicion that she was blushing was immediately confirmed. "So you can... tell exactly what I'm feeling right now?" She asked very timidly.

Her actions spoke more than her emotions. Xellos didn't really feel like giving her an answer. He could tell she had warmed up to the notion of at least being held by him. For reasons he didn't understand, he didn't want to lose that just yet. He raised a finger up to his lips, "That, my dear Lina is a secret."

Instead of her usual sigh or exasperated response, she blushed a little more. Softly, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Kissing her, he had quickly learned, was something that he was able to get away with in small doses. Maybe it was because he had taken her first that she offered little resistance now. It was something he wanted to know, but was hesitant to ask. As his lips touched the skin above her headband, just between her bangs, desire and anxiety flowed from her into Xellos. At such close proximity, he couldn't help absorbing its incredibly sweet and bitter mixture.

Heat poured off her. As he pulled away, he opened his eyes and peered into hers. Most humans looked away when his eyes met theirs, but Lina had never broken contact. He enjoyed her usual fiery defiance. But the gaze he received from her this time was softer, more welcoming. It was almost sickening, but he liked it.

"Answer me." She demanded with a firm voice. Her anxiety engulfed him, fueling him. It was delicious. He wanted more. Never before had he the opportunity to feed on her in such close proximity. His curiosity welled inside him.

Leaning closer to her, he paused just in front of her lips. He wanted to kiss her. But, this time, he wanted her permission. He wanted her to meet him halfway, but knew that she probably wouldn't. He wanted her to submit to him, even if just a little. In his human appearance, he could mimic human bodily reactions so he allowed himself to breathe more heavily, letting his warm breath fall on her lips, his heart pound. He wanted Lina to consider his body was the same race as hers. Hesitantly, she closed her eyes and parted her lips, just slightly. It was the best invitation he could possibly get.

Xellos, too, closed his eyes as he gently pressed his lips onto hers. He held the kiss for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her racing heart. He could almost hear it pounding in her chest. Her shaking hand found his leg again, but didn't poke him. Nervousness swept over her and he savored it. She tasted like a fine dark red wine, rich and tangy at the same time.

Releasing his kiss, he positioned his lips around her bottom lip and kissed her a second time, rubbing the top of her bottom lip lightly with the tip of his tongue. Lina pressed her lips to his, opening hers a little wider until their tongues were touching. Xellos turned his body to face her better, alleviating the tension on her neck. He held her shoulders with both of his hands as their kisses became more heated. Lina's tongue entered his mouth. Though seemingly uncertain, she explored him with her tongue and her hands, rotating her body so that her legs were split over the log as she leaned forward toward him. As she ran her fingers along his chest, he could feel her nimble fingers gliding over him, grabbing at his body which she thought was cloth. The interactions were a welcome surprise.

Xellos lowered his hands to the sides of her waist as he pressed into her mouth. It was a sensation he hadn't experienced in hundreds of years. Though it was a similar action, the experience was more intense now. Lina's energy filled him. It was full of anxiety and a mixture of other undefined emotions. Under the fluttering nervousness, he could taste desire and passion. They weren't emotions he was used to imbibing so he tried to distance himself from them, refusing the rest of the meal she was unknowingly offering him. He found it difficult to resist, but knew he had to in order to prevent getting sick on anything that his Astral body might not enjoy.

Lina pulled away from his kisses, keeping her hands on his chest. She panted softly in his arms, while staring into his purple eyes. He stared into her, seeing almost everything that she tried to conceal.

Swiftly, he pulled her to him, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Her breasts rested against his chest as she looped her arms under his and around his shoulders, accepting his embrace. He savored her emotions, her existence.

"You are incredibly delicious, my dear Lina." His whisper was almost snake-like, a quiet hiss in the night. To his surprise, she didn't shudder. He had kind of hoped that she would. Instead, she held onto him tightly. It was the closeness, he thought, that she needed. It was something Gourry wouldn't provide her, even if the swordsman was the one she wanted it from. But it _was_ something that _he_ , a monster, was willing to give her, for a price.

Small waves of heat, the remnants of her excitement, rushed over him, almost massaging him. Though he had been with several partners in the past, none felt this exhilarating. No human had been able to sweep him into requiring their emotions. He no longer felt the desire to prey on others. He just wanted to savor her for as long as he could. Slowly, Lina began drifting off to sleep. Xellos helped her to her cape bed and allowed her to cuddle up to him for warmth on the cold night. Under his cape, she slept nestled in his arms. Her anxiety subsided into a somber pool of contentment, something Xellos didn't particularly want to absorb so he decided to stop feeding on her for the time being. There would be plenty more tomorrow, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: A Dangerous Decision

**Chapter Five: A Dangerous Decision**

During the night, Lina tossed and turned, prompting Xellos to find another place to relax. Groaning, she slowly rose from her deep sleep, the sun already high in the sky. She was long overdue in town, but seemed to care little about alerting her comrades. Lina stretched satisfactorily as she caught a glimpse of Xellos sitting on the log where they had spent most of the night catching up.

"Good morning, Miss Lina." He grinned, his facade preventing any information from leaking.

Yawning, she greeted him nonchalantly, as if he had been in her company for years. "I thought you would have run off by now." Her stomach growled as she stretched a final time.

Xellos revealed a stash of food he had swiped from the closest restaurant.

"Ooooh. Thank you!" She practically pounced on the food, ripping it to shreds as she devoured it like a beast. Xellos mused at her while she dug in. He felt somehow more involved in her life since they had kissed last night. It remained a strange sensation to him, her embracing him so tightly and him feeling want from a human. It was something he didn't fully comprehend, so he didn't bother thinking on it longer than he had to.

Lina situated her mantle and cape on her small frame and indicated that she was ready to head back to Atlas City. Xellos sat on the log, assuming that she was ready to return to her friends.

"You're coming, right?" She looked over her shoulder at him, her arms raised above her head as if they were actually occupied. Rising, he shrugged and walked over to her. He followed her for a good distance in silence, neither bringing up the events of the prior night. When Lina did start talking, it was about nonsense Xellos could not contribute to comfortably so he remained quiet, just nodding along with her. She loved being the center of attention and he didn't mind giving it to her.

As he knew, the city wasn't far from where they camped. They had only walked, at best, an hour before reaching the outer walls. Xellos strode nonchalantly past the guards who were oblivious to his actual form. Lina eyed Xellos as they both smiled, laughing on the inside.

Xellos noted that Lina was much more relaxed than she had been. She felt somehow freer, brighter than in the prior days. He chalked it up to the destruction she had wrought on the bandits, but secretly hoped it was because of their moment in the forest. In thinking on it briefly, it was something he was eager to repeat with her. As she walked a few feet in front of him, he read her emotions. She was happy, but a little anxious. The anxiety, he realized was because she was reuniting with her companions today. It was a reunion that didn't require him. No matter how much Lina had tried to keep him around in the past, travelling with such nuisances wasn't his cup of tea. The times that he joined her troupe was because he was instructed to or because it served his purpose the best. As much as he wanted to savor Lina's emotions up close, he knew that he would not be able to fully enjoy her essence while the others were around anyways.

When the Inn came into sight, Xellos grabbed Lina from behind and pulled her into a back alley. She would want him to say farewell if he weren't joining her. He held her tightly, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist as he leaned down to rest his head on her mantle. Lina gasped in surprise, her emotions flooding the alley instantly. Xellos wondered if she was thinking about their kiss from the prior night. Holding her close to him, he informed her that he would be leaving. Her energy became full of disappointment.

"Why?" She asked, touching his hands that were on her stomach. "Why don't you travel with us?"

Xellos shrugged slightly. "I don't really fit in with your group. Besides, the chimera mutt doesn't exactly trust me. It would just cause problems for you."

Lina chuckled under her breath. "And since when do _you_ care if you cause trouble for me? Isn't that all you ever do?"

"Lina..." He let his voice trail off as he prepared to tease her, but stopped himself. He loosened his grip on her.

"Come with me." She turned around to face him, his hands now resting on the small of her back.

He winced a little, thinking about travelling with Gourry and Amelia again. Zelgadis he could handle, even enjoy. But the other two were more than he was willing to manage. "Groups aren't my thing."

He teleported away, leaving her alone and disappointed in the alley. Though away in her eyes, he stayed close, enjoying the small brunch of her irritation.

Frustrated, Lina stormed out of the alley, knowing that she was playing into what Xellos wanted. But it didn't seem to matter. Her immediate desire to be angry seemed to outweigh any possibility that she was providing him satisfaction. Storming into the Inn's tavern, she found her companions leaning over a table, discussing her whereabouts.

Xellos followed a short distance behind her, invisible to humans. Her energy was incredibly delicious. As always, it was easy getting under her skin. Somehow, he had to convince her to ditch her party members so that he could spend more time with her alone, feeding on her and her feeding on what he could provide her: actual companionship. Eavesdropping on their conversation, he was surprised that Lina did not divulge that he had showed up. Sitting at the table, they began devouring several helpings of lunch before Zelgadis and Amelia departed for the library, leaving Lina and Gourry seemingly alone in the tavern.

They spoke to each other as they always had, never missing a beat. Their friendship made Xellos nearly sick so he attempted to drone them out while still listening to Lina periodically. He was bored again and needed her to be alone to resolve that problem.

After a few hours, they called for dinner, Zelgadis and Amelia nowhere in sight. Somehow, Lina and Gourry's conversation led them to talking about their friends who were often off on their own. Lina had a noticeably difficult time explaining that Zel and Amelia were in a relationship to Gourry. He seemed completely oblivious to their affections, as he had with Lina. After a few courses and several circular conversations with Gourry, Lina patted her stomach and announced that she'd be heading upstairs for the night, even though it wasn't quite dark.

Teleporting to her room, Xellos waited for her, no longer invisible. Lina wasn't surprised to see him when she opened the locked door.

"Hey, Xellos." She plopped herself into a chair at her room's table and pulled the silver flask out from her pocket, taking a swig. "You still hanging around?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't." He commented, shrugging. He wasn't opposed to her drinking a little after having such a frustrating conversation, but a drunken Lina wouldn't be of much use to him. She would be relatively unwavering if too drunk. In that situation, he could pick on her all he wanted and never get a reaction. Or, he thought, he could pick on her a little and get a big reaction. It could go either way. He decided to play it by ear, letting the night take them where it would.

He sat across from her, helping himself to a chair while he sipped his conjured tea. Lina rambled for a while about how boring life in Atlas City was. Though he offered to make it more interesting and bring fighting to her, he knew he couldn't and she readily refused. It was frustrating to Xellos, being unable to cure their boredom with the new world. They were soldiers in a time devoid of war. Their purpose had been taken away and they were left with only the mundane. He could actually relate to Lina. Though he wanted to show her that, he didn't know quite how. Displaying real emotion wasn't his thing and monsters, in general, didn't do that. It wasn't a part of their nature. Sure, they felt things from time to time, but they never showed their emotions unless something was on the line. Clearly, nothing was on the line. There was no reason to divulge unnecessary information.

Instead of expressing things that he didn't understand himself, he opted to just nod along with her. He left his facade in a state of complete ambiguity. This in itself annoyed Lina immensely. Periodically, between sips from her flask, she would scoff at his expression. She urged him to talk more, but he would simply divert the conversation back to her. It was a familiar song and dance and it went on for what seemed like hours: long enough for the sun to set.

The room grew cooler, but Lina was too drunk to realize it. Xellos conjured some of his own purple fire and cast it on the candles around the room. Lina looked up, startled by the sudden illumination. Purple light danced across her face, almost softly. He preferred the red ambient lighting from her fire the most, but this was delightful too. He paused for a moment, realizing that he was thinking about Lina as if she wasn't a human, but something that he wanted to admire.

As if on cue, Lina began peeling her clothing off, starting with her cape and mantle. Xellos blocked his view, still remaining true to his ploy that he had never seen her naked. Although, it _was_ true that he had never seen her naked while existing in the same plane. He wanted, so very badly, to look at her. But he knew it would be too dangerous - especially with her drunk.

Her mantle thudded on the table in front of him and a few moments later he heard the rustling of her tunic and pants being wiggled out of and lightly pattering onto the floor, one pile at a time.

"Uh... Miss Lina..." He muttered, trying to remind her that he was there.

"Stop playing around! I know you've seen me at least THIS naked before!" She stepped in front of him and swatted his hand away so that he was looking at her nearly naked body. From this close, her scars looked more textured and deep, her muscles more toned; her subtle curves more sensual. He blushed instinctively as he looked up at her. Her face flushed. Her hazy red eyes peered into him.

Xellos didn't know how to respond to her calling him out on peeping on her. He knew she didn't have any evidence, but she clearly thought she knew him well enough. "Guilty as charged." He smirked, shrugging with his palms up, playing along with her.

Amused, Lina plopped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She reeked of alcohol. He preferred her cinder perfume. "And did you like what you saw?" She asked cheerfully, her face unusually close to his.

The playful teasing was welcome, but he wanted the upper hand. Being outwitted, especially by a drunk Lina, didn't sit well with Xellos. Fortunately, he was great at maintaining his facade. This left a wide margin for guesswork on Lina's part.

"That, Lina, is a secret." He mused, holding up a finger to his mouth.

Suddenly, Lina erupted with laughter. Her body squirmed in his lap. Lina pressed against him unknowingly with her butt as she writhed back and forth, enjoying her high and Xellos' company. Her amusement filled the room with an exuberant energy, almost choking Xellos with its potency. It was an emotion he didn't particularly care for but he was relieved to see her letting loose a little. Judging by her drunken laughing fit, he knew that he would get little rise out of her that night by being mysterious. But, he thought, being mischievous could work.

"Why are you asking?" He quizzed, already plotting his next question. In her current state, he knew she couldn't keep up with his usual wit.

Calming herself down a little, she managed a coherent answer. "I guess I'm curious. You took the time to look, so you must have _some_ opinion."

Though she was right that he did take a strange interest in seeing her naked, it was not an opinion that he ever anticipated sharing with her. He knew she wouldn't care for his reasons or his thoughts.

Pretending that he was actually thinking on her response, he took a few moments to reply while she fidgeted with his cape. A few times in her laughing fit, she had nearly fallen off of his lap. He decided to take this opportunity to brace her while teasing her more. "Oh? So you think I have some opinion, as a _monster,_ of the human body? And _your_ body in particular?" He continued pretending to contemplate, his facade still intact.

Lina pouted, murmuring to herself.

"Assuming that I have an opinion as a monster, what if it was unfavorable to you?" He asked, genuinely curious about how she would reply to his mischief. He wanted to tease her more and was eager to get a full meal before she went to sleep. Otherwise, he would either grow grouchy by the next day or have to resort to messing with Zelgadis and Amelia or, worse, the swordsman.

Her mood immediately changed. It was one of irritation again, an emotion he had always been able to easily grow within her. "If that's the case, then you wouldn't do it so often."

"And how do you know I look at you undressing often?" He immediately responded, knowing there was no possible way she could have known the frequency with which he viewed her.

She shrugged, almost flippantly, and closed her eyes as she leaned back into his arms, letting him support her. "I dunno. Sometimes, I just get the feeling that you're around."

He smiled. "Then why even ask?" His voice was almost a whisper. He dipped toward her, bringing them closer together. Her eyes grew large within seconds. Even drunk, she was sharp enough to respond quickly. He considered opening his eyes, revealing himself and his intentions; his desire to play with her and maybe resume what they had started the prior night. He refrained.

Lina stared at him uncertainly before responding. "I was just curious. I don't know a whole lot about what monsters think or feel."

Pouting at her, he sat back up. No longer within inches of her face, he could tell that she was relieved. Physical closeness was his best bet in riling her up. The room's mood was already being overtaken with her anxiety. It was an especially delicious flavor that evening. It reminded him of a smooth, creamy chocolate. He wanted more of it.

"And here I was thinking that you were interested in what I thought because you were interested in me." He pouted some more and then removed his hand from her back. Lina tipped backward, flailing about until she gripped his cloak and drug him down with her, thudding against the hardwood floor.

Xellos crouched over her, his hands on either side of her head, bracing himself. Sure, he could have teleported out of it. But this was more fun. Lina's eyes were wide open, staring up at him. This, clearly, was not her intention. Her legs were spread enough for one of Xellos' legs to kneel between them, his other resting outside so that he was straddling one of hers. His cloak was lopsided, anchored by her hand which had a firm grip on it still. Her other hand found his arm. She held it tenderly, nervously. Her breathing became heavy as her heart pounded in her chest. In the silence, he could almost hear it beating.

Fear swept over her. Xellos assumed this was because she realized how they were positioned, how helpless she was. Her fear tasted like a fine delicacy. This was a rare moment: it wasn't often that Lina was scared. He planned to take advantage of it now that it would be so easy. He needed to savor it. There was no telling how long it would be before she felt fear from him again.

Bowing his head lower, he opened his eyes, gazing into her red rubies. Lina shuddered, Xellos' face now within inches of hers. She stared back at him almost longingly.

"What are you thinking about, Lina? What kind of expression is it that you're giving me?" Xellos asked. He lowered his voice as he spoke. Visible goose bumps ran up her neck. Her hand on his arm tightened, shaking slightly as she dug her fingers into the supposed cloth. One day, he thought, he would tell her about how his clothes were just a part of him. It would probably get an amusing reaction, but now wasn't the time for that. He enjoyed the way she rubbed his artificial sleeve between her fingers as she began running her hand along his arm. He let a few moments pass before calling her out. "You still haven't answered me."

Lina's eyes pulsed wider for a moment as if he had just realized that she hadn't responded. Xellos fed on her continued anxiety and fear. He inhaled deeply as he consumed it, possibly giving Lina the impression that he was excited by their position. He _was_ excited of course, as much as a monster could be. Contemplating what this situation could possibly lead to, he began allowing his anatomy to more closely mimic a human's. He quickly fabricated a few remaining body parts so that, if things did escalate, he would at least feel human to the touch instead of like a shell. It was always something he did when he was in contact with Lina. For reasons unknown to him, he wanted to feel human to her, as much as possible.

Realizing his mind had gone astray and that he had not received a response from her, only more unsure gazes, he decided to take matters into his own hands. She had her chance to grant permission. But that time had passed.

Xellos opted to threaten her, teasingly. "Your refusal to answer me is frustrating, Lina. Are you sure you want to inconvenience a monster like that?" Smiling at her shocked expression, he looked her body over, his physical body becoming aroused as he ogled her. He liked her body. It was practical, strong, and nimble. He longed to touch it, kiss it, and maybe do other things to it.

In that moment, he realized what he was feeling was lust. He desired Lina. He was not only savoring Lina's emotions, he was savoring her appearance, scent, expressions, and even her persona. He wanted her. He wanted to take all her firsts. He wanted her to succumb to him. Strangely, he also wanted her to want him. Though the latter was less important, it still stuck out, pricking at him inside as if it belonged, but didn't fit. The thought was incredibly uncomfortable. He dismissed it while continuing his visual exploration.

His eyes fell upon her breasts, concealed by a tight piece of strapless white cloth wrapped horizontally across her body. Two small, firm nipples poked upward through the cloth, the pink showing through just slightly. He wanted to touch them, but resisted. He wanted to wait. He wanted to build up to it. It would be better that way, he thought. Moving his eyes back up her neck to her face, he glanced slowly between her eyes and her lips, taking her in. As he made eye contact with her, he realized that she was staring at his lips, almost longingly. Tasting her energy again, he made certain that there was still a hint of fear. The silky texture of her fear felt amazing inside of him.

"Xe-Xellos..." She stammered, still staring at his lips. Her breathing was heavier now, her small breasts rising and falling more noticeably.

He smirked at her as her voice trailed off. She was clearly attempting to say something, but her drunkenness and disorientation from the fall were making things difficult. "Is that all you can manage, Lina? Just my name?"

She nodded hesitantly. More anxiety rose from her. It quickly turned into fear which Xellos immediately drank up, smiling almost sinisterly at her.

"Then how about we continue what we started last night?" His smile widened, his lips becoming thin lines across his teeth.

Lina nodded again, her jaw trembling slightly. Her eyes met his again.

Xellos lowered himself, their noses almost touching, his breath warming her lips. With her heavy breathing, he could feel her exhaled air waft over his lips as he slowly moved them within a hair's width of hers. Maintaining eye contact, he kissed her while lowering his body down onto hers. His elbows were now on the floor and Lina's hand had moved to his shoulders, clenching his fake cape. Slowly, he parted her lips with his, feeling no resistance from her, and began massaging her tongue with his. She released a muffled moan. Xellos almost let out a sigh filled with the desire that he suddenly felt welling inside him. It felt like it was about to take over. A small moan escaped him as she began kissing him back, pressing her mouth against his much harder than their prior kisses. He pulled away from her, now straddling her body, his hips resting on hers.

"Lina."

She nodded at the sound of her name. Unfortunately for Xellos, he didn't understand why he stopped. He didn't fully comprehend why he was sitting above her, about to say what he did. "This isn't like you. Why are you behaving like this?" He immediately regretted asking because he knew it could end their tryst. But he couldn't resist. He had to know. He needed to know. His pride wouldn't allow him to just be a substitute for a failed romance with that pathetic human. He needed her to want him, to give herself to him because it was him, not because he just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

Lina sat up as Xellos removed himself from her, sitting on her bed while he awaited an answer. She rubbed her head and mumbled something about being incredibly drunk. Xellos nodded, understanding that she probably wasn't coherent enough to understand what was going on and that she also wasn't in any condition to be granting him such access to her body.

She stood and walked over to the bed, sitting beside Xellos who was coming down off of the strangest high he had ever experienced. He wanted so much more, but couldn't bring himself to press her. He had taken advantage of several women in the past, tricking them into giving themselves to him. It was satisfying, but he didn't want to do that to Lina. He wanted to conquer her by getting her to submit to him on her own.

Leaning over, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not too sure what's going on with... us." The 'us' part sounded reluctant, but welcome to her. "I mean, I'm trying to let go of Gourry and you're... well... a monster. I shouldn't be feeling like this." She reached out with her hand, sliding it across his leg to his nearest gloved hand. She slid his fake glove off and set it aside. Her hand trembling, she caressed his fingers and palm with hers, very delicately. Xellos watched her tiny fingers explore his. Sometimes, she intertwined their fingers and lightly ran hers up and down his, almost massaging them. Eventually, she rested her hand in his, Xellos closing his around hers. He wasn't crazy about the act of hand holding but it seemed to make her less anxious about talking about a subject he genuinely wanted to hear.

"Maybe it's because I'm drunk. But still," As Lina paused, Xellos glanced at her sideways, "being drunk isn't an excuse for last night. When we're alone like this, I find myself wondering what you're capable of feeling." She looked at him, their faces close again as their eyes met. Xellos felt the urge to pull her in, kiss her, to hold her. He resisted again.

To his surprise, Lina kissed him softly, almost innocently. It ended too soon for Xellos to act on it. Lina smiled sweetly at him. "Like that. What do you feel?" Her eyes searched him. He could feel her peering in, trying to see what he so desperately sought to conceal. He tried his hardest to hide the welling inside him from both of them, mostly from himself. There were things changing in him that he did not want to acknowledge.

"Your lips against mine." He tried to be vague, but couldn't put one over on her. She shook her head and kissed him again, this time more firmly, giving him the chance to reciprocate.

"Tell me, Xellos." She stared into his eyes which were now significantly wider. He could tell that he was letting her in, allowing her to see more of him than he even allowed Lord Beastmaster to see. It was dangerous for both of them. But Lina didn't seem to care. Without an answer, she kissed him again, tightening her grip on his hand as she parted her lips enough for her tongue to flick his lips.

"You can't tell me that you get nothing from this." She commented, beholding his expression. Well aware of his gate, he shut his mouth and closed his eyes, completely replacing his facade. Instantly, Lina let out a disappointed growl and pushed him down onto the bed which she only managed because he allowed it.

As she straddled him, Xellos felt his desire growing. The physical changes became more and more apparent to both him and Lina. There was little he could do to conceal his lust for her so he placed his hands on her hips and pulled them more tightly together. Strangely, he was satisfied being underneath her. It was like Lina to take control. But he would want it back later, if the power play continued much longer.

"So you can feel lust then." Lina confirmed as Xellos shot her a disapproving look through his facade. She ran her hands down his clothed chest, almost massaging him. "Xellos... I'm serious. I'm under the impression that monsters cannot love, lust, or feel desire. But what you've shown me says otherwise and I don't understand it. I don't understand any of it." Her voice raised as frustration became her primary emotion. It was one Xellos could handle better the prior emotion was.

He didn't know how to answer her. It had only been two days since he started having the strange urges. Or maybe it _had_ begun years ago. He considered feeding her his tag line, but decided against it. Looking up at her, surrounded by his purple light, her eyes seemed to burn with curiosity. It was a curiosity that only he could satiate. "Yes, Lina. I'm a monster through and through."

Lina stared down at him, pressing more firmly on his chest as if encouraging him to continue.

"But I can't explain everything."

"Why? Because it's a secret?" She didn't even attempt to mimic him. "All I'm asking is for clarification on what you're able to feel, able to do. I don't think that's asking too much."

"Oh but it is." Xellos snapped back, squeezing her hips. "Right now, you're playing a very dangerous game. But maybe that's what you want?" He teased her, both answering and not answering her question at the same time. He wanted to be vague, to egg her on until she was furious at him for withholding information that she sought. It felt like old times, but more dangerous.

Amused, she grinned at him. Her drunkenness was clearly fading. "Maybe I do. This is certainly more interesting than playing with books all day."

Unable to resist her strong will, Xellos used his excessive strength to roll them over on the bed, forcing Lina into submission beneath him, her arms pinned by him above her head, her legs spread with him between. The bed creaked from the roughness of the motion. Using his legs, he spread her wider and pressed his hips against her while kissing her lips forcefully. She fought him a little at first, but was unable to overpower him. His tongue probed her mouth as he opened his wider, exploring the roof of her mouth and running his tongue along her teeth. As Lina's arms relaxed, she began kissing him back more intensely than she had earlier.

Xellos felt himself becoming erect. Feeling his pressure through his clothes and her panties, Lina moaned into his mouth. He stretched her legs wider with his until they trembled slightly. Rubbing himself against her through his clothes, he stopped kissing her. He could feel her growing wet through her panties. Staring down at her, he allowed her to see into him a little. She smiled, almost thankfully. It was something Xellos didn't understand. Her energy was full of fear, fueling him and encouraging him to ravage her. But this peaceful smile didn't fit with the rest of the picture.

"What do you want, Lina?" He asked, still wanting her to submit to him on her own. A verbal queue was required in his mind. He wanted to hear her say that she wanted him.

"I want to know what you're capable of feeling. I thought I was clear about that." She smirked at him.

Lina's response enraged him. It was information he wasn't willing to give. Tightening his grip on her wrists, he elicited a strained groan of pain from the tiny sorceress. That sort of thing was good too but he was certain he had bruised her. Lowering himself again, he began kissing her neck, nibbling on it and blowing hot air gently as he worked his way down to her collarbone. Lina moaned loudly as he began sucking on the nape of her neck. He bit her with moderate force, drawing blood. She writhed beneath him in pain, her breathing becoming labored.

"Don't ask me again." He replied evilly, determined to exert full dominance over her.

"I'm still curious." She answered him. "So, why don't you just tell me? Surely there's some reason you're biting me and rubbing your body against mine." Her directness irritated him. It was one part of her he respected, but also loathed when she used it against him. She looked at him as he stared down at her again. Confidently, she snapped, "Go ahead and play rough with me. It's not like I haven't had my share of pain."

Xellos' blood boiled. He hated what she was doing. She was using her body to get answers from him. It was completely unnecessary and he felt ridiculous for allowing her to toy with him. Part of him wondered if the drunken behavior was a ploy of hers, a way to get information he wasn't willing to divulge. He released her wrists and teleported across the room, replacing his glove which materialized around his hand.

Lowering his head, he vanquished the light in the room and stared at her from under his brow. Lina sat up in the bed, moonlight from the nearby window draping over her nearly naked body. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dim light.


	6. Chapter 6: Cause & Effect (Skipped post)

**Chapter Six: Cause and Effect**

"What are you playing at, Lina?" He asked, now fully convinced that she was having some fun with him. He wouldn't allow it. This was his game, not hers. He couldn't grasp why she would allow him to touch and kiss her, why she would kiss back if she was just playing around. It wasn't like her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Xellos." She shrugged innocently with a sideways smile.

His eyes became thin slits, his negative energy swelling around him, becoming visible to Lina only by its void of light. Dark matter appeared in his open palm as he walked toward her menacingly. "I'll ask you one more time, sorceress." He sneered at her.

Even using intimidation didn't seem to work. Lina's overconfidence beamed from her, making her presence feel stronger than the darkness around them. She was, in fact, drunk. He could still smell the alcohol on her. Perhaps it was the reason she was walking such a fine line. "Xellos. C'mon. You don't think I'm _actually_ scared of your idle threats, do you?" She leaned back, casually in the bed, propping herself up with her arms.

Finally reaching his limit, Xellos released his dark magic, slamming Lina against the wall. In a moment before his energy landed, he saw the glimmer of a protection spell before it shattered. A splatter of blood escaped her lips, glistening for a moment in the moonlight before landing on the bed, staining it. Xellos smirked as she slid down the wall and back onto the bed, hunched over her collapsed legs. She forced a few coughs and wiped the blood from her face with the back of her arm, smearing the red liquid across her skin.

"Alright, Xellos. I get it." Her voice cracked as she strained to talk. Her eyes were less hazy now. He had, clearly, knocked the supposed drunkenness out of her - or at least the overconfidence.

Xellos held his scowl as he inspected her energy, her body. He aimed to teach her a lesson, but didn't want to mortally wound her. Though he was certain he held back just enough, he was still relieved to find that all of her vitals were operating at acceptable levels, even if he did nearly break a few ribs. His energy faded and he returned to his usual ambiguous self.

"I'm so glad we've reached an understanding, Miss Lina." He smiled; his eyes now closed and unreadable. She had crossed the line and he had made sure she knew it.

Lina coughed up some more blood onto the bed. Pulling herself back so that she was leaning on the wall, she began casting a healing spell on her wounds. The pain in her face gradually lessened, but Xellos was unsatisfied with her behavior.

He walked toward her, a perfect mask hiding his rage. "So, Miss Lina," he was back to calling her that now that she had crossed him slightly, "what exactly did you hope to gain by playing with such a dangerous entity as me?"

She looked back at him, uncomfortable with his line of questioning. He could taste her renewed anxiety on the air. "I wanted to get a rise out of you. Looks like I succeeded." She smirked, but uncertainty filled the room.

"Was it worth it?" Xellos asked, his facade still unreadable to her.

"Somewhat." Lina immediately replied. "Although, you didn't have to blast me like that."

He shrugged. "You were getting on my nerves so I thought I'd remind you who you were messing with. Besides, I thought you wanted a little action." He stuck out his tongue playfully.

She grumbled at him, crossing her arms. Lina had regained her stamina now that she was fully healed. "Alright... I'm sorry." She pouted at him, shooting him disgruntled glances. "Can we maybe not fight each other? At least not right now?"

Xellos smiled almost genuinely. Her earlier actions weren't like her and this wasn't either, but this seemed more appropriate. As a concession, he lit all the candles in the room simultaneously with his purple flames. Lina seemed amused.

"And, though I'm not particularly sorry about causing you pain, I will at least make it up to you, if you wish to continue what we were doing before you refused to answer my questions." He teased her as he came back over to the bed, standing at its edge. "From now on, if you get on my nerves by not answering me, I'll find other ways to enjoy you instead of attacking you outright."

"I'm assuming that I don't have a choice in that."

"No. You don't." He sat on the bed close to her, their legs touching. He eyed the now dried blood on her arm. Some remained on her lips too. "I'd like an answer to my question: why is being this close to me acceptable to you?"

Lina squirmed a little as her toes fidgeted with each other. Her delay sent anxiety into the air again. Feeding on it, Xellos took her arm and licked the blood off of her slowly. "Tell me, Lina." He urged as he ran his tongue along her arm, cleaning her with his saliva. He enjoyed the taste of her blood, especially because he had forcibly removed it from her with his attack.

"I don't know what to tell you that I haven't already." She replied honestly. She reached her other hand to touch his that was wrapped around her wrist.

Remembering that she seemed to enjoy his skin, he made his gloves vanish. He halfway expected a reaction from her, but it never came. Lina just continued running her fingers along his, gently. That touch, he deduced was something that she clearly wanted, even if she had been manipulative earlier.

"Then rephrase it so that there's no chance I misunderstand your intentions." He pressed her for information, refusing to drop the subject. "Oh. And since you tried to avoid answering." He let his voice trail off as he grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, turning her head upward. His eyes still concealing his motives, he licked the blood from the corner of her mouth and placed a playful kiss where it once was. In response, Lina tightened her grip on his hand, rubbing his fingers more firmly as if she was trying to feel what was underneath.

Acting on her own, she laid back on the bed, nudging for him to join her. Xellos lay down next to her on his side while she faced the ceiling. Gently, he petted her chin, trailing his fingers down her neck to her collarbone. He lightly glided them over her throat until she sighed heavily from pleasure. She held his other hand between hers, still stroking it gently.

"I'm attracted to you." Her words were direct and sincere. Fear spread over the bed, giving Xellos a hearty meal. He coaxed her to continue. "I guess it started a while ago. I think it's because you were the only one who ever hit on me, even if it was in a strange way. You're the only one who doesn't make fun of me for my body." Her honesty was brutal.

Xellos contemplated it as he continued tracing her body with his finger tips as gently as he could. His hand rounded her nearest shoulder and continued down her arm where his other hand broke free of hers and gently caressed her flat stomach where her hands rested. It was the first time anyone had expressed attraction toward him.

"I'm not saying that I love you." She continued somewhat defensively but Xellos couldn't determine if it was out of some innate need to dispel any assumptions he might have harbored or her need to express her emotions clearly. "I don't know if I could _ever_ love a monster, to be honest. But, if I ever _could_ love one, I imagine you'd be the only one I'd consider letting get that close to me. But it's terrifying." She paused again, considering her train of thought. "And it's not that I'm only attracted to you because you've given me attention. It's more that I find you mysterious and exciting."

Xellos liked the sound of that and decided to reward her for her honesty. He nibbled gently on her ear as he held her tightly around her waist. She moaned softly and closed her eyes. It was obvious to him that she wanted more and he was happy to give that to her. Slowly, he trailed his hand up from her waist, running his fingers between her parted breasts, up her neck, and to her lips. As he moved his mouth to her neck, he caressed her lips until Lina began sucking on his fingers one at a time.

It was an unexpected surprise for Xellos. Her tongue rubbed each of his fingers in a firm licking motion starting with the back of her tongue to the tip. She nibbled and kissed up and down each finger as he began kissing her neck with more fervor. It was the first time he had ever felt such a sensation on his fingers and he wanted to thank her for the incredible feeling pulsing through his body with each kiss from her.

Lina moaned as he began fingering her mouth, stroking her tongue with his index and middle finger. Now leaning over her, he could watch her enjoying him in her mouth. Her eyes opened slightly as she stared up at him longingly, her hands exploring his body as he sat just above her waist.

Removing his fingers, he trailed saliva along her body before leaning down to kiss her. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down onto her. Now kissing each other deeply, she began pulling at his fake clothes. It would have been easy for him to make them vanish, but he enjoyed feeding on the little waves of frustration emanating from her as she struggled to undo his sash. He kissed her passionately, feeling her pushing back on him, completely enraptured with the tension building between them. Xellos used his tongue to massage hers forcefully. He started to pull away as Lina's hands crept under his shirt, now feeling his bare stomach, but he was stopped by her biting his lip. Eagerly, she began pulling his clothes over his head, only releasing him from the kiss to remove his cloak and shirt.

Xellos, now bare-chested, laid against her again. Her skin, though scarred in places, was smooth and warm compared to his. It felt as if the fire she summoned through magic actually existed inside her. He placed his legs so that hers were spread around him, hanging off the edge of the bed. Sliding up a little, Lina placed her feet on the bed, bending her knees. Xellos followed her up on the bed, crawling over her, his eyes opening so that he could peer down at her.

As they found a comfortable spot with Xellos leaning on his elbows, he began running his fingers through her red hair that looked almost a plum color in the light he had created earlier. He examined her rough, wind damaged hair between his fingers as if it were a fine fabric. He enjoyed that it wasn't perfect. He liked the brittle nature that years of casting magic had done to it. It was further proof that she was fragile, her life fleeting. It was a life he had been given permission to extinguish years ago, but hadn't needed to. Instead, he found himself being able to use her time and time again to meet his needs. It brought him immense pleasure as he thought back on how he used to manipulate her; how she didn't care or mind that he did it. The latter amused him and he let a thin smile escape his facade.

"What?" Lina asked, a bewildered expression on her face.

He released her hair and stared down into her eyes, his hands spread on either side of her head. Opening his, he allowed her to look inside him more than he had in their prior encounters. Willingly, she met his gaze, eyes wide open. A wave of fear swept over her, sending chills down her body. Xellos drank it in, savoring it. He was glad her fear remained even in these close embraces. Though she still was unable to look fully into him, to completely understand his motives, Xellos knew it was enough to show her that he was enraptured, but also very dangerous. Enjoying the rich, creamy taste of her realization swept up in her fear, he kissed her seductively as they stared into each other's eyes. Their tongues intertwined as Lina's hands crept up his back, pulling him closer to her. She closed her eyes and lightly pushed up against him with her hips, one of her hands moving toward his groin.

Xellos immediately grabbed her exploring hand and pinned it above her. As he firmly planted it, the bed rocked into the wall, thudding softly. Lina winced slightly but Xellos didn't lessen his grip. Instead, he kissed her harder and pressed his hips into hers as she had requested. After a few times pressing against her, he felt her lift her hips up to meet his. Though hesitant at first, she began rubbing herself against his leg, her wetness dampening him.

Feeling that the time was right, he moved his free hand to her breast, taking it entirely in his palm through her wrap. She moaned loudly as she pressed harder against him, now grabbing his face with her free hand. Xellos began massaging her breast, her nipple poking the palm of his hand. He felt his willpower to resist ravaging her quickly fading as she began kissing him fiercely, biting his lips. Her fingers dug into his face; gripping him tightly as her other hand squirmed inside of his. She fought valiantly to get free, but his strength was too much.

Her fighting for control overwhelmed him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This was, he thought, what a heart attack must feel like to humans. He considered removing it since it wasn't actually needed but, in a sense, it added to the fun. Instead, he decided to remove her wrap. He moved his hand under it, sliding her breast out from underneath. Pulling away from her feverish kisses, he removed the rest of the band, pulling it over her head and releasing her pinned arm. Upon releasing her, Lina shot up, holding her body tightly against his as he balanced on his knees on the edge of the bed, letting her wrap drop to the floor.

Looking down at her, he felt his guard slipping as he stared into her ruby eyes, the purple light dancing across them, making them look gemlike instead of fiery as they usually did. He held her tightly around her waist and stroked her ruffled hair. Lina ran her fingers along his back, tracing his spine and the artificial muscles he had crafted for her. He was careful when he made this body: it was lean rather than bulky. He, unlike humans, had no anxiety about his appearance. Although, he felt a slight relief that Lina enjoyed touching it.

She stared up at him, almost quixotically while they caught their breath. Xellos longed to be closer, to feel himself inside of her, to take her. He wanted all of her. He wanted to dominate the most powerful sorceress, but he couldn't bring himself to break his gaze from hers.

"Xellos?"

He felt himself nodding. It was a surreal feeling, as if he was not in his right mind, unable to reply to her.

"What does that look mean?"

Suddenly, he was fully aware that, not only had he dropped his facade, he was allowing her to see completely into him. He wasn't sure when it happened, but it was not something to which Lina should have been able to quickly adjust. But it was too late. Holding true to his creed, he refused to lie and being so close to Lina prevented him from using his usual excuse to worm out of an answer.

"I want you." He replied hesitantly.

Lina's eyes softened as she leaned her head up, meeting him for a kiss as he allowed her to remove the remainder of his garments. Anxiety began swelling inside of her as she timidly ran her fingers down his stomach to his erection. He sighed softly as she touched him, her fingers shaking as they ran up and down his length. He could tell she was incredibly nervous from her touch and energy. His need to be inside her grew to the point he could no longer resist. He drank in all of her emotions, including those that were unfamiliar to him: the incredibly bitter and sour ones. The mixture was impossible to separate. It was either all or nothing and he was determined to enjoy everything that Lina was offering him both with her energy and her body.

Slowly, he lowered her onto the bed. He winced slightly, feeling pain from some of what he was imbibing from her.

"What's wrong?" Her expression became panicked.

"Nothing." He replied coyly. "I'm ok, Lina. I just..." He cringed as another emotion came into him. This was, he thought, going to be much harder than he had anticipated. He needed to feed on her to be fully satisfied, but her fear was waning. Sure, she was still anxious, but there was something else rising underneath it all. It was something he had never tasted and he didn't particularly care for it.

She leaned upward, propping her body up with her elbows. "Tell me." Her face was determined, almost condescending. It was a look he especially liked on her for some reason. For once, he finally had a good look at her body up close and he wasn't able to fully enjoy it through the pain.

He smirked at her, his eyes still completely revealing everything to her, a self she still couldn't fully grasp. "I'm feeding on all of those delicious emotions of yours, but you're throwing in some ingredients that I don't like." He laid her back down on the bed and stared at her body in front of him, determined to get a good look at her when he realized her panties were still on. "May I remove these for you?" He asked, though he didn't need permission.

She nodded, completely entranced by the kisses he placed down the front of her body. He paused when he reached her breasts. Taking both in his hands, he massaged them as he licked between them. Her anxiety and desire swelled for him. Moving to the right one, he breathed warm air on it, eliciting a small moan from Lina. Her legs wiggled beneath him. He began sucking on her nipple, rubbing it in circles with his tongue as it grew harder in his mouth. Her skin tasted sweet and her hard nipple provided him a focus point to help him alleviate the pain from some of the emotions he had drank a moment earlier. Kissing down from one breast, he moved to the other, performing the same acts, Lina still moaning from each motion. She had, clearly, never been touched by anyone. This pleased him more than he thought it would. Knowing that he would be the first to take her, to bring her to climax, excited him immensely. Lina moved her hands to his head, running her fingers through his hair. It was another sensation he had never felt. At times, she tugged at his hair, as if telling him that she liked it while her emotions ran rampant with anxiety and fear.

With his mouth occupied, he moved his free hand down her stomach to the wet spot between her legs. Lina gasped immediately upon being touched through her panties. Her mouth now open, Xellos couldn't resist kissing her again as he began lightly caressing her. He felt her legs tightening around him as fear overcame her. Ending their kiss, he stared into her eyes, brushing her bangs from her face with his other hand while he made small pressing motions with his fingers between her legs, the wetness spreading. She moaned louder.

"What's wrong, Lina?" He teased as she stared up at him, with both longing and fear in her eyes. He smirked down at her as his fingers found her clit through her soaked panties. He squeezed it gently as he felt a rush of anxiety and lust emanate from her. She moaned more. Drinking in her energy, Xellos found himself being more and more satisfied by her cocktails. Even what was once horribly bitter seemed at least somewhat bearable now. He grew more comfortable with the emotions he had once refused to taste, allowing them to settle inside him, even though they still felt abrasive at his core.

"Xe- Xellos." Lina managed to hoarsely whisper through her staggered breaths. Her hands found his back. She began gripping him tightly with her nails as he played with her.

Xellos leaned forward, kissing her deeply and then biting her lip gently as he pulled away. "I like it when you say my name." As he said it, he realized it was a strange thing for him to say. It was rare for him to express when he _liked_ something. But, since this was a special occasion, he figured he'd let it slide.

Looking into his eyes in between her slow blinks caused by the teasing he was doing outside her panties, Lina replied, "I'd like it if you said mine, when... when you enter me."

He smiled sincerely, accepting her offer. "I think I can manage that." He considered teasing her about it being her first time or how he was being generous, but found himself unable. Instead, he kissed her another time, just lightly on her lips. Slowly, he slid the edge of her panties aside and held her wetness in his hand, feeling her soft skin against his finger tips. Lina trembled at the touch, more fear consuming her which Xellos gladly accepted. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest, in her lips when he kissed her. Her whole body trembled beneath him. Staring into her eyes, he ran his middle finger along her folds. Her moaning became louder. Kissing her, he aimed to silence her as he inserted his middle finger into her. Lina turned her head to the side, giving Xellos free reign of her neck as his finger became completely enveloped in her tight body. More of her juices came out into his cupped hand as he pulled his finger back and forth inside her, her moaning getting more and more intense.

She was too tight, he thought, to insert himself right away. She would be hurt and, strangely, he didn't want to cause her that kind of pain. Rather than taking time to think on it, he inserted a second finger into her, trying to warm her body up to the notion of being penetrated. She grew wetter and wetter, tighter and tighter. Kissing her along her neck, Xellos found his way back to her mouth with the help of her hands guiding him. Lina bit his lip hard, tearing his woven skin, allowing his magic to seep out into her. Lina paused as she tasted it, looking into his eyes.

"Lina, that's dangerous, what you're doing." He tried to warn, but she didn't care. She began sucking on the wounded part of his lip. The dark magic within him was being sipped up by her tiny pink lips which were now stained with, essentially both his blood and existence. He shoved his fingers into her harder as he felt himself throbbing at the sensation of the pain mixed with the sweetness of her kisses. Lina released a muffled scream, still not releasing him.

Completely riled, Xellos pulled his fingers out of her, ripping his lips from her, sliding her panties off of her legs, and spread her legs apart as he knelt above her. He paused, letting her take his body in visually as she began petting his erection with her fingers.

"Is this real too?" She asked, tapping the tip of his fabricated manhood.

"It's as real as it's going to get." He smirked. "But, Lina, I did craft this body especially for you." He couldn't help staring at the remnants of his being still on her lips. No human had ever dared to drink him before. He liked it. A lot.

Lina smiled at his comment, seemingly satisfied with his response as he brought it closer to her opening. He paused a moment before touching it to her, looking to her for permission. The moment was finally here, he thought. The moment in which he would finally dominate the most powerful human had arrived and much sooner than anticipated. He had found himself looking forward to it for a while now, taking Lina, and it was finally happening. She nodded nervously as she licked her lips.

Rubbing himself outside her, he felt her warm juices spreading over him. She moaned softly beneath him, her fear growing with each touch. "You are delicious, my Lina." He cooed in her ear as he began pushing gently into her. After speaking her name, he kissed her gently on the lips as he entered.

Lina screamed as he divided her. Though wet, there was much resistance. He was a tight fit for her small body. She breathed heavily and clawed at his back. To his surprise, Lina reached down to his hips and pulled him all the way in, completely closing the distance between them. The motion forced his erection into her most sensitive spot, eliciting another yelp. He held it inside her for a moment as he caressed her breasts and shared sloppy, passionate kisses with her. He could feel her nails digging deeper into him as he began stroking her with his full length. After a few minutes, he felt the grip on her legs loosen as her moaning became louder. He could feel her muscles tightening around him, squeezing, almost pushing him out. Such little motion, he thought, had nearly sent her to climax. It was too soon. He needed more from her before she could release.

Pressing deep into her, he held himself inside as he licked her nipples, Lina all but screaming. He could feel her body pulsing around him.

"Lina..." He sighed, looking into her feverish eyes. "If you don't stay quiet, you're companions are going to think something terrible is happening to you." He tsked at her as he waved a finger in front of her face. "Also, Lina, your body is amazing." Lina managed a small nod and a meek smile as he began licking the sweat that had formed on her skin. It tasted of fear. She smelled of fear too. Looking at her again, he began moving in and out of her harder and faster with each calculated stroke, deciding to drink her in while she climaxed.

Lina stared up at him as she clawed his back. Every now and then, she stole a glance downward, watching him thrusting in and out of her, rocking the bed, making the room creak. He could feel her tension welling up as anxiety swept over her. She was nearly at her climax. He could feel his physical body wanting to reciprocate but he held back long enough to feel her tighten. Her back arched as he held her hips tightly to his, pushing hard into her spot. Liquid rushed around him as her body convulsed under him. She made to close her eyes, but he grabbed her chin just in time and stared into her eyes, locking hers with his.

"Xe- Xellos!" She screamed loudly as her emotions and juices flowed out of her and onto him, her voice echoing in the darkness. He drank her emotions, taking in even all of the bitter and sour ones that he didn't prefer. Even those, at this moment, seemed safe. Though he knew they were dangerous, he welcomed them. He kissed her firmly as her body began twitching. He could feel her coming down from the high as he finished himself off, letting himself explode inside her. She inhaled sharply as she felt him filling her, some of his warmth running out of her body as he pulled out, their hips both drenched with sweat and their juices.

Lying down beside her, he turned her face toward him and kissed her gently. Lina moaned into his mouth as she embraced him, rolling over. Xellos felt one of her legs sliding between his, playing with his feet. The fear subsided and became something unfamiliar to him. It almost repulsed him to taste it. Pulling out of their kiss, he coughed.

Concerned, Lina examined him, "What's wrong? Did I do something?" She was slightly panicked, clearly thinking she had erred.

"No, Lina." He smiled, still showing his true expression. He was certain that, if he put on his facade after having sex with her that she would blast him with magic. "I just enjoyed your emotions a little too much." He licked his lips as if there was an actual residue on them. He felt his heart calming as he lay on his back. It was the first time he allowed himself to have physical sensations like that during sex. It was more intense than he thought it would be and he found himself questioning why the Mazoku race didn't partake in it more.

Looking at her, he could tell she was fine with him enjoying her emotions, consuming her. The thought of consuming her reminded him that she had consumed him as well, though probably unknowingly. It seemed, to him, that she enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed the slight inconvenience of pain that she dealt him.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked her as he instinctively placed a kiss on her forehead as she cuddled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her for her to rest on as she nestled up to him.

"Yeah." She smiled softly, running her finger in circles on his chest.

Suddenly, there was a banging at the door followed by a familiar voice: "Lina! Lina! Is everything ok?!"


	7. Chapter 7: A Short Intermission

**Chapter Seven: A Short Intermission**

Lina jerked into an upright position, terror consuming her. "G-Gourry?!"

Xellos replaced his facade immediately, instantly clothing himself. Lina struggled, pulling the sheets up around her. Motioning to Xellos, she urged him to extinguish the candles. He knew how to take a hint. He immediately darkened the room and shifted into the Astral Plane where he could watch over her without any chance of consuming more of her energy.

The uneasy feeling from his strange meal returned, causing him unnecessary pain. Fortunately, here in the Astral Realm, he could rejuvenate from it more quickly. The churning came to an end within a few moments and he was able to teleport invisibly back into her room, eavesdropping on her conversation with the swordsman who had, by the time Xellos returned, entered Lina's room which had been, apparently, unlocked the entire time.

The swordsman inspected the dark room momentarily. "Lina!" He called out into the darkness.

"What Gourry?" She sighed, almost grunting at him as she wound the blankets around her body. Xellos snickered as he watched her try to light the candle as he had with his flames. It was a simple trick she could master with his help. He made a mental note to teach her sometime. Eventually, she struck a match and quickly squirmed back into the bed, still concealing herself. "What do you want?"

With the room better illuminated, Gourry's concern was now prevalent. He stood just inside the doorway, his sword drawn. As he realized there was no danger, he sheathed his sword and started walking toward her.

"STOP!" Lina yelled, gesturing with one hand for him to stay where he was. Her embarrassment showed on her face, now red with blush but also still heated from her earlier activities. The mixture of lingering passion and humiliation amused Xellos. Clearly, their involvement was something that she wanted to keep a secret, even if she did all but throw herself at him when they were alone. It pleased Xellos, having that to hold over her. It was another way he could control her, make her belong to him.

As he considered all the advantages he could gain by exploiting her, he could hear her and Gourry arguing, bickering as they always did.

Lina threw a pillow at Gourry as he took another step toward her, commenting that she looked feverish.

"Lina..." He whined, catching the pillow. If nothing else, he had great reflexes. Even Xellos was able to acknowledge Gourry's strength and impeccable battle instinct. "I'm sorry. I'll go back to my room. I just thought you were in danger."

"In danger of what?" She scowled under her breath.

In that instant, Zelgadis and Amelia came running through the open door of Lina's bedroom, grilling her for answers about the strange noises they had heard.

Lina's face looked irradiated as she pulled the blankets higher, exposing her bare feet under them. In the dim lighting, it was impossible to tell that she was completely naked underneath, but her strewn about clothes on the floor painted a clear enough picture for Zelgadis and Amelia. Immediately noticing the knocked over chairs, a dent in the wall, and her clothes canvassing the floor, Zelgadis took a few steps toward her.

Amused, Xellos fabricated some popcorn and lounged back as he hovered a short distance from them. Amelia stammered, sheepishly asking Lina questions that she wasn't able to answer.

Zelgadis, however, was more direct. "Lina. What happened in here? We- I heard screaming and some loud banging. Is everything ok? Are you sure you aren't hurt?" He took a few more steps toward the bed, now able to fully assess Lina's embarrassment. The wave of emotions that swept over Zelgadis became another nice snack for Xellos. His and Lina's emotions were always the best tasting. He had clearly noticed that she was naked and wasn't quite sure what to do, his own face becoming redder with each passing second.

Lina's eyes met Zelgadis'. Immediately, her essence overflowed with humiliation and rage. She freed a hand to prepare a fireball as she began counting. With the loosened slack, the blankets drooped slightly, revealing her completely bare shoulders. "You have FIVE SECONDS to GET OUT!" She screamed, completely enraged.

Almost instantaneously, her three companions scurried out of the room and she extinguished her fire spell as Gourry closed the door. Xellos knew they would be gone for the rest of the night but that they would, more than likely, bug her for answers in the morning, albeit carefully.

Returning to the physical plane, he locked the door courteously and shrugged. "That was close."

Lina sighed and dropped back onto the bed, her head landing on the remaining pillow. Covering her face, she asked a question that sent anxiety pulsing through the room. "They heard me scream your name, didn't they?"

He smiled as he thought on the memory of her orgasm and the notion of her companions hearing just enough to alert them to her rapture. He found himself intrigued by the complexity within her. She clearly wanted Gourry to reciprocate her feelings, but she still seemed entranced enough with him, even though he was a monster, to give everything to him so readily.

"They absolutely cannot find out." Lina shot him daggers with her eyes.

An opportunity presented itself. He opened his eyes, looking at her sinisterly as he approached the bed, stopping just before it. He leaned down, his face close to hers. She held back chills to some extent, but Xellos could still taste her fear in the air. "And what will you give me in exchange for my silence?" He asked, his smile spreading thinly across his face.

She pouted almost playfully, but her fear kept her from getting too carried away with her ruse. "What more could you want? You've already taken my virginity."

Xellos stood up straight, actually considering what she had asked, even though he knew it was mostly a joke. He had, honestly, not given it much thought. It wasn't _that_ important that she give him something to keep him quiet. He just wanted to play with her. Rather than forcing something on her, which he would have plenty of chances to do anyways, he decided to go for something that would provide him more entertainment. "How about you surprise me?" He smirked at her, his ambiguous facade intact. "But - I'd like my surprise tomorrow."

"That's it?" Lina asked, skeptical as she patted the bed for him to sit beside her. He took her up on her offer, placing his hand on the other side of her body so that he was leaning sideways over her. He nodded in affirmation. Lina's disbelieving face remained.

"Oh, come now, Lina." He sighed.

"It's hard for me to believe you when you're wearing that mask." She pressed her eyebrows together, maybe unknowingly, as she stared at him. Assuming she was trying to convince him to drop his facade, he remained stoic. "I want a guarantee, a contract. Since that's all you monsters seem to take seriously."

Xellos grabbed his chest, feigning injury. Appeasing her, he opened his eyes and leaned over her face, aligning his with hers. "Is this better Lina?" He cooed at her.

Hesitantly, she reached up and touched his face. "Promise me." Her eyes pleaded with him, asking for more than just his word.

Smiling softly, he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her lips gently, lightly brushing her tongue with his. "I promise." He whispered as he leaned back up.

Her eyes were closed now, her lips still slightly parted from their kiss. Her fingers stroked his face gently, almost sweetly. "Are you staying with me tonight? I'd like it if you did." Lina's fear had completely dissipated. The remaining emotions were peaceful and bitter. Xellos still found it difficult to keep those emotions out when they were so close and especially when they were being intimate.

Knowing that it was Lina's first time having sex, he knew he needed to stay with her so that she would feel inclined to let him have more of her. But he at least wanted it to look like he was weighing his options so he delayed. "I suppose I have nothing better to do."

As he lay down beside her, she cuddled up to him. He felt immediately overdressed in his fake clothes. Vanishing them, he pulled the blanket around them both, taking her into his arms, her head resting under his head. He held her tightly around her waist and shoulders as she drifted to sleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprises

**Chapter Eight: Surprises**

Xellos made sure to vacate the room when the knocking on the door came mid-morning. Instead of hanging around, he teleported downstairs, invisible to Zelgadis and Amelia who were waiting downstairs for her. Listening in on them, he heard them contemplating Lina's night time activities from the prior night. He wanted nothing more than to pop into their reality and let them know the truth. But he had promised Lina. Instead, he phased into the Astral Realm to evaluate some of the nuances he had personally experienced in his short time seducing Lina. Before leaving, he heard them resolve to not question her, scared of what might happen to not just them but Atlas City.

Returning to Wolf Pack Island, he found his humble, cold dwelling granted to him by Lord Beastmaster. He rarely had use of it because he preferred to spend his time in the physical realm. His room was well maintained, though lacking in furniture. It was modest. In the far corner sat a bookshelf packed with important texts that he had accumulated at Lord Beastmaster's requests. Some were Claire Bible manuscripts that she opted not to destroy. Many were on the subject of summoning and imprisoning monsters. Others covered topics like potions, serums, and ancient lore. They were texts best kept from human eyes. Along the left wall, rows of shelving housed small items he had collected during his time in the human realm. Approaching them, he looked over the objects. Several were from his time following Lina.

He picked up a small Orihalcon statue of a woman. It was unassuming, but an anomaly of his collection. It was the one item he had requested restored so that he could have a part of Lina's past in which he did not directly participate. Its restoration was a gift from Lord Beastmaster upon completion of his Clair Bible destruction task. She had always known of his obsession with Lina and was always willing to allow him the freedom to be entertained by her. The statue, though essentially worthless other than for monetary value, was an object that Lord Beastmaster had permitted to fall into Rezo's hands through Xellos' work. It was, as he thought, the object that ultimately allowed their paths to cross. It allowed Lina to unleash unfathomable power, drawing his and his master's attention.

It was a fascination that he didn't understand. His obsession with her had come into question several times over the past month. Originally, he thought he was just fascinated with her power. But, over time, he found that he respected her sorcery and zeal for destruction. But there was something else that tugged at him. Something completely different now drew him to her. His own words rang in his ears: she was delicious. Though he had initially only noticed her rage, he had come to enjoy her more subtle emotions. Even the emotions he didn't want to acknowledge became bearable, though painful. They were poison to him.

Replacing the statue, he reached for another item that he knew Lina wanted back: the Sword of Light. Prior to the Overworlder leaving with it, Xellos had managed to snatch it. It was something he wished that he could return to her. But, its destructive force was something Lord Beastmaster wouldn't permit to fall into her hands again. Even in their time of desperation in Taforashia, he was unable to hand it over. He set the Sword of Light back down and grabbed the next relic, a wanted poster of Lina.

Before he had the chance to think on it, he realized that Lord Beastmaster had appeared in his quarters, the smell of leather becoming prevalent. Putting the paper down immediately, Xellos kneeled before her, bowing his head low to the ground, greeting her respectfully.

"I see you're admiring your collection." She commented, almost coldly. It was an expected reaction.

"Only because I have nothing to do to serve you." He complimented, continuing to pay her respects, though briefly. He made sure she knew she was most important.

Zelas walked around his room, Xellos still kneeling low. She visually examined several objects on the shelves, taking her time with divulging the purpose of her visit. Xellos knew better than to ask.

Finally she spoke. "Are you having fun with that human?"

It was a line of questioning he had not wanted to happen so soon. He didn't know how his master would respond to his intimacy with Lina. It wasn't something he especially wanted her to discover either. "Moderately, your greatness. She's a decent way to pass time until you need me again."

Zelas seemed uninterested in his response as she continued eying his collection. "You do have a fascination with humans, don't you my child?"

"Yes. They amuse me." He answered quickly, not wanting her to wait. He did his best to conceal how uncomfortable this line of questioning made him.

Zelas looked at the Sword of Light. "You want to return this to them. Why?"

"I'm not sure." There was no point in hiding that. "But I would never do so, unless you expressly stated that I could."

Seemingly satisfied, she nodded and looked about the room. "You have so little here. Are you unhappy on Wolf Pack Island?"

"Not at all. You do me a great honor by allowing me to serve you but also to keep myself amused in the physical realm." She had never visited him in his room before, nor had she asked such probing questions. It was everything he could do to maintain his composure. "If you wish I return - "

"That's not necessary." Zelas cut him off. "I'm fine with you amusing yourself as long as that's all it is."

"Of course, master." He readily agreed. "Thank you for your generosity."

"It will be some time before I have use for you again." She took a long drag on her pipe, holding in the smoke before releasing it. The smell of smoke burnt Xellos' nostrils, taking over the leather scent that had once filled the room. "But, when that time comes, I cannot guarantee it will allow you to observe humans for a very long while. So, get your fill now, my child."

"I anxiously wait the day I can better serve you, my lord." He immediately responded, feeling grateful but also on edge.

Zelas vanished, leaving Xellos alone in his quarters, an uneasy feeling settling inside him. He wondered if Zelas had been observing his interactions with Lina over the past month. He wondered if she knew about the strange desires he exhibited for the sorceress. His obsession with humans was not concealable and he had never attempted to hide it from his master. Though she had never expressly forbidden him to pursue a sexual relationship with Lina, he knew that the growing level of his desire to interact with her would be considered unacceptable.

Some time passed as he thought on Zelas' visit, his obsession with Lina, and his future duties for his master. They were all mysteries to him and thinking on them too much left him feeling unsatisfied, anxious. Upon realizing these feelings were lurking inside him, he made to distract himself again.

He sat in the only chair at his table. Opening a small rift, he made a portal to see Lina. It was well into the afternoon in Atlas City. She wandered around, looking for something among the buildings. Observing her from this distance was disappointing now that he had tasted her emotions while intertwined with her. The sensation of being inside her while drinking her existence returned to him, bringing a soft smile to his face. He eyed the Sword of Light again, contemplating what good it would be out of the rightful owner's hands. It was something he had often thought about. Why did Zelas need it here? Was it really that instrumental to her plans that the swordsman and, thus, Lina not have access to it? It was the weakest of the light weapons and they also already possessed his favorite, Galvayra. Also owning the Sword of Light, which Zelas expressed no interest in wielding, seemed rather pointless.

Xellos closed the portal. He was no longer satisfied just watching from afar. But he didn't want to return to her just yet. The nights would be their time together. Thinking about the possibility of more intimacy with her left him feeling anxious himself. Taking her virginity satisfied him immensely. Reflecting on how she willingly offered it to him fortified his confidence that he could continue seducing her. He only hoped that he could continue soliciting fear from her. Knowing what he was, he knew he would get bored quickly if she did know show him some degree of fear.

There were things he could do to her to elicit fear, should he need it. A large part of him wanted to use her to appease his sadistic urges. He longed to torture her, to squeeze every ounce of terror from her. But a small, growing part of him prevented him from acting on it. The notion was foreign to him. Though he knew he would get less satisfaction from doing such things to other humans, he couldn't bring himself to do more than fantasize about doing her immeasurable pain for his own amusement. More than that, he wanted to understand the ingredients of the meals she fed him. The strange flavors and obnoxiously bitter emotions that poured from her during their intimate moments took precedence. Xellos needed to identify them. In doing so, he hoped that he could resolve his puzzling reactions to her and his inability to act on his sadistic needs.

He settled on returning to the physical realm now that night was approaching. Before doing so, he approached his shelves again, staring at a relic from The War of The Monster's Fall. He took the small red stone into a hand and stared at it as it rested in his open palm. Releasing some of his magic, he enchanted it with his essence, turning the stone a deep purple hue. Smiling, he pocketed it and teleported himself to Lina's room.

She was, unfortunately, absent from the Inn even though the sun had long since set. It was just after eight in the evening and Xellos felt himself growing impatient as he waited her return. He could sense her companions in their rooms with the exception of Zelgadis and Amelia who were occupying the same room at the moment. Growing impatient, Xellos occupied himself by sifting through her books, making small annotations that corrected falsities in them. He enjoyed showing that his knowledge was superior.

After some time, Lina's presence came into the Inn. Xellos sat at the table in the center of her room, awaiting her entry. As she opened the door, she smiled upon noticing him. It was a completely different reaction than what he usually received from her.

"Hey, Xellos." She beamed at him. Her positive mood was almost suffocating. She closed the door and quickly locked it. More focused than the last time she found him waiting for her, she remembered to slide a chair in front of it, wedging it under the door knob.

Doing his best to maintain his facade, he greeted her as casually as he could manage while avoiding drinking what felt like poison.

Plopping into the seat across from him, she leaned forward, her face in her hands, elbows on the table. Her eyes were full of fire. "Let's fight."

"Excuse me?" He asked, not understanding the purpose of her request.

Though he had offered some resistance, her excitement didn't fade. "We're both bored. Let's fight each other."

Xellos' eye twitched as he spoke through the side of his mouth. "L-lina... I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Not here." She clarified, leaning back in her chair. "And not seriously either. I wouldn't use any really big spells and I'd imagine you'd have to hold back a lot, but... we're both bored and this could be a good way to fix that."

She paused, awaiting a response from him. He contemplated her angle, purpose. There had to be a reason besides her boredom that she would willingly want to fight him. Perhaps she wanted to improve or, worse, to do him actual harm under the guise of sparring. Besides, it wasn't something he thought his master would condone.

"Look." Her tone failed to conceal her frustration. "I'm itching to fight someone who can give me a challenge. All I've been doing for the past year is blowing up random bandits and some annoying lesser demons that some third-rate monster sent at me. I'm willing to make it worth your while." Her voice trailed upward as she concluded her mini rant. She stared at Xellos' stoic facade, unable to read him.

Sighing, he finally decided to reply to her request, assuming it would just be fun and games, not something that Lord Beastmaster would consider disruptive. "What are the conditions and how, _exactly_ are you going to make it worth my while?" He cracked one eye open. Lina's face reddened. Her heart beat quickened. The reaction was welcome, but unexpected. Xellos tasted her uneasiness as it trickled from her body. Replacing his mask, he conjured tea and sipped at it. Upon resuming his usual expression, Lina's heart slowed, her anxiety dwindled and she was able to competently answer him.

"I'll hold off on casting Dragon Slaves, Ragna Blades, and Giga Slaves. If I get one hit on you, whether it's magical or physical, I win. If you land ten hits on me, you win. Your strikes can be physical, astral, or magical. Unfortunately, we won't be able to keep this a secret from the others, so it's probably best that they know about it. The fight will be just you and me though. I won't let them interfere." She paused a moment, evaluating something. Xellos nodded before she continued, still wanting to hear the rest of her proposal. "If I win, you'll be at my mercy for the twenty-four hours following your loss. Obviously, if you have to return to Lord Beastmaster, that's fine. But I'll get the remainder of my day at some other time when it's convenient to your master. But you have to do whatever I say, as long as it doesn't go against your master's wishes of course. You can pick what you want if you win." She gestured at him.

"Oh? I can pick whatever I want?" Xellos smirked and took another sip of his tea. "Very well. But, I have a few modifications first. No pre-laid traps. I'll teleport us to a location of my liking. No magical items. So, Lina, no amplifiers should be activated. If I see you activating them, I will assume you're powering up for a Ragna Blade or Giga Slave and you will leave me no choice but to get serious." He gulped down the rest of his tea, savoring the heat. Vanishing the cup and plate, he awaited Lina's approval. She agreed to the terms and pressed for his prize. "Hmm... And for my reward, I'm just not sure." He mumbled, placing a finger on his mouth as if he was thinking.

Lina crossed her arms, pouting a little. Xellos attempted to read her, but discovered that she was being conservative with her emotions. He had already enjoyed her body so asking for that would seem underwhelming compared to her reward. He contemplated his other options: specific sexual acts, making her his slave for a day as she had wanted of him, or he could force information from her.

Without investing further thought, he answered her more quickly than he had originally intended. "How about this, for each hit I land on you, you'll have to honestly answer a question from me later that night while under the influence of a truth serum. And, in that scenario, the fight can continue until you land a hit on me or until you're satisfied. If I get to twenty before you strike me, I still win, but you can at least get your fill of action."

Lina's brow pressed together, her mouth gaping open at him. "Really? You have _that many_ questions to ask me?"

"That's a secret." He grinned widely.

"What could you possibly have to ask me that you can't just ask right now?" She scoffed, tightening her arms just below her breasts, pushing them up slightly, although seemingly unintentionally.

Xellos contemplated her question for a moment before providing an answer. "The key is the truth serum, Lina. It's not that I think you're lying to me. It's just I think that, should I ask you something you don't want to tell me, you might try to conceal the truth with a pile of white lies."

"Like what exactly?" She was displeased with his selected prize. It made him wonder what she could have possibly expected him to suggest as his reward.

"Well," He paused, wanting to delay the conversation a little just to set her on edge. Almost immediately, he was rewarded with a wave of anxiety from Lina. He consumed it and continued. "Here's an example. If you're so willing to answer my questions honestly, then you wouldn't have objected to me choosing that as my prize. But, since you did object, now I want to ask you what you had expected me to request. If you can answer that honestly, then I'll gladly choose what you preferred."

Lina clenched her jaw and raised her chin upward in defiance. She inhaled deeply, as if trying to calm herself down. He was proud to strike her nerves. Irritation seeped from her, making for a tasty and meaty meal for Xellos.

"Fine." She shot back at him bitterly. Her cheeks blushed softly as she tried to conceal her embarrassment. "But - you can only ask me your questions _if_ you win. If I win, I'm not answering them."

Her modification didn't matter to him in the slightest. Lina landing a hit on him was nearly impossible if he fought her seriously. Even with holding back his attacks, dodging wouldn't be an issue. "Very well, Lina. This was a nice surprise. I look forward to tomorrow." He gestured a small wave, signaling his departure. He assumed fighting was how she would want to pass their time together rather than intimacy. Though it was disappointing, he knew he could at least get satisfactory and more reliable meals from her through combat so he decided not to press the issue. It was a little disappointing, but they were, after all, just passing time.

Before he could vanish, Lina grabbed his hand, throwing herself across the table at him with a loud thud. Her left hand propped her on the table, the rest of her body trailing behind her. The chair she had previously occupied clacked onto the ground. Crawling closer on her knees, she brought herself closer to Xellos.

"Lina?"

Leaning forward, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, still holding his hand tightly. Parting his lips with hers, she kissed him again, this time putting her tongue into his mouth, massaging his. He kissed her back for only a moment before she separated her lips from his. She released his hand and scooted off the table, lowering herself onto his lap, straddling him. He felt warmth exuding from her, mostly coming from between her spread legs. She was light on his lap, almost so light that he felt no pressure from her weight.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she ran her fingers through his purple locks, massaging his scalp. Slowly she leaned in for a deeper kiss, pulling him in by the back of his neck. Anxiety flowed into him, seemingly through her mouth. He placed his hands on her hips as he kissed her back, nibbling on her lips when she tried to pull away. After a few moments, Lina finally spoke. Her voice was firm, almost commanding, but a teasing.

"I didn't say that was your surprise."


	9. Chapter 9: This Way Is Good Too

**Chapter Nine: This Way Is Good Too**

The soft yellow-orange light from the few candles around the room danced across the walls, furniture, and Lina's body as she pressed it firmly down and against Xellos'. The monster was pinned to his chair by her straddled across him, her legs locked around the chair's legs.

Lina stared at him, running her hands along his neck and shoulders, down his arms. As she reached his hands, she placed them firmly on her hips. Slowly, she guided them up and down her body. Xellos maintained his facade, remaining unreadable. Picking up the motion from her, he began pushing down harder with his hands, grinding her hips back and forth against him. Lina inhaled deeply and bit her lip. Her heart raced, turning her face a soft pink hue that was almost invisible in the shadows cast by the dancing light.

Loosening her mantle, she slowly placed it and her cape on the ground beside them. Her small shoulders rose and fell with her deep breaths. Xellos ran his eyes over her body, longing to touch it more. Knowing that the first sexual experience was no longer a factor for Lina, he was interested in what she wanted from further exploration. Knowing that this was his surprise was satisfactory. He was pleased he had whetted her appetite for more. She had, indeed surprised him, by taking charge. Though he could take control whenever he wanted, he enjoyed watching her move things along at her pace.

Her emotions, however, were bitter again. They slightly repulsed him. If not for her uncertainty and underlying anxiety, he wasn't sure he could handle being so close to her. Avoiding consuming the energies, he focused on her physical appearance. Though he had seen her naked many times and had enjoyed her body the prior night, he wanted to see her naked again. He wanted to touch more, kiss more. He wanted to be inside her again. Everything was in the way, he thought. Her clothes, his fake clothing, even time. Everything was delaying the things he wanted. Things he now felt that he needed. As much as he wanted to feed on her fear, as much as he wanted to strip her naked and forcefully ravage her against a wall or on the table, he opted to wait for her to take it to the next level. He was curious to see what she had planned, this sexually inexperienced girl.

Reaching behind her back, Lina unzipped her tunic, brought her hands to the front and pulled it off over her head. Her red locks cascaded down her body as they slipped gradually out of the clothing above her head. Her hair fell over her shoulders, concealing her torso from him, but she immediately pushed it to her back. Instead of the tight, practical wrap she usually wore around her breasts, Xellos was pleased to see a delicate, deep red undergarment. The color, he thought, suited her nicely. The lace was a nice touch, but unlike her. Even so, he was appreciative that she took the time to make herself look like a present for him to unwrap.

As if knowing what he wanted, Lina moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing them around the thin, lacey bra. With her hands still on top of his, she demonstrated a massaging motion to him. Xellos smiled, enjoying the sight of her showing him what she liked. This was far better than guessing and significantly more sensual than her just telling him what to do. As she released his hands, he continued rubbing her through the thin cloth, her nipples growing hard between his fingers. Still wanting to keep her on edge, Xellos periodically squeezed them harder, all but pinching her nipples. When he did, Lina moaned softly, releasing more of the bitter energy that he disliked so much.

Lina kissed him again, biting his lip hard enough to draw out his energy. He felt himself wince at the tear in his fabric. Pulling away, she examined what she had done to him as her fingers unclasped his mantle and cloak, dropping it to the floor. Her eyes fixated on his seeping lips; he decided to tell her.

"You seem to enjoy my magical energy, Lina." He opened his eyes just slightly, drawing her attention upward. Their eyes locked.

"I thought it was your blood." She whispered just before sucking on his wound for a moment before he replied, not breaking eye contact.

"Yes. But, it's, essentially, my existence that you're consuming." He moaned softly as she continued sucking his energy from him in between his words. "How does it taste?"

Lina continued sucking on him, her breathing becoming more labored. He felt her breasts rising and falling in his hands as she pressed harder on his hips, making him more aroused. He groaned beneath her.

She finally managed a muffled reply. "It's... you're... delicious."

Xellos managed a smile and tilted his head back as she began grinding lustfully against him, sucking harder and harder on his lips and then his neck which she also bit hard enough to release his energy. Releasing her breasts, he trailed his hands to her pants and gave them a gentle tug. Lina stood, straddling the chair and slid them off along with her matching lace panties while Xellos undid her bra. Biting into him harder, she struggled to pull his clothes off. Xellos banished them after realizing she wasn't going to stop consuming him to remove his supposed shirt. Lina laughed at his quick dispersion of his clothing while kissing his lips harder and harder. She tore deeper into his being as Xellos sat her down on his lap again.

Her legs were hot against his body. He remembered the sensation of her hot body from the night prior. It still felt like a raging fire was contained within. The notion that she was filled with literal fire, though impossible, turned him on more. His erection pressed against the front of her body. With his clothes removed, Lina could focus her attention elsewhere. Her fingers groped his body, pinching him, clawing at his shoulders, tracing his muscles. Eventually, she trailed a hand down his firm stomach to his erection, petting the top of him with her fingers gently. He sighed and accepted a deep kiss from her as she gripped him with her hand. Putting her forehead against his, Lina began running her hand up and down the length of him firmly, squeezing the top hard enough to make Xellos moan. Though he had been with several women, none had willingly performed such acts on him.

Xellos moved his hands to her rear. Though small, it was quite muscular and firm. Each cheek nearly fit in each of his hands. There was just enough to grip. Her body was a testament to efficiency and versatility. She had been adventuring for so long that not an ounce of fat existed on her. Her hips were boney, but sturdy. Her skin was soft, but battle-worn, even singed in places. To Xellos, she was perfect. She was the perfect mix of delicate and dangerous. He wanted to breach her again. Her kisses, sucking, and stroking tempted him to force her to the next phase. But there was something nice about their current pace. It was anything but slow, but still wasn't giving him the level of satisfaction that he required. He squeezed her cheeks, massaging them.

Moaning, Lina broke away from Xellos' mouth, his energy still ghosting out of him. His lips and neck were red, irritated from being sucked on so hard. She smiled at the visible damage she had dealt him. Xellos opened his eyes a little wider, letting her peer into him if only slightly. Their eyes locked as Lina slid farther back in his lap. She brought her feet up to the base of the chair, resting them beside his cool skin as she leaned back against the table behind her. Xellos loosened his grip, allowing her body to slide out of his hands as she opened her legs, displaying her pink cavern before him. It was slightly open, given how wide her legs were spread. He appreciated the gesture and enjoyed the sight. Somehow, she had managed to continue stroking him while she resituated herself. Reaching up, she touched his wounded neck, feeling his energy between her finger tips. As it landed on her fingers, it became liquid-like. Once her fingers were nearly covered, she brought them between her legs, bending farther back. Watching her, Xellos realized what was about to happen. He began rubbing her thighs firmly, glancing between her displayed body to her eyes which were now filled with lust and desire.

Her fingers finally found her opening. Just as Xellos had hoped, she trailed his energy along her folds, slowly inserting her two covered fingers into her body. Her head tilted backward more, but she maintained eye contact as she inserted his essence into her. Xellos could no longer resist her. Enough of him was on her fingers to feel the sensation of her pushing him into her as he dissipated inside her body.

Sliding his hands under her, he lifted her hips upward, sliding her shoulders onto the table to support her better. Placing her thighs over his shoulders, he licked between her divide. Lina moaned loudly, her hips twitching in his hands. Unable to resist consuming her emotions, Xellos evaluated their consistency again. He needed to physically and emotionally taste her. Anxiety flooded the room as he flicked her clit with his tongue. Moaning loudly, he consumed her while spreading her folds open with his fingers, Lina's body now completely supported by his shoulders and her own balancing. Probing her body with his tongue, Xellos tasted her sweet liquid. It was an act he had never performed, kissing a woman between her legs but he knew the gist of what to do. Goosebumps appeared on Lina's skin as he massaged her insides with his tongue. Inserting two fingers from each hand Xellos opened her body more, allowing him to lick her deeper. Lina released deeper groans as her body grew wetter. Kissing the edges of her opening, Xellos nibbled at her. Her legs shuddering, Lina's body began convulsing as Xellos pinched her clit with two of his fingers, the others now stroking in and out of her. Watching her body tighten and convulse at close range provided immense satisfaction for him. It was something he had never seen and was delighted by the her reactions to his touch.

Moving his fingers faster, he felt her body tighten as she approached a climax. Her breathing quickened as her body heaved up and down, making it difficult for Xellos to continue without securing her hips. Instead of ceasing to steady her, he forced a third finger inside her as he kissed up and down her thighs, now pounding his fingers in and out of her, her juices spraying him. As Lina's hips jerked upward, her body tightened around him. Xellos slid in a fourth finger as he sucked on her clit, forcing her to climax on him. Some of her juices entered his mouth, filling it with an almost cheesecake flavored liquid. The rest trickled down his face, neck, and arm. Through her climax, he continued forcing his fingers into her. He pushed his hand deep into her, hitting her spot after squeezing through her tightness. The sudden spikes in fear amidst the bitter unidentifiable energy settled inside him like a heavy ale.

As she finished, her hips lowered back onto his body, her legs lowering down around him again. Xellos continued fingering her with two fingers, but more softly as he watched her pant, her eyes now staring at the wall behind her, upside down. Her back was arched, displaying her breasts and her flat stomach before him. His other hand guided her hips back down and then found its way to her back, pulling her up into a sitting position. Her head gradually fell back into place. She immediately grabbed his face and began kissing him fervently. She licked her juices off of his face, cleaning him with her tongue.

Closing his eyes, he reciprocated her passionate kisses. As her tongue entered him, he began fingering her harder, rubbing her clit with his thumb. She moaned into his mouth and sucked on him again, drawing out more of his energy. One of Lina's hands found his erection again. Stroking it, she tilted it toward her as she wiggled her body closer, Xellos' fingers now unable to stay in her at that angle. Pouting, she stood above him and stared down into his half open eyes.

Separating his legs with her hands, she knelt before him, never breaking eye contact as she lowered herself. Xellos felt his heart pounding in his chest. Her lustful energy flowed into him, filling him up with her robust flavor. She was spicier than usual tonight. It satisfied him to taste something unique on her while her physical flavor still lingered in his mouth. Lina's hands found his erection again. Still looking into his eyes, she slowly ran her tongue from the base of him to the tip. The action was soft, almost hesitant the first time. But the second time was firm, immediately followed by the insertion of his full length into her mouth.

Breaking eye contact completely, she began stroking and sucking him. It was an act that only Lina had ever performed for him of her own free will. Her cheeks tightened around him as she forced him deep into her mouth. Periodically, she grazed him with her teeth. Xellos moaned as he felt himself getting closer and closer to climax. The sharp pain of her teeth trailing against him provided immense pleasure. He embraced it. Picking up on his moans, Lina used her teeth more, raking him gently. He knew Lina could feel his erection throbbing as the time grew nearer. Small doses of fear swept from her to him like small waves of sweet creams and liquid chocolate. Her pace quickened as her fear heightened. It was a correlation Xellos assumed she would never make. Her anxiety grew as he drew closer to climax as her anticipation heightened.

Inhaling deeply, Xellos placed his hand on the top of her head, being careful not to push down. He grabbed her hair, clenching it at the nape of her neck as he exploded into her mouth. Satisfaction escaped his lips as he unloaded. Lina moaned as she drank him up, providing soft massages with her moans and tight suction as she swallowed his cream. As he finished, Lina licked the remains of his juice off of him and her hands, looking up at him as she sucked on each individual finger.

Xellos' eyes, though almost closed, were completely available to her. He knew she'd see everything if she looked deep enough. It didn't take long for her to mount him again. Unlike a human, Xellos was able to become erect immediately following his climax. Lina began stroking him again as she stared into his eyes longingly. Her anxiety waned and turned into curiosity. Taking a few deep breaths, Xellos mentally prepared himself for the possibility of intercourse. Lina's fingers had found her opening as they began kissing. She moaned softly into his mouth. Unable to see what she was doing, he assumed her fingers were now inside her.

Grabbing her hair tightly, he pulled her off of his mouth and bit her neck, drawing blood. Her pain satiated him again, giving him something other than the bitterness that had once again started seeping into him. He licked her blood before kissing up and down her neck. Lina moaned loudly as she rocked her hips. Standing again, she moved her breasts into range for Xellos to kiss. As he began licking her nipples, he trailed his hand down the front of her body to her hand, feeling where it was entering her body. She had two fingers inside, he noted. Her other hand firmly gripped his erection, stroking it steadily. Using one hand to massage her other breast, he placed two of his fingers on top of hers and inserted them inside her, moving his fingers in and out with her at her pace. Once all the way in, he curled his fingers just slightly, bending hers as well so that she could feel her walls.

Lina almost screamed, but bit her lip. Her anxiety and, eventually elation, seeped out of her. Xellos welcomed her emotions as he nibbled on her nipple. He had drunk enough deliciousness to last him days but more continued pouring from her. He pushed his fingers into her, more deeply, touching her spot. Flicking it, he forced her to stop fingering herself. Reading her body, he knew it was almost too much for her to handle. In fact, it was. Lina's juices flowed into his hand and down her legs, trickling into a puddle between his still spread legs. Her legs quivered as her body convulsed around his fingers.

Scooting his hips forward more, he pulled his fingers out of her and guided her over him, her breasts now at eye level. Bringing a finger to his mouth, he licked her off of him. She watched, almost shocked by his actions. He looked up at her as she came down from her high.

"You're mine, aren't you, Lina?" He cooed at her softly, rubbing her hips gently.

She nodded timidly, more anxiety and fear washing over him as it poured from her every pore.

He savored it before making a demand. "I want you to say it."

Lina bit her lip almost sheepishly as she spread her legs wider, his erection now touching her divide. "I'm yours, Xellos." She whispered, lowering her body onto him, carefully sliding him into her.


	10. Chapter 10: Call Me Yours

**Chapter Ten: Call Me Yours**

Lina, straddling Xellos over a chair, gradually lowered her body onto his still sticky erection. Her body opened more easily around him than it had the prior night, but there was still resistance. Xellos felt her tightness wrapping around him, the pressure now familiar. He could feel her hesitation as she paused periodically, raising her hips back up and down, as if trying to ease it into her. Opening himself up to her emotions, he let her anxiety and fear flow into him. He feasted on her as he began sucking on her neck. Nibbling, he began leaving small marks down to her collarbone as she finally completely engulfed him.

Wincing in pain, Lina gripped Xellos' shoulders tightly. Inside her, he could feel himself poking her sensitive spot again. Tonight, he thought, he wanted to give her multiple orgasms from his penetration. Kissing down her shoulders, he moved his hands to her hips. Gripping her, he encouraged her body to start moving in a rocking motion, grinding against him. His hardness rubbed her insides, eliciting one moan after another with each sway of her hips.

He could tell that Lina wanted to take charge, but her body wasn't quite ready. Her uncertainty and inexperience showed. But he didn't mind being her guide. Pushing upward with his own hips as he rocked her hips forward, he pressed more deeply into her. Lina inhaled sharply as he began lifting her up and down in the rocking motion. It was something only a creature with incredible strength could have done. She felt light to him. It took him great restraint to keep from ripping through her or gripping her too tightly. As he held her above his hips, he began slamming into her, using his mouth to muffle her attempted screams. With each stroke, he felt her spot rubbing against his tip, providing him an indescribable sensation that sent chills down his own spine.

"Xe-Xellos..." She murmured into his mouth as his tongue silenced her again. Dropping her onto him, he let her full weight bring them into each other, her juices squirting around his legs as she tightened and began climaxing, her most sensitive parts having been rubbed excessively for someone so new to sex. The chair wobbled from the impact.

Sucking on her lips, he grabbed at her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her neck again. Licking up and down it, he lapped up her sweat and dried blood. Lina exhaled heavily and shuddered in his arms, her body trembling as the orgasm continued. He felt her squeezing around him harder and harder as her muscles convulsed. Her legs gave way after a while until she was almost slouching on him.

As her orgasm faded, she kissed him heatedly, drawing out more of his energy as he fed on her lust and pain. Clearly succumbing to the pain, Lina began rocking her own hips hard against his, creaking the chair against the floor, making it slide with each motion. Bracing herself on the back of the chair, she lifted herself off of him, stepped away and then backed herself up against him, trying to ride him from behind, but unable to make them connect due to her inexperience.

Xellos smiled, admiring her firm butt as he lightly petted it with his hands. "Do you need some help, Lina?"

In spite of his offer, Lina grabbed his sopping wet erection, spread her legs wider, and attempted to insert him again, but was unable to align them properly. Xellos reached his hands around her, grabbing her breasts, and pulled her back into him. Her back now against his chest, he pulled his erection around with one of his hands while the other one groped her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. With her positioned better and his erection now between her folds, he pushed it in. Lina made to writhe from the new penetration's angle. Xellos immediately pulled her back more, arching her back, and shoved his fingers in her mouth to muffle her screams. But it wasn't enough. The new sensation of his cock rubbing her from behind was too much. Lina came almost immediately, pushing him completely out of her. Juices flowed from her body onto the chair, dripping onto the floor.

Her body instantly became putty in his hands. Knowing that she was completely satisfied, he picked her up and bent her over the table again, him now standing above her. He inserted his full length into her with minimal resistance. Lina moaned loudly as he divided her again. Pulling her up so that she was leaning over the table, but not on it, Xellos held her hips tightly and slammed into her repeatedly. Her hands braced her against the table, forcing it to slide loudly against the floor as he thrust into her. Lina fought back the screams, panting heavily as she pushed back against him.

Situating her legs together, Xellos continued taking her from behind, admiring her butt which was fully displayed to him. He could see her other hole and considered penetrating that too, but opted to enjoy that some other time. There would be other opportunities for that. This new position was enough for her at the moment, he decided. Besides, if she _was_ completely spent, it wouldn't be as much fun to penetrate her elsewhere. Lina moaned. Their bodies slapped together almost violently. A few times, Xellos was certain that he had thrust too hard into her. It was possible that she would be severely bruised inside if he was not careful. Should that happen, he thought, they could not have intercourse for several days or longer. Noticing him being more careful, Lina pushed back harder against him, begging for more with her body.

Xellos reached around her, grabbing her by her breasts and pulled her into a standing position as he thrust harder. Lina groaned. He pinched her nipples harder than he thought he should, but he could no longer hold back. She released an elated sigh, another mixed cocktail of fear and elation flowing into him from her. Pushing her hair to her front, he began kissing her neck and shoulders as he thrust into her, feeling her tightening again. He knew that, if she could climax again, there wouldn't be much time left for them to continue afterwards. He wanted to come once more, but not like this. He wanted to look at her face. He wanted her to see him as she climaxed so that she would never forget that he was the one who completed her, filled her, satisfied her.

Pulling himself out of her, Lina sighed and relaxed her body as she caught her breath. He motioned for her to turn around to face him. He kissed her passionately, his tongue massaging hers, before conveying how he wanted to finish. Lina obeyed his instructions and crawled onto the bed, spreading her bent legs wide. Xellos watched her from the side of the bed. The bitter taste was back, but he resolved there was nothing he could do about it. Every now and then, he was offered her fear and received satisfaction from providing her slight pain, but the bitterness was always there. It tainted everything with its overwhelming bite. But consuming her in multiple ways at one time was too delicious to resist.

He wanted to cause her pain when he climaxed. He wanted so much more from her small body.

As he knelt over her and inserted himself again, Lina moaned softly. Her body was drenched with sweat and her juices. Xellos licked up her body from her stomach to her chin, eliciting more coos and moans from her. Holding her legs open, he began sliding in and out of her, removing himself entirely just to shove it all back in. Lina winced with each thrust as he hit her spot over and over.

"Lina." He spoke softly to her as he leaned over her, taking in her body.

"Yes?" Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke. It cracked slightly from dehydration.

Her hoarse voice pleased him. He could feel himself approaching climax again. He needed to convey things to her first. "I'm going to hurt you." Though he meant it more as a statement, something unbeatable, he heard a much softer voice, one that almost made his demand sound like an apology.

To his surprise, Lina nodded as her fear flooded into him at an alarming rate.

"You need me to feel pain, right?" Her voice trembled.

Xellos nodded. "If you're willing." Sliding in and out of her, tasting a fear more intense than he had tasted from her in over a year brought him closer.

Lina forced a smile. "I can handle it, but I want to see into you while you do."

He grinned. It was like Lina to request an exchange. He knew Lina needed him to at least fake an emotional connection to her and humans did that through eye contact. "I can do that for you, my Lina." He whispered as he kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her as hers rubbed the top of his mouth.

Allowing her to fully see him was something that didn't thrill him. It was something he had never done, not even with Lord Beastmaster. He had always kept himself locked off and here he was opening himself to Lina, a human sorceress, in exchange for the right to hurt her. It was still a decent trade. He assumed that, with the right amount of pain, Lina might become hooked on it. She may permit him to do more to her some other time. He had much to gain. Besides, he wasn't sure that she could actually _fully_ see him anyways.

Pausing, he opened his eyes completely, locking them with her ruby gems. His eyes glowed in the near darkness as his energy extinguished the candles. Lina's jaw trembled. Her hands clutched his arms tightly, nearly drawing his essence out. Remembering how much she liked consuming him, he bit his own lip, forcing some out, and offered it to her as he kissed her, their eyes still locked. Lina's fear swept over him but the bitterness remained. She began sucking on him as he gradually increased the force of his thrusts, doing his best to listen to her body to make sure he didn't do permanent damage.

On the first powerful insertion, he slammed into her spot hard, harder than any human could. Lina's muscles convulsed as she exploded around him. With Lina on the verge of screaming, Xellos used his energy as a gag to silence her. She looked at him, pleadingly but gratefully. She didn't want to alarm her companions either, but she clearly could not take the pain without screaming. Her juices once again seeped down his length, wetting the bed beneath her. Though she was nearly spent, Xellos could tell her excretion was more powerful, thicker, and voluminous than her prior orgasms. She trembled underneath him. Pain, he thought, could be what she actually needed to get off. It was something he wanted her to need. It meant more than just good sex to him. It meant that she could satisfy him in a way no other human could or would possibly ever be able to satisfy him. A willing and able partner to drink and torture was something he had always secretly wanted. Finding one in Lina would be too incredible, he thought.

Pounding into her a few more times with the same force, but at a quicker pace, Xellos raised her legs up to her shoulders. Her muffled moans followed his rhythm. Thrusting downward into her was easier and let him go deeper more naturally. Increasing his force again, he felt her body quivering under him, her legs twitching as her muscles stretched. Pounding yet harder, he forced himself past her spot, deeper. Lina clawed into him, raking his fake flesh, his essence pouring out of his wounds. Leaning down, between her divided calves, as he continued thrusting at the same force, he nibbled her nipples. Her leg muscles were unwilling to be spread any farther. Trembling, more juices flowed from her once again tightened body. The pain, he noted, was something she welcomed.

Faster, he pounded her, savoring her fear and pain as her juices covered his hips and trickled down his legs. He stared into her eyes, beholding a familiar expression, the one she often made out of desperation when she was on the verge of passing out. That was the limit, he decided. Opening himself up entirely as he pressed into her a final time, he absorbed all of the emotions she offered, filtering nothing. He removed the gag. To his surprise, Lina was smiling through the pain as she clenched her jaw. Seeing her expression, feeling her emotions, he came inside her forcefully.

"Xellos..." She panted, trembling. "Xellos..."

"Lina..." He replied, staring back at her. "Lina, I..."

But he didn't know what came next.

Her eyes widened as he leaned down and kissed her. It felt different than their usual kisses. The bitterness became almost unbearable, but he forced himself to continue kissing her through his orgasm, through the disgusting, repulsive flavor. He had long since been full on her emotions, but he gluttonously continued consuming her. He couldn't resist her any longer. He was addicted.

As he finished and began to pull out, Lina stopped him, holding his hips against hers.

"What were you going to say?" She asked, still out of breath. Her voice was still hoarse.

Xellos couldn't manage to break his eye contact with her. Instead, he kissed her again, still locking eyes. He didn't want to tell her anything. He wanted to feed her his usual line, keep her at a distance, but it was impossible. He found himself talking against his better judgment, saying things that he shouldn't be saying. "I honestly don't know." He kissed her again, more sweetly. "Your emotions are delicious." He kissed her again, rubbing her tongue with his. "Your body is delicious." He breathed heavily, his words almost strained.

Lina stared up at him as he released their kiss. "I like when you're rough with me."

He was grateful that she changed the subject, in a sense. Hearing that she enjoyed the pain he dealt her was satisfying. Going forward, he knew he could be rougher, as long as she was willing. Her approval was now important. It was necessary to continuing their tryst.

She continued and brought up something that had almost slipped his mind. "I can see so much of you right now. But, underneath all this, you seem so sad. Are you lonely?"

Shocked by her question, Xellos tried to replace his facade but couldn't. He found himself entranced by her eyes. He began feeling things that he couldn't explain again. The bitter flavor was now overwhelming him, clouding his mind. He struggled with the concept, unsure of anything at the moment other than his immense delight in her.

She smiled softly at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down into a hug.

Xellos lay on top of her, accepting her embrace. He kissed her nearest shoulder softly.

"The only thing I know is that I enjoy you, my Lina." Kissing back up her neck, she loosened her grip so they could kiss each other a final time before he withdrew himself from her, some of his juices trickling out of her.

Once he was removed, he lay next to her in bed, completely taking in the bitterness and sour flavors emanating from her. Wincing, he alerted her to his pain accidentally.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up so she could see his body.

Xellos sighed, realizing his mistake. "As much as you want to see my true self, I can't let you do that for too long or it causes me immense pain." Looking away from her was difficult but he managed it so that he could restore his facade. "I just need a moment."

Lina sat behind him, waiting patiently. "I understand." Xellos felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, her breasts pressing against his bare back. It was a welcome sensation. He smiled softly through the pain that seemed never ending.

"What's making you sick?" She asked, interested. "Maybe there's something we can do to prevent it."

"There isn't." He replied. "It's not something humans should know about anyways. Please don't ask for more details. It's inevitable if we're going to continue doing this, apparently."

Lina fell silent as she continued embracing him, her arms now around his waist so she could rest her head on his back.

Slowly, the pain began to subside now that he had shut her emotions out entirely. Drinking in everything she offered was dangerous. He could feel his Astral Body writhing in pain. Fortunately, he was able to leave part of himself behind as he recovered in the Astral Plane for a few moments. Feeling as if he could finally breathe again, he released a sigh of relief and returned to Lina without her realizing he had stepped away.

Turning around to face her, he held her in his arms tightly. He made sure to block all of her emotions. He was plenty full from the meals he had feasted upon tonight and didn't need more from her, even though he was curious about her thoughts and feelings. Her head rested against his chest, her body lying across him, arms now draped over his shoulders, around his neck.

After a while, they finally situated themselves into a comfortable sleeping position for Lina. Xellos curled up around her, his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. Their hips barely touched. Heat radiated off of her.

"Hey, Xellos?" Her voice was soft, almost tender.

"Yes, my Lina?" He responded, finding that he rather enjoyed referring to her as his.

"I like when you call me yours."


	11. Chapter 11: The Long Night

**Chapter Eleven: The Long Night**

Xellos couldn't sleep. Rather, he never slept. So cuddling with Lina until "they" fell asleep was nothing more than enjoying his time next to her until she started writhing violently in her sleep, forcing him out of the bed. Replacing his clothes, he teleported himself to a chair where he could still watch her sleep.

Moonlight poured in through the window, draping its light over the bed, making the sheets somewhat translucent. The room reeked of sex. Knowing that Zelgadis and Amelia would recognize the scent, he cracked the window, letting in a cool breeze. Sitting back down on the bed, he placed a hand on Lina's.

In the solitude of the night, he was able to think things through more clearly than when she was awake, tempting him. He didn't fully understand what was happening, but he could feel something changing inside him. The change was strangely welcome but unsettling. It wasn't hard to determine the cause: the bitter emotions he had no choice but to consume nightly. Either he enjoyed her fear along with the energies he disliked, or he received nothing.

Thinking on the all or nothing nature of her emotions, he realized it was just like Lina to be that way. She had always done things her own way, pushing through any obstacle with her hardheaded stubbornness. She relied on her intellect and wit to get her through everything, valuing her humanity above all else. It was these mixed emotions that made her human, which made her Lina Inverse. The part of her energy that he hated was something he also treasured. It was a part of her. Without it, there was no Lina.

While he could consume energy from other humans to fuel himself, none tasted quite as savory as she. Her rage was exquisite and one of the few reasons he agreed to duel her tomorrow. He wanted to enjoy it again. It was a shame that the world had grown so peaceful. He wanted to shake it at its core, forcing her into action again. He wanted to give her a reason to fight, without risking his own life. More than that, he wanted to join her. He wanted to savor her rage in close proximity as she laid forth devastation on cities, towns, and landscapes. He wanted to hold her again, feed her his power as they had done against Dark Star. The sensation of his magic being wielded by her was an unexpected treat. Seeing her unleash it into the darkness, fusing Holy and Demonic energies together through her body was something that only she could have accomplished. Her small frame and unassuming figure carried the weight of thousands of years of power within them. This powerful sorceress was feared throughout three realms and, somehow, she had submitted to him with little coaxing or manipulation.

He didn't understand her logic. She clearly loved Gourry still. He could see it in her interactions with him. Even though the swordsman had rejected her so bluntly, she still harbored feelings for him. Strangely, though those feelings existed, she willingly slept with Xellos. He wondered if he was a replacement or a stand-in. Perhaps she just wanted to be entertained as well. Though it didn't seem like something she would do, he was relatively fine with the notion. Her submission to him was temporary anyways. It wasn't possible for them to be together.

Xellos stopped his train of thought.

Why, he asked himself, would he even consider being more involved with a human?

It was something he had never considered. Although, many monsters entered contracts with humans so they could serve them for all eternity. But this was a different sort of _together_. Xellos gripped her hand tightly; fully aware he was doing one of the many things he found disgusting when humans did it to show affection to each other.

Was that what this was? Was it affection?

No. It couldn't be. Monsters didn't feel affection, he told himself. If nothing else, it was the result of his high from consuming so much of her energy that left him with strange feelings.

Dismissing the thought, he continued thinking about Lina's actions.

Her intentions vexed him. On one hand, she was playful and chipper. But, when she was alone with him, lust consumed her. He knew humans were perfectly capable of loving and lusting after multiple people at the same time. Those instances had, for over a century, fueled him from time to time. The concept of her lusting after two men at once was unlikely given her track record and demeanor. Until recently, she seemed uncomfortable with the notion of physical contact. Now, she longed for it. Strange enough, she longed for Xellos to give it to her.

There were few options to consider as possible reasons for her behavior. The most obvious two were Gourry's rejection and her boredom which were both the result of the now war-free world. It was a world that frustrated him as well. He could understand why Lina would turn her attention away from magic and lore in order to find something she could actually obtain in this new environment. Obtaining more power, which would be nearly impossible given her current level, would serve little purpose now. Instead, she opted to travel with her companions, making the best of her time to help the chimera mutt find a cure. In her boredom, he was certain that she would have started exploring herself physically and had probably also started evaluating her emotions, now that she didn't have the end of the world resting on her shoulders.

It still didn't explain her lust for him.

He thought back on her words and actions over the past few days. He recalled that she had asked about him, had called out for him, had brought him up to Gourry when the topic of her first kiss arose, and had even been forthcoming about her attraction to him. Perhaps that's all it was: need. It was, basically, the same thing he was after as well. His purpose, however, was a little more tainted. He didn't necessarily want her affections, he wanted her existence. He wanted to control her, dominate her, draw out her negative emotions, and feed on her until he was satisfied. Then he wanted to do it all over again until she would have no more of him. The sex and physical intimacy was an accident. It was a welcome slip-up, but still unintentional.

Behaving lustfully and taking her enabled him to solicit greater emotional strife from Lina, his prey. He was able to more easily savor her. Even better, he enjoyed her in ways that he could not and would not enjoy other humans.

Somewhere in those few hours they had spent together over the past few days, he had come to accept that he would have to let her see him for what he was. Though he was still certain that Lina couldn't grasp the full extent of his existence, it was more than he had shown any human or any monster, for that matter. It was a side of him he wanted to keep secret, to protect. It was the exploitable side of him. In sharing it with her, he had created vulnerability. Although, he now had a hard time picturing Lina exploiting him. Seeing her naked in the bed reminded him how fragile she was. No matter how much information she learned about him, as long as he could distance himself from her during battle, there was no possibility that she could do him any real harm.

Taforashia came to mind. He had nearly been obliterated to save her. Even when fighting Dark Star, he willingly followed her lead. He took orders from her. Though he was more powerful, stronger, and superior to her, he always found himself moving at her pace. He followed her willingly for years, when the situation required it. Though he tricked her from time to time and had, occasionally, attempted to kill her at the request of his superiors, he didn't mind assisting her. He didn't, personally, want to kill her. It was just a part of his job. She understood that and, though disgruntled about his actions, would even defend them to her companions. She had character, wit, and intelligence. She could keep up with him, challenge him even.

Perhaps she felt the same about him, he considered.

It was plausible that she had never found an ally who could match her in battle, in wit. Though she was attracted to the swordsman, there were things that he could not give her. Things Xellos could. He knew she found him mysterious and exciting, but did she consider him an equal? It was unlikely she saw him as more important than her, given her ego. Given his rightfully deserved superiority complex, he could never consider her more important than he. They were strangely similar though so physically different.

As the darkness gradually lifted and the sun began shining into Lina's room, Xellos found himself needing answers to questions he had spent all night contemplating. Even with all his knowledge about her and now, all the physical experience with her, he could resolve none of his concerns. He could answer none of his questions adequately.

Patiently, he waited for Lina to wake. The room no long smelt of bodily fluids and sweats so he closed the window. Footsteps in the hallway alerted him to her companions' movements. He knew they would be knocking soon. Leaning over her, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before vanishing.


	12. Chapter 12: A Not So Bad Punishment

**Chapter Twelve: A Not So Bad Punishment**

After Lina was awakened by her companions, Xellos immediately returned to her room, finding her still naked in bed. Her disheveled hair draped over her breasts, concealing most of them from his view. Stretching, she greeted him, unsurprised by his arrival. As she did so, her hair slid around her pert breasts, exposing her nipples. Xellos felt Lina's eyes on him as he watched her body flex. Shyly, she pulled the blankets up, concealing her torso.

"Good morning, my Lina." He answered her, sitting down on the bed where he had spent most of the night. "How do you want to approach our duel today?" He asked, still curious how everything would play out since their involvement was supposed to stay a secret from her companions. It was a promise Xellos had unwillingly kept at her request.

She sighed as she turned her body around so she could lay her head in his lap. The blankets twisted around her, riding up her thigh. With the blankets pulled so tight around her body, Xellos could make out the pink outline of her nipples, the curves of her body with little effort. "I'm not sure. I was thinking about telling them that I bumped into you yesterday and we decided to have it out."

Xellos touched a finger to his lips, looking upward as if contemplating. "Don't you think they'll put two and two together?"

"Maybe. If they do, I'll just deny it." Reaching upward, she grabbed one of Xellos' gloved hands and brought it under the blankets to her stomach. Hesitantly, she locked his fingers with hers. As she did, Xellos removed his fake glove so she could feel her skin. The disappearance of the garment was now a normal occurrence to her. Although, he had hoped that she would eventually ask about it.

It was something Xellos still didn't care for: holding hands. But at least he was getting better about not feeding on her constantly when they were in such close proximity to each other. It made the act less disgusting. Instead, it felt more like he was giving her something that she wanted in exchange for her humoring him sexually. It was a decent trade.

He considered asking her why it was so important that their involvement be kept a secret, but he already knew the answer. Gourry was the reason. She probably couldn't bear the thought of him finding out about her giving herself to a monster. It was absurd, he thought to himself, for her to be so comfortable with having sex with him while still considering Gourry a possibility. At the same time, he couldn't blame her for keeping her options open.

"I'm looking forward to our duel." He said, after a long silence. He ran his fingers through her ruffled hair, petting her gently.

Looking completely content, Lina cooed a soft response. "Me too." She stroked his fingers as he brushed her bangs away from her face.

Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, just above her headband. Though the room no longer smelled of sex, Lina still had the scent of sweat on her. As he pulled back, he noticed her touching her finger to her lips, as if telling him where to kiss next. He smiled and lowered his mouth to hers, giving her a deep kiss, their tongues massaging each other.

A soft knock came on the door. Zelgadis' voice called to Lina shortly after it. "Lina? Are you coming down for breakfast?"

Xellos attempted to release their kiss so Lina could answer, but she held him in place by gripping his hair and clenching his hand. Lina bit at his lip, tasting his essence again. He moaned softly as she chewed on him.

"Lina?" Zelgadis tried the doorknob and found it locked. "Are you alright?"

She released him, smirking as she licked his energy off of her lips. Instantly, Xellos realized it was the first time they had kissed that he did not at least try to absorb her emotions. Shocked, he had no response to Lina's flirty way of tasting what remained of him on her. Even so, he kept his facade up. It made no sense to him. Not consuming her energy was absurd. It's why he was there. It's why he did some of these ridiculous things like holding her hands and petting her hair.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back angrily, jolting Xellos out of his stupor.

Though thrown slightly off guard by her yell, he was still able to throw a quick, whispered tease her way. "Already? What a shame."

Lina's face turned a bright red, prompting Xellos to feed on her emotions. Her embarrassment was delightful. Trying to conceal her sudden reaction, Lina winked at him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "You wish you were that good."

Before he could respond, Lina was walking naked across her room, the sheets thrown off her. About halfway to the bathroom, she stopped and looked over her shoulder at Xellos. "I'll meet you downstairs, I guess." Smiling at him, she turned back around and headed into the bathroom.

Having nothing better to do, Xellos sat on the bed, waiting for the right time. He wasn't going to let her off that easily for teasing him. He'd get his revenge before their duel, before she had breakfast.

The sound of water being drawn for the bath emanated from the bathroom, muffled by the closed door. Xellos could also hear Zelgadis and Amelia talking outside Lina's door as they waited for her. Lina being late for a meal was a red flag to anyone who even remotely knew her. They had opted to wait at her door until she was ready to come down and were even debating asking her about the noises they had heard for the past two nights. Should their tryst become apparent to her friends, Xellos knew he would be in for an extra special treat. Staying close from now on was imperative. He wanted his presence to be known when everything unfolded. Delighted by the prospect of a savory meal on the horizon, Xellos opted to make their supposedly candid conversation an excuse to barge in on Lina in the bath.

Judging by the pitch of the water, the tub was just about full. Xellos waited for her to turn it completely off before teleporting into the room.

"Xe-"

Immediately, he covered her mouth with a spell, silencing her with a magical gag. Lina, one leg in the tub, covered herself as much as she possibly could with her hands and arms, dropping her body into the water. Frustration and embarrassment filled the room. It was a decent breakfast.

Putting a finger over his lips, he gestured to the hallway. "If you aren't quiet, my dear Lina, your friends will hear you."

Still covering her breasts with an arm, she pointed at the gag. Her eyebrows pressed together as Xellos shook his head, denying her request. Grabbing at the energy, she tried to remove it, but couldn't quite manage to break it.

Xellos came to the edge of the tub, looking her over. "Why are you being so modest all of a sudden? It's not like I haven't seen you completely naked and in much more compromising positions." He opened an eye at her as he smirked.

Scoffing, Lina, sank into the tub, the water now just below her nose. Xellos fed on her emotions, savored them. Though her friends were waiting, he couldn't help wanting to take advantage of the situation. He decided to surprise her with something she could never experience from a human as payback for teasing him.

Conjuring more black energy, Xellos used his magic to restrain her hands behind her back. Lina's eyes widened as she made what he assumed were muffled protests. Using more of his magic, he wrapped one black band around the feet of the tub. His energy climbed up the sides and into the water. Instead of dissipating as it did when Lina consumed it, Xellos hardened it into rope-like straps wrapped around her ankles. With a nod, he tightened them, spreading her legs. Lina blushed under his black gag, her jaw trembling. Xellos sat on the rim of the tub, looking at her sideways.

"My Lina," he cooed softly into her ear, "did you really think I'd let you get away with taunting me like that?"

Lina shot fiery glares at him while wiggling, trying to free herself from his grip. Smiling, Xellos snaked the energy up her legs to her knees. Squirming more, Lina made more muffled pleas as she radiated rage and fear. Tasting her emotions, Xellos knew she feared what could happen to her when she wasn't willing. She was terrified that he would rape her. He contemplated it for a moment as he thought on other women and men he had raped. The fear and shame emitted by them was delicious. But nothing tasted like Lina. None of those nameless, faceless bugs could have ever compared to what she could offer him. He didn't _need_ to rape her. Sure, he wanted to ravage her without her permission. But he knew he could get more satisfaction from her in the long run if he had a consenting Lina.

Even so, the thought of scaring her with the notion of rape was appealing. Liking the idea, he opened his eyes and grabbed her chin as he moved his face within an inch of hers. Lina's eyes widened as he made eye contact with her, gripping her tightly with his magic and his fingers. He could feel her clenching her jaw tightly, clearly not approving of his current train of thought. It mattered not if she approved. He enjoyed scaring her. Consuming her fear felt good, almost nostalgic.

He wanted more.

His magic slithered up to her thighs and began massaging her body in pulses. Lina shut her eyes as her heart pounded. Xellos watched her breasts rise and fall, making small ripples on the surface of the water. Her jaw loosened as his magic massaged her back, slinking over her shoulders and down her spine. Leaning lower, Xellos began kissing her neck, inhaling her scent. He nibbled on the base of her neck under the water, rubbing it with his tongue after hearing her sigh. Her energies became softer, less reserved as her legs relaxed. Her fear faded entirely.

That won't do, Xellos thought.

Immediately, he stopped massaging her and removed the gag. Tightening his magic's grip on her, he pulled her legs completely out of the water. The motion nearly sent Lina's head under the water, but she was able to brace herself with her bound hands. Her muscles tightened as she tried to maintain her balance.

"X-Xellos... wh-"

He silenced her with his mouth as his magic began petting her between her legs firmly, but without entering. Lina's body stiffened more as her fear grew. Enjoying her response, Xellos had his magic play with her clit while still petting as he massaged her tongue and moved his hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples. She moaned hesitantly into his mouth. The more he fondled, kissed, and played with her, the closer she came to an unwanted, but desired climax. Her fear was laced with the sugary flavor of her need, her thirst for release. It was an excellent mixture, Xellos noted as he savored it.

But this wasn't about pleasing her.

As he felt her body writhing, preparing to orgasm, Xellos quickly dispersed his magic like smoke into the air. His energy in the water became ink-like, swirling and billowing in the water until it completely dissolved. With her completely released from his kiss, hands, and magic, Lina dropped farther into the water. Gasping, she came up for air, her face wrought with embarrassment.

Lina glared up at him questioningly as he gazed down at her. "You fucking tease."

Grinning, Xellos leaned backward, now hovering above her. "I'll see you downstairs, my Lina." Vanishing to the Astral Plane, he fed on her anger as she all but screamed at him from the tub. He knew she was probably aware that he was still watching her, enjoying her from a safe distance. Even so, she still gave in to her rage. She was irresistible.

Pouting in the bath, Lina finally calmed down. Or, at least, she appeared to be subdued. Then, Xellos noticed small motions in the water. Looking closer, he noticed she was attempting to finish what he had started. Almost delicately, she fingered herself as she sat almost perfectly erect in the tub. Never having seen her masturbate alone, Xellos felt compelled to watch. A greater part of him wanted to contribute, but he had already done enough. Just getting Lina to the point that she could not resist touching herself was enough for him. Until he heard her small whimpers. They sounded almost pitiful as they echoed off the slick walls and the tub. From the Astral Plane, he could barely make them out. Listening more intently, he was able to decipher a few syllables enough to piece together that she was masturbating to the thought of him.

Smiling, he considered joining her, but he still wanted to watch her satisfy herself to completion. It was erotic. Leaning back in the tub, Lina spread her legs so she could more easily probe herself. Xellos watched her sliding her fingers in and out, faster and faster. After some time, Zelgadis began knocking on the door again, interrupting her just before her nearly second climax. Frustrated, she screamed at him to leave her alone before petting herself harder. The bath water lapped harder against the walls of the tub as she began moving her hand harder and faster, trying desperately to bring herself to climax. Elevating her hips a little, she made it easier to reach her spot.

After a few more minutes, Lina's irritation reached its limit. She stopped pumping herself and sat dismayed in the tub.

Xellos stared at her in disbelief: she couldn't get herself off. He wondered if it was possible that Lina had never been able to successfully orgasm on her own. He entertained the notion that he had not only been her first partner, but also the first to make her climax. With this assumption, Xellos felt instantly compelled to join her in the bathroom.

Appearing in the physical plane again, he scooped a now clean, but frustrated Lina up in his arms and teleported them both to her bed, Lina now magically dry. After laying her down on the bed, he spread her legs with his ungloved hands. Lina gasped after realizing she had been teleported and rejoined by the monster. Xellos grabbed her hands with his, moving one to her folds and the other to her breast.

"What are you -"

"Let me show you how to do this, Lina." He whispered even though he knew Zelgadis was no longer at the door. Though it was naughty watching her novice attempts at masturbating, it was far more erotic to teach her how to please herself.

Surprised, Lina stared at him as he began moving her fingers in a circular motion across her folds and her nipple. Lying beside her, he watched her enjoying the motion.

"Just enjoy how you feel." He spoke softly to her, but far enough away so his breath would not aid in her task. "Think about how nice your soft opening feels to your fingers and how your fingers feel on your body when you touch it. If it helps, you can pretend that I'm doing it instead."

Lina sighed softly as she followed his instructions. Her mouth parted as a faint smile appeared on her face. Her body softened slightly as she grew wetter. Releasing her hands, he decided to continue with auditory instructions.

"Put two of your fingers in, just a little and then take them out."

Moaning, Lina obeyed. Her folds glistened with her juices as they were drawn out with her fingers. The hand on her breast began rubbing harder so Xellos released it, realizing that she could manage that on her own now at least.

"Focus on how tight you are, how it feels to enter." He added, ensuring she understood the point of why he only wanted light penetration. "Gradually go deeper until you're completely inside."

Continuing the motion as told, Lina also began moving her hips up to her hands. Pleased by her ability to listen to her body, Xellos praised her for her movements. Once fully inside, she sighed blissfully.

"Did you find your spot?" He asked. She replied with a shaky nod. "Good. Rub it."

Lina clenched her teeth, gritting them as she pushed her hips onto her hand, her two fingers as far as she could reach inside. She began pinching her nipple as her breathing became more labored.

"You're not doing it hard enough, Lina." He commented, noticing how long it was taking her to climax.

When she replied, her voice was strained. "I - I can't... it's too..."

"Yes. I know." He nodded. "You're very tight. Sometimes it's hard to stay in. You should add another finger or two. It should make it easier for you to come."

Lina shot him a worried look, prompting him to consume the small doses of fear and anxiety spilling from her as she continued following his instructions. Looking down at her busy hand, he saw her third finger vanish into her body as she released a choked groan. He loved when she tried to be quiet while she was being painfully pleased. Coaxing her, he persuaded her to put the fourth finger in sooner than she probably should have. Wincing, she emitted a delicious, hearty breakfast full of pain, fear, and need. He could feel her craving more, needing the release.

"Feel yourself inside, Lina. Touch your walls; rub your spot with one finger while you do. Be hard on yourself." He instructed, completely enjoying her emotions and the sight of her masturbating to his words. Squishy sounds emanated from her body as she stretched her insides. Her body leaked more fluid, better lubricating her fingers. Flattening her fingers so that she was cupping the top part of her hole, she fingered herself harder and harder, rubbing over her clit with her palm and fingertips as she withdrew and inserted her fingers - all at Xellos' coaching.

He watched her writhing in pain and ecstasy, enjoying her flavor as she climaxed. Xellos ordered her to keep her fingers inside so she could feel the tightness that he felt when she came. Lina's head tilted upward, her eyes closed. Arching her back, she climaxed on herself, letting her juices flow down her fingers and legs onto the bed. The hand that was on her breast now gripped the sheets tightly, bracing her.

As her body calmed, she lay completely relaxed on the bed, her fingers slowly slipping out of her body. Swallowing hard, she panted heavily while staring at the ceiling through hazy eyes. Her legs remained limp, spread open.

Xellos admired her post-orgasm state. He wanted to take part in it more, but knew that her companions would return too soon for him to be physically satisfied. Though it had only been a few moments since their relocation, Lina looked as if she had been released from a sexual frustration that had lasted years.

Touching his face with her clean hand, she pulled him down and kissed him passionately. "Thank you." She whispered, staring at his facade as if she could see through it with her nearly drunken stare.

"There's no need for that." He dismissed her appreciation and stopped consuming her. "Although, I _do_ feel like I need to prove something to you, but we'll save that for another day." He kissed her back deeply as he teleported her back to the tub, bathing her with his hands, now completely aroused by the show he had just watched and in which he had mildly participated. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into the bath with her, his cloak floating on the surface as he pressed his body against her, rubbing her with his length through his fake clothing. She moaned loudly as she pressed her hips up toward him, spreading her legs.

Water spilled out onto the floor. A soft knocking sound came from her room again, interrupting them.

"I'll let you get back to your friends. With them visiting so frequently, we'll never get much accomplished. We can have more of this later." He whispered in her ear. "Besides, I don't think you want _that particular_ visitor learning about us." Placing a final kiss on her cheek, he teleported himself to the outside of the inn and entered the tavern.


	13. Chapter 13: A Little Fun

**Chapter Thirteen: A Little Fun**

Xellos' departure from Lina's room was more out of annoyance with _who_ was interrupting him as opposed to the interruptions themselves. Someone finding out about them was no big deal to him. He welcomed it. But, the last thing Lina wanted was for her beloved Gourry to find out that she was screwing him. She practically threw herself at him in spite of her outward modesty. It was the feigned modesty and her ego that made him want to reveal their intimacy to her companions. He wanted to shatter the impression that she was pure, untouched. He wanted her group to know that he was the reason for her becoming so lustful and experienced. He defiled the great sorceress and she succumbed to him willingly. But he wouldn't go back on his word. Even if it meant an exceptional reaction from her group, it wouldn't be worth losing his control over Lina. He had so much more he wanted to do with her - to her.

As he entered the tavern, he noticed Zelgadis and Amelia sitting at a table in the back corner. Both noticed him immediately. Neither looked pleased. As they eyed each other, Xellos began feeding on their anxiety. Their skepticism was well-warranted given his typical reason for appearing.

Zelgadis rose, his hand readied on his sword. "Xellos." He practically growled, radiating fury by just seeing the monster. "What do you want?"

Xellos pouted playfully, his facade perfectly intact. "My my, Zelgadis. Isn't that a rude way to greet someone who's saved your life?" He grinned and cracked an eye open for just a moment, sending chills up the chimera's back. "And on multiple occasions too." He added, just for good measure.

Enraged, the mutt barked insults at him. His rage gave Xellos a tasty second breakfast. Enjoying it, he continued teasing Zelgadis, poking fun at him.

"Oh. And, by the way," He interrupted one of Zelgadis' rants and Amelia's attempts to calm him. Now that he had their attention, he continued. "All the Claire Bible Manuscripts are now, officially, either destroyed or in our archives."

Zelgadis dejectedly sank into his chair. His immediate depression tasted like a hearty sandwich packed with meat, juicy.

Comforting him, Amelia patted his shoulder. "It's ok, Zel. I'll help you find some other way to turn you back."

"It's not nice to lie, Amelia." Xellos teased, tsk-ing her with his finger in the air.

Amelia scoffed at him. "Mr. Xellos! That's cruel!" Spinning in a circle, she periodically paused to make poses as if she was a superhero. "We humans thrive on hope, love, and justice! We never give up on the possibility of miracles!"

"M-miracles?" Zelgadis stuttered at her, wincing.

As Amelia set to apologizing to him for the word slip, Gourry and Lina appeared on the stairs, arguing as well. Xellos took it all in, savoring all of their irritation with each other. They were all his favorites. Lina more than the rest, but all of them going off at the same time over incidents and arguments that he had initiated was one of the most satisfying meals he could ever receive. It was a main course he had especially missed since he toyed with them last. It had been far too long.

Her eyes meeting Xellos', Lina immediately began her act. "Oh. Hey Xellos!"

His facade intact, he greeted her as he always had. "Good morning, Miss Lina. I'm here as you requested."

"As requested?!" Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia chimed at once, clearly in shock.

Zelgadis immediately followed it up with a shaky voice. "D-don't tell me, Lina... that what we... I heard the other night..." His and Amelia's faces turned deep shades of red as their eyes darted between Lina and Xellos repeatedly.

"What?!" Lina exclaimed, her act decent enough to fool her friends. "I don't know what you're talking about Zel, but that look on your face tells me it's something perverted. I bumped into Xellos yesterday while walking around town and asked him to swing by." She plopped into a chair and gestured for Xellos and the rest to sit as well.

The bartender brought them several courses immediately upon them taking their seats. Lina and Gourry began devouring food while Xellos did the explaining, after Lina requested his assistance.

"Since I've finished my duties for Lord Beastmaster and Lina here has nothing exciting to fight, we've both become a little bored. So, I decided to challenge her to a duel." He explained it to them as if it was commonplace for monsters and humans to have friendly fights. He left out the bit about the prizes. "She thought the three of you might be interested in watching."

"Sounds fun!" Gourry chimed in, his mouth full of indiscernible meats.

Zelgadis brooded over his cup of coffee, sipping it as if trying to conceal his irritation from Xellos. "And how to do we know you're going to follow the rules and not kill all of us?"

"I don't lie or break promises. Besides," Xellos shrugged, "I have nothing to gain by killing you. Lina has been an exceptional pawn for me on numerous occasions. It would be a waste to expend such a valuable asset."

Gourry backed him up as he devoured more food. "If I had my Sword of Light again, I'd gladly spar with you, Xellos." He added with a huge repulsive smile on his face.

"Th-thanks." Xellos winced slightly at the thought of sparring with someone so battle-crazed and obnoxiously positive.

"I don't like it." Zelgadis scoffed, shooting a skeptical glance at Lina who had remained relatively silent since the food arrived. "Why don't you just practice with me, Lina?"

She slammed her fork down on the side of the fifth plate she cleared. Stacking it with the rest of their dirty dishes, she answered her friend. "Think about it. You don't have anything that can counter me."

"Without your big spells, I do."

"I would win, Zel. And you know it." She looked him in the eyes, as she expressed her earnest respect for his abilities while also conveying what she actually needed was a challenge. "Xellos is far stronger than any of us. We've never really had a chance to observe how he fights either. This is a really good chance for me to get a little stronger and to maybe learn something. I think it's a great offer. Besides, what do we have to lose?"

"You." Zelgadis answered. "How do you know this isn't some kind of plot?"

Lina sighed. "Zel. If there's one thing we've learned about Xellos it's that he doesn't lie - ever."

Zelgadis fell silent, contemplating Lina's point. Xellos could tell that he was evaluating whether or not he could be trusted. As he was about to attempt to smooth the ruffled feathers of the chimera mutt, Amelia's meek voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm with Lina."

"Fine." Zelgadis scoffed, slamming his cup down on the table. Another course of food arrived. "But. I'm only watching so that I can kill this bastard if he actually does you harm, Lina. I don't trust him."

Xellos chuckled under his breath at the notion of Zelgadis actually thinking that he could even damage him.

"Well, I do." Lina beamed at her friends, a confident smile on her face. Her comment ended the discussion so she resumed digging into her food, fighting Gourry over the larger helpings of meat.

Xellos conjured his tea, sipping at it while he watched the dysfunctional group remain at odds with each other, in spite of Lina's ability to make decisions for them all. Amelia comforted Zelgadis while Gourry and Lina savored their meal.

As breakfast came to an end, the group exited the tavern, Xellos following behind them as Lina led them down a side alley.

"Ok. Xellos." She smiled as she came to a stop. "Teleport us wherever you want to fight."

Sweeping them all into his magic, he teleported them into a fake Astral Plane town. It was the sort of trick monsters had used on them many times so it was no surprise to anyone other than Gourry who immediately started trying to figure out where they were.

Smacking Gourry over the head, Lina lifted him up with a Ray Wing spell. Flying, she brought him to a rooftop where they were joined by Zelgadis and Amelia. Xellos remained in the center of the main street of the vacant town.

"You guys stay here and watch. And, please remember that he can get up to ten hits on me before I lose, ok? So, don't interfere even if it looks like I'm in a ton of pain. I'll be fine!" Lina winked at them as she flew back down to the street, now standing a few feet in front of Xellos.

He smiled at her, his eyes becoming slits. "You seem overly confident, Lina." His voice was serpentine again.

Lina stared unfalteringly at his sinister expression. "Call it women's intuition, but I've got this in the bag." In spite of her confidence, he could still sense doubt within her as he opened himself up to her emotions. Since they had not fought each other in so long, he didn't want to miss a morsel of her energy.

As they stared each other down, it felt more and more like a high noon shoot out, both waiting on some signal from the other to begin. As a cool breeze swept over them, Lina grinned wider, almost wildly, and darted behind an adjacent building, hiding herself from Xellos.

Knowing better than to follow, Xellos decided to wait patiently. He knew he could dodge or at least negate her attacks at close and long range but wasn't willing to walk into an impromptu trap. A rumbling sound interrupted his thoughts. From his experience, he knew it was the building beside him beginning to collapse. Sure enough, a sizeable fireball burst through wood and stone fixture, practically melting the metal to liquid. Debris flew at him, prompting him to teleport backwards a few feet, the fireball flying past his face and into the building on the other side of him, wrecking it as well.

Looking through the slowly buckling building, he saw Lina smirking on the other side as she cast a Ray Wing spell, sending her into the air. Tasting her, he knew the fireball wasn't actually meant to hit him. It was meant to destroy the buildings around him. He knew not whether it was her intention to plant traps or just to cause chaos. Either way, he enjoyed the treat she was providing and wanted more. Even so, he made a mental note to stay out of the rubble, just in case she _had_ laid a trap.

Both structures crumbled to the ground, becoming nothing more than smoldering rubble. As the dust billowed around him, he heard Lina's voice from above as she cast a Flare Arrow in what he knew was his direction. Sighing, he raised his hand, dissipating her spell within a few feet of his body. Her magic rippled against the space before his hand, becoming nothing in a matter of seconds.

Smugly, he grinned at her through his facade. As the dust from the collapsed buildings settled, a knife flew toward him from behind the one wall that had managed to stay erect. It was her true attack, he deduced from her emotions. But it was still futile. Knowing it was the low level Shadow Trap spell that she always favored against tricky enemies, Xellos teleported behind her, taking his shadow with him. The knife bounced off the cobblestone street with a ping before it clanked to the ground.

Now behind her, he summoned his staff and slammed her through the remaining wall with his energy while taunting her. "You missed a wall. Although, I suppose that was intentional given your recent attack."

Lina flew through the remaining wall and slammed against the far building, denting it. She released an umph as her body made contact. Xellos restrained himself from following up on his counterattack. Doing so might have actually endangered her, so he opted to let her regain her composure first. After a few moments, she dropped to one knee, casting a healing spell on herself.

From above them, Xellos could hear her friends yelling both concerned words for Lina and angry words at him. Their emotions were delicious. Looking up, he blew Zelgadis a kiss and waved at him, sending the mutt into an uncontrollable rage that he could only vocally vent.

Lina slowly rose, spitting blood from her mouth. "Hey. You're supposed to be enjoying _my_ company, remember?" Finishing her healing spell, she stood upright, almost proudly. "Also - don't hold back _that_ much. It's not like you to show mercy."

Turning back to Lina, he decided to grant her wish and give her his full attention. He immediately closed the space between them and batted her down the road with his energy, still holding back, but making sure this attack was significantly stronger than the last. She crashed into a cart full of watermelons, sending their juices exploding on her, the ground, and the fake shop behind her. Her body slumped over the remaining fruit as the cart collapsed from the force of his attack.

At her request, he teleported above her and connected the bottom of his staff with her body. It emitted a dark red energy as he ground it into her shoulder, twisting it through her clothes into her now bruised and marred flesh. She writhed in pain beneath him as a popping sound clued him in that she was at her limit again. Her strife was delicious and one that he never got to inflict on her in the past. Sparring might not be a bad idea since he had so much to gain and, though strong for a human, she was so much weaker than him. Fighting her was no challenge without her big spells.

It was almost boring. Had it not been Lina, he could see himself growing bored enough to exact all of his remaining attacks at once just to end his boredom sooner. But, because it was Lina he was torturing, he wanted to drag it out, savor her in a different way than how he did in the evenings.

More objections came from her peanut gallery behind him. He allowed her to heal herself and pop her shoulder back into place. Blood seeped through her clothing, but her pain didn't stop her from casting a quick Bom Di Wind in his direction which also failed to land as Xellos teleported to the other side of her again, bopping her on the head with his staff gently.

"That's number four for me, I think? But let's call it three." He teased before teleporting out of her arm's reach.

Realizing he was toying with her sent Lina into a rage as she flew after him through the town. One spell after another flew at him, in front of him, into the buildings beside him. She was relentless and incredibly delicious. Flying on his back some distance in front of her, he rested his head in his hands as if lounging on a reclining chair as he taunted her more, watching her react to him while consuming her energy.

"Lina, Lina. You know these spells will have absolutely no effect on me." He practically giggled as a freeze arrow flew past his head. Sometimes, he didn't even need to dodge. Her anger got the best of her, throwing off her aim. He enjoyed every second of it.

Landing in the town square, Xellos waited for Lina to catch up with him. Nearly out of breath, she panted heavily as she slouched over her own body, bracing herself by her hands on her knees.

Regaining her composure, she erected herself and pointed a finger at him. "I've got you, Xellos!"

He raised an eyebrow at her with a sideways smile. "Is that so?" Her friends finally caught up to them as well, now perching on a building a few blocks away.

Making a circle with her finger, she attempted to encase him inside a fireball. With a wave of his staff, the spell rippled into nothingness again.

"My dear Lina, you know this is futile. And you're completely incapable of distracting me with red herrings." Tilting his staff slightly, he effortlessly blocked another dagger mid air. "Although, I am finding your struggle quite tasty."

Lina scoffed loudly at him, screaming insult after insult at the monster. Xellos reveled in her rage and anger. Whenever she became over confident in her abilities, the hope that was immediately vanquished by his superior power level and battle sense became a banquet of frustration and rage. Her embarrassment that followed missed attacks was a completely different flavor and texture from the sort she seeped during intercourse. It was positively delightful.

Spells flew around him, blasting the cobblestones into the nearby buildings. In response, he cast a barrier around himself which disintegrated every attack that would have landed or come within a few feet of him. Some bounced off the barrier, sending her haphazard attacks into the nearby buildings, chipping away at them.

Concentrating his energy on the orb of his staff, he prepared a slow, but powerful attack. It was something he knew Lina could sense. Her protection barrier shined through the haze of dirt and stony powder that filled the air. He assumed the low vision was her intent. Releasing his power, he sent it through the grainy air, dividing it instantly and connecting with Lina's protection spell. Surprisingly, her spell held - for a while. Not wanting to give her any reason to hope that she could win, he increased the power of his beam, completely shattering her barrier. With a few seconds to spare, Lina was able to dodge the attack with a Ray Wing spell. With her now flying above him, he could no longer see her again through the dirty air.

He could sense her irritation coming from the roof of one of the few sturdy buildings remaining. "Maybe you should have counted the last attack you landed as number four! It seems like you just had a hard time hitting me." She taunted from the building to his right, completely obscured from his line of sight.

Another taunt came from his left. "Is that because you're holding back, Xellos?"

Surprised by the misdirection, Xellos listened closely, trying to determine if she was throwing her voice with magic or if she had actually flown around the square.

Her voice came from in front of him this time. "Did I surprise you?"

It came from behind, her taunts coming faster and faster now. "You seem confused, Xellos. Is this tactic new to you?"

Her voice was coming from everywhere, her confidence growing. But he couldn't pinpoint the exact source. Frustrated, he gritted his teeth and used his energy to evaporate all the sand preventing him from seeing her. Even in doing so, he could not visually confirm her location. Her energy had vanished from his radar. She was invisible physically and her astral energy was untraceable as well.

The taunts continued from every direction all at once.

Her energy was almost undetectable until it was nearly too late. Lina lunged at him with her sword from his right, practically stumbling when her attack didn't connect. Xellos smirked as the voices echoed around him. Lina, completely off balance nearly fell over.

Seeing an opportunity to punish her for messing with him, he punched her in her gut. When he leaned down, it brought his face much closer to hers than expected as she turned to face him. The twist in her body caused his fist to crack a rib instead of landing in her soft stomach which could have handled the force better. Before he could follow up, he found Lina's lips against his, her elation swirling around him, entering him unexpectedly. It was disgustingly and overwhelmingly bitter. She was no longer scared or anxious. Noting the flavor, he was able to immediately identify it as the retching seasoning that made him sick during their trysts.

Kissing him as hard as she could, she ripped at his lips, forcing his body to emit his energy which she promptly consumed. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that she was hanging from him, her body bloody, bruised, and exhausted as it draped down his front, completely held in place by her strong, but tiny arms.

Her tongue entered his mouth, assaulting his tongue with force as she sucked on him. It was one kiss he didn't particularly enjoy so he refused to embrace her. It ended almost as quickly as it came. Lina hung from his neck, wincing in pain from her shattered rib.

"I win." She grinned, licking his magic from his wounded lips.

"L-Lina..." He growled almost playfully, realizing he hadn't expected her to do such a flirty thing with her friends watching. Not wanting to admit it, his pride was hurt.

"What?" She released him, landing poorly on her feet. She stumbled backwards, prompting Xellos to steady her with his free arm. "It was the only way I could land a hit on you since you couldn't sense that type of attack." She winced again, clutching her stomach as blood seeped through her clothes.

Her companions arrived shortly after her knees buckled. Gourry made to grab her, but Xellos scooped her up first. Zelgadis and Amelia focused on healing her until she was well enough to stand on her own while Gourry watched from a few feet away.

"What the hell was that, Lina?!" Zelgadis' composure finally broke.

Amelia looked at Zelgadis, some jealousy exuding from her. Xellos delighted in it. "Yes, Miss Lina. I don't understand what happened."

"She - kissed him!" The chimera exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Lina groaned, faking a reaction to all the noise. She buried her head into Xellos' chest as if irritated. Her act was easily discernible to Xellos, but good enough to trick her friends. "Zel, do you mind? I'm in an ass load of pain right now. Can't you just be happy that I won?"

Zelgadis was taken aback. He glared at Xellos. "Just what have you done to our Lina?"

" _Your_ Lina?" Xellos asked, feeling as if Zelgadis' misnomer was worth addressing over his accusation. "I can't imagine how Lina would belong to _all of you,_ especially when _you've_ been bedding Amelia for the past year. You have the _least_ claim to her." He laughed under his breath while taunting the chimera whose face became redder than Lina's hair.

"Mr. Xellos!" Amelia exclaimed, scolding him. "That's uncalled for! Zelgadis and I aren't... aren't..." Her voice trailed as she felt him staring her down.

Sighing, Lina made to fix the situation by airing their dirty laundry. "It's obvious Amelia and, honestly, it's no big deal. It was bound to happen between you two. So, don't be embarrassed about it. Even Gourry knows."

As eyes fell on the swordsman, he nodded awkwardly, confirming his knowledge of their relationship. "Yeah. I've kinda known for a while now. You guys don't need to hide it." He scratched the back of his head as a dumb smile spread across his face.

Even with all their soothing, Zelgadis' rage and embarrassment escalated rapidly as if each word was more fuel for his fire. "I'm going back to the inn!" Clenching his fists, he began walking in a random direction away from the group before realizing they were still in a pocket dimension created by Xellos. His back still to the monster, he made demands. "Take us back, you filthy monster. Now."

Almost instantly, they were back in the alley in Atlas City, a noticeable amount of time having passed even though their time away felt so short. Lina timidly clutched at Xellos' clothes as Amelia asked about the kiss now that she had recovered from the shock that everyone knew about her and Zelgadis. Xellos noted that she seemed less enthusiastic than usual about a potential budding romance. It was probably, he deduced, because he was a monster and Amelia had always hoped that Lina would end up with Gourry.

"Yes." Xellos nodded, still holding Lina gently in his arms as if supporting the supposedly weakened sorceress. "Lina caught me off guard as well. Perhaps that was her plan all along since she only had to land one attack on me."

"It's not like you two haven't kissed before, though." Gourry added, not realizing that wasn't something he should bring up.

"Gourry!" Lina scolded, her blush showing through her dirtied face.

Amelia seemed shocked by Gourry's comment. "What? Miss Lina, you've kissed Mr. Xellos before? But - he's... he's... a monster!"

"Ugh. Amelia, it's not like that." Lina tried calming her down but now Zelgadis was grilling her again.

As Lina struggled to explain how Xellos had stolen kisses from her in the past and that they were relatively meaningless, Xellos found himself growing frustrated. Even though he was feasting on their anger, he felt a little insulted that she could so readily diminish his involvement with her, even if it was a lie. He never cared for lying and seeing Lina do it so casually was a little upsetting. It was especially annoying that she was so nonchalant about covering up their intimacy.

Irritated, he dropped her to the ground. Lina glared at him from the floor of the tavern they had just entered.

"What the hell, Xellos?!" She exclaimed, rubbing her butt as she rose. Brushing herself off, she chided him. "You know I'm STILL hurt, right?"

"Oh? Are you? And here I was thinking you were enjoying being carried." He grinned at her playfully as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. The act elicited anger from her comrades: Gourry included. Looking around at them, he scratched the back of his head as he laughed awkwardly, putting on a show for them. "I guess I just can't help myself since you're all so tasty."

Feeling repulsion exuding from Zelgadis and Amelia, he knew he was starting to wear out his welcome. But he couldn't resist. They were too much fun to poke and prod. Walking slowly over to Zelgadis, he consumed the chimera's irritation. "What's this now? Are you jealous of Lina? Or is that jealousy directed at me because I received such a passionate kiss from her of her own free will?" A sinister smile spread across his face.

Zelgadis clenched his teeth and fists in rage. "You filthy monster." He growled under his breath, not wanting to draw too much unnecessary attention from the bar keep. "What are you playing at?"

Bringing a finger to his lips, Xellos gave his usual response. "That is a secret." He opened one of his eyes just slightly, sending chills down Zelgadis' spine. Feeding on his fear, Xellos contemplated pushing the chimera farther, but sensed something more delicious coming from behind him.

Jealousy poured from Lina.

"I think I've over stayed my welcome." He commented and then turned to Lina. "I'll see you later so you can claim your prize." Intentionally, he divulged information he and Lina hadn't provided her companions earlier. Before teleporting away, he knelt before her, taking her hand in his. Her face slowly reddened as he placed kiss atop her gloved hand while staring deeply into her eyes, savoring her essence and scent.

When next he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper, only faintly audible by the sorceress. "Until later, my Lina."


	14. Chapter 14: That's a Secret

**Chapter Fourteen: That's a Secret**

Returning to his home in the Astral Plane, Xellos allowed himself to relish in the emotions he had been able to elicit from Lina and her companions earlier. It was too easy to jar them. Something as simple as him walking into the same building usually resulted in skepticism and anger from the chimera. But, more interesting to him, were Gourry's reactions to his and Lina's proximity. It was something that he had never noticed. He attributed it to Gourry now knowing Lina's feelings for him. Though repulsive, it was the only discernible reason for his change in behavior. It was a change Xellos didn't like. Should Lina learn of Gourry's anxiety, he was certain his fun would come to a screeching halt. It was something he could not allow to happen.

But how could he stop it?

He sat in his humble chair at the table in the center of his room. With his elbows on the table, he interlocked his fingers, resting his chin on his thumbs while he brooded. Even Zelgadis wanted Lina. He could taste it amidst the chimera's anger and humiliation. He knew that she was, indeed, savory and desirable to humans, but most were too scared to get close to her. While Zelgadis might have posed a challenge years ago, his bedding Amelia meant it was unlikely Lina would ever consider courting him. She would, undoubtedly, take Amelia's side.

Gourry posed a greater threat. What he once thought was impossible was now plausible.

The swordsman had, after all, shown her affection in the past, although no one else remembered it. In his haste to acquire the Sword of Light when Gourry dropped it to save Lina from The Lord of Nightmares, Xellos had accidentally stumbled upon Lina and Gourry's first and only intimate embrace. It was a moment he didn't enjoy then and certainly didn't relish reliving now. But it was one of many possible futures for Lina so he couldn't dismiss it. Should Gourry come to realize his affections for her, there would be nothing Xellos could do to keep her from leaving, he thought.

He didn't want to lose his control over Lina.

He wanted so much more from her. He had yet to consume everything she offered him. He had yet to understand all of the bitter emotions that seeped from her pores during sex. He wanted to taste all of her again, needed to taste her.

Eying the objects on his shelves, his eyes fell on the Sword of Light again. Perhaps, he thought, he could use it to persuade Gourry to forget Lina, to leave. It was unlikely. He knew Gourry, deep down, valued Lina more than his own life, having thrown it at her feet so many times in the past. Additionally, if Lina were to learn Gourry possessed the Sword of Light, she would follow him on that premise alone. They would become inseparable again. With the Sword of Light, Gourry could keep pace with her and resume complimenting her in battle. Handing the Sword of Light to him would be like willingly handing him Lina: the sorceress and the woman.

Never, Xellos thought. That's _never_ going to happen.

There was little he could do if Gourry decided to pursue Lina, he resolved. Should the swordsman become aware of his own anxiety and perhaps express affections toward Lina, Xellos' needs would be unfulfilled. He had to monitor him. A three way relationship was not an option, given Lina's almost narrow-minded affections for Gourry. Xellos couldn't imagine Lina welcoming him into her ideal relationship. His presence would, undoubtedly, be more troubling for them than any sexual benefits he could offer. Should Gourry make to act on any realized feelings, Xellos knew he would have to thwart them, even at the risk of Lina learning what he had done. It was worth the risk. Otherwise, he would potentially lose her.

Even so, it wasn't like Lina would be around forever. Or could she be? With a contract, immortality was feasible. Though he had considered her pledging to him, that aspect was something he had never seriously contemplated. Even grabbing the stone from his shelf was more of a whim than a serious commitment to bringing Lina to his side. There was so much he could offer her: power, fortune, eternal companionship. Unfortunately, her strong will and pride in her humanity would hinder any negotiations.

It was something he would have to think on more extensively, but night was approaching in the physical realm. He longed to return to her side. He needed to feed on her more.

Teleporting back, Xellos found Lina pouring over her books at the desk in her dimly lit room. The sun had long since set. The din of Amelia and Zelgadis arguing resonated from the room on the other side of the far wall. Their energy was tempting, but Xellos was there for his own needs: for Lina.

"Hey, Xellos." She turned to face him, sensing his arrival. Her ability to recognize when he had returned was sharper than usual. It pleased him.

He walked to her side, kneeling before her. It was an act he did not perform for humans, only his lord and other superiors. Now that he was within a foot of her, he could smell the fire and residual magic on her. It was a nostalgic scent and one he realized he had missed very much.

Opening his eyes slightly and maintaining eye contact with her, he took her hand and kissed it again, inhaling some of her smoky scent that lingered from their battle. Per their agreement, her victory meant his temporary enslavement. Wanting to fully abide by that contract as a way of proving his sincerity, he decided to treat her like someone who actually had power over him, someone who could control him. Even if it was a strange and forced situation, it was one he found himself accepting with little resistance. Normally, he would feel repulsed by being completely used by a human since he was used to having the upper hand. But, since it was Lina, it was fine.

"I've returned to you, master." His voice was silky, almost seductive. Lina's face blushed slightly. He assumed she realized that he was officially treating her as a person of import per their agreement. "I believe that I belong to you for the next twenty-four hours?"

Smiling widely, almost gloatingly, she beamed at him as he released her hand. "That's right, Xellos! You're all mine until this time tomorrow." Crossing one leg over the other, she pretended to contemplate what she could do with him aloud. She listed everything from butler duties to humiliating acts of humanity.

"I'm here to do your bidding, my lord." He bowed his head to her, still kneeling with his arm resting on his knee. He refused to give in to her taunts.

Lina's hand touched the top of his head softly, almost petting him. Slowly, her hand trailed his jaw line to his chin, raising his head so that his eyes would meet hers. "Very well. My first order is that you aren't allowed to conceal yourself from me. I want to be able to see into you unless we're around others. Understand?" Her fingers trailed through his purple hair. She rubbed it between her fingers, feeling its texture.

Her domineering talk pleased him. The assertion was like her, especially now that she was more comfortable with touching his body. In a sense, her demeanor reminded him of his true Lord. Although, Lina's demands were much easier to execute and came with less danger behind them, should something go awry.

Nodding slightly, he opened his eyes more. "Of course, my lord. I would conceal nothing from you if it was your demand."

"It is." She immediately replied. "I want to see everything inside you." Standing, she led him up by his chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss, forcing him to bend at the waist to match her height. "I want to know _exactly_ what you're capable of feeling." She kissed him again, locking eyes with him as she gently bit his tongue, pulling it out of his mouth so she could suck on it. He felt himself getting aroused. Her emotions were strong, lustful. She exuded confidence and curiosity. They weren't his preferred snacks, but he knew he would probably get few negative emotions from her for the next day, so he decided to take what he could get. It wasn't like he could keep her out at this point anyways. In order to let her see this much of him, he needed to be consuming her.

"Tell me, Xellos. What do you feel when we do this?" Her red eyes burned into his, igniting him inside. He petted him between his legs, her fingers gliding over his fake clothes and hardened erection. It was a familiar line of questioning: one he had avoided during their earlier engagements.

His tongue now completely free, he decided to answer her. "Lust."

Lina pulled him close by his hips. His answer seemed to satisfy her, but her curiosity only increased. "Physical lust? You can feel that?"

"Yes, my lord." He replied, still paying her respects. "This physical body can feel these types of emotions since I've constructed it that way."

She pressed her hips against his, him now feeling her warmth. "I can tell. But I wasn't sure if that was just you tricking me into thinking that you felt it too."

They fell silent again as Lina stroked his face with her fingers. Xellos noted that she had indirectly alluded to her feeling lust for him. It was something he already knew, but that little give was satisfying.

"And you can tell what I'm feeling as well?" She asked, almost timidly. A little anxiety crept from her. Xellos was pleased that she was at least getting anxious while discussing these topics with him.

"For the most part." The line of questioning was relatively harmless and a little redundant to their prior conversations, so there was no reason to conceal anything from her yet. Besides, these were all things he thought she had already discovered on her own or had learned from him already. "I can sense your emotions in flavors as we previously discussed. Sometimes, I know what those emotions are and other times, I am left wondering."

A soft smile formed on her face. "So what am I feeling right now, Xellos?"

Taking in her emotions more deeply, he analyzed them before answering. "You're curious and a little shy. I like the anxiety you're giving me the most. But there's a bitter, almost disgusting emotion under it all. Until today, I couldn't properly identify it because it was one I had never tasted from you. But, after your surprise attack, I think it is elated affection." Though he was certain that was her true feeling, he didn't want to offend her since she was supposed to be his master for the next twenty-four hours. He also didn't want to jump to the conclusion that she had come to care about him as something more than just a sex partner, even if it would mean an easier time getting her to completely give up Gourry.

Lina considered his answer while running her fingers down his shoulders. "That's interesting." She commented. "So, this unknown emotion is bitter to you?" He nodded, feeling as if he was being more drawn into her than she was being drawn into him. "And is this the same emotion that's making you sick when we mess around?"

He realized that she didn't actually confirm his assumption, but couldn't press her for more information. "Yes. But it's impossible to consume all of your emotions without also consuming it, especially when I'm more exposed like this." As he did with Lord Beastmaster, he attempted to answer he next question without inconveniencing her to ask it.

She stepped back from him, finally breaking eye contact. Xellos felt pressure that he didn't know was there lifting. Relieved, he found himself almost sighing audibly. Lina crossed her arms, closing her eyes as she mulled over what he said. Normally, he would take this opportunity to distract her, surprise her by teasing her either physically or emotionally. But, being subservient to her had its disadvantages. He was at her mercy now. More than wanting to mess with her, he wanted to ask her what the emotion was. Reading her emotions in this sort of question and answer session where he had no leverage gained him nothing. Asking her directly wouldn't be acceptable behavior of a servant to his master either so he patiently waited.

"Hey." Lina looked at him inquisitively. "Are you broken or something? Why are you just standing there?"

Pouting, Xellos responded immediately. "You're my master. I would never ask questions of my master or do things she might night like."

Surprised by his answer, Lina's excitement flowed into the room, almost flooding it. "So I can ask you to do literally anything and you'd be required to do it?"

"That's correct, my lord." He answered, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Great! Help me out for a second." She began digging through a knapsack on her desk until she found a small black orb. Xellos could tell it was of original construction and had a strong enchantment on it, but the spell was unfamiliar to him. Lina held it out toward him, but not necessarily for him to grab so he refrained. After a moment passed, it began radiating a bright red hue. She jotted a note in a journal before handing it to him. He found himself disappointed that the seductiveness had ended and she had switched into her academic mode.

"This is something I designed to gauge a monster's Astral strength. But, since I haven't had any monsters to test it on, I didn't know if it worked or if it could accurately interpret your energy." She explained the orb excitedly, sharing with him the enchantment spell and other minor details that were relatively irrelevant to him. He listened to her patiently, wanting nothing more than to silence her with teasing remarks. "Do me a favor and take this to the Astral Realm for a second. I want to see if the color changes."

It was a simple, harmless request. He nodded, kissed her hand again, and then teleported to his room. After only a few seconds the orb became a fiery red again. After seeing the reaction, he immediately returned to Lina and confirmed that it was the same color. Seemingly pleased, she made a few comments in her journal and returned the orb to the bag.

"Thanks!" She smiled widely at him. "I guess I can reward you for being a good errand boy. What would you like?" She teased him playfully, winking.

With her experiment out of the way, it seemed acceptable to continue their previous flirtations. Xellos hesitantly closed the space between them, placing his hands on her hips. "I'm permitted to ask for something?"

"Sure. But only one thing." Her eyes met his, forcing her smile to fade. Her anxiety swelled into him as he touched her.

Contemplating, he decided to ask a question of her since he was allowed only a single request. "What are your bitter emotions?"

"Why do you want to know?" It was like her to answer his question with another question, as if sizing him up.

He sighed, knowing that he could not do much to stop her fun in spite of his frustration with being her play thing. "It perplexes me. It's a flavor I've never felt from you."

Breaking eye contact, almost hesitantly, she responded. "I don't really know myself since I can't taste them. But, based on what you said earlier, I think I have an idea of what it is." She locked eyes with him again. "Wanna find out?"

Leaning up to him, she kissed him gently, bitterness pouring from her. He couldn't help consuming it. Closing her eyes, she began kissing him deeply, massaging his tongue with hers. He closed his eyes as well, petting her hips with his fingers as he tried to distract himself from her emotions.

Pulling away, she looked at him dejectedly. "Xellos. I ordered you to stay open to me."

Surprised, Xellos opened his eyes, giving her access again. He could feel her eyes searching him, digging around inside him. It was uncomfortable. He wanted to force her into submission and then withdraw from her realm. He shouldn't have been in this situation, he thought. But he never anticipated Lina actually landing a hit on him. He should have known Lina would have some kind of plan, especially since she was the one who initiated the challenge. He underestimated her.

"That's better." She reassured him, stroking his face with her fingers. "For the next day, you're mine." She seemed to enjoy repeating it. Or she enjoyed reminding him that she owned him, for now at least. Lina firmly moved her hands down his neck to his chest and began edging him backwards until his legs were against the bed. Forcefully, she pushed him down and straddled him. Leaning down, her red hair draped like curtains around him, concealing their faces from the rest of the room.

Lina kissed him deeply, still maintaining eye contact, searching him. Xellos felt her tongue entering his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to shut her out, but couldn't. The bitterness poured into him, making him shudder. It felt as if Lina was feeding it to him through her kisses. Taking his hands in hers, she placed them back on her hips.

As he began rubbing her boney hips through her clothes, she moaned softly, more of her dark chocolate flavors seeping into him, making him wince. Cupping his face in her hands, she sucked softly on his lips.

"Get rid of your clothes, Xellos." She ordered as she removed her cape, mantle, belts, and top quickly, exposing her breasts and flat stomach. He complied with her demand, now more naked than she was.

Xellos' eyes traced her body, examining the damage he had dealt her. Large and small bruises peppered her body. Though she had fully healed, the physical evidence of their fight remained. Her shoulder had taken the most damage. Magical burn marks from him grinding his energy into her before he had dislocated her shoulder rounded her slender body as if it were a snake-like tattoo. It looked as if it still hurt, but he knew better. His eyes returned to her torso, beholding her already hard nipples. Xellos wanted to make for them, but resisted. He awaited her instructions, like a good servant.

"Touch me." She encouraged him further by moving one of his hands to her breast. "It's not like you haven't before."

Leaning back down, she kissed him deeply again as he fondled her, pinching her nipples gently to elicit soft sighs. Releasing him again, she stood at the edge of the bed, removing her pants quickly as she stared into his eyes.

She stood timidly at the edge of the bed, her arms at her sides. He took in the full view of her slender body, bruises and all. "Do you like my body?" She asked hesitantly, small doses of anxiety mixing into the bitterness.

"Yes, my master." He answered readily, not wanting to make her wait. It was another question that he had not answered during one of their first intimate moments. She was getting her answers one way or another, he determined. Examining her, Xellos found all of the markings on her, including a few red marks along her neck from the prior night, enticing. His erection pulsed; it was ready to be inside her.

More bitterness flowed from her into him. He winced.

To his surprise, she knelt before him and began licking his length, still staring into his eyes. Her tongue pressed firmly against him as she gripped him tightly at the base. With her other hand, she massaged his undercarriage firmly as she stroked him with her tongue. "And how's this?"

"Very nice. You're being too kind to your servant, Lina." He added, thinking she did not understand that he was there to serve _her_. It was like her, he realized. She, too, needed to be in control. She wanted to dominate him. It was something he wouldn't have minded as much if she hadn't tasted so disgusting while doing it.

He knew they were about to have sex and that he would enjoy it, but there was now a dangerous air about her. He couldn't place exactly what it was, but he was aware of an ulterior motive. Unable to ask about it, he simply lay on the bed enjoying her kisses and licks against his throbbing erection. As she began running her hand up and down his saliva-covered length. As she began squeezing harder and harder, gripping him tightly in her fist, he moaned. His sound must have signaled her to stop, he thought, because she was back above him, staring into his still open eyes.

"What are you feeling, my Xellos?" She asked as she rubbed him against her wet folds.

Choking a little on her bitterness, he searched her for any other emotion he could consume. "A little sick, to be honest." Although, hearing her call him hers was enjoyable at least. His head was spinning, the room becoming slightly blurred.

"Is my bitterness too much to bear? I'm assuming that's what's causing you all this uncomfortable pain." Her tone was almost pouty, teasing him. She knew what she was doing, he realized.

As she spoke, she began pressing down against him with her hips, his erection entering her. As it did, her flavor intensified, tainting her actions with the disgusting blend. Unable to answer her, he clenched his jaw tightly.

Noticing him gritting his teeth, Lina gave him another order. "Stop that. I want to kiss you."

Opening his mouth, he welcomed Lina's tongue as she aggressively probed him. In one motion, he was suddenly fully inside her. As she explored his mouth and lightly nibbled on him, she began moving her hips so that he slid nearly out of her and then completely back inside. She was getting more and more confident in bed. Bringing her hands to his chest, she sat upright, his full length now inside her. She moaned loudly as she began working her hips in circles. For a relatively inexperienced partner, she was quickly learning what felt good. Perhaps it was her instincts, he thought. Xellos reached up, touching her breasts, pinching her nipples periodically as she began moving up and down harder and faster. Her breasts bobbed in his hands as he loosely held them. The bed creaked and rocked from her force.

He felt himself taking damage in the Astral Plane from her emotions. Unlike their prior encounters, there was no longer any fear in her. Her anxiety was nonexistent. In just a few days, she had tricked him into submission and he was now willingly having sex with her though he had almost nothing to gain as a monster. The only pleasure he enjoyed was the physical sensation of Lina so deliberately lusting after him.

She was taking him.

For the first time, a _human_ was taking _him_. He was clearly at a disadvantage even though he needed her body. The eroticism of it was, unfortunately, tainted by her disgusting dark chocolate flavor. He preferred his sweets to be sugary and light. The emotions she emitted were completely new to her and much stronger than before. He wanted to take charge of her, force her into submission, but couldn't. He wouldn't break his deal.

Thinking on their situation did nothing to lessen the pain he felt on the Astral Plane as her emotions were now fully entering him. He felt her body tightening around him as she began massaging his chest and stomach with her fingers. He wished she would rip into him, consume his energy again, but she seemed uninterested.

The room began spinning as Xellos' head became more and more clouded. He felt nauseous. His stomach churned from the wretched meal she force-fed him. Even so, he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop.

"I'm about to come, Xellos." She stated, still maintaining eye contact with him, her expression now almost drunken in appearance. "I want you to come inside me at the same time. Can you give me that?"

It was like she was completely ignoring his pain. Her lust and desire for physical satisfaction consumed her. Sweat glistened on her body. Her sticky juices began wetting his inner thighs. Her eyes were half closed; her face red from the physical exertion. The hazy expression on her face was delightful, but the flavors that accompanied it repulsed him. He could feel his Astral Body taking more damage, as if poisoned.

"Yes, master." He said.

"No." She ordered again, lightly squeezing his waist.

He knew what she wanted. "Yes, my Lina." He winced again, the pain becoming nearly unbearable as the words left his mouth. He could feel it fermenting inside him, boiling. Lina was now the only thing he could distinctly make out amidst their surroundings. Everything else was blurry and off kilter.

Though he enjoyed pain, this poisonous variety was one he wasn't used to experiencing. He didn't want this kind inside him and he certainly didn't want to climax with that sort of taint, but he refused to back down.

"That's better. Come on, push into me." She encouraged him by tugging at his hips.

Xellos needed more friction to climax so he appreciated the offer. He followed her lead with the pacing, holding her slightly above him as he shoved himself in and out of her. She moaned loudly with almost no regard to her surroundings, begging him to be rougher, harder with her. Emitting some anxiety, Xellos gladly received it. Her voice was dangerously loud, echoing off the walls. She screamed for more. Pleased, he rewarded her with harder thrusts, forcing unrestrained grunts and moans from the sorceress as she winced through her own pleasurable pain. As he went deeper into her, he pulled her hips slightly forward, mimicking her earlier motions. Her aches and muscle convulsions gave him enough energy to sustain his pace. He savored the pain he dealt her, but it was so miniscule compared to the bitterness. Lina screamed as he forcefully hit and rubbed her spot deep inside her. He could feel her pulsing around him; her legs began twitching as he moved faster.

Lina took one of her breasts into a hand, fondling herself while the other rubbed at her clit. Xellos watched her through his peripherals as she worked over herself, performing acts he had taught her earlier that day. He longed to break his eye contact with her so he could get a better look at her erotic display, but couldn't escape her gaze.

It took everything she had to hold back.

Xellos moved at an inhuman speed, Lina's poison now inflicting major damage on him in the Astral Plane. He approached climax, her body shuddering around him.

"I'm coming, my Lina. Come with me." The words slipped out of his mouth hoarsely, almost begging her. It wasn't like him. The entire situation wasn't like him, letting himself be torn apart in the Astral Plane while embracing physical contact: letting a human dominate him. It was all very disgusting and somehow incredibly naughty. In a sense, the pain he felt appealed to the masochistic side of him. But it was the lack of control, the constant delving and burning nature of it that made it so horrible.

Lina smiled down at him, gazing hazily into his eyes as they exploded on each other once Xellos dropped her down onto his body again as he stopped slamming into her. Without his hands occupied by her hips, he groped her free breast and grabbed her butt hard with his other hand, spreading her cheeks. She arched her back as she came, making some of her juices spray onto his lower stomach. She stopped rubbing her clit and breast, giving Xellos the opportunity to rub them for her. Xellos moved his hand from her ass to her clit, rubbing it firmly in circles. As he did, she came a second time, screaming his name repeatedly. Bracing herself on his ankles with her hands, she kept her head tilted forward so she could watch him as she continued panting his name and moaning.

"Lina!" He felt her name escaping his lips, screaming her name uncontrollably as he continued releasing into her, throbbing against her insides. He could feel all of his lower muscles shaking from the sensation of coming so hard inside her. In response, she began moving her hips as she rode out the remainder of her climax. Xellos' juices filled her, trickling out of her slowly. The bed beneath him dampened and became cool against his body. As her motions gradually ceased, he stopped rubbing her clit. Instead, he ran his hands along the sides of her waist, down to her hips and back up. He let his fingers run gently cover her scars and bruises as he savored her curves.

"Xellos... you feel amazing..." She stammered, lowering her body down onto him so that her chest was resting on his. Pressing her forehead to his, she stared into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, but only for a second.

Xellos clenched his jaw again as her bitterness churned, soured, and all but consumed him. The room did barrel rolls around them, completely disorienting him. The dizziness was more than he could handle. Everything blurred. He could no longer distinguish objects - not even the bed he gripped tightly as he writhed in pain. He could not bear it. He had reached his limit. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and retreat to the Astral Plane to lick his wounds.

"Lina..." Straining, he whispered her name. "What have you done to me?" He felt his jaw trembling. A cold sweat consumed his body.

Lina brought a finger to her lips and answered him. "That's a secret, my Xellos."


	15. Chapter 15: A Painful Withdrawal

**Chapter Fifteen: A Painful Withdrawal**

Xellos found himself back on the Astral Plane, panting. He wasn't quite sure how he got there or when, but he was thankful to be back. He clenched his chest, feeling Lina's poisonous emotions writhing inside him, his body attempting to fight them. Staggering, he made his way toward his chair, reaching out for it. It felt like he was walking in place, making no progress. A physical weakness overcame him. His legs buckled. Collapsing onto the floor of his room, he struggled to maintain his composure. Of all the pain he had experienced in his thousand year life span, he had never had a human tear at him so deeply. It was a huge mistake letting her get so deep.

Oddly, the pain was welcome.

Though a masochist, this dosage of pain was too much. It would be something he needed to address with Lina after his day of servitude ended. As he thought about her, the pain amplified. It was everything he could do to maintain his focus on healing himself, restoring his facade. Though having his mask on didn't matter here in the Astral Plane, he wanted to close his eyes so very badly. They were like doors into his existence. Keeping them open for so long with someone so brash staring into them, he felt vulnerable. He hated feeling vulnerable.

Even his own room spun around him, intensifying the nausea. Moving was out of the question. He had no choice but to lie on the cool ground. Finally closing his eyes, he sighed with slight relief. Though unable to see anything, he could still feel the sensation of the room spinning. It was as if he were on a wheel, spinning in circles, the centrifugal force pushing him against the floor. No position he laid in seemed to alleviate the sensation. It was its own unique torture.

The poison ate at his fibers, forcing him to drop his human form entirely. Existing only as his energy, he felt himself healing faster. It was the first time he had ever been forced out of his disguise. Part of him hated Lina for pushing him to this point. He wanted to inflict immeasurable pain on her as well. He wanted to rip at her being, see her writhing as he tortured her. There were millions of ways he could do her harm, but none seemed satisfactory. None seemed vile enough. One day, he thought. One day he would teach her to never mess with him like that again. He knew it was intentional, her game. She had set him up with the duel. She knew that he wouldn't expect her to kiss him mid fight. It had never crossed her mind that she would do it in front of her friends, nearly revealing their secret. It was why she only needed one attack. Everything else was just a diversion, a way to size him up. It angered him. He understood it all now: she wanted answers to her earlier questions and she devised a clever way to get them.

He respected her more than ever.

Lina had manipulated him and he found it delightful, though repulsive. She was an anomaly, completely unpredictable. He wanted more of her. He wanted to torture her. He wanted to savor her. He wanted her to fear him. He wanted to exact pain on her physically and emotionally. He wanted her to trick him more, reminding him that she was a force to be reckoned with. Then he could break her again. It was a cycle he desired to repeat endlessly. He wanted her to best him again. The challenge was welcome. His boredom was completely gone now and hers probably was too.

It was the first time he had returned to Wolf Pack Island and was relieved that Lord Beastmaster was not around. He usually longed to see her but was always reserved in visiting. He didn't want to waste her time with his petty talk and desires. This time, he was certain if she knew how severely wounded he was, she would have put an end to Lina by her own hand. It was a risk he couldn't afford on either front: allowing his Master to discover what he had allowed a human to do and giving his Lord a reason to kill his muse.

He thought about the small purple tainted gem again, his mind unable to leave it alone. He didn't quite understand why he was carrying it around with him. It wasn't like he could ever bring himself to discuss it with Lina. She would never consent to a contract with him. Even for power, he couldn't see her succumbing to him in that way anymore. She was too independent, too strong willed. After their latest experience, he knew that there was no way she would ever agree to being his submissive pet. It was a disappointment, but at least he was still able to feed on her and take advantage of her willingness to bed him.

It wasn't like him to have sex with humans on a regular basis. It was even less like him to have consensual sex. Furthermore, it was downright unheard of for him to have sex with the same human more than once. These were all things he feared Lord Beastmaster would learn and, thus, jump to ridiculous conclusions. But he wasn't about to turn down intercourse with Lina. It was too delicious, preying on her during her most vulnerable moments, even if there were disgusting times like these. From now on though, he needed to be very careful.

He thought about the purple stone again. He needed her to enter a contract with him, he realized. If his mind wouldn't leave it alone, it was something he knew he would eventually have to do. Even though it seemed impossible, he had to make it happen. It was essential for her to pledge to him if he was going to get what he wanted: the eternal cycle of them besting each other and causing each other pain. He had to find a way to make her want it as well.

As he considered tactful ways to either trick her or discuss the contract with her, he gradually restored his human form. It took some time, but he eventually pieced himself back together. Even after spending much time thinking on the possibility of enjoying Lina's emotions for the rest of eternity, he was still unable to find a sure way to bring her around to the notion of entering into a contract with a monster.

Picking himself up off the floor, he looked back at his shelves, his eyes now able to focus on individual items again. He took another moment to look around his room, his eyes falling on Galveira, the bow version of the Sword of Light. It was one of two weapons he was able to keep from her group and from the Overworlders. If he had to, he could always use it against her. The thought amused him.

Realizing he had been gone much longer than expected, he decided to return to her. He had been here long enough. Though he was still in a little pain, the longer he stayed in the Astral Realm in his current state, the more likely his true master would realize that he was injured. It was something that she absolutely could not find out, among everything else. It wasn't the first time he had kept things from her and he didn't want it to be the last.

Returning to her room, he found her sound asleep, curled up peacefully to one of her pillows. In the dim light from the moonlight, he could see her body rising and falling under the sheets. As he approached the table where he planned to spend the rest evening, just watching her, he found a sloppily written note.

X-

Hey. Waited up. You probably got tied up with something.

It's alright. Sorry if I hurt you too much.

I'll be more careful next time. Had fun though.

\- L

Xellos let out a sigh of relief upon reading her message. There was no need to bring it up to her. She already seemed to understand. Unless it happened again, there was no need to discuss it. This saved him an awkward conversation that would, undoubtedly, be plagued with questions he would be unable to answer. Although, if it _did_ happen again, he could just overpower her until she exuded only fear. That seemed like the better, more preferable decision. He grinned at the thought of besting her. After that night, he owed her one.

Picking up the note, her read it again, examining her handwriting which he rarely saw and she, clearly, rarely practiced. He stared at the word "sorry". It wasn't a word others often said to him without sarcasm. He understood Lina a little better now. She cared about him in some capacity at least. There was some degree of respect and concern contained within her short, simple sentences. He had always assumed they had a mutual respect and understanding of each other. But, having something concrete confirming that suspicion was welcome. Smiling to himself, he pocketed her note. It was a rare personal item that he could add to his collection later.

As his hand reached deep in his pocket, he brushed against the cool surface of the stone. Though he felt somehow closer to Lina as he watched her sleep, he felt farther from her every time he rolled the stone between his fingers. He contemplated what they were becoming. In the past, Lina would have never left him a note. She may not have even apologized, he considered. Their relationship, whatever it was, had evolved. Seeing her made him want to put his sadistic ambitions on hold. He wanted to hurt her and covet her at the same time, but felt obliged to pick one or the other every time he was in her company.

Why couldn't he have both? Since when did she get this sort of power over him?

He placed his cape and staff on the table next to Lina's garbs. Instead of just making them vanish as he usually did, he took the time to remove them as she would have done for him. It felt better when she disrobed him, he thought. He enjoyed the way her fingers would struggle with the fake fabric, tugging at him until it would finally loosen. Her desperation as she fought with his clothing amused him greatly. Smiling, he crawled into the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he spooned her from behind. The desire to grip her too tightly welled inside him. He longed to feel her ribs cracking again. But he settled for just holding her. Attacking someone he was supposed to be serving didn't sit well with him, even if he would get immense pleasure from her surprise and suffering.

It wasn't often that he allowed himself sleep. Since it wasn't an essential function for him, there was virtually no purpose in it other than passing time. In this case, he wanted to share the activity of sleeping with Lina. He also knew that resting his physical body would help him finish healing. Since he was unable to fulfill his duties as a servant to her for a good portion of the evening, he knew he would have to make it up to her somehow. But, for now, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to feel her fiery skin against him. Unfortunately, she was in her pajamas, so he settled for feeling her body through her clothing.

He placed a soft, hesitant kiss on her forehead before lying back down. He realized that he had opted to give her a kiss rather than pain. But, still exhausted from earlier, Xellos didn't want to waste more time thinking on trivialities. He would take her again and drive her back into submission. This arrangement was temporary, he reminded himself. His servitude was faked and would end tomorrow night. Slowly, Xellos allowed himself to drift into a dreamless sleep, his physical and Astral bodies healing back to full health through the night.


	16. Chapter 16: Careful Interactions

**Chapter Sixteen: Careful Interactions**

Awaking to the sun streaming in through the window, Xellos was surprised to see a content Lina curled up to him. Her head was nestled in the crook of his arm. One of her hands rested on his leg while the other was draped across him, holding him tightly. He petted her head softly, trying not to wake her.

"Good morning, Xellos." Her voice was soft, almost delicate.

"Good morning, my Lina. Did I wake you?" He asked, surprised that she was up earlier than usual.

She shook her head and squeezed him tighter. "No. I've been up a while. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." He replied immediately, not wanting to keep her waiting since he knew his pain concerned her. "Much better." He made it a point to avoid consuming her emotions.

"Good." She sounded pleased, almost relieved. "I know you're supposed to be my slave, but please act normal. It's creepy when you're so formal with me." He could tell by the tone in her voice that she was already frustrated that he was being reserved and polite. It was a side of him that she didn't know since she wasn't his superior.

But he favored Lina in a different way than his bosses, he realized. He had come to let her see a side of him others could never see. He wondered whether she was aware of that or if she thought it was all a ruse.

Xellos nodded and affirmed that he would be more like how she wanted him to behave, even if it went against his idea of what it meant to be subservient to her.

Lina paused for a while before responding to him. "So, do you treat Beastmaster like this?"

"Somewhat." Xellos answered promptly, but mysteriously. He sensed anxiety and, strangely, jealousy growing in Lina's heart. He wanted to tease her but he knew it would push her away. The notion of her being jealous over his master perplexed him. He enjoyed her emotions, but did so cautiously. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of last night.

Growing curious, Lina sat up and began questioning him more authoritatively, as if she were his actual master. Xellos took note of the change in mood, but didn't move. He was comfortable and there was no point in him also sitting. He could answer her questions perfectly fine from where he was situated. Having nothing to occupy his hands, he placed them behind his head.

"How does it work, your relationship with Beastmaster?" She asked, getting right to the core of her anxiety. Perhaps, Xellos thought, she _was_ aware of her miniscule jealousy after all. It should have been a familiar emotion to her since she had been jealous of Silphiel in the past.

He contemplated her question and evaluated what he could and could not share with her. "She is my mother and master. She created me from her own being to be her only retainer, serving as both her warrior and her priest. I obey her orders without question or hesitation." That was the gist of it, he decided. Revealing more would go against his master's wishes.

Fidgeting, Lina thought on his answer and prepared herself to ask another question. "Ok. That all sounds pretty standard. But, do you... you know?" He face blushed softly. He sampled her emotions, tasting only the creamy flavor of her anxiety as her heart pounded heavily in her chest.

"No." He knew she was referring to sex. "I do not waste her time on such trivialities. What I mean is she's not interested." He stopped himself, realizing he shouldn't divulge too much information about his master. Lord Beastmaster rarely imparted knowledge to him anyways. Most of her reasons and logic for her actions and requests were a secret. Sex was one thing that she never demanded of him even though other retainers were often forced into submission by their masters. Xellos, however, had always been more interested in the human species' sexual needs so he had relatively no interest in offering himself to his master anyways. It was a situation where he would have to be entirely submissive and would get virtually nothing from it.

Lina seemed unsurprised by the answer, judging by her contemplative demeanor. Instead, she seemed to be mulling over something else. As her questioning continued, it was as if she was avoiding what she actually wanted to ask. Picking up on this after answering generic questions about the Astral Plane, Xellos encouraged her to be more direct.

Taking her hands in his, he lightly petted her fingers. Lina watched his bare fingers stroking over hers. "My Lina, what's weighing on your mind?" He brought a hand to her face, tenderly running just the tips of his fingers from her jaw down to her chin. As he did, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, sighing softly with a serene smile on her face. He replaced his hands on hers and continued gently rubbing them.

Even so, she was still hesitant. It bothered him that she wouldn't budge. It was mostly because he couldn't stand not having the upper hand with her. In most cases, having that leverage meant having knowledge. When it came to Lina, knowledge was very valuable. To continue seducing her and enjoying her, he needed to know more about her. It was a necessity. Even her emotions had clammed up, providing him little sustenance.

"Is it that difficult to talk about?" He questioned her as he trailed his fingers up and down her arms, almost massaging her through her sleeved pajamas, trying to elicit a reaction.

Lina shook her head, exuding embarrassment which was appreciated by Xellos. "It's... bothering me that, if I look into you, it hurts you."

"It wasn't you looking into me that hurt, Lina." He clarified. "That disgusting emotion you emit causes me substantial pain if I cannot quarantine myself from it. If I'm going to share myself with you like how you ordered me, then I have to let everything in." He hoped the explanation was simple enough to understand. She was sharp, so he was certain it would be enough. Somehow, in spite of Lina's note, they had ended up discussing this topic anyways. He didn't particularly mind discussing it, but was relieved that she was the one to bring it up. Had he been forced to approach the subject, things could have taken a completely different turn.

She nodded, showing her understanding. "Is it wrong that I enjoyed it more when we connected like that? Since it hurt you so much?" Lina's timid side wasn't one most people had the benefit of seeing. Xellos appreciated her sharing it with him, especially since he was a monster and, essentially, an enemy. Her vulnerability was something she didn't share with many so he took pride in earning it, even with all his trickery and mischief. He had only stolen glances of this side of her in the past by watching her from the Astral Plane without her knowledge. Over the past few days, however, he had come to know this side of her on a different level. Wrapped with anxiety and nervousness, her timid emotions were like sweet, sugary strawberry flavored candies. The blushing expression on her face further enriched her deliciousness. It was safe, he determined, to savor her during this conversation.

Smiling, he sat up and cupped her face in his hands. "We're more similar than I think either of us realized." He noted aloud to her, his facade intact. "I enjoy causing you pain because of the benefits I receive. It appears you have a similar need from me. Although, given that you're human, your need would be considered much more commonplace if I were a human partner. But I'm a monster." He cracked his eyes, staring almost eerily into her as he fed on her emotions, feeling her heartbeat in his hands.

Meeting her eyes again felt somehow comforting. Softly, he kissed her on her lips. Lina returned the gentle gesture, closing her eyes. He felt her inhale slowly, deliberately through her nose. Releasing his kiss, he pulled away from her, rising from the bed as he restored his facade. Her anxiety had almost instantly faded once their lips met. He needed to stop consuming her immediately. Putting a small physical distance between them was enough to prevent any of the emotions he couldn't bear from entering him. Lina seemed to understand why he moved away from her. Though he expected her to ask questions, she didn't. Either she was refraining or had already deduced his reasons.

"Would you prefer a human to me?" It was the right time, he thought, to ask such a question, if such a thing _was ever_ going to be asked at all. It wasn't often that Lina wanted to talk about feelings or her desires beyond treasure, food, and power. He needed to take advantage of the opportunity. It was the first chance to explore the possibility of a contract with her. This particular conversation would have to be handled very delicately.

Leaning back against the wall, Lina contemplated his question before answering. "I've never been one to care about physical appearances as much as what's inside. Of course, you _are_ a monster. So, I never really know what to expect from you. With humans, I at least know we're the same, fundamentally." She paused, giving the impression that she was sorting her thoughts aloud rather than keeping them private. Perhaps it was something she hadn't thought about at all, he realized. "I don't particularly care that you're a monster. I don't really care _what_ you are. What bothers me is how you vanish for long periods of time."

Her answer was full of honesty. Remembering what she had said about how she wanted him to behave normally even though he was her slave for the day, he decided to tease her a little. "So, it's my leaving that scares you more than my sadistic tendencies?" He asked as he teleported behind her, brushing her hair aside, and licking up her neck, his arms wrapping around her waist. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she trembled.

"What the hell?!" She stammered, trying to escape.

"You asked me to behave normally, Lina. That was too good an opportunity to miss." He smirked, replacing his facade. He tightened his arms around her, Lina now giving in and leaning back against his chest.

She laughed a little. "I'm glad you're here." Leaning her head farther back, she rested the back of her head on his shoulder. "You make my life more interesting."

Feeling her face close to his, he leaned into her more, lightly rubbing his nose against her jaw. "This is more fun for me as well. So, I'll be around a while - as long as I'm not needed elsewhere."

"When's that exactly?" She asked, petting his hands.

Whispering in her ear, he answered her. "That's a secret, my Lina."

Sighing, she removed his hands from her and crawled off the bed. "Well then," she stretched with her back to Xellos, "I guess I better make the most of you while I've got you as my slave then."

Crossing his arms behind his head, he watched her as she began removing her pajamas. Her back still to him, she wiggled out of her pants, revealing a lacy red pair of cheeky panties. Lina's butt jutted out as she bent over to free her feet from her pants. Looking back at him, she winked and pulled her shirt over her head after situating a lacy bra to match her underwear. Her bare back was riddled with tiny scars and singe marks which were much more visible in the sunlight. It was the first time he had ever gotten a clear, well-lit look at her bare back. The burn mark on her shoulder where he had driven his staff into her was still visible, but fading. A round, deep purple bruise in the center of her shoulder blade reminded him of how hard he had subdued her. But it was a temporary infliction. The bruise would fade in a few days and the singes would follow shortly after it.

Glimpsing the permanent scars on her body that were left by other enemies made him jealous. He hated how the emotion felt as it burned inside him. He needed to mark her as well. He needed to permanently claim a part of her exterior body. As her enemy from time to time, it was the part of her he should have already scarred. But he had taken something she would never be able to heal: her virginity. This alone was a testament to how he had conquered her. But he needed more. He wanted the physical evidence of their involvement to be visible. Whatever mark he left had to be inflicted somewhere she could see it every day as a way of reminding her of their time together.

As she began pulling her clothes on and situating her cape, Xellos couldn't help thinking of what 'together' meant. He wasn't sure what 'they' were, but it didn't matter. The reason he thought on it at all was because he was certain that, eventually, Lina might want to put a label on what they had. If anything, it was a mutually beneficial sexual arrangement meant to pass the time. But those sorts of descriptions weren't romantic enough for humans and certainly not females. There was one thing he did know definitively: he would never bring it up.

Lina, now fully dressed, tossed Xellos his cape which he vanished in mid air. It reappeared on his figure as he teleported to the door of her room, staff now in hand. In the moment he arrived, he noticed that something about her quarters had changed. The chair that she typically wedged against the door was not there. At some point she had stopped barricading herself in her room. He grinned, knowing that, even though he was a monster, she felt safe enough with him there to be more vulnerable to normal attacks. She had begun changing. The stagnant sorceress left without purpose or motive in a world changed by her own power had finally begun to move again. It pleased him to be her catalyst.

Noticing his hesitation, Lina asked, "You gonna open the door or just stand there all morning, Xellos?" Her wit was in full force.

"Of course, my Lina." As he swung the door open, an unexpected figure greeted them. Xellos peered at the shocked face through narrow eyes, taking in the rage, surprise, and anger flowing from the visitor. Grinning slyly, he spoke. "Oh. Good morning, Zelgadis."


	17. Chapter 17: A Hearty Breakfast

**Chapter Seventeen: A Hearty Breakfast**

"X-Xellos! What the HELL are you doing in Lina's room?!" The chimera shouted loudly, drawing Gourry and Amelia out of their rooms to see what the commotion was. Pushing his way past Xellos into the room, he strode toward Lina. Before Xellos could even mutter his usual ambiguous answer, Zelgadis had reached Lina and was about to grab her shoulders.

Teleporting between them, Xellos intercepted him, his eyes slightly open and staff readied. "I believe you were speaking to me?" As Lina's servant, he resolved that it was his job to protect her. Though he knew there was little threat of Zelgadis actually harming her, he wanted to be useful to her while also getting a bigger rise from the chimera. With Gourry and Amelia not too far behind, more treats were on the way. The more he could be involved, the better.

"Lina? What's the meaning of this?!" Zelgadis' rage flowed into Xellos.

Taking a few steps backward, Lina replied. "I asked him to come by this morning. What's the big deal?" Though she sounded calm, Xellos enjoyed her emotions. Her fear had returned even though her cool exterior said otherwise. Tasting her, he knew that she was officially worried that their involvement was about to be revealed. Perhaps, he thought, she had realized just how loud she was during sex. Her stoic demeanor and internal conflict were at odds with each other. She was positively delightful, he thought.

Zelgadis scoffed at her as Gourry and Amelia entered the room. Gourry stood assertively, his sword readied.

"Mr. Xellos?" Amelia stuttered, looking at him inquisitively. "What are you -" Her voice trailed off as her eyes widened.

"That's a secret." He answered, peering at her through his narrow eyes as he brought a finger in front of his mouth, a coy smile on his face. He was unable to confirm Lina's lie since it would mean he would have to fib as well. He replaced his aloof facade, making Amelia more uncomfortable.

Looking at her, Xellos couldn't help noticing how tired she looked. As he recalled, she and Zelgadis had been fighting last night. If he could hear them, he thought, they could probably hear him and Lina. It was very probable that both Amelia and Zelgadis knew about him and Lina having sex at least on one occasion. It didn't help that Zelgadis was already suspicious the day prior, even though he had no proof. Keeping his word, he didn't divulge anything against Lina's wishes.

Gourry seemed nonplussed. He sheathed his sword and walked casually over to Lina. "Hey, Xellos. You ready for breakfast, Lina?" Xellos nodded at him as he passed.

It was odd, Xellos thought, that Gourry would show such anxiety yesterday over his and Lina's embrace, but not now. Was it possible that he had also heard them last night? He knew that both of them had been louder than usual. Because he wasn't exactly in his right mind last night, there was no way for him to tell if they had or had not drawn attention to themselves. Even this morning, he noted, he was so entranced by Lina that he had failed to notice Zelgadis' presence outside the room. Perhaps, he considered, Gourry wasn't capable of putting two and two together. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Hold on, Gourry." Zelgadis interjected before Lina had a chance to answer. "I'm waiting on Lina to answer a question."

The anger emitted by Zelgadis was delicious, as usual. Tints of jealousy and anxiety pulsed through his aura as it seeped from him. Gourry looked at him quixotically.

"Zel. I just told you." Lina replied, remaining calm.

"Gourry. Amelia. Do you mind leaving us alone for a minute? I have something I need to discuss with them, privately." Zelgadis stared at Xellos threateningly.

Xellos wasn't annoyed by it in the slightest. The chimera posed little threat to him and, should things actually become dangerous, he could always leave. But the irritation flowing from Zelgadis was too tasty. He wanted more of it. That combined with Lina's anxiety provided a savory treat so early in the morning.

Shrugging, Gourry was the first to leave. As he exited, he let them know that he'd be ordering breakfast and to come down soon. Amelia, however, was more hesitant to leave. She eyed Zelgadis and even took him aside to speak with him. After a little coaxing, she finally left. As soon as she was far enough down the hallway, Zelgadis closed the door and locked it.

"Out with it." His voice was stern, almost furious.

"With what, Zel?" Lina asked, sighing as she slouched into a chair, propping her feet up on the table. "I've already told you why Xellos is here."

Zelgadis crossed his arms, frowning. "I'll give you _both_ one more chance to come clean. What's _actually_ going on here, Lina? Xellos?" He glanced between them.

Relaxing his stance, Xellos answered first. "I believe Lina's already provided you an answer. I'm failing to understand why you don't find it satisfactory? Or why you care about my whereabouts?" He was careful not to lie while he attempted to turn the conversation back on Zelgadis.

"Ok. So that's _your_ answer." Gritting his teeth, Zelgadis stared back at Lina who gave him an exasperated look. "How about you, Lina? Care to share why you have a monster in your room so early in the morning?"

Xellos heard her heart racing. He felt Zelgadis' irritation pouring out of him, nearly filling the room with the mixture of his and Lina's emotions. He enjoyed them together. They were a great pair, stubbornly playing off each other. Xellos knew where the conversation was going and wasn't surprised that Lina continued defending herself, feigning ignorance.

After Lina rebutted him a few more times, Zelgadis' face turned a deep red hue. "Fine. You leave me no choice." His voice shook a little as anxiety swept over him. His embarrassment's flavor reminded Xellos of honey. It was sticky and a little too sweet, but temptingly rich.

"I heard you last night. Both of you." Zelgadis was extremely embarrassed; he couldn't make eye contact with either of them. Instead, he fixated on the door of the bathroom.

Lina's heart pounded so hard that Xellos thought it was going to burst out of her chest any moment. Even so, Lina maintained her composure. An awkward silence settled on the room. Xellos wanted to speak, but knew Lina preferred to handle this herself. Since he was supposed to be her slave and, of course, didn't want to endanger his receiving benefits from her, he decided to simply observe how she responded before contributing any thoughts of his own, if at all. If push came to shove, he could always retire to the Astral Realm. But things were finally heating up between Lina and her friends. He now had the most to gain by being around them, existing in the physical plane while they fought. Even though it was petty love drama, it was still better than nothing. Observing from the Astral Plane wouldn't have been as nearly as entertaining. By being this close to them, Xellos could more fully enjoy their emotions and even partake in the fun.

After a long silence, Lina stubbornly responded, her voice burning like fire. "So?" Her eyes remained firmly locked on Zelgadis'.

Her reply surprised both of them, forcing them to look at her. It was the last thing Xellos expected her to say. His smile faded from his face. He thought that she would, certainly, make up an excuse, lie, or continue denying their involvement. Instead, she challenged Zelgadis. She attempted to exert her dominance over the chimera.

It was sexy.

Though her heart was pounding and the room reeked of her anxiety and anger, her unfaltering attitude left much to be imagined. She was usually brash, baring all emotions on her face and in her body language. This Lina, Xellos noted, was the result of maturity that came with age and experience. Perhaps he was a catalyst, he thought. Or maybe this new, collected nature was the result of her just growing up on her own. It was the first time both he and Zelgadis had seen this side of her. Though it was different, he liked it. It made him want to break her down again, subduing her. He wanted to hear her panting from exhaustion through that fiery look on her face as he took her.

"What do you mean _so_?" Zelgadis finally managed to answer her with a question of his own, but followed it up immediately. "Are you two actually...?"

"So what if we are." Lina shot back, cutting his question short. "What business is it of yours?"

Xellos relished in it. He coveted the emotions flowing from her, the condescending tone she used on him. He felt himself getting aroused by her demeanor. He wished more than anything that Zelgadis would abandon his line of questioning and leave him and Lina alone so that he could ravage her. Looking Lina over, he let all of her emotions in, even a small amount of the bitter ones. The meal he was feasting on from them both was enough to keep him satisfied, but he didn't want to resist anything she offered. It was a new Lina and he wanted all of her.

Zelgadis all but growled at her as he began yelling heatedly. "We're your _friends_ , Lina! Of course it's our business! I've travelled with you for nearly six years now. I think I have a right to know when you're welcoming a _filthy monster_ into your room at night! I can't believe you'd actually have... sex with HIM!"

Xellos understood why Zelgadis was so angry. He could read him like a book just as he had the prior day. He was infatuated with Lina too. His jealousy ran rampant. Though he knew he would get savory snacks from her friends when they learned about him and Lina, he never thought it would escalate to this degree.

Taking a very candid, deep breath which calmed her racing heart, Lina responded. "Look, Zel. It's not like I planned this or anything. It just kinda happened. And I'm ok with that. I'm having a good time. I appreciate your concern, but what goes on in my bedroom is _my_ business. I don't poke and prod at you and Amelia's relationship. I just assumed you'd tell the rest of us about you two when you were ready." She sighed, closing her eyes as she mumbled. "I honestly don't get why it's _that_ big of a deal to you."

Seeing an opportunity, Xellos bit. "It's because he wants you for himself."

Zelgadis scowled at Xellos, approaching him with fists clenched. "Shut up, you rotten..."

"Stop it." Lina held her hand out, blocking Zelgadis' route to her partner. "Don't let him get a rise out of you. It's exactly what he wants, Zel." Looking up at Xellos, she continued. "Since you're my slave for today, you mind letting us resolve this?" Xellos bowed to her respectfully and backed up.

"Your slave?" Zelgadis questioned.

Lina immediately responded. "It's his punishment for losing yesterday."

Zelgadis hesitantly nodded while Xellos respectfully acknowledged Lina's request.

Continuing, Lina explained the terms of their duel and that they just wanted something that would fix their boredom. Bets, she clarified, made things far more interesting.

As she concluded, Xellos leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Lina... You _are_ aware that he has feelings for you, yes?"

"That's absurd." She responded loud enough for Zelgadis to hear.

"What is?" Zelgadis asked, eying the two of them.

Sighing, she motioned for Xellos to sit down. "He's convinced that you have feelings for me." Opening her eyes, she looked at the chimera who was still blushing. When he didn't respond, Lina's face grew redder. "Wait. Do you?"

Zelgadis looked away from her.

"But you have Amelia." She protested. Xellos tasted the anxiety welling inside her.

"It's not my fault." Zelgadis replied. "I've always found you attractive. Yeah, I like Amelia a lot too. But I honestly thought that you'd keep pursuing Gourry so I gave up." His heart pounded hard in his chest, hard enough for Xellos to hear it echoing inside his stone body.

"So that's what this is about, then? You're pissed because I gave myself to Xellos and not you. And you're going to tell me that you have feelings for me while you're courting Amelia? How is that fair to her?" Lina's energy became full of anger, her voice rising in fury and pitch.

With Lina's building rage and Zelgadis' embarrassment, Xellos couldn't get enough of the hearty meal he was receiving. He consumed it, just watching them interact. Zelgadis fell silent, his heart racing.

"We broke up last night." He responded, full of sadness. It was equally delicious. "She always knew about my feelings for you. Last night, she decided that she'd be returning to Seyruun and that I should travel with you and Gourry without her from now on. That's when we heard you and..."

Lina sighed heavily. "That's a shame. I thought you two were really great together." Xellos found it interesting that Lina didn't question his ability to care for both her and Amelia at the same time. Instead, Lina offered her condolences and seemed generally alright with Zelgadis harboring feelings for her while wooing Amelia. Perhaps, he thought, Lina _was_ capable of pursuing multiple targets. It was something Xellos hadn't considered: Lina may have feelings for Zelgadis already, though minuscule. Should that be the case, perhaps Xellos could get more out of Lina than he had originally anticipated. He became more aroused as he mentally explored potential options.

Zelgadis clenched a fist. "Same here." His sorrow knew no bounds. It was an endless buffet for Xellos. Pulling out a chair, Zelgadis sat down at the table with them. It creaked from his weight. "So, how did _this_ happen." He gestured to Xellos who was surprised that Zelgadis hadn't pressed Lina for her feelings toward himself. He assumed by Zelgadis' emotions that he felt it was pointless to attempt to acquire her over since she was already involved with Xellos and had cared for Gourry for so long. It would have been a natural train of thought.

Looking at Xellos, Lina smiled softly. "I dunno. He just kinda showed up and one thing led to another."

"I'm not gonna lie, Lina. It's disgusting, you sleeping with _that_." Zelgadis' voice was calmer now, but still had some bite whenever referring to Xellos.

Acting hurt, Xellos responded to his words and gesture. "I assure you I mean her no harm. Besides, it's not like there's much _sleeping_." He smirked at Lina as she shot him a glare behind red cheeks. He was pleased that he could still tease her, even in his temporary servitude. Though he still didn't know exactly what Lina had planned as his punishment, this was enough of a treat. The morning had taken a delightful turn in his favor, as far as he was concerned.

"You never do. And I really didn't need to know that." The chimera immediately replied, growing irritated. Xellos enjoyed his reaction, especially the restrained frustration on his face.

Lina leaned forward, catching Zelgadis' eyes. "Hey. It's really not that big of a deal."

Xellos didn't appreciate her diminishing him, even if she only meant it to comfort Zelgadis. He seduced her, took her, and made her want him time and time again. Being 'no big deal' was absurd. As he thought on it for a second, he realized that she was saying that for Zelgadis exclusively. She was handling him carefully, almost tactfully. Perhaps it was because she understood what it felt like to be rejected. Zelgadis was, basically, getting rejected twice in one day. Xellos would have been fine with that notion, but Lina's anxiety sent him a different impression.

"It's kinda embarrassing talking about this stuff with you." She added, her emotions ebbed and flowed as the conversation continued. Xellos took them all in, still a little irritated that she would downplay losing her virginity to him. But, he trusted Lina. He knew that she wouldn't divulge more than she was comfortable discussing and that she probably had a reason for why she said what she did. She always had a plan.

Zelgadis sighed. "Yes. It's very awkward." He agreed with her. "Can't we talk alone?" He eyed Xellos.

"Even if we ask him to leave, he's just gonna listen in on us from the other plane." Lina glanced to Xellos, catching his eye. From her quick look, he discerned that she was allowing him to stay. She was aware he needed to feed on emotions. Xellos assumed her permitting him to feast on them was to make up for the damage she had dealt him last night. She had learned much about him over the past few days and he was grateful for her kind gesture.

Uncomfortable, Zelgadis shifted in his chair. It creaked more underneath him. Looking between Xellos and Lina, he appeared to be sizing up the situation before continuing their conversation, his arms crossed. "Why are you with Xellos?" His voice contained heartbreak. Xellos savored it.

Lina leaned back in her chair, glanced at Xellos for a second, and then looked back at Zelgadis. "First, I'm not _with_ him. Second, I'm attracted to him. He's hot and actually hits on me. It's not like anyone else has ever done that. All you guys focus on is how small my boobs are." Her voice cut the chimera. "Besides, it's not like I _don't_ like him." Lina's admission to having at least some feelings for him pleased the monster but also repulsed him a little. It was expected though since humans don't willingly spread their legs and kiss each other without harboring at least a little affection for their partner. Aside from knowing about her physical attraction to him, this admission was something new to Xellos. He hesitantly welcomed it against his better judgment.

"But he can't, you know... love you." Zelgadis pointed out the obvious, making Xellos chuckle. "What's so funny?" He growled at the monster, shooting him daggers with his eyes as he pressed down on the table with his hands as if preparing to stand up. The table's planks bowed under his weight slightly.

Xellos shrugged, humored by the reactions. "You're right, I can't _love_ her. But I don't think Lina's under the impression that I _do_ love her or that such a thing was even an option with me."

"He's right. I don't care if he loves me or not. I never thought for a second that he did, would, or could." Lina chimed in as Xellos' voice trailed. "I've been helping you look for a cure for a while now, there's nothing to fight, Gourry just thinks of me as this weak little creature that needs protecting, and you and Amelia were banging every night for the past year. Where does that leave me?"

Zelgadis made to reply, but Lina cut him off immediately. "Don't you get it? Xellos gives me what all of you can't or won't."

Her bluntness silenced Zelgadis. Xellos continued enjoying his treats from them as Zelgadis fumed. Zelgadis slowly came around to understanding Lina's point after having mulled it over for a few minutes.

"So it's been going on for a little less than a week then?" He asked assertively.

"It's really none of your business, Zel." She immediately replied. "Again, what I do with Xellos is between us."

"Unless you want to join us..." Xellos chided playfully, prompting an immediate punch from Lina. Her fist connected with his face and, although it didn't hurt in the slightest, he played along. "Lina... that stings, you know."

"Definitely not." Zelgadis shot back as he slid his chair back and stood. Looking between them again, he approached Lina and knelt before her as he glared at Xellos. Taking Lina's gloved hand tenderly in his own, he mimicked Xellos' princely kiss from the day earlier before looking back up at Lina who was blushing. "Should you ever want a man who will treat you with the love and affection that you deserve, you know where to find me." He rose and made to leave.

Clenching his teeth, Xellos opened his now rage filled eyes. Teleporting, he appeared in front of the chimera just as he turned. Zelgadis made to step backward, moving out of Xellos' space, but the monster held him tightly by the collar on his robes. He pointed his staff at the chimera's face, leaving it just a hair from his cheek.

Xellos stared into the chimera's eyes threateningly. He couldn't remember the last time he seriously exerted negative energy toward a human with the sole intent of intimidating them into complete submission. It mattered not. Zelgadis had crossed the line by just touching Lina without his permission. Lina was his territory as far as he was concerned. Even without a contract, just knowing that Lina enjoyed Xellos calling her his was enough for him. Zelgadis reached his hands up as if making to free himself from Xellos' grip. Sensing his movements, Xellos restrained him with his energy.

"Xellos..." Lina muttered almost under her breath. "Please don't hurt him... He didn't..."

"I won't seriously injure him, Lina. But he needs to understand." Xellos growled, peering into the chimera, feeding on his immense fear that had begun to overtake his confidence and stubbornness.

With his arms bound at his side and Xellos now lifting him a few inches from the floor, bringing him up to his height, Zelgadis was completely helpless. It pleased Xellos. He always knew he could take out Zelgadis in a matter of seconds, but this prolonged display of dominance pleased him far more than simply killing him or injuring him would.

Moving his face closer to the chimera, Xellos growled at him. "Lina is mine."

Startled by the aggression in Xellos' voice, Lina rose from the table. Though Xellos could sense her anxiety over the situation, her reaction wasn't enough to make him stop. "Do you understand that, you mutt?"

Zelgadis managed a choked affirmative response. Pleased, Xellos dropped him to the floor, releasing his binds from him. The chimera gasped for air at his feet. Placing one of his booted feet on Zelgadis' shoulder, he pressed down, forcing the chimera onto his hands and knees before him, his face squished against the floorboards. "It will do you good to remember that she belongs to me and you'll breathe no word of this to the others, do you understand?"

Zelgadis managed a small nod and verbal confirmation, prompting Xellos to release Zelgadis. As he sat back on the floor, he looked over his shoulder at Lina. Xellos continued staring at the chimera disdainfully while sensing a strange emotion from his sorceress. She was aroused.

Pleased, Xellos dismissed his staff and walked past the emotionally wounded chimera. He pulled Lina into a deep kiss, his arms snaking around her waist as he massaged her tongue with his. Lina bit into his lip, sucking out his essence as if she craved it. Xellos could feel Zelgadis' eyes on them, burning with hatred for Xellos. He savored it. The chimera's hate was almost as delicious as Lina's rage and it was always so easy to elicit. Rubbing her hips, he coaxed a lustful moan out of Lina as she began melting in his arms, stroking his back under his cloak.

After a few more moments, Xellos pulled back from their kiss and looked at Zelgadis. Lina followed his gaze to her friend. "Unless you want to join us or watch, I suggest you leave."

"Xellos..." Lina whispered, shyly. "I'm not sure..."

Xellos placed a finger over her lip. "I won't do anything you don't want, but I do think you might enjoy it, especially because Zelgadis could give you things that I cannot. I just want him to know the offer is on the table. There's no obligation on your part, my Lina."

Lina stared into his deep purple eyes as he stared back into her ruby gems. He consumed her anxiety and the little morsels of bitterness that were embedded in her snack. The notion of a potential threesome seemed to perplex her. He knew she enjoyed the display of him subduing Zelgadis and wondered if she would like to see more. But now wasn't the time. The chimera had already risen and was heading for the door.

"Don't worry." Zelgadis said softly, turning to look at them both while Xellos kissed up Lina's neck, still watching Zelgadis from the corner of his eye. "I won't say anything."

"Thanks, Zel." Lina managed to say between her elated sighs as Xellos nibbled her neck and began fondling her breast with one hand while the other massaged her butt. He could feel her arousal pouring from her, heat spreading from her between her legs.

"And, Zel... about Xellos' offer." She moaned again as Xellos dug his teeth into her neck, drawing a little blood. "Are you going to consider it?"

Xellos walked her over to the bed, laying her down with her head on the pillow. She maintained eye contact with Zelgadis as Xellos led her, his hands still roaming her body, his mouth still finding creative ways to make her wetter. He crouched over her, his cloak concealing her body from Zelgadis.

"Not a chance in hell." The chimera growled. He gave one last look at them as Xellos' hand began creeping under her clothes. "You two are fucked up." Turning back around, he exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Xellos could hear him stomping off down the hall.

Pulling her shirt up higher, Xellos licked Lina's stomach as she grabbed at his hair with one hand, her other hand gripping the bed. "Lina, you surprised me again. I didn't know you were actually interested in inviting him to our fun." He teased her as he began kissing along the skin at the edge of her pants. She sighed softly as his hands traced up and down her body.

"I dunno why... but... seeing you two like that was hot." She moaned as he licked and kissed her flat stomach. He pulled her tunic over her head, revealing her red lacy bra, bruises, and scars as she threw her gloves aside. "X-Xellos... this feels really good."

Moving back up her body, he kissed her deeply as one of his hands fondled her breast through the thin material. It was a different garment than before, he noted. This one was more see-through and less padded. He could already feel her hardened nipple between his fingers. He rubbed it gently, not wanting the lace to irritate it too much. He'd rather do that with his teeth and nails. Perhaps, this time, he could permanently mark her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, my Lina. I want nothing more than to satisfy you right now. I could feel you getting aroused earlier and it's made me very excited that you're enjoying this." He kissed her more deeply as she tasted his essence again, sucking it out of him almost ravenously. It was as if she craved him. Her hips pressed upward against him. "Are you hungry, my Lina?" He asked, teasing her a little.

"Not for food." She responded, pulling him back down for another kiss as she spread her legs wider. His erection pressed against her clothes between her legs, feeling her familiar heat. "How long are you going to keep me waiting, slave?"


	18. Chapter 18: Whatever You Want

**Chapter 18: Whatever You Want**

Lina lay on her bed, her legs spread wide as Xellos pressed hard against her groin, her clothes blocking him from penetrating her. She ground against him with her hips, working them against him. Running her hands along his back, she moaned and swayed. He sucked on her neck, leaving more temporary rashes on her skin as she moaned. His hands clawed at her lacy bra that wrapped her breasts, nearly ripping the fabric to get at her skin. Pushing against her, their bodies gradually slid higher and higher on the bed until the pillow Lina's head was resting on was against the wall. The bed made soft thuds from their motion. Moving back up to her lips by licking up her neck, Xellos kissed her fiercely. Lina sucked on his wounded lip, drawing more of his essence out. It filled her mouth, turning into a thick liquid that she swallowed before sucking out more.

"Do you like the way I taste, my Lina?" Xellos asked, almost cooing.

"You're delicious. You taste like chocolate." She murmured through his kisses. Her hands found his shirt. As she untucked it, Xellos made it vanish as he paused, his forehead resting on hers. The top of their heads were at the wall, the pillow completely pushed up vertically.

"So do you, for the most part." He replied softly. "You taste like a rich, creamy cheesecake with sweet strawberries but your bitter emotions are like a dark chocolate that I can't stand." He opened his eyes for a moment, imbibing her lust and some of the aforementioned bitterness. "Since you're my master today, should I ask permission for things or should I just assume it's safe to take what I want?" He asked, still respecting her authority over him. As much as he hated letting her have control, he found it sexy when she ordered him. In reality, she could never fully control him. But he liked giving her the impression that she could - especially since she did win their bet. He took pride in keeping his word.

Lina grinned as she clawed down his back. "How about you do whatever you want to me. I prefer your sadistic side, even if it _is_ awesome ordering you around." She chuckled under her breath, making him assume that she was considering entertaining things to come.

Opening his eyes slightly, he gave her a sinister smirk before sitting above her. Because she was so new to sex, he knew that she hadn't really considered all the possibilities of what _do whatever you want to me_ actually meant. Xellos aimed to take full advantage of the offer.

In one motion, he cupped his hands under her butt and lifted her up against the wall, pinning her to it with his body. She stared into his eyes, wincing only for a moment as she slammed against the wall.

"Oh? Did that hurt?" He laughed lightly, pleased with her reaction. He still only had a rough idea of how much physical pain he could exact on her during sex. Even so, he had reached the limit of his patience. He needed to know how much he could get away with and Lina seemed to be exceptionally receptive today.

She shook her head. "It takes more than that to injure me." She grinned at him sideways, prompting him to press his erection between her legs again. "Why? Is that all you've got?"

She knew, better, he thought. But Lina clearly wanted to play rough today. He wasn't opposed to the notion in the slightest.

Kneeling on the bed, Xellos used his strength to hold her by her waist against the wall, her legs wrapped around him. Forcefully, he pushed himself between her legs. She moaned from the pressure against her body as she gripped his waist. Kissing her neck he did it again, harder this time. His length ran against her vertically, stroking up and down her clothed groin. Tightening her legs, she pulled him in as much as she could, his erection throbbing against her through their clothing.

Lina placed her hands on his shoulders, digging her nails into them as he continued pressing his unexposed erection against her. She moaned with each motion.

"I wonder if I could make you come just from this." Xellos stated, rhetorically. Leaning forward, he bit his already healed lip for her and offered his existence. She gladly drank it as she sucked on his lips. She consumed it fervently, unable to swallow as much as she removed. As it liquefied in her mouth, it eventually overflowed and streamed down the corners of her mouth. Noticing it trickling down, Xellos licked it off of her as he dismissed his pants, exposing his hard erection. He offered his liquid to her from his own tongue. She lapped it off of his tongue, licking him like an animal. He softly cooed for her as she grabbed his tongue with her nails. It bled his essence onto her fingers as she pulled it down his chin, forcing his mouth wide open. Shoving her tongue into his mouth, she rubbed his ceiling, teeth, and tongue, feeling around inside him. Wanting more, she released his tongue and found his slightly damp erection.

She began stroking it firmly with one hand while she licked the rest of him from her fingers. Frustrated by her aggression, Xellos snatched her hand and pinned it to the wall with his magic. He enjoyed when she dominated him, but could only stand it so much. The give and take wasn't something he desired this morning, especially not since she had been so demanding of him the prior night. It was his turn, he thought. It was his turn to do unspeakable things to her. Things that would make _her_ writhe and want to retreat. Only, she had nowhere to go. He could find her wherever she went and it's not like she could heal herself in the Astral Plane as he could. Whatever damage he did to her would be exacted and healed on the physical plane.

Smirking, he got an idea. He sloppily licked up her body, tasting her exhilaration, as he wound his magic around her, creating straps to hold her to the wall which he also coated. He could feel her with his magic as well so it was like touching her virtually everywhere at once. He used it to massage her body lightly, sending small jolts of energy into her.

Lina shuddered and exuded fear. His magic petted her as it unlatched and spread her legs flat against the wall as it did in the bathtub yesterday. It was a sensation that was still very unfamiliar to her. She began sweating, her anxiety rising rapidly. Her hands and legs firmly pinned to the wall, Xellos could do as he wanted without interference.

"Ah... my Lina." He walked on his knees backward on the bed a few feet so he could see her partially naked body spread before him. "I'm going to _defile_ you." His voice was snake-like as he looked her up and down. The sinister grin that spread across his face sent chills up her back, giving him a bigger feast than hers and Zelgadis' emotions earlier that morning. Her intensity was sexy. He longed to consume everything from her.

Lina breathed heavily, her breasts rising and falling with each heave. "Is that so?" She smirked through her fear, delighting him more. Her stubbornness and ignorance was more than he could have ever asked for from her, a now willing partner to his sexual escapades. She, clearly, had no clue what she had agreed to allow.

Rejoining her, Xellos held his erection in his hand as he rubbed it hard against her groin through her clothes. Lina moaned as her lust grew.

"It takes more than that to get me off, Xellos." She challenged him, fire in her eyes.

Though pinned, she had much fight in her. He savored it. It was one of the reasons he knew a sexual relationship with Lina was worth the potential dangers. It was moments like these where she allowed herself to feel fear while still being headstrong that enabled him to feed on her both physically and emotionally. He couldn't get enough of her.

No longer needing his hands to steady her, he pressed his hips hard into her. She moaned loudly as her clothes breached her folds slightly, restricting his entry. He did it again as he began kissing her nipples through her bra, tearing at the lace to get at her skin. Finally getting to her nipple, he nibbled on it, his bites and tongue flicks getting harder and faster with each thrust. Lina squirmed, attempting to twist herself free as she panted.

"It seems like I'm doing just fine getting you off, my Lina." He commented, feeling her wetness spreading along her pants.

Lina managed a heated look in reply.

Liking her reactions, he continued his biting and thrusting while reaching a hand to her butt. Squeezing it, he elicited more moans from her. He rubbed her butt harder, pulling her hips into him as he thrust himself onto her. Her pants, now very wet from her fluids, still resisted him. He situated his erection to point so that it would go directly in, should the clothes give. Understanding what was happening, Lina's eyes widened. Using his magic, he spread her legs to their limit. The seams in her pants became strained. Pushing back onto her, he thrust hard enough to break the seam of her pants, pushing her panties into her with his erection.

"Xellos! I'm coming!" Lina screamed as she exploded onto him, his cock completely inside her throbbing pussy, completely ripping through her panties. He bit on her nipple as he absorbed her fear and pain. Her juices flowed down her pants and the front of his lower body as she quivered and groaned from the pain of her nipple being abused.

Enjoying her, he decided that he would make sure this climax lasted for longer than any of her others. Snaking his magic around her, he gripped her breasts with it and began sending small pulses of magic into her breasts. The dull sensation massaged her forcefully, but gently. He knew he had to be very careful because too much exertion through it meant permanent damage to Lina's Astral Energy as well as her physical being. More juices flowed as she tilted her head back, repeating his name.

He could smell the sugary liquids as they left her body. Remembering how delicious they tasted during their prior sessions, he decided to savor them. "This might be uncomfortable." He smugly chided, eliciting a small amount of fear to wash over Lina.

Pulling himself out, he inserted four of his fingers, keeping them flat as he pushed them into her as he rubbed her clit with his thumb, pumping his hand in and out of her as she tightened around him, restraining her screams into strained groans and grunts. Roughly, he rubbed her insides as he brutally stroked her with nearly his entire hand, his magic twisting around her breasts and washing like shallow waves over her nipples.

Her silky liquid pooled into his cupped hand. Removing it from her body, he held it up to his mouth, drinking her as she watched, moaning. He lapped it up as she had drunk his essence from his tongue. Smiling, he rested his body against her and pushed his erection back inside, gripping her waist tightly. Her hazy expression begged for more as her climax continued. Her juices were sweet, like caramel. Her emotions like salted caramel.

"I can't get enough of your flavors, Lina." Desperation in his voice, he ripped her pants off of her body, splitting them in half. He dropped her tattered clothes on the floor and admired the remaining threads of her lacy panties as he resumed thrusting into her.

Lina moaned his name loudly, trying to free her hands. Feeling her tugging at his magic, he released her hands, not needing them spread anyways. She grabbed at his hair, clawed at his back as he pushed in and out of her at an inhuman speed, paying no mind to how tight she was. He could feel her body squeezing him as hard as it could with her legs so wide. Her liquids flowed over him, down him as she shuddered from the inhuman sensation of being taken by the monster.

"Lina... your body seems to like the pain." He noted aloud as her climax continued, her muscles convulsing almost violently around him as he magically massaged, bit, and probed her.

"I need... more." She answered, panting. Sweat dripped from her chin as he released her from the wall, his magic cradling her down into his lap before dissipating entirely. She straddled him as he sat back on his heels, allowing her to ride him through her climax for a while, her breasts bobbing. She worked her hips in tight circles, forcing his erection to rub her walls and around her spot. Moaning, she rocked her hips back and forth, continuing her orgasm for herself as she sucked on Xellos' neck. Biting him hard, she drew a growl-like moan from him as more of his dark juices entered her mouth. As she did so, Xellos used his hands to spread her butt cheeks apart.

"What are you doing?" She asked between heated kisses as Xellos' magic broke the sides of her panties, completely exposing her rear.

"Defiling you, as promised." He answered as he lifted her from his lap, more juices seeping from her as he removed his erection. His lap and Lina's legs were completely soaked as was the bed beneath them. Tossing her down onto the bed, he climbed off and stood at the edge. "Come over here, my Lina." He ordered as he pointed at the foot of the bed. She came over to him, staring at his erection.

Taking it into her mouth she started sucking him as hard as she could, using her tongue to massage the head as one of her hands matched her mouth's pace and motion. With her other hand, she rubbed her clit as her climax began subsiding. Moaning disappointingly at the resolution of her orgasm, her mouth vibrated around him. Frustrated, Lina nibbled on his erection, drawing out more of his essence. Xellos inhaled sharply at the sensation, enjoying the softness of her tongue and mouth as well as the sharpness of her teeth. She was learning.

Gripping her head on either side, he held her still and shoved himself in and out, nearly making her gag. His darkness sloshed in her mouth and streamed down her face onto her partially concealed breasts. He noticed one of Lina's hands gathering it up before inserting her fingers back inside her body, now covered with him.

Lina put up no resistance to his aggression. Instead, she submitted to him completely, letting her fear of the anticipated pain flow from her instead of stubbornness. She was just as impatient as he was. She anxiously longed for him to be rougher, more violent. Sensing her need through her consumed emotions, Xellos removed her mouth from him and spun her around so that her rear pointed up, her body supported by her knees and hands.

Her red hair swirled around her body until it finally cascaded over her small frame. Lina looked back at him sheepishly through the most lustful expression he had ever seen on her. His dark magic trailed down from her pink lips. He wished he could stare at the scene all day: her body spread before him, completely open and dripping with juices, her face in a state of fearful ecstasy with himself smeared all over her body. It was a moment he knew he would never forget.

"Do you like me doing whatever I want to you, Lina?"

She nodded.

Xellos used his hands to spread her legs wider, elevating her hips to his erection's height. Glancing at her, he opened his eyes again, making eye contact so he could feed on her completely, bitterness and all. Thankfully, there was more fear than whatever the disgusting emotion was. Taking his erection in his hand, he shoved it into her folds hard before slamming her legs shut around him. The blankets bunched between her knees as she screamed from the force of him driving himself into her spot. Feeling that he had hit her sensitive place, he drove himself into her harder, the bed creaking and thudding against the exterior wall, the boards vibrating, as Lina screamed his name.

"More, Xellos! More!"

It was something that had never been requested of him. The usual reaction was "stop" or "no". Whenever he had done this in the past to humans, they always resisted and begged for him to stop. Not Lina. Delighted, he smiled sinisterly at her. "Of course. There's plenty more to come, my Lina."

Fear poured from her into him. He could feel it seeping through her insides as he plunged into her, pushing her chest down onto the bed. Opening her folds as far apart as he could with his magic, he used his hands to hold her in place while also spreading her butt cheeks. Leaning down, he licked her second hole.

"AH!" Lina cried out. "Xellos! That's my -"

Chuckling aloud, Xellos replied to her, "I'm well aware. I told you I was going to defile you." He paused his thrusting motions. "Would you rather I stopped?" She still hadn't told him no.

Lina glared from beneath him. Frustrated that he stopped, she pushed her hips back on him, slowly sliding him in and out of her.

Gripping her hips firmly, he stopped her from moving. Her butt wiggled in his hands as she tried to insert him again. "But Lina... you told me I could do whatever I wanted." He playfully pouted at her, his facade intact.

He could sense Lina mulling over her options behind her blushing face as she still tried to reconnect their bodies. It was blatant that she wasn't completely on board with his suggestion. It didn't really matter. If he wanted that, he could take it anyways. But he wanted her complete, irritated submission, even if it was reluctant. Knowing that he could both ignite and extinguish her internal flames aroused him immensely. It made him want her that much more.

"Does doing it that way hurt?" She sheepishly mumbled. Xellos could feel her hesitation. The tense atmosphere thickened with her anxiety and growing humiliation.

She needed more coaxing, he decided. Giving up on something he wanted wasn't like him and he refused to waver. If it meant coaxing her into it rather than forcing it on her, then it would just have to play out that way instead. It was better than scrapping it entirely. Gripping her tightly with his left hand, he moved his right hand to her folds, flicking her clit. Lina released a startled yelp.

"The way I plan to do it, definitely." He smiled sinisterly at her as he pinched her clit. Feeling her body tensing from the pain, he firmly rubbed it between his fingers as he brought his erection along her rear's divide. "But, Lina, it seems like you enjoy pain anyways." Slowly, he stroked himself against her wet body as she moaned.

Feeling her trembling with pleasure, he stopped all of his motion immediately and released her body, bringing her growing climax to a screeching halt. Shocked, Lina looked back at him angrily.

"Xellos..." She growled as she brought her fingers to her folds only to be stopped by his hands as he pinned them back down to the bed. "You bastard... let me come!" Frustrated, she struggled futilely against his strength.

Xellos leaned over Lina, his erection pressing flat against her second hole. He rubbed it back and forth, wetting her. "No."

Interlocking their fingers, he pushed his weight onto her, her back straight with her knees and hands supporting her entirely. His arms rested against hers. This type of hand holding was acceptable, he thought.

"Xellos... I need to come again. Put it back in." Her voice was assertive, in spite of her position.

"That's so like you, Lina. You're always so demanding." He pressed his erection against her folds again, wetting it more. She moaned underneath him as excitement swept over her. "But you're going to give me what I want or you're not getting another." Nibbling on her ear, he re-positioned himself back on her exposed butt.

Lina moaned under him as Xellos ran his teeth along the edges of her ear. Her anxiety swelled inside her. He could taste that she was about ready to give. Loosening his grip on her hands, he began petting her fingers lightly, just how she liked it as he continued nibbling and kissing her ear. Making light circles with his tongue where he nibbled, he traced down her ear to her neck, still rubbing her fingers. Lina tilted her head to the side, making it easier for him to suckle at her nape.

Softly, hesitant Lina pressed her butt against him as he stroked against her second hole. She shuddered as she released a reluctant sigh. Her fear dripped from her like sweat, coating Xellos' body. It was the richest flavor he had felt from her since their first time. It took much patience on his part to keep his strokes slow and deliberate rather than just shoving himself inside. He needed her submission.

He gently kissed down her spine as she pressed gently against him.

"That's it, my Lina." He praised her as he exhaled his warm breath on the back of her neck. Kissing her lightly down her shoulder, he spread warm air over her as he felt her body swaying against him, invitingly.

Slowly, he raised his body upward, trailing his fingers along her arms. Goosebumps rippled over her body from the sensation of his light touches. Lina looked back at him, her jaw quivering with fear as he wet his erection with her folds again.

"Will it feel good once I'm used to it?" She asked, hesitantly, her voice shaking.

Xellos smiled crookedly.

Instead of replying, he inserted his middle finger into her second hole, using his magic as lubricant as he slid his erection into her folds.

Lina groaned under him, her feet clenching. He could feel her muscles straining, her heart pounding. Her butt tightened around his finger, trying to push him out. "That's no good, Lina." He playfully scolded her as he slowly fingered her.

"It feels weird." She mumbled as she looked back at him. Her hands clenched the sheets. Her red hair cascaded over her shoulder, falling in curls on the bed. The warm sunlight pouring in from the curtained window radiated on her skin, her hair. She glowed as she seethed with fear.

Liking how she looked, Xellos opened his eyes so he could fully consume her emotions. Having her like this, he was no longer afraid of the bitter flavors which were completely gone. Leaving his middle finger deep inside her, he began moving his length in and out of her at a moderate pace. Lina bit at her own lip, trying to conceal the pain as he pulled his middle finger out and pressed both his middle and ring finger into her, leaving them inside while he stroked her other hole.

Her rear muscles softened a little as she released more juice on his erection. Feeling the change in her body, he began fingering her, eliciting hesitant moans. Liking the reaction, he rewarded her again by pressing deeper into her body with his erection, hitting her spot. Keeping himself deep inside her, he tensed his own muscles, wiggling himself inside her without stroking. Brushing against her sensitive spot, he felt her body preparing to come as she tightened.

"X-Xellos... I'm..."

Before she could finish, a slow orgasm swept over her. Trembling from it, Lina lowered her head onto the bed and stared back at him through hazy eyes. Enjoying her delicious flavors of elation and anxiety, Xellos fingered her butt harder as he continued twitching himself inside of her. Moaning uncontrollably, Lina pressed harder against him with her hips as her hands clawed at the bed. He let her orgasm gradually rise and subside as he continued at a steady pace, letting her savor the new sensations.

As she finished, he could feel her relaxing both of her holes. There was no longer a reason to hold back with her, he realized. She was ready.

"Now it's my turn, Lina." He cooed in her ear as he leaned over her, shoving his erection into her harder as he gripped her hip with one of his hands. "Straighten your arms out and hold yourself as still as you can."

Doing as he instructed, Lina pulled herself back up to her knees and hands. She looked back at him, her mouth hanging open, her eyes screaming for more, as she began pushing back against his hard thrusts, trying to stabilize herself. Her arms shook from the pressure of keeping herself level while he banged into her, one hand on her butt while he fingered it with the other. As he slammed into her, he gradually quickened his pace until he was moving at a speed no human could match. Lina moaned as she ripped at the sheets with her nails.

After a few deep, fast violations, he felt his erection pushing past her spot harder than he had the first time he was rough with her. She let out a scream, alerting him that he had probably bruised her.

As he was about to slow down to make sure she was alright, he heard her panting. "Fuck me. Please. Fuck me."

She begged him nonstop as he continued riding her harder and harder, inserting three then four fingers into her rear. As the fourth finger entered, he rubbed her walls in the direction of his penis so that he was massaging her insides from both directions. Screaming his name again, she came around him, all of her muscles tightening, practically pushing him out. Unable to hold back, he came inside her as he continued pumping his erection and fingers in and out of her. Lina's head tilted back, her hair flipping over onto her back. Her sweat glittered in the sunlight, looking like cinders as it fell onto her hair and body. His and her juices sprayed over them and the bed, dampening Lina's hair and Xellos' abs. Lina's arms buckled under the pressure. Even so, she kept her hips as high as she could manage, still trying to push back against him as he drilled her into the mattress.


	19. Chapter 19: Soft Kisses

**Chapter Nineteen: Soft Kisses**

As he finished climaxing, Xellos refused to stop. Instead, he removed his fingers, pulled out of her vagina and immediately inserted himself into her butt with the hardest force he had used against her. He gripped her hips tightly with his hands, causing small bruises to form under each fingertip.

"Xellos! Xellos!" She screamed louder than before as he ravaged her exceptionally tight virginal hole, pushing into her harder and harder. Her fear engulfed him, swallowed him. It was delicious. He wanted more, so much more.

"Do you need more, my Lina?" He asked, noticing how hard she was being pressed into the bed. Even the bed itself had started buckling in the middle as it creaked beneath them.

"Y-Yes..." She stammered, now fingering herself with one hand and gripping the bed with the other, using her head and shoulders to support herself.

Xellos separated part of his Astral Body into the physical realm and inserted the elongated, dull-tipped cone into her, massaging her insides, filling her. She moaned erotically, wiggling under him as much as she could. "What is that?" She asked as it vibrated inside her, making her moan.

"Basically? Me." He answered as he poured more into her, stretching her hole wider. She removed her fingers as she realized her efforts would be wasted. Instead, she sucked on them, licking his magic and her juices off of herself, savoring their blend. It was an erotic display, he thought as he watched her lapping the mixture.

Xellos pushed in and out of her ass as he began digging his fingers deeper into her cheeks, drawing a small amount of blood as he tore at her skin. Lina writhed beneath him, succumbing to the pain as her body shuddered again. He could feel her approaching another climax as he dug into her and vibrated his additional form inside her. Her butt was exceptionally tight, still hesitant to being so brutally pounded. He enjoyed that she was so resistant to him using her in that hole. It made everything so much better. She tasted better and felt better. He didn't want her to get used to it. He wanted her on edge, unable to figure out what would happen next. "Do you like me filling both of your holes at the same time, Lina?"

Lina looked back at him as she fingered her mouth, visibly rubbing her tongue with two of her fingers. Fabricating more, he gave her some of himself to suck. She gladly accepted it, stroking it as if it were his erection and licking at it ravenously. It was a satisfactory answer to his question. Moaning, she began pushing back harder with her butt as it loosened slightly. Feeling her now completely relaxed, Xellos spread her cheeks again and slammed into her, his undercarriage slapping at her pussy. Though he liked the resistant tightness, this wasn't horrible either. He pushed in and out of her at inhuman speeds, faster and harder than he had screwed her in the past. As he ravaged her rear, his essence wrapped around her spot, vibrating it gently with pulses.

"X-Xellos! It hurts so bad it feels good! Please! Xellos! More!" She writhed and shuddered on the bed as her juices began flowing again. They poured out onto the bed by the cupfuls. When one orgasm ended, it seemed like another began.

Holding her firmly against him, he exploded inside her slickness, dissipating his magic since it was no longer needed for lubrication. "Lina!" He yelped as she tightened her butt around him, making him come harder. She squeezed her muscles around him as he ejaculated almost endlessly, his white cream shooting deep inside her.

"Mmmm... Xellos... That feels amazing..." She cooed from under him. "You're pulsing inside me... It feels so good..." Her hoarse voice was scratchy from all the screaming. He wondered when she would lose it entirely.

After finishing, he dismissed his Astral selves which quickly closed her vagina, eliciting another small orgasm from her when her muscles finally collapsed to their rightful places. She moaned loudly as he slid himself out of her ass.

Lina slowly rolled onto her back, gripping her lower stomach as she struggled to move with the pain he had left her. Some of his and her juices trickled out of her holes. Rubbing his erection, he stood over her, feeling more aroused than he ever had. Seeing Lina struggling to get comfortable from the pain he had just dealt her was excruciatingly arousing. It was one of the best moments he had ever experienced in savoring a human's strife. Maybe it was their history together or her fiery demeanor as she coped with the immense sexual pain. For whatever reason, she teemed with delicious scents and flavors that he could no longer distinguish. Her body heaved up and down as she panted. Her nipples were red with irritation from being overly stimulated by him and the friction on the bed.

Xellos wanted more. He wasn't satisfied yet.

He placed four of his fingers inside her primary hole again, getting his fingers wet. He probed her almost uncaringly, just using her to baste himself. She moaned loudly as he twisted his cupped hand inside her, her muscles twitching from the stimulation. He could tell she wanted another pain-filled orgasm, but he wanted to draw it out. Using her juices to lubricate himself, he began stroking his erection as he knelt on the bed above her mouth.

"Taste yourself on me, Lina." He commanded as he presented himself to her. Juices dripped down onto her lips.

Lina hesitantly opened her mouth for him, fearful of the pain that he would probably cause. He shoved himself inside her mouth aggressively. To his surprise, she bit down, making him grit his teeth from the pain. He could feel his essence leaking out of him at an alarming rate into her mouth as she sucked on him. Moving a hand to her injured shoulder, he pushed down on the bruise firmly. Lina's mouth opened wider as she succumbed to the pain, his essence flowing into her mouth. Through the pain, she resisted the urge to wince, maintaining eye contact with him. Taking advantage of the situation, Xellos began fucking her mouth, muffling Lina's strained moans. Her eyes watered slightly as he hit the back of her throat with his cock, forcing all of it inside her mouth. After he had enough of her saliva on him, he released her shoulder and pulled out of her.

As he moved lower on her body, he trailed his wet erection down her throat to her breasts, rubbing it on her nipples, around each small mound. Lina cooed, her hands running along his abs, playing with the product of his orgasm that still remained. Taking some of it, she brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked it off while staring at him with eager eyes. Xellos moved lower, grabbing her legs and positioning them so her knees were on her shoulders, exposing her still leaking groin to him. Lina winced from the pain of being spread open again, her muscles convulsing. He admired her expression, enjoying her lustful agony.

Lowering himself on her, he shoved his erection back inside her and pumped her harder than before, forcing scream after scream as she writhed in pain. He could feel himself shoving her spot backward into her walls, her bones. He forced himself past it. Gauging his effort, he knew he was only operating at about ten percent. Even so, it was more force than any other human had taken from him. He was impressed with her slender body, with Lina.

Xellos stared down at her, his eyes completely open. She stared back at him as best she could as they kissed each other deeply, passionately. Lina reached up and clawed at his back, forcing his energies out. He could feel her approaching what would probably be her final climax. Using his magic, he thickened his erection and used his magic to probe her past where his tip could reach. His magic massaged her insides, making his erection feel like it was rippling inside her.

"Xellos! I can't! It's too deep!"

Shoving into her a final time, he exploded inside her, filling her up again. As he did so, he heard a cracking sound from her body. Unsure of what specifically, he was certain he had broken one of her bones, judging by the sound and her reaction. Lina writhed in pain, screaming in a way he had never heard from her. Even with the excruciating pain, she still managed to climax from the penetration and sensation. Her voice echoed around them.

"X-Xellos! It hurts! Xellos!"

Xellos took it all in, drinking up every last bit of her emotions. Though hazy and nearly incoherent, Lina managed to cast a healing spell on herself while they both finished, Xellos slowly stroking himself inside her as she rode out the rest of her climax thanks to her own magic. He dissipated his energies, slowly letting her insides retract. As he did so, she let out small moans as her body began closing.

Panting, Xellos stared down at her, keeping himself inside as her muscles finally returned to a loosened, but normal width. Even after so many climaxes and such abuse from him, she was still very tight. Lina gazed up at him as she completed her healing spell while Xellos returned her legs to the bed.

She smiled and placed a hand on his face.

"Don't ever tell me someone else can give me what you can't. You give me plenty." She said almost sweetly. Her bitterness flooded into him. Closing his eyes to help keep it out, he leaned down and kissed her passionately, inhaling her scent. He wrapped his arms around her slender body, completely closing the space between them as he hugged her tightly. He was grateful for her ability to handle extreme pain, her willingness to allow it while still maintaining her wit. He could no longer imagine taking another human's body. He desired her more than anything he had lusted for in the past. He needed her more than ever.

Slowly, he removed his softening erection from her body, a small amount of juice poured out of her. Not wanting it to go to waste since it was the most intense climax he had ever caused; he quickly moved his face to between her legs to drink it up. Lina moaned. She placed her hand on his head as he licked her thighs and folds. She gasped as her legs twitched from the sensation. Cat-like, he cleaned her off as best as he could before crawling back over her.

Once he was close enough to kiss her, Lina leaned upward to meet him. She held him captive with her lips, preventing him from pulling back by deepening her kiss. She was delicious, he thought. Savoring her mouth, her closeness, he realized that he could never leave her, even though he knew that it was inevitable. She had captivated him completely with her body and her fierce personality. Her intensity knew no match and he could only hope that she would let him continue feeding on her.

A knock came from the door.

"Lina?" It was Zelgadis again.

"We're busy Zel!" She shot back and then immediately resumed kissing Xellos, rubbing his thigh with one of her legs.

They could hear Zelgadis mumbling through the door. "Well, we've all eaten. And, given all the noise you two have been making, you should be thankful that it was _me_ who came to fetch you and not _Gourry_."

Lina ignored him, kissing Xellos deeper as he returned her sentiments. Xellos ran his fingers through her hair tenderly, brushing the back of them against her face periodically. As Lina's arms tightened around his neck, he could taste her bitterness more clearly. He had completely come to understand what the emotion was but refused to discuss it with her. It was a conversation he didn't want to have. But the emotion would only get stronger, he realized. It would make doing intimate things more repulsive. Their time together was already so limited. There was no need to further jeopardize it.

"You're thinking about leaving, aren't you?" Lina moaned disappointedly, speaking in a whisper, as she pulled away from his mouth. She stared up at him as he lay on her, still stroking her hair gently as he looked over her face.

Xellos nodded. "You know I can't stay forever, Lina. But I'll be with you until I'm needed elsewhere. No matter how disgusting your emotions are, I get far too much satisfaction out of this for me to leave." It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the entire truth either. At a certain point, he knew it would be too dangerous for him to stay. Thankfully, that day wasn't today. Even so, he needed her.

"Lina? Are you coming or not?" Zelgadis asked again, calling through the door.

Xellos could sense his irritation, but opted to let it be. Instead, he focused on Lina's lips, kissing her passionately, almost sweetly. Having enjoyed so much of her, he didn't need to feed for a while. With his facade intact and him closing himself off to any emotions, he was able to enjoy her physically a bit more than usual, if it weren't for Zelgadis' constant interruptions.

Rolling her eyes, Lina screamed at the chimera who continued pestering them from the hallway. "Get lost, Zel!"

Though Zelgadis was usually a decent meal for him, Xellos needed Lina to himself. He needed to take her away, keep her. She practically belonged to him anyways, especially with the emotions that were growing inside her for him. Even with those disgusting chunks of poison getting bigger and bigger by the day, Xellos couldn't resist contemplating what it meant to _be_ with her. He longed to share his work with her, partake in her adventures again. Resolving their boredom was something that had to be done both in and out of the bedroom. Under no circumstances, he thought, would he be able to be completely satisfied as long as her companions lingered, pestering them and interrupting their private moments.

"Lina! This is ridiculous!" Zelgadis screamed from the hallway, stomping his foot down. A creak and a thud immediately followed. Xellos assumed that he had hit the ground so hard with his foot that he had driven it clear through the wood. The chimera's rage didn't subside as he continued berating Lina for her decisions.

Xellos was at his limit with Zelgadis.

Tapping her uninjured shoulder playfully, Xellos regained her attention. He placed a finger to her lips before rising from the bed, replacing his garments immediately. Noticing her ripped clothing on the floor, he used his powers to repair them. Handing them to her, he gestured for her to get dressed. With her hands occupied by her clothing, he took advantage of her vulnerability. Moving behind her, he brushed her hair aside and lightly kissed her neck as he whispered to her.

"Come with me, my Lina." His lips and tongue brushed her as he spoke, his breath warming her skin. He knew better than to consume her emotions, given how she had begun to feel. Moving out of the way as she replaced her shirt, he released her only momentarily. He watched as she removed her hair from beneath her collar, letting it flow down her back. He had come to enjoy watching her get dressed and do simple daily human activities. They were things he didn't have to do, but she did. He found himself needing her more as each moment passed. He could smell her in the air. He savored the residual feeling of her naked body that still lingered on him.

As she bent over to pull up her pants, Xellos ran a hand along her back. Trailing his fingers down her spine, he watched her situate her garments. Gradually, she straightened herself back up, stretching. Xellos brought his hands to her waist, gently holding her slender frame. He felt her muscles straining beneath his fingers. They twitched from exhaustion. Her lack of an answer irked him, but not enough to warrant repeating his request.

Zelgadis droned on outside the door, continuing his lecture. Xellos had long since zoned him out.

Lina crouched down, moving away from his hands as she stepped into her boots, pulling them up. As she finished adorning herself with her amplifiers, pauldrons, and gloves, Xellos admired her. When she finally turned back around, thanking him for his handy repairs, he found himself entranced by her appearance. Though she was just wearing her normal getup, she looked exceptionally gorgeous. Lina was full of life, radiating in the morning sun that trickled in through the curtained window.

"Hey." Lina waved her hand in front of his face as she whispered, snapping him out of his daze. "What were you were saying?"

Closing the space between them again, he held her face by her chin as his other hand guided her body against him by her waist. Opening his eyes slightly, he smiled at her. Lina grinned back at him, meeting his eyes, as she parted her lips, welcoming his embrace. Her bitterness seeped in little by little. Knowing he needed to be brief, he held his mouth just outside her and whispered to her again.

"Nothing." His lips brushed against hers as he retracted his request. It was too soon, he thought.

Leaning up, Lina kissed him gently, closing her eyes. She opened her eyes again, looking into him as much as she could.

Softening his expression, Xellos brought a hand to her face. He lightly ran the back of his fingers along her cheeks.

Taking his hand in hers, Lina pressed it against her face, his palm over her mouth. "I thought I heard you mumble something about leaving?" She placed a firm kiss on his palm.

"You must be mistaken, my Lina." He replied curtly, enjoying her kiss. Zelgadis began knocking on the door, now asking if anyone was even there.

The notion of bringing her with him was absurd and he knew it. Though he knew he could provide her more entertainment and certainly more pleasure without the rest of her troupe around, it's something Lina would never agree to doing. He knew she would never leave Gourry's side, even if he never came to care for her the way she cared for him. It was also impossible because Lord Beastmaster wouldn't allow him to keep a human as a companion. Perhaps it would be allowed as a pet, but Lina could never be such a thing. He knew there was no way to contain her, to actually make her fully submit to him.

Smiling at him smugly, she questioned him. "Oh? Getting cold feet, Xellos?" She was onto him, almost playing with him.

Zelgadis continued banging on the door, his voice rising.

Realizing he couldn't put one over on her, he decided to see where his initial request would take him. Softly, he rubbed her waist with his thumb. Leaning in, he whispered against her lips again. "Come with me and let's teach your chimera friend not to interrupt us."

"I don't think that's _exactly_ what you meant." Her reply stabbed him. Fooling her wasn't an option.

Breaking eye contact, Lina stared at his narrow smile longingly. Her gaze prompted him to kiss her gently again, her chest rising as she savored his kiss. He could feel her elation even though he was making a conscious effort to avoid consuming her.

Ending their kiss, he whispered his order again. "Come with me, my Lina." Opening his eyes, he pulled her chin so their eyes met. He consumed her bitterness, his facade firmly in place.

The door knob turned as the unlocked door creaked open.

Smiling warmly up at him, she replied softly. "Alright, Xellos. Let's go."


	20. Chapter 20: Slave for a Day

**Chapter Twenty: Slave for a Day**

With Lina still in his arms, Xellos teleported them to the forest just outside of Atlas city. The sun was warmer than Xellos remembered it. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves and bushes around them. Pulling her closer, Xellos held Lina tightly, his arms around her waist. Lina embraced him, gripping his cloak in both of her hands.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." She mumbled into his chest. "I really didn't feel like dealing with Zel again today." Sighing, she nestled into him, pressing against him. He could feel her inhaling deeply, as if enjoying his scent.

Xellos rested his head on top of hers, not wanting to reply. The entire situation was somehow nice, but repulsive. Knowing that he finally had his hooks in her enough to get her to at least come with him on a whim was delightfully satisfying. Because her compliance was so unexpected, he realized he hadn't really thought through what they could do once they were away from her companions. Thankfully, his half-truth about annoying her comrades could easily be used as his primary incentive. Although, he was certain Lina would see through him if he didn't make it convincing enough. The last thing he wanted to admit was why he wanted her to himself in the first place. It was something he didn't even want to acknowledge. His need to be with her was something that could never be revealed. It was too dangerous.

Feeling her grip on him loosening, he released her. She walked a few feet ahead and looked around as she made note of their proximity to Atlas City. Xellos listened to her talk about how hungry she was as he leaned against a nearby tree.

Turning to him, Lina grinned. "Hey. You're still my slave for today!" She pointed at him, as if calling him out on him trying to get out of something.

Xellos pretended to be surprised, playing to her. Then, shrugging, he decided to drop the act. "Of course I am. Have you figured out what you want me to do?" He smiled sinisterly as he peeked at her through partially opened eyes, his tone suggestive.

Blushing, Lina stammered a little as she broke eye contact. Her anxiety pleased him. "N-nothing like that... I'm quite... exhausted actually." An embarrassed grin spread across her face as she chuckled.

"That's understandable." Xellos commented, still awaiting her instructions.

A grumble came from Lina's stomach. "I think I could actually use some _real_ food."

Immediately, Xellos teleported her back to Atlas City. Instead of taking her to the inn, he decided to surprise her with a visit to the finest restaurant in town. In his time wandering around Atlas City while bothering them with lesser demons, he had learned that a special dish was in preparation. It was one he knew Lina would love to taste.

"Ooooh..." Lina looked around, impressed as Xellos flagged a server to their table. The room was ornately detailed, the walls lined with a deep purple damask wallpaper, chairs with high backs and comfortable, plush seats. The tables were all covered with white tablecloths and set with the finest silver. Lina visually examined her surroundings in awe.

Declining the menu, Xellos whispered his order to the waiter who immediately scoffed at him. "Y-you don't mean... _everything_?"

Smiling almost peacefully, Xellos affirmed his suspicions. "You heard me correctly. We'll have everything."

The server returned to the kitchen before bringing out a few plates full of appetizers. Xellos sipped at his own tea, much to the disgust of the waiter. Normally, he would have delighted in the man's frustration, but he didn't need that anymore. He had Lina and Lina was more than enough to satiate him.

"I hope this is to your liking, Lina." Xellos commented as he watched her entire face light up. It was probably, he thought, one of the nicest spreads she had ever seen outside of a castle and these were just the appetizers.

Her eyes settled on the centerpiece of the appetizers. Realization swept over her. "Xellos... this can't be."

Nodding, he gestured for her to try the food. As Lina dug in, he could see happiness spreading across her face as she enjoyed each course of the Dragon Surprise. The disgusting expression was familiar, but so much greater than when she normally ate. It was something he enjoyed and loathed at the same time. Knowing he could provide her such unique experiences led him to believe that he could further control her. But a growing part of him realized there was more underneath it all. The notion of taking care of her pleased him. Knowing that her life was entirely in his hands gave him a heightened sense of importance and purpose. Even so, hanging around while she basked in her own elation wasn't something he desired. Something wasn't right.

As she started on her second helping of the main course, Xellos walked behind her chair and placed a soft kiss on her neck. Lina paused as goose bumps crept up her body. "I'll be back when you've finished, my Lina. Then you can continue ordering me around as you see fit."

Before she could protest him leaving, Xellos teleported back to his room on Wolf Pack Island. The curious welling inside him left a bad taste in his mouth. Sneering to himself, he began thumbing through books from his shelves as a distraction. He skimmed through page after page of monster imprisonment spells, the history of the War of The Monsters Fall, and summoning incantations, he eventually found something that was strangely relevant.

In a dragon-hide bound book, he came across details regarding monster blood consumption and human enslavement. Pictures gave instructions on how to control humans using a monster's dark energies instead of contracts, thus giving the monster more leverage over his victim with no obligation to provide anything additional to the prey. Many images depicted monsters crafting food with their essence inside it as a way of tricking humans into consuming it. The larger the quantity consumed at regular intervals, the more obedient. To have full control over their subject, the monsters suggested having the humans drink directly from their bodies through large wounds at least once per day.

It wasn't intentional, he realized, but he was already forcing Lina into his submission via this method. It was a taboo, apparently, that monsters were not supposed to commit. As he continued reading, he learned that controlled humans typically became enraged after the monster abandoned them, especially if they were forced to do things that they would not have otherwise done. Because of the nature of the monster blood, their magical abilities would be amplified for far longer than the blood would allow them to be swayed, thus increasing their spell potency exponentially by the time they were released.

Weaning humans off was not an option as they come to crave the blood as if it were food, even though it would not actually sustain them. The book went on to describe several examples where human test subjects were exposed to the toxin as a beverage with their meals. Gradually, the test subjects received more blood than food and, eventually, came to hunger for it instead of hearty meals. A few of the test subjects outright rejected their sustenance, accepting the blood in its place. These samples died several days later after receiving no food and no water.

One of the last pages of the chapter featured a time table chart showing human gender, age, body type, and magic capacity and the time it took for the blood to take effect. Xellos could make little sense of it because each human seemed to take to the substance differently. The information was nonsense as far as he was concerned. But, for the most part, the consumption required weeks of gradual introduction. Most who had consumed large quantities like Lina had done went insane within a few hours. Those, he noted, did not have high capacity for magic usage.

The chapter ended almost abruptly with just a few suggestions on how best to feed humans one's own blood. Flipping through the rest of the book eagerly, Xellos found no mention of the effects of Monster's Blood on humans again. Quickly, he perused the other books, searching desperately for more information but the best he found were notes about it being taboo and how it should never, under any circumstance be performed on humans with a strong command of magic. It would, undoubtedly, make permanent enemies of them and could spell destruction for the monsters involved.

Xellos replaced the books and sat in his chair, his hand covering his mouth.

Lina didn't want _him_ , he realized. Lina wanted his blood.

It made more sense, the more he thought about it. She came with him so easily because she needed his energy, even if she didn't know it. He considered as many options as would come to him, but kept returning to what he knew was fact: Lina had changed. In the short time that they had been having sex, Lina had managed to find something dangerous all on her own. Through her own aggression, she had unknowingly subjected herself to him and he had allowed it, relished in it. He had encouraged it.

Perhaps, he thought, this is what Lord Beastmaster meant when she expressed concern about his involvement with Lina. Undoing the process was impossible and could send Lina into a blind rage. Although, Xellos knew that Lina could enter a fit of fury by anything, even food being taken from her. It was one of her better traits.

He would, undoubtedly, have to take responsibility for the situation without causing any harm to his Lord. Perhaps weaning her off of him would be possible, given enough time. Besides, Lina was intelligent. She wasn't a random test subject. She could, undoubtedly be reasoned with, assuming she didn't outright kill him just for allowing her to feed on him.

That notion raised a greater question: would Lina believe him? Would she see that he didn't know what would happen? Or would she think he was tricking her with half-truths again? She was one of the few humans he was able to reason with, after all. But there was no telling what kind of an effect his blood had on her already. Thankfully, he thought, she was still craving actual food since he had not been offering it to her in lieu of sustenance. It wasn't like he was doing it to her intentionally. That wasn't his plan. He could only hope that she would understand and still be willing to let him have the things that he wanted from her. Her submission, without the use of magic, was far more gratifying.

Xellos paused as realization swept over him. Resting his head on the table, he contemplated exactly what he wanted from her. His purpose had somehow changed without him realizing it. He needed her more than anything and knew that he couldn't run from it any longer. He no longer desired other humans' emotions. He didn't need them. He just needed hers, even if they were tainted.

All he needed was her: just Lina. Tasting her physically and emotionally at the same time was the best satisfaction he had ever found. She gave him an entirely different sensation than what he had experienced with other humans. The image of her lying naked on the bed before him as he took her for the first time came to his mind. He recalled her flavor, her taste, her scent. Inhaling, he swore that he could still smell her on him, taste her in his mouth. She was delicious.

Should she learn about the effects of the blood, it could all come to a screeching halt. Or, he thought, she may find it kinky and fun. Maybe she would welcome the power source, he considered. He certainly wouldn't mind feeding himself to her for the rest of her life, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. Being with her was impossible. Soon, his Lord would call on him again and he would have to abandon Lina for what would be an eternity for her. In that time, she could lose herself to the madness caused by withdrawals.

Unless, he thought, she came with him.

If she were to serve him for the remainder of her life, he could prevent her rampage. He could save her while keeping her entirely to himself and, if Lina was truly addicted to his blood, it would be easy to get her to agree. The notion of it all felt so exciting and somehow empty. Would it be Lina submitting to him or would she be just an addict following her need?

Xellos stood and looked around his quarters. In the short time he had been subduing Lina, he had spent less and less time alone. His lodgings felt cold and foreign to him now. Even after such a short time, Lina had managed to change something inside him as well. Enraged, he released a wave of Astral energy, sending the chairs, shelves, and table across the room, slamming against the walls. His eyes completely open, he growled to himself as he clenched his fists and his jaw. Grinding his teeth, he seethed hatred for his current situation.

Reeling himself back in with deep breaths, he remembered the chart. It was entirely possible Lina was at least somewhat resistant to the effects. He could only hope that was the case. Should Lord Beastmaster learn of his need to consume only Lina and now Lina's need to consume him, she would undoubtedly not tolerate it. Lina's life was in danger, one way or another and it was his fault. In a sense, that brought him great satisfaction. Had it been any other human, he would have relished in it, savored it. But, knowing that he could lose his muse, he couldn't bear the thought of doing anything to further endanger her. He wanted to be the only one who had a claim to her life. If she was going to die or suffer, it would be by his hand, but only after he had gotten everything he wanted. Even now, he wasn't entirely sure what _everything_ was anymore.

Next time, he thought, he would have to stop her from consuming him. There was no other way.

He reached into his pocket to hold the stone as he returned to the physical realm to pay Lina's bill. Xellos found her lounging back in her chair, feet propped up on the table as other customers shot her disdainful looks. Distracted by Lina and his newfound knowledge, Xellos merely noted the energy in the room as he placed payment on the table. Staring down at Lina, his facade intact, he evaluated how to proceed with her. It was something he hadn't decided on before leaving the Astral Realm. But, seeing her made him feel somewhat more relieved. She seemed like her usual self, picking on him for leaving and popping back whenever he felt like it.

Reaching forward, he grabbed her gesturing hand and swept her into a tight hug. It repulsed him and satiated him at the same time. He could feel his anger slipping away as he embraced her. Lina, though clearly enjoying his physical display of what she could probably only interpret as affection, feigned innocence as more eyes fell on them.

An unsettling feeling swept over him. There were other eyes, he realized, watching them from the Astral Plane. They were no longer safe.

"Lina..." Xellos whispered in her ear. "Go with Amelia to Seyruun. Take the others with you."

"What?" She scoffed, trying to push him away so she could properly gawk at him.

He held her tightly with his inhuman strength with one arm, rubbing the small of her back gently with his free hand that held the small ring that contained the stone. There was no more time, he thought. He was certain Lord Beastmaster was watching them, keeping tabs on him and was probably fully aware of Lina drinking him. More than likely, everything was entirely transparent to his Lord and it had probably always been visible. She had a way of reading him and even the notion of concealing his need for Lina now seemed futile and absurd.

He teleported her to the inn's ground floor, rejoining her with her companions. "You heard me, Lina."

Zelgadis was the first to notice their arrival. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?! Where did you take Lina?!" He was outraged, clearly. The chimera drew his sword as Amelia tried to calm him down. Gourry, too, seemed on edge as he questioned Lina about missing breakfast.

Having no time for banter, Xellos opened his eyes slightly, staring them into silence. "I don't have time to explain. Just know that my relationship with Lina is the least of your concerns."

Looking back at Lina who was still stammering and complaining, he grabbed her left hand and slid his ring on her ring finger, over her glove. "I'm sorry to cut this day so short, my Lina. But consider this gift proof that I will be returning to you, although... probably not in good condition." Kissing her hand, he waved farewell and began teleporting into the Astral realm only to be stopped by Lina's gloved hands wrapped around one of his.

"NO!" She screamed, gripping him tightly. "You're not leaving me again!"

Phasing back into the physical realm, the dread overcame him as he finally succumbed to the fact that there was no going back. Examining their surroundings, he knew they were being not just monitored, but evaluated. Xellos doubted that he could conceal his need any longer from Lina or his superior. Grabbing her, he pulled her in for a deep kiss, massaging his tongue with hers gently. He held her tightly around the waist as he stroked her face gently. Xellos could hear Zelgadis and Amelia protesting and scoffing, but their complaints felt distant. Gourry on the other hand exuded jealousy, making Xellos irritated with him. But they were all unimportant now. All that mattered was Lina. He had to protect her.

Lina embraced Xellos, running her fingers through his hair as she gripped the back of his head. Opening himself to her entirely, he took in all of her bitterness and elation. He accepted it all, not disputing what her feelings actually were or trying to argue that she couldn't possibly have come to feel that way about him in such a short time. The churning from the poison in his stomach returned. He didn't understand any of it and it no longer mattered. Everything was about to come crashing down around them.

"I will come back to you." Xellos whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead, noticing her eyes watering.

"Just one more order... please?" Her eyes pleaded with his.

It wasn't like her to ask. He nodded, assuring her that he would do one more thing for her.

"What are you feeling right now, my Xellos?" She was obsessed with his feelings, his needs. It was a strange obsession, he thought, since she knew that he was a monster and would never be able to share what she actually needed.

"Immense sadness and fear." He replied as he kissed her a last time. "Go to Seyruun and wait for me, my Lina."

As he slowly phased out, still holding her in his arms, she looked up at him desperately. He knew what her eyes were asking, even if she couldn't utter it.

Placing a finger to his lip, his voice echoed in her mind. "That, my Lina, is a secret."


	21. Chapter 21: Return

**Chapter Twenty-One: Return**

Upon returning to his room in the Astral Plane, he knew his time was limited. Instead of wasting it worrying about things to come, he perused the collection of ancient books again. Xellos spent his borrowed time pouring over the texts, committing everything to memory that he thought would be useful in his quest to protect Lina from her now inevitable future. Their involvement had turned out to be more dangerous than he fathomed.

He reached into his pocket, expecting the stone to be there, but was reminded that he had given it to Lina. He was thankful he had it on him in that moment. Teleporting to his room to retrieve it would have meant returning to Lina in potentially worse condition than he had left her. It was strange, he thought, that no one had paid him a visit. The lack of discipline for his actions bothered him. He was certain that he had been watched, judged by Lord Beastmaster in the few moments that he had spent with Lina after lunch. But the lack of acknowledgement from Zellas sent chills up his spine.

There was little he could do to prevent harm from coming to himself. But he could bear it. He would bear it, especially if it meant saving Lina. It wouldn't be the first time he saved her, he thought. Even against better judgment, he had willingly put himself in harm's way in order to give her a fighting chance. He had always done more for her than he had to, mostly because it amused him. He convinced himself that, because he had already set the precedent, it would be no different than any other time he did something unbefitting of a monster.

Opening a small rift, he checked on his muse. A few days had passed and it was night. Lina's group was camped in a dense forest about a day's walk from Seyruun. While her comrades slept, Lina poked at the fire, keeping watch. Periodically, she looked up at the stars as Xellos had seen her doing the night he appeared to her only a short week ago. She looked sadder than he had seen her in ages. Her suffering was probably delicious and he wanted nothing more than to go to her side, to savor her as he comforted her. It was impossible, both of those things happening at the same time. His desire to hurt her, feel her pain, and be her rock created paradoxes within him. Feeling his own sorrow from their separation, he closed the window and returned to his solitude.

He had a few things in mind to fix their situation, but he knew no amount of logic or reasoning would convince Zellas to spare both of them. Someone would have to pay. It would probably be Lina unless he could offer his Lord something more savory. Additionally, there was little he could do to prepare for the moment of Zellas' anticipated retribution. Aside from reading and thinking of solutions, any action he took now would only further instigate her, if she was, in fact, watching his actions. In the time he had spent away from Lina, though only a few days, he had grown lonely and bored. Though he was occupied with finding solutions, learning more about their connection, he still couldn't shake the nagging desire to be with her.

As he read page after page, he found his eyes glossing over as his mind returned to Lina. Every time he caught himself, he'd shake it off and change what he was doing. He continuously fought with himself, trying to keep her from his mind. Eventually, he found himself sitting on the floor while resting against the wall of his room, surrounded by books, as if he were a prisoner in his own home. The absurdity of it all made him chuckle to himself as he stared at the ceiling, wishing it would become the same night sky Lina was watching.

Unable to help himself, he peeked back at Lina who was now crying softly to herself, holding her face in her gloved hands. He couldn't resist any longer. He needed to be near her, to feel her emotions. He needed to touch her.

Phasing into the physical realm, he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Inhaling sharply, Lina jolted out of her saddened state.

"X-Xellos?" She stammered, touching his bare hands as they stroked her waist.

"Just for a moment, my Lina. It's too dangerous for me to stay. But I had to see you." Xellos placed a soft kiss on Lina's neck. From the corner of his eye, he could see her jaw quivering. Opening himself to her emotions, he fed on her sadness and heartbreak. "I promised I'd come back to you. Why are you crying here in the dark?"

Lina wiped her tears, trying to regain her composure as she whispered to the monster. "I missed you."

He could tell that she meant something more than what she managed to say through her trembles. He had come to know her so well, he thought. Even without reading her emotions, without tasting her, he understood what she was concealing. "You missed a monster?"

Chuckling a little, she replied. "Of course I did. Just because you're a monster doesn't mean that I can't have feelings for you. In a few days I got so used to you being around, having you beside me. I can't..."

Xellos cupped his hand over her mouth. "Don't say things like this, Lina. You'll regret it."

Moving his hand down, she turned around to face him. The glow of the fire radiated around her. Though her face was shadowed, her eyes burned fiercely into his.

"So what? I don't care about later. I care about right now." She snapped back at him as she caressed his face with her gloved fingers. "I care about you, Xellos, and I want to know what's going on. This doesn't seem like your normal business call." She swallowed hard, as if bracing herself for what he was going to say. Frustrated, she removed her gloves and gently touched his face again. The ring he had placed on her gloved hand was now visible that the cloth was removed. It glistened in the fire's light, a mixture of red and purple hues dancing within it.

"You're in danger because of me." He admitted. "I did things that I never thought would bring harm to you."

Lina smirked at him. "It's like you to bring trouble. I know you didn't mean to." Moving in, she kissed him tenderly.

Xellos felt her softly inhaling his scent as he separated his own lips so they could kiss more intimately. Pulling her to her feet, he held her tightly as their tongues sensually rubbed each other's.

"What are you feeling right now?" She spoke as her lips caressed his, her breath warm against his face. "What is all of this?"

"I don't know." He felt himself answering honestly, genuinely. Instead of hiding behind his facade or feeding her ambiguous tag lines, he wanted to be honest with her while he could be. He felt the urge to give her what she actually deserved from a partner, if that's what he even was to her.

"Try to explain it." She urged him, pressing her hips to his as she kissed him again. This time, her fingers found their way around the back of his neck. "What does something like this mean?" She held up her left hand, showing him the ring he had placed on her finger as she spoke to him in between passionate kisses.

Xellos paused, savoring her dark chocolate flavor, drinking in all of her disgusting emotions that made him sick. He had only a little time before their effects would start doing damage to his Astral body. Uncertain how Zellas would react to his need for Lina, he decided to attempt to convey to Lina exactly what he thought of her so that he would have no regrets should things turn south.

Bringing her to the edge of the clearing, where the fire's light barely reached, Xellos pinned Lina to the trunk of a large tree by her shoulders. Even if her companions awoke, they wouldn't be able to immediately see them. Leaning against the tree, his hips pressed into hers, he stared down into her ruby eyes.

"Monsters don't feel love, Lina." He answered her, feeling the syrupy sweetness of her heartbreak pouring from her. It was exactly what he had wanted since he started what he thought would just be games with her. He built her up and broke her back down just as he had desired. But it felt less triumphant. The sadness tasted only mildly tolerable. Even her bitterness was somehow better than this flavor. She knew better, he thought. She _absolutely_ knew better than to expect love from him. "Why does that bother you? You said it yourself that you never expected me to love you. You knew I had none of that to give."

Lina wet her lips. "I'm human, Xellos. You know, we have feelings like hope that make us do and believe reckless things like, giving a shit about monsters." She smiled a confident grin up at him as she rubbed his shoulders.

Xellos grinned down at her. It was an answer that suited Lina. Her confidence ate at him as he continued contemplating what he could and couldn't feel for her. There was so much that was new to him that he didn't understand it all himself. After some time, the fire dimmed and the night grew cooler. Xellos removed his cloak and wrapped it around Lina. Feeling her under him, satisfaction took control and he found himself rambling. Maybe it was because he knew their time together was dwindling and he needed her to know. Maybe it was because of the sensations she continued feeding to him. Maybe it was the look she gave him. For whatever reason, he felt his defenses dropping entirely.

"You are mine, Lina." He started, pleased that it brought a hesitant smile to her face. "I hate all of this. I hate holding your hand. I hate the way you stare back at me. But I need it. I need all of it. I need you more than I should." He brought a hand to her face and stroked it gently.

To his surprise, Lina loosened his shirt and slid a hand underneath, around his back. Her eyes encouraged him to continue.

"Your bitterness is disgusting but I've somewhat come to enjoy it. The pain from it is worth what I get out of whatever this is." Reciprocating her touch, he massaged her back with his hand, gradually working up her tunic. "I crave you even though you leave me in excruciating pain." Xellos kissed her neck gently, sucking on it softly. Even in the darkness, he could see the small red marks he had left on her days ago, some darker than others, all concealed from her companions by her clothing.

Lina petted the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. "I never meant to hurt you, but you kinda deserve it. No offense, you're kind of an ass sometimes."

Xellos grinned at the notion that Lina would take the time to clarify something so obvious. "It was inevitable, you hurting me. With other humans, I took them against their will. I intentionally inflicted immense pain without their permission. I drove fear into them and enjoyed every single minute of it. Their flavors were incredible. But, with you, I need your consent. I need you to want me. You're more delicious and satisfying. Just taking you isn't enough. Breaking you isn't enough. I need you to submit to me, to acknowledge that you're mine. Just being away from you for these few days has been incredibly difficult. It feels like an eternity since I've tasted you.

"I need you, my Lina." Pausing, Xellos stared into her eyes, catching her off guard. He couldn't begin to imagine how to put the complicated things he thought of her into words she could understand. "I have no label for this." He took her left hand in his; kissing it gently beside the ring he had placed there.

He continued, hesitantly but out of necessity. "You can call it whatever you want. But I need you. I cannot fathom you being away from me. I asked you to come with me on a whim, but I had been thinking about it for a while, even though there was no reason. I wanted to have you enter a contract with me even though you'd never go for that. But I still needed you. I couldn't figure out how to get you to move at my pace anymore. Lately, I just move at yours. I can't even think of consuming other humans anymore. I just want to feed on you." He didn't even feel like himself spewing what sounded like such nonsense. He had changed somehow.

Xellos kissed Lina passionately, feeling completely disgusted, but needing to taste her physically as he consumed her bitterness and sweet fear that had begun pouring from her. She was scared, he realized. Or was she? It was different than her usual life-or-death situation fear and also different from the fear she seeped during sex when he violated her a few nights ago.

"Xellos..." Lina's soft voice reached him. "It doesn't matter what this is called. I can give you what you need. You can hurt me, hold me. I can willingly give you the fear you want. I want you to have my emotions, my body. I want to be the only human you need." Her voice was sultry, more mature than he remembered. "I need you too, Xellos."

Her words and exuded fear seduced him. It was delicious, he thought. Though completely fabricated and not as rich as her genuine terror, it was more than enough to please him. He enjoyed it as he began kissing up and down her neck, nibbling on her ear to elicit soft moans from her.

Trailing her fingers to the front of his body as Xellos sucked on her neck and rubbed her sides, Lina undid the front of his pants. Finding his growing erection, she stroked it gently. Inhaling sharply, Xellos petted her between her legs through her clothes. He could feel the unsettling feeling of being evaluated again. The eeriness only lasted a moment before dissipating, leaving them alone again. Even with impending doom, Xellos couldn't stop himself. He needed Lina too much. They were already in danger. There was no need to fear it more.

Lina removed her hands from him only to slide her pants and panties down to her knees. Pulling his cloak around them, he concealed their half naked bodies as he slipped two fingers into her wetness. Spreading her legs slightly, Lina welcomed his touch, softly cooing into the night. She was already exceptionally tight after only a few days without him there to stretch her out, not that he minded. He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he petted her insides gently, his fingers completely inserted. He consciously felt her, enjoying her tightness and the curves of her insides. Holding his erection tightly, Lina rubbed it against her divide. She moaned louder at the sensation of feeling him slipping around in her folds beside his hand.

"My Lina, you'll have to be quiet. I _refuse_ to share you with anyone else." He whispered almost threateningly into her ear before nibbling on the top of it gently as he fingered her tenderly.

"Oh? Then what was that nonsense about letting Zelgadis join us?" She giggled at the sensation of her ear being stimulated.

Xellos grinned, "Just another way to get a rise out of both of you. I would _never_ allow him to touch you as I do. But enough of that. I came here to be with you, not talk about that chimera." As he spoke, he slid his fingers out of her, trailing her juices up to his mouth. Staring at her, he sucked on his own fingers as Lina watched, her mouth gaping wide as a pink blush filled her cheeks.

Having removed her juices from his fingers, he grabbed her hips, and raised her up slightly as she wrapped her legs around him. Her back pressed against the tree through his cape, Xellos entered her gently, as if he had never taken her, guided by Lina's fingers which remained just outside her body, allowing her to feel him entering her. Staring into her eyes, he enjoyed all of her emotions, even the bitter ones that were starting to give him a stomach ache. Lina bit her lip gently as she gazed back at him while he slid his full length into her. Wincing slightly from the pain, Lina began emitting fear. Though her expression remained hazy and sensual, fear poured from her, giving Xellos a delicious mixture of her body and emotions to consume.

"You are truly delicious, my Lina." He cooed. Placing his forehead against hers, he slowly slid in and out of her. Lina grabbed Xellos around his shoulders, holding him tightly. Xellos rocked her hips with his motions, touching her deep sensitive spots as he pressed in harder and deeper.

Moaning softly, Lina broke eye contact to nibble gently on his neck as Xellos quickened his pace, Lina's legs gripping him tightly as they began breathing heavily. After a few more firm thrusts, Xellos found himself almost full with her fear. He savored it, enjoyed it. She fueled him willingly. It was perfect, he thought. His muse submitted to him completely, finding ways to ensure that he was satisfied. Rubbing her breasts through her clothes, he drew out more soft coos from Lina as he began kissing her fiercely. Lina massaged his tongue with hers, pressing her lips to his as hard as she could. Even so, she never made to draw out his blood, his essence.

Perhaps, he realized, it wasn't his energy she sought. Maybe that was just a part of rough sex with her. Unable to focus, he decided to think on it later. He found himself holding back his orgasm as he waited for her to be satisfied. Moving his hands back to her hips, he held her tightly and began pumping into her harder, but never hard enough to cause severe pain. It was still harder than a human could manage, but not nearly as hard as he had ravaged her in prior sessions.

Lina groaned from the sensation of him hitting her spot harder and harder, forcing her juices to seep onto their clothes. "I'm getting close." She mumbled into his mouth, now sucking on his lips gently.

Looking into her eyes, Xellos opened himself to her entirely. Her eyes widened as she looked into him, Xellos pressing harder and harder into her body, her muscles beginning to twitch. He could feel her examining him, perhaps understanding him.

He decided to remove any doubt. "My Lina, you are my only human. I need _only_ you." It was the best he could manage. He kissed her deeply, maintaining eye contact as her body tightened around him in what appeared to be a reaction more to his words and openness with her than his physical skill.

Restrained moans and sighs escaped Lina's mouth as her body shuddered around him, her trembling legs gripping him tightly as she climaxed. Had she not been gripping him so intensely, he was certain the pressure of her orgasm would have pushed him out. Feeling her juices pouring over him, Xellos released inside her. He watched her face change from painful pleasure to satisfaction.

"I'm yours, my Xellos." Her voice was sweet but still full of fear. Xellos reveled in it. He couldn't figure out how she maintained the duality for him, but she had managed to find a way. She could now give him everything he needed all at once. The bitterness had completely subsided. He felt no pain in his Astral body, only satisfaction. It was total bliss.

Running her shaking fingers along the lines of his face, Lina embraced him as they kissed each other passionately, both still riding out their orgasms as they ground their bodies against each other. After a few minutes, Xellos slowly slid himself out of her, still kissing her gently. Lowering Lina back to the ground, he used his magic to clean them off before she pulled her pants back up.

Dropping his cape down, he leaned on one arm over her, against the tree as he gently stroked her face, periodically running his fingers through her hair. Her mane's coarseness was something he enjoyed immensely. Lina's chest rose and fell as she breathed heavily, staring up at him, still feeding him fear.

"You are delicious, my Lina." Xellos whispered to her as he leaned in for another kiss. Before their lips could connect, he heard his Lord's voice in his head.

 _Xellos... This has gone too far. Return immediately._

Noticing him growing immediately fearful, Lina scanned his face for signs as to why he had suddenly withdrawn from her, all but replacing his facade. It was a look he knew she had seen before when they were fighting for their lives.

"Get to Seyruun immediately." He urged her. "I will be there as soon as I can."

Leaning in one last time, he kissed her passionately before being forced back, mid-kiss, into the Astral Realm by Zellas who awaited him with two of her largest beasts in her throne room.

"Welcome back, Xellos. I see you've been busy since our last chat."


	22. Chapter 22: Borrowed Time

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Borrowed Time**

Xellos felt the weight of his decisions heavily setting on his shoulders, pressing down on him as he knelt before Zellas Metallium. She sat on her throne, her silver hair draping around her tan, slender body. On either side of her lofty seat were two of her favorite creatures: a white, almost silver tiger and a meaty, gruff behemoth. Both sneered at him, testing the limits of their chains which Xellos knew could be easily dismissed by Zellas at any moment.

Nervous, Xellos tried to maintain his composure. One of his arms rested on his raised knee, the other on his staff, on the floor. As he waited for her to continue or to torture him, he kept his head low, avoiding eye contact. He knew he needed to show full submission to her.

After taking a long drag on her thin cigarette, she exhaled. The smoke curled around the room before becoming a part of the hazy atmosphere. Looking at him condescendingly, Zellas began questioning her priest. "What have you been doing with that human sorceress?" Her tone was disdainful.

He deserved it, Xellos thought. Though unknowingly, he had done things against her will. He knew that he couldn't worm his way out of it with half truths and lying wasn't something he would allow himself to do, even in this dire situation. He inhaled deeply. "Things I shouldn't have been doing, Lord Beastmaster." It was all he could do to keep his voice from shaking.

"Are you scared?"

"Very." Honesty would go over the best. Regardless, there would be severe consequences. All he could hope to do at this point was minimize their effects.

Zellas erupted with laughter. Her shrewd, husky voice echoed around her throne room, bouncing off the cavernous walls, sending chills down Xellos' spine. Suddenly, she stopped and rose from her chair, standing high over him. "You should be."

It was far worse than he had anticipated. Zellas had never been this outraged with him. He had heard that laugh in the past. It was the same one she released when she and Hellmaster discussed Gaav's obsessions and weaknesses. To Xellos, his Lord would be far less merciful than she and Fibrizzo had been to Gaav. There were few options for him at this point.

Walking over to him, Zellas stepped down on Xellos' head, forcing him to the ground underneath her stilettos. "First, I'll deal with that wretched scum who corrupted you. You'll watch from here." With a small gesture of her cigarette, a vision portal opened. Zellas leaned down, grabbing Xellos by the hair and threw him toward the scene of Lina and her companions approaching Seyruun. Xellos landed hard on the marble floor, skidding across it. As he hit the ground, he gripped his staff tightly. Though it wouldn't be much, if he could manage any defensive spell against Zellas, he could at least spare himself a few moments.

Zellas approached him again, kicking him across the jaw with her boot. Black liquid spewed from his mouth as he collapsed back on the ground, coughing. "Look at her, Xellos!" She screamed.

Hesitantly, he looked at the image of his muse as she hastily flew through the air. To Xellos' relief, they were almost there. He would need to stall just a little longer. Once they were in Seyruun, he knew they could at least hold their own without him. If he could rejoin them, it was possible they could work themselves out of this situation. He just needed time.

"This is the last time you'll see her in one piece." Zellas turned her back to him, her cape twirling behind her as she strode toward her massive pets.

Sensing that Zellas was about to teleport, Xellos stretched his hand toward her, screaming. "Wait!"

Turning back to him, she shot him an intense glare. "What?"

Her voice cut him deeply. It seeped with hate and disgust. He had little wiggle room, he realized. He would have to offer her something that was more delicious than torturing Lina. Once Zellas set her mind on something, she wouldn't turn back. It would take much to convince her to spare Lina. But, if nothing else, it would buy Lina the time she needed to get to Seyruun. It was the best Xellos could hope for in his current situation. He had to drag it out. He had to give Lina every second he could.

"Did you just tell me to _wait_?" Grabbing him by his throat, she raised him up above her. Her sharp nails pieced his fake skin, causing his essence to lead onto her hand. "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

Xellos struggled futilely. "I have something better than Lina, my Lord. Something you will enjoy far more than torturing her just yet."

In immediate response, she threw him across the room, farther from the image of Lina travelling. Xellos did his best to steal a look at it before slamming into a pillar, cracking it from the force of his impact. Clenching his stomach, he knelt before her again as she took a long drag on her cigarette. Lina still needed more time.

"Out with it, Priest!" Her enraged scream echoed around him, making the columns and ceiling tremble. Her oversized silvery tiger and behemoth beasts growled; their roars filled the cavern after hers had faded. They tugged at their chains, snarling at him, their teeth glistening in the dim light.

Lowering his head almost to the ground, Xellos continued slowly, as if too injured to talk. "Your power would be wasted on such filth. There's no reason for you to exact punishment on her. Send me instead." He raised his head, making eye contact with his Lord, hoping to convince her.

Zellas smirked at him, releasing a cold, scoffing laugh. "You say that as if I could _trust_ you to do it." She crossed her arms and took another long drag on her cigarette, exhaling toward him.

He swallowed hard, inhaling the fumes. "Wouldn't you enjoy it more? Seeing me exact pain on the creature I treasure so much?"

Erupting with laughter a second time, Zellas and her roaring beasts shook the entire chamber. Stopping suddenly, she replied curtly. "Say you'll kill her for me."

Xellos felt a stabbing sensation in his chest even though he hadn't been struck. The feeling was completely unwelcome. He knew why he felt it, but couldn't stand it. It was disgusting. Even worse, he was certain Zellas knew of it. Nervously, he lowered his head again, hoping that Zellas would take it as an agreement. He didn't want to lie. It would go against everything he believed. He couldn't do either. He couldn't lie to his Lord and he couldn't kill Lina. He knew he wouldn't be able to kill her. Too much had changed. Taking another candid glance at Lina and her companions, he could now see the walls of Seyruun coming into sight. In just a few more minutes, they would be relatively safe. Or, at least they would be safer than they were in the outlying forests or any other city. If he could just buy her a little more time, he knew she could make it to the center.

 _Just a little more..._

"Say it, Xellos." She pressed, approaching him.

Thinking rapidly, he tried to deduce a way out of his situation that would also afford Lina a greater chance at escaping her fate. Like him, Zellas would want to make the most of the situation. He knew Zellas would want him to watch Lina being tortured, if nothing else. Having Lina watch him and her friends being tortured was also probably on the agenda. In that case, he thought, Zellas wouldn't outright kill him or Lina. She would first have to capture and subdue Lina which would be no easy task. Before that, she would also have to subdue him, which was far easier given his proximity and loyalty.

Zellas had left him no choice, he realized. Perhaps she had trusted him too much, given him too much freedom. She had given him all the resources he needed on the premise that he would never betray her.

Looking up at her, he smirked. "No."

"Excuse you?" Her lips curled around her teeth as she bore them at him, growling.

In a sense, he was proud that he could get a rise out of her. Xellos rose, shrugging. "I could easily get out of here by lying and telling you that I would kill her, but that just isn't in my nature. So, I won't do it." Mustering his remaining courage and arrogance, Xellos teleported to his quarters, leaving Zellas in the throne room.

As he appeared in his room, he quickly gathered the Sword of Light and Galveira in the few seconds he had before Zellas appeared beside him again. She raised her hand to imprison him. He had seen her do it a thousand times, so he knew exactly how to dodge it. Grinning at her, he vanished from his room.

Phasing into the physical realm, he appeared beside Lina and Zelgadis, flying at their pace.

"Xellos!" They all screamed, surprised.

He sensed them about to stop. "Please, don't stop flying on my account. You need to get to the center of Seyruun immediately. But..." He pulled Galveira and the Sword of Light from his bag of holding and handed them to Lina and Gourry. "As much as it pains me to hand these over, here you go. Consider these on-loan from the monster race. I _will_ need them back after this is all over."

"The- the Sword of Light and Galveira?!" Lina and her companions stuttered as they gaped at the weapons of light.

"X-Xellos... you had these the ENTIRE TIME?!" Lina scowled at him.

Smiling, Xellos placed a kiss on Lina's cheek as he slid a page from one of his books into her free hand.

In an instant, he was drug back into the Astral Realm, now trapped inside Zellas' shackles in her torture room. At his feet, pools of black Astral energy soiled the floor. Zellas held her beasts by their leashes, keeping them at just an arm's length from the now chained Xellos.

"That was a _fun_ stunt you just pulled, Xellos." Her voice dripped with loathing. "It's going to take me a lot of effort to get those weapons back. You'll pay for that."

Xellos smiled at her. "If it pleases you, my Lord, I will savor the pain you exact on me."

Zellas laughed heartily as she allowed the chains to loosen just enough for the beasts to move a little closer. "No you won't. You're going to watch her suffer for all eternity."

Tugging at his chains, Xellos pretended to be outraged. He honestly expected her to go this route. It was no surprise to him. The best he could do was to continue aiding Lina in her escape by playing off Zellas' arrogance. If he allowed Zellas too much time to think on her plans, he knew she would outsmart him. He had to keep her on her toes, leading her.

"What's the matter, Xellos? Would that bother you?" She mocked him, pouting.

Xellos clenched his teeth and made knowingly futile attempts to break free. Every few seconds helped, he thought. Every moment that he resisted, pretended, didn't answer her, drew out his replies would enable Lina to get that much farther inside Seyruun. Without the viewing portal in the torture chamber, Xellos had no concept of where they were. It was probably an intentional decision on Beastmaster's part.

Hanging his head down as Zellas continued berating him, threatening him with her creatures, Xellos waited for the right time to proceed with his plan. He let her ramble and gloat for what felt like hours. Surely, he thought, surely Lina was in place now. He could only hope that she understood the text that he had entrusted to her. As Zellas' rant came to a close, Xellos knew he would have to take the gamble, entrusting everything to Lina and her potentially unwilling companions.

"I'm surprised you haven't considered all of your options, my Lord. You're always so calculating." He smugly replied to her after not really listening to anything she had said. It was the most disrespectful he had ever been toward his master. But, at this stage, he valued his own existence far more than hers. He wasn't willing to give up his life for her any longer. It wouldn't be the first time a monster went rogue, he thought.

Enraged, Zellas released the tiger. It leapt and ripped at Xellos' Astral body, tearing at him. Fortunately, he was stronger than it. Almost instantly, he regenerated.

A smug grin on his face, he opened his eyes, looking at his Lord fully. "Don't you even _want_ to know how to best exact that pain you're trying to draw from me? You think me just watching Lina be tortured for all eternity would punish me amply? You're mistaken, Zellas."

Gritting her teeth, she pulled back her beasts again, chaining them to the far wall. "No. I know something far worse for you."

He had done it. He had led her to the decision he wanted her to make. Unfortunately, it hadn't taken as much time as he had anticipated.

"Why don't you become one of them, Xellos?" Zellas' smoke wrapped around him. "Feel what it means to suffer as a lowly human and I'll feed on your pain for the rest of your pathetic life. When you die, I'll revive you and let you live it all over again."

Unwillingly inhaling her spell, Xellos felt his body writhing as his powers drained from him rapidly. Smiling sinisterly, he looked at Zellas.

Outraged, Zellas kicked him in the stomach and punched him across the face, exacting her hate on him, savoring his pain as he gradually transformed. The bruises she caused stopped fading as his ability to heal himself waned. Zellas shoved her claws into his stomach, ripping through his now human flesh. Choking on blood, he spit it out as she removed her hand.

Feeling his body slipping into another plane, he realized Lina had made it to her destination. His trust was not falsely placed. Somehow, they would manage to save each other.

Zellas withdrew, noticing the spell. "What the hell is this, Xellos?"

Grinning at her through his pain, he brought a finger to his bloodied mouth just before he vanished from the Astral Plane. "That's a secret."


	23. Chapter 23: Transformation

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Transformation**

"Xellos!" A collective roar of voices exclaimed around him as he materialized in the physical realm. Through blurry eyes, he could faintly distinguish Lina crouched over him. His head spun, completely disorienting him. He felt enitrely removed from his body, as if, at any moment he could be looking down at himself from the ceiling.

Zelgadis and Amelia came hazily into his field of vision as a warm, alleviating sensation filled his abdomen. They were saying something to him, their faces animated and concerned. He could distinguish nothing of what they attempted to convey. As Xellos tried to ascertain his location, the domed room swayed and swirled around him. His head pounded. He could feel his heartbeat throbbing, pulsing through his body at an irregular pace. Even when he had mimicked having human organs, the sensation was never that prevalent. Sorting out what was normal for his transitioning body was impossible, he thought. He struggled just to breathe as he periodically coughed up dark red blood.

Severe damage had been done to him, he realized. It was very possible that he would not make it out of this. Assuming he was on the floor, he leaned his head back, finding himself being slowly lowered down. His head rested on something firm, but slightly higher than the ground. Looking up, even with his blurred vision, he could make out Lina's profile behind the glow of what he could only assume was a healing spell. Her warm energy surrounded him as he rested in her lap. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, thank her. But, in his current state, he couldn't even speak. Slowly, the pain in his head dissipated into nothing more than a muted, but persistent pressure.

As it subsided, he began making out Lina's worried expression. Her brow pressed together, she gritted her teeth. Lina stared down at him intensely. As her face came more into focus, he made to taste her emotions but there was nothing. Though he could clearly see her worry, there was nothing else he could gain from her.

A different type of pain set into his chest as he panicked. Looking from one face to the next, he could read nothing from any of them. Never had he felt so distant, so vulnerable. He could feel his heart racing in his chest.

"Xellos? Xellos!" Lina's voice rang in his ears. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she shook him gently.

Darting his eyes across the room, he tried to ascertain anyone's emotions, but there was nothing to read. He could taste nothing from anyone. Overwhelmed, his breathing became shallower, faster. Sharp pains rippled through his body, emanating from his chest. Grabbing the source, he writhed in pain, rolling over in Lina's lap. Now facing away from her, he vocalized his pain with a retching scream. It echoed around the vast room, filling it and silencing everyone.

With no regard to his company, he convulsed with agony and desperation. Letting the panic set in, he clawed at his chest, trying to dig out the pain. Coughing and spitting up more dark blood, he stared at the human-like fluids with hate and disdain.

 _What have I done?_

He could feel everyone staring at him in shock as his horrific screams echoed around them. It was, by far, his most embarrassing moment, but he found himself completely unable to contain the pain and emotions that coursed through his body. Through it all, he could feel Amelia's and Zelgadis' healing spells working to mend the wounds inflicted by Zellas.

"Xellos!" Lina swept him up into her arms, pulling him to her chest as she held him as tightly as she could. "Xellos! You have to calm down!"

It was the last thing he wanted, being held by her. It was for her, he realized, that he even felt this way at all. Xellos tried to push away from her, but found himself weaker than he remembered. Lina had him completely locked in place. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she tried calming him down by mimicking a normal breathing pattern. He understood what she was doing, but it didn't matter. She didn't understand, he thought. She couldn't understand what it felt like to be ripped from the Astral Plane as he had been.

A stinging sensation burnt into his cheek. Blinking a few times, Xellos found himself being held by his collar, Lina leaning over him again.

"Xellos! Listen to me!" Lina's voice cracked as she screamed in his face. "Take a deep breath and calm the fuck down!" Releasing him gently, she placed him back in her lap.

Growing quiet, Xellos concentrated on his breathing. He didn't particularly feel like receiving more pain at the moment, even if he was a masochist. It was harder than he thought it would be. In the past, he could just stop the simulation. But now, he was dealing with actual organs. As he focused on his breathing, Lina drug him with her to a wall. Leaning against it, she propped him up against her so that his back was against her chest, her legs spread around him with his out in front as well. Placing a hand on his chest, she leaned in and gave him instructions, whispering in his ear.

"Listen to me. You need to calm down or you're going to have a heart attack... I think." With her other hand, Lina grabbed his clenched fist. Loosening his grip on his cloth robes, Lina took his hand in hers and guided it to rest on her leg with hers. "Try to match my breathing, alright?"

Xellos closed his eyes, trying to imagine what it felt like to inhale and exhale normally. He paid close attention to how her chest inflated against his back, the pressure of her hand on his chest when it was time to exhale. He listened to her breathing pattern, concentrating on it as Zelgadis and Amelia finished their healing spell.

"Zel, Amelia," Lina's voice was more commanding toward them. "Clear everyone out of here."

Just how many people, Xellos wondered, were required to cast such spells? How many had Lina called upon to save him? He found himself finally calming down as Lina softly spoke to him.

"I'm here, Xellos." He felt her lips place a soft kiss on the side of his face.

Though trying to understand her emotions, he couldn't. Her voice was soft, but firm, unwavering.

"It's alright." Lina repeated frequently, stroking his chest gently.

Xellos squeezed the fingers of the hand that held his. He was exceptionally weak, he realized. His grip wasn't as strong. He wasn't sure if it was because of the transformation or exhaustion. Opening his eyes, he found the swordsman standing over him and Lina. The Sword of Light was sheathed. His armor showed signs of recent wear and damage.

"Lina, I took care of it. Is there anything else I can do to help?" Xellos tried to evaluated Gourry's disposition as well, but found his efforts futile. It's like he knew _how_ to do it, but lacked the equipment. It was frustrating.

"If you don't mind, can you help me get him to my room?"

Xellos felt himself being lifted to his feet. As he situated himself on his shaky legs, he found himself braced, lopsidedly by both Lina and Gourry, his arms draped over their shoulders. Lina wrapped her arm around his lower back, almost guiding him forward. Gourry used his strength to secure Xellos' upper body as they began walking across the large room, carrying most of Xellos' weight. Now able to properly see and evaluate his surroundings, he recognized it as the central shrine in Seyruun. Some of the walls showed more wear than he remembered. Carefully, Lina and her guardian guided him through obstacles of broken wall and ceiling. Looking up, he saw the reason for the debris: most of the ceiling had collapsed and was replaced with the night sky. Almost instantly, he felt nauseous so he returned his attention to walking. He drug his feet behind him, feeling their weight. The toes of his shoes scraped the floor as he staggered forward, relying heavily on Lina and Gourry to stay upright. His knees shook weakly with each step.

As they reached the large stone door to the outer chambers of the temple, Xellos felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. Darkness came for him as his breathing slowed. Allowing his head to drop, he felt himself resting entirely on the two humans carrying him. It was almost surreal, the sensation of Lina passing him off to Gourry. Suddenly, his feet felt light again. He felt weightless, as if floating in the air, the breeze passing over his face, brushing his hair across it. It smelled like sweat. Slowly, he came to understand that he was being carried entirely by Gourry; the wind was the air in Seyruun as they ran through the streets to their lodgings.

Unable to continue watching his surroundings as they whirred past him, Xellos closed his eyes, resting in Gourry's arms. Lina's voice echoed softly, almost buried under the sound of their boots clamoring against the cobblestone road. He wished, more than anything, he could at least make out what she was saying. To Xellos' dismay, his now human need to sleep took over.

Groaning, Xellos opened his eyes, finding himself in a fancily decorated room that was unfamiliar to him. The white, silky sheets slid off of his bare chest as he sat up, rubbing his head. As he inhaled, he felt sensations he had never experienced. Realization swept over him. He was human.

Zellas had either sealed his powers or taken them away entirely. Examining his body, he found several freshly healed wounds. He wasn't used to seeing permanent damage on him. Sighing, he ran his fingers over the injuries, feeling residual pain from even the slightest touch. Wincing, he decided it was better to let them be. As he turned to rise from the bed, hoping to test his legs, he found Lina sleeping on top of the blankets, fully clothed, curled up to him.

Surprised, he smiled and let a soft sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sigh escape his lips. She had, clearly, fallen asleep while watching over him. Noticing the light streaming in through the window, he assumed it was sometime in the afternoon. Unfortunately, without assistance, it would be a while before he could determine just how long he had been unconscious. Reaching over, he stroked her hair gently, feeling its coarseness between his fingers. Pleased that his sense of touch was still the same, he smiled down at her. Her rosy lips were slightly parted as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. If it weren't for his pain, disorientation, and uncertainty about his new form, he knew he would have been more aggressive with her. He wanted to kiss her, thank her. But letting her get her rest was more important.

After a few moments, Xellos realized that his new body had all the needs that other humans were completely used to having their entire lives. The sudden awareness of needing to use the restroom startled him. He made to teleport, out of habit. Instead, he remained in the bed next to Lina who tugged at the sheets as she dreamt. Irritated, Xellos crawled out of his side of the bed and made his way to the restroom to relieve himself. It was irritating, he thought, having to do these mundane things. But, it was certainly better than being dead or tortured for all eternity.

His plan had worked. Unfortunately, it wasn't a very well thought out plan. It dawned on him that he was completely incompatible with human life. There was no possible way he could adapt and staying human was _not_ an option. He had a second and third phase of his plan, but knew that he could definitely not execute it alone or with just Lina's help.

As he returned to the room, he found Lina sitting up, a worried expression on her face as she stared at Xellos. He realized that he was wearing nothing but boxers and felt slightly embarrassed, mainly by the gigantic wound on his stomach that hadn't fully healed. After a small delay, Lina ran over to him, hugging him so tightly that he winced.

"Xellos... are you alright?" She asked, still holding him tightly.

Placing an arm around her waist, under her cape, he replied hoarsely. "I think so. Although, I can't say I'm pleased with what's been done to me."

He felt Lina's gloved fingers running along his back, almost massaging his sore muscles. Xellos was too distracted; all he could think about was his predicament. He was certain Lina would want intimacy, so he made to read her emotions only to find that he was still lacking the facilities to do so. Frustrated, he held her more tightly, sending an aching sensation up his body from his maimed gut. Clenching his teeth from the throbbing pain, he loosened his grip. Letting go of her wasn't an option. He wanted to hold her, feel her against him, especially since he had given up so much as a result of their lust for each other. It wasn't something he was proud of and he wanted nothing more than to settle the score with Zellas. Had she at least told him about the dangers, he and Lina wouldn't even be in this absurd situation. He would still be a monster, able to feed on Lina. He would have been able to understand her in nearly an instant. But now, he was left wondering about everything around him. It was awful.

After a few moments, Lina stepped back and examined his abdomen. Watching her, Xellos tried to determine what she was thinking underneath her curious exterior.

"You're actually severely wounded and this looks like... blood." She commented. "What the hell happened to you?" Lina looked up at him as she took his hands in hers. They were just as tiny and fragile as he remembered, but something was different about how they felt to him. " I was right. You're human, aren't you?"

He shook his head briefly, snapping himself out of his contemplations. "Zellas wasn't happy with me so she took or sealed my powers, turning me into this abomination." He almost growled as he thought about being human, mortal. Releasing her hand, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Putting his elbows on his knees, he held his head in his hands, contemplating how he was going to survive. Lina joined him, sitting close to him on the edge of the bed. Placing her hand on his leg, she petted his bare skin gently. At some point, Xellos noted, she had removed her gloves, revealing the ring he had placed on her finger again. Her touch was gentle, soothing.

"I can't stay like this." Xellos grumbled in his hands, trying to conceal his disgust with himself, his sadness. He was certain that, if Zellas was watching him, she would have been extremely pleased with his disposition. That train of thought led him to the realization that Lina may not have completed the preparations. "Did you finish all the spells and wards on the page I gave you?" He looked at her, observing her concern but wanting nothing more than to consume it.

"Of course." She beamed at him as she encouraged him to lie down so she could heal him more. He did as he was told and the now familiar warmth of Lina's healing spell filled him. Even with her healing him, a burning pain ripped at his stomach. Grabbing the source, he moaned as he closed his eyes.

In the moment he did so, he realized his facade was completely gone. His usual coy, closed eye expression was now impossible to maintain. It sickened him. He could no longer hide from Lina and others unless he lied which still wasn't an option. Knowing how much faith humans placed in eye contact as a way of seeing into someone already made him plenty uncomfortable. The notion that he could no longer completely separate his outward and inward appearance on a whim was more troublesome now than anything - except maybe the pain rippling through his abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Lina ceased her healing spell as she investigated his stomach which was now completely void of any scab or scar.

Inhaling deeply, he tried using oxygen to alleviate the pain but it was no use. "My stomach. The pain is insufferable. Are you sure you healed me completely?" He could feel one of his eyes twitching. He was certain something had gone wrong, perhaps his body hadn't been completely transferred to the physical plane when he was teleported from Beastmaster's torture chamber. It was possible, he thought, that the damage was just too much for Lina and her companions to repair.

Pressing her palms onto his outwardly healed stomach, Lina pressed down. Immediately, a rumbling sound accompanied by the burning, almost rolling pain returned.

"That!" Xellos jolted up, grabbing his abdomen.

Immediately, Lina erupted with laughter, grabbing her own stomach as she slouched onto the edge of the bed, resting her head on Xellos' leg. Through her labored breathing and hysterical laughter, Xellos could just make out the words "you're hungry".

Impossible, he thought. This couldn't be something as simple as hunger. More than being bewildered by the strange sensation of feeling what humans felt on a regular basis, Xellos was perturbed with Lina's reaction.

"L-Lina... It's not my fault, you know." He scratched his face as he continued holding his stomach. "Is it really so amusing that I'm unfamiliar with what it feels like to be hungry considering I've never eaten before?" He watched her lift her head from his leg as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to read her emotions, but couldn't. He knew trying was pointless. For the time being, he would have to rely on his sight and instincts to determine her moods. At least it wasn't hard to figure out how she felt at this exact moment.

Smiling at him, Lina leaned in and placed a hesitant kiss on his lips. Gently, she touched his face as if touching it for the first time. Xellos felt a welling inside his chest. His hunger ceased as the burning was replaced with a strange, fluttery feeling.

Before he could move a hand to her shoulder, Lina pulled away from him, blushing. "You really are human, aren't you?" She looked away sheepishly from him.

Xellos nodded, assuming that she could still see him out of the corner of her eyes. He assumed she was trying to conceal her blush from him, but he had already noticed it. There was no reason, he thought, for her to be embarrassed about kissing him. They had done far more naughty things together. Perhaps, he contemplated, it was _because_ he was human that she was having a completely different reaction to feeling his lips against hers.

Turning her back to him, Lina walked hastily toward the door. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get you something to eat. Stay here." Glancing over her shoulder, she shot him a worried look. "Don't forget you're a _monster_ in the white magic capital of the world, OK?"

Nodding again, he watched Lina close and lock the door behind her. Though she realized that he was human when he had returned to her, bleeding, it seemed that she had not divulged that information to anyone else. It was unlikely that Gourry would have noticed the change, but, surely, Zelgadis had noticed the red blood flowing from his wounded body. It was odd, he thought, that Lina would choose to keep it a secret, especially in Seyruun. At least, for the time being, they were safe. He was safe. Equally so, Lina was safe. He was successful in saving her for another time. One day, he thought, she would have to repay him for that and for all the other times he had put himself at risk at her expense. Until then, he needed to adjust as best as he could to human life and find a way to realize the remainder of his plan.

There was only one way for him to return to normal: defeat Beastmaster. It was something he couldn't have done on his own, even in optimum condition. It was, certainly, not something he could accomplish while at such a grave disadvantage. Leaning back against the pile of pillows stacked against the ornate wooden headboard, Xellos played with the edges of his hair. Somehow, he would have to convince not just Lina, but the rest of her companions to aid him. Gourry would be easy. If Lina helped him, Gourry would undoubtedly join her. Amelia and Zelgadis, however, were a harder sell. Amelia would resist completely and probably spout some nonsense about how he was now _good_ because he was human. It would take much convincing to get her to assist. But was she really needed? She could at least set traps and serve as a distraction. But, it would probably mean her death, especially since he could not protect her, not that he wanted to in the first place. Convincing Zelgadis would probably be easier. If Xellos told him that he could return him to his human form, he would easily bend to his will. It wasn't a lie either. He _could_ return Zelgadis to his human form if he defeated Beastmaster and absorbed her powers. If Zelgadis fought, so would Amelia.

The clank of the door unlocking interrupted his thoughts. Lina pushed through the door, bringing him a heaping tray of assorted meats, vegetables, cheeses, soups, and breads balanced on one hand. Around her body hung a large canteen-like canister which she opened and poured a warm liquid into a tea cup, handing it to him. As he accepted it, she returned quickly to the open door and closed and locked it. Even without being able to read her emotions, he could tell she was nervous.

Examining the food spread before him made Xellos' stomach growl louder, the pain taking hold.

"It's tea." Lina commented, noticing that he hadn't tasted the beverage. "You like tea, right?"

Softly smiling at her, Xellos nodded and took a sip. It was, oddly, exactly to his liking. The licorice flavor wasn't too strong and there was a slight hint of honey in it. "You know me well, Lina." He took another sip, savoring it as the warmth flowed into his stomach. It was something he had never felt before, actual tea entering him, settling inside his body. He had always been able to taste the tea, but feeling its heat soothing his aching stomach brought a sense of peacefulness over him.

Smirking confidently, Lina replied, "You drink it so much, how could I _not_ know what type of tea you drink?" Lina rejoined him on the bed, crawling up beside him as she began pointing out the different types of meats. She spent some time explaining which ones she preferred and why, which ones tasted the best with which vegetables, and which fruits and cheeses she thought he would enjoy the most. Xellos knew about her lust for food but had never imagined that she had put so much thought into the things she so hastily and brutally devoured.

He decided to start with the fruits since they were the most familiar to him. Sweet things had always been his preference. As he began eating, the pain in his stomach gradually subsided. Finding himself eating faster than he expected, he realized that he must have looked similar to Lina and Gourry when they fed. Looking at his muse, he noticed her smiling softly at him again.

"You've been out for four days. It's only natural that you're so hungry." She commented, encouraging him to eat at his own pace.

Thinking back on his arrival in Seyruun, he remembered seeing Gourry's armor worn from a fight. "What was Gourry doing the day you summoned me here?" He picked up a piece of bread and made a sandwich with the various meats as Lina replied to him.

"About the same time you arrived, a large beast attached the gates of Seyruun."

Xellos stopped eating, his heart skipping a beat. "A beast?"

Lina nodded. "Yeah. It was a huge cat if I remember right. Gourry took care of it though, thanks to the Sword of Light." As she paused, Xellos could feel her staring at him, sizing up the situation. "Alright. I'm assuming that was one of Beastmaster's minions."

Her voice seemed more frustrated, but he couldn't be sure. Lina was usually a melting pot of emotions and being unable to discern which ones were the strongest at the moment left him at a disadvantage. As he tried to figure out Lina's state of mind, Lina bombarded him with one question after another about his former lord. Each was a question that he still felt obligated to leave either unanswered or ambiguously avoided. Instead of replying, he ate as he evaluated his next course of action. Though he was able to maintain his composure, the grilling he received from Lina left him on edge. He wanted to snap at her, but refrained. It was her usual tactic, he noted, with her companions and enemies when she needed something from them. He had just never been on the receiving end of it very often. When he had been, he at least had the option to retreat or hide behind his facade. Neither were options now. He felt completely and utterly at a loss.

"Answer me Xellos." Her voice was firm. She clenched her jaw after a few moments of silence while Xellos finished off his food. Sighing, she took the tray from him and placed it on the nightstand on what he assumed to be her side of the bed. Behind her, he could see her pauldrons hanging on the wall with her weapons. On a chair beside her belongings, he could see his clothes, folded in a neat pile. Remembering how injured he was, how he relied on her, he knew that he owed her answers. Even so, he found himself unable to give her the information she wanted. Even saying his signature phrase to avoid the issue seemed like it would be painful since he couldn't mask his emotions.

Lina removed her cape, allowing it to crumple to the floor. He watched her fingers as they adjusted her tunic and straightened out her clothing. His eyes fell on her shoulders, so small and fragile, yet strong enough to help carry him from the temple, at least part way until he had collapsed. It was Lina's shoulders he relied on to save him. He relied on her tiny fingers, her magic, and her fragile body to support him. Though he wanted to honestly reply to her, he just couldn't bring himself to betray Beastmaster more than he already had. He wondered what would be betraying just his former lord and what would be betraying the monster race as a whole.

Before he realized what was happening, Lina was snuggled up to him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. Grabbing his hand, she looped his arm around her, allowing him to hold her against him. After some time, the sun's glow diminished, turning the room a soft purple. Eventually, Lina finally spoke. "At least tell me how much shit we're in for saving your ass."

The weight of the danger he had placed Lina in rested completely on him. He could feel the pressure building as he realized that any loyalties he had to Zellas or the monster race ended when she had turned him into a human. Mustering his resolve, he decided to come clean.

"Even if I were at full strength, you and I could not defeat Beastmaster." A lump formed in his throat. It was another physical reaction to stress that he didn't like. "Unlike the other dark lords you've bested, she's very intelligent and plotting. We are all in great danger once she realizes what spells I had you use to protect us."

He paused, waiting for Lina to say something. Instead, she urged him to continue as she interlocked her fingers with his hand that was resting on his now full and fully healed stomach. Though her skin felt the same, he found the act of holding her hand in this was less repulsive than prior times. It was almost soothing.

Sighing, he continued. "I do have a plan, of sorts. But it requires more fire power than what your companions can offer."

Lina grumbled as she ground her teeth. "I'm not asking _her_ for help. She's terrifying." The grip she had on his hand tightened, her gnawed fingernails cutting into him.

"Not the Knight of Ceiphied. I don't think we need _that much_ power. Besides, I would at least like to be respected when I return to the Monster Race." Xellos smirked. The thought of returning brought him immense pleasure. He needed it so very badly but knew Lina wouldn't like what came out of his mouth next. "Perhaps you should reconnect with one of your old travelling companions?"

Her hand clenched his tightly as she sat up so that she was sitting on him, straddling his lap as he leaned back against the stack of pillows. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she glared at him. "You don't mean..."

Giving her a sheepish look, Xellos raised both of his hands up, attempting to look completely defenseless. "Her command of golems could be quite useful." Lina continued staring at him threateningly. "And I happen to know that she's in a town not far from here since I was asked to keep tabs on her as well."

As he waited for Lina to come to terms with inviting Naga, he couldn't help noticing how she was sitting atop him. Her hips were resting on his nearly bare body. A prickling sensation rippled through his body, settling in his stomach. Swallowing hard, he attempted to think about anything other than how they were currently situated. The familiar lustful sensation came over him. But, this time, it was much hotter. His breathing became heavier as he struggled to take his mind off of Lina's warmth pressing against his now growing erection. It wasn't the time, he thought, for him to get turned on by her body. This, he realized, must have been part of being human as well. It was irritating and distracting.

He decided to break the silence on his own. "I understand you don't like her, but I suggest we fetch her tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." Lina groaned, sitting back on his pelvis as she released his shoulders, her arms trailing down his body until they found the bed. As she did so, Xellos was certain she felt him pressing against her groin. Raising her eyebrows at him, Lina smirked and crawled up toward his face, bringing her lips just a hair away from his as she stared into his eyes. In that same sultry voice she used when they were in the woods together, she asked, "Are you turned on, Xellos?"


	24. Chapter 24: Firsts

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Firsts**

Xellos grinned sinisterly at Lina as he thought about all the naughty things he had already done to her; he suddenly felt like his usual self. It was he, after all, who had bested Lina. It wasn't just that he was a monster who had taken her. He, as an individual, had managed to seduce her, please her. It was something he knew he could accomplish even without super human strength or his powers. In that, there was comfort and familiarity.

He brought a hand to her face and gripped her chin. "Apparently, my human body finds you very attractive, Lina. Now," he pulled her face in and kissed her gently, savoring her scent and physical flavor, "let's stop talking. This body is completely new and that means it has yet to experience sex. I think we should rectify that, don't you?"

An equally devious smile spread across Lina's face before she leaned in, kissing Xellos deeply. As her tongue entered his mouth, he felt his erection surging, pressing firmly against her warmth. A fluttering sensation filled his chest and stomach. It ebbed and flowed with each stroke of Lina's tongue against his, making him inhale more deeply when he had the chance. The pains in his abdomen from hunger and the wounds inflicted by Zellas were completely gone. He felt renewed inside and out.

As Lina's hands caressed his chest up to his neck and back down to his fully healed abdomen, a sense of security and need washed over him. He was relieved that he had chosen an attractive human appearance so that he could feel this sort of confidence when touched. Sighing softly with pleasure as Lina ran her fingers firmly along his muscles, Xellos began working his hands under her tunic. Her slightly scarred skin felt warm, but not as hot as he remembered. Thinking on it, he realized it was because his fake human body only mimicked human sensations, including sweat and heat. His body, he thought, must have never actually felt warm to Lina. He wanted to ask her about it out of sheer curiosity, but knew it was probably better to wait.

Xellos nibbled gently on Lina's lower lip as she began hurriedly undoing her pants. Reaching down, Xellos grabbed her hand, preventing her from unfastening them.

"What's the hurry?" He asked, his lips brushing against hers. With his other hand, he freed himself from his limiting boxers and rubbed himself against her clothed body. Lina moaned softly as she stared at him with hazy eyes. "I want to savor this since it's my first time as a human."

He knew it might not be as good as enjoying her emotions while having sex, but he wanted to take his time with her. It was partially because he knew they were at least moderately safe and he didn't know how long that luxury would last. This could be the only chance he got to take her while being human. As much as he hated the notion of his mortality, he knew he couldn't mope around about it. It wouldn't be like him. If this was the end of his everything, he at least wanted to be true to himself. If anything, enjoying these new sensations was kinky, especially with a creature as dangerous and attractive as Lina Inverse.

Lina wrapped her arms around his neck as she rubbed herself against him and kissed him deeply. Pulling away, she rested her forehead against his. "Making the best of things, are we?"

"More like taking advantage." He grinned smugly at her as his hand found her bare chest. His hand cupped over her hard nipple as he squeezed her. "Oh? No bra today?" Moaning softly, she shook her head.

Xellos felt Lina's fingers climbing up the back of his neck, under his hair. She pulled at his hair as her tongue entered his mouth again. Without being able to read her emotions, he still understood her pleasure. He could feel it in her grip on him, her warmth against him, the forceful way she pushed into his mouth and thrust against his body. Tugging on her hips with his free hand, he moved his pelvis against her motions, feeling Lina's wetness growing through her clothes as he rubbed against her. The sensation sent ripples through his body as he began feeling things emotionally and physically he had only imagined were possible. In mimicking human anatomy and reactions, it had almost always been in outward appearances only. He had never been on the receiving end of the human-like experiences. Even his organs were faux when he crafted them. They may have exhibited minor reactions to physical stimulation, but it was nothing like this. He could feel blood rushing to his erection, his face relaxing as he stared at his muse, and even his legs felt distant, unimportant. It was as if every nerve that Lina's body and hand's touched were the only ones working.

Breathing heavily, he realized that he was enjoying his own emotions and lust for her, rather than relying on Lina's to fuel him. He needed her still. Just the notion of requiring this type of closeness with her made him tingle. Even though she caused the sensations pulsing through his body, he found himself immensely focused on needing to satisfy himself and her at the same time. It was more intense than it usually was. He could feel every minute change in his physical being. Through it, nothing ate at him as her bitterness had. His heart pounded inside his chest as he thought about entering her, coming inside her again. He thought about her tightness and warmth which made a lump form in his throat. Swallowing, his lust eventually took hold as he rolled Lina over on the bed.

Lying on top of her, he kissed her forcefully only pausing for her to remove her tunic. As her bare upper body was hastily exposed, Xellos became distracted by her pert breasts which rose and fell with every breath. Lowering himself, Xellos kissed her nipples, circling his tongue around them as he fondled her breasts. Lina moaned as she arched her back and spread her legs around him. Running her hands along his body, she found his boxers and gradually slid them down as far as she could reach, completely exposing him. Xellos felt her fingers wrapping around his erection. The stroking sensation pleased him greatly. He throbbed in her hand as more blood rushed to his need. It felt better than when he only partially existed in the physical realm. He could feel his body yearning to be inside her.

He stopped kissing her breasts but continued massaging them, enjoying the way they fit in his palms. Aligning their faces, he stared down at her, her hair spread out over the pillows like flames, a confident smirk on her face. Narrowing his eyes, he grinned smugly back at her. In response, Lina began rubbing the tip of his length firmly, pressing on the center with her index finger. Xellos sighed with pleasure, his hands now finding her pants. Unfastening them, he slid them slowly down her legs as he kissed down her body to her divide. Lina's fingers trailed up his back as he lowered himself. Her delicate digits sent tingling sensations down his spine as she stroked it. With her pants now at her ankles and his face between her spread legs, Lina brought her hands to her folds, spreading herself open for him.

Watching her, Xellos felt an overwhelming urge to lick her, taste her. As he moved in, Lina stopped him with one of her hands. Looking up at her, he noticed a strict look on her face.

"What's the hurry, Xellos? I thought you wanted to take your time." Her voice was sultry again, but teasing. He savored its texture, her condescending tone. As she spoke, he could hear her feet working themselves free from her pants.

Interested in what she was going to do, he waited for her to continue as he kissed her thighs up to her knees, running his fingers along her bent legs. His touches elicited soft coos from her. He felt the sheets moving under him as her now free feet played with them. Lina's parted cavern glistened with her juices. He smelled the familiar scent of her lust and desire emanating from her. Playing with herself, Lina spread wider and inserted one of her fingers. She moaned as she slowly fingered herself for him. Xellos wanted nothing more than to help her, take her. Looking up at her again, he tried to read her, to see if she was ready. Immediately, he grew frustrated that he had nothing to go on other than her hazy, lustful expression. She was nearly impossible to read. So he decided to wait, not wanting to ignite her rage. The last thing he wanted to do was encourage her to stop, even accidentally.

Shortly after looking at her, Lina inserted another finger into her body and began fingering herself harder, her moans growing louder. Her body looked tight again and he wanted so very badly to insert himself. He was just about at his limit when Lina sat up, using her free hand to push him backwards so that he was lying on his back on the bed. Carefully, she straddled him, her legs on either side of his head, her hips facing him while her mouth found his erection. Sucking on him, she fingered herself above his mouth. Xellos felt her warm mouth pulsing around him, her tongue applying pressure as her teeth lightly grazed his skin. Everything was more sensitive than he remembered it. The slight pains he received from her teeth felt dangerous initially but eventually became more like a massage. As she continued, her juices began dripping into his mouth. Gratefully, he lapped them up. At some point, he noticed, he had begun sweating. His body felt hot, but the heat between them was a raging fire. Breathing deeply, he continued accepting her liquid as he watched her erotic display while she used her mouth to please him physically.

Unable to resist any longer, he held her thighs and lifted his head to her groin. He licked her fingers as she fingered herself, tasting her cream. Lina moaned loudly, sending vibrations into his throbbing erection. Grabbing her lower thighs, he spread her folds open wider and began licking and sucking the parts of her that he could access, the vibrating sensation between his legs growing almost unbearable. Everything felt and tasted too good. His breathing became labored as his heart pounded in his chest. He could even feel Lina's fast pulse when he touched her thighs.

Moving a hand to her firm butt, he found her second hole. He moved his fingers slowly around her curves, finding her already penetrated divide as he moistened his fingers with her dripping juices. Returning his middle finger to her second hole, he inserted it slowly. Lina's body tightened as she inhaled sharply, moaning loudly as she sent vibrations down his erection. Gently, he fingered her butt with his middle finger as her hips swayed slightly against his motions. Noticing her reactions, Xellos felt proud he had introduced her to the act of double penetration and that she now seemed to enjoy it.

Grabbing her hand, Xellos jerked her fingers out of her body and inserted his tongue as he slid a second finger into her ass. Lina stopped sucking him instantly and released a surprised whimper. It was one of the more adorable sounds he had heard her make and it just made him need her even more. Spreading her open wider with his free hand, he lapped at her insides as he rubbed her clit. Lina stroked his erection furiously, moaning more loudly as she began rocking her hips.

A sheepish "more" escaped her lips. Smiling, Xellos decided to give her what she wanted. He trailed more of her juices to her rear, lubricating himself with her liquids. Slowly, he forced a third and then a fourth finger into her butt as his other hand returned to her clit, working it furiously as he tongued her, stroking her vagina's walls with his tongue. He enjoyed the texture of her body, the way it pushed against him, throbbing around his fingers and tongue.

Pushing his fingers harder into her butt, he began stretching her out more as he inserted four fingers into her wetness. Curling his fingers toward each other, he rubbed her walls. In an instant, her body tightened around him as she began climaxing. Unable to continue stroking him through it, Lina screamed and gripped him tightly as her juices trailed down Xellos' arm. He lapped them up and then returned his mouth to her folds as he removed his fingers from both of her primary hole, releasing more liquid from her. Xellos felt pain emanating from where her hand squeezed him. It was more than welcome. Rewarding her, he pinched her clit as hard as he could. Lina's back arched, her head jerking up toward the ceiling as she came a second time, her legs trembling as her breathing became labored. Pleased, Xellos drank her juices, sucking on her as he explored every inch that he could reach with his tongue as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her now exceptionally tight butt.

As her orgasm ended, Lina rolled off of him, his erection still held loosely in her hand. "Xe-Xellos... that was..."

Before she could finish, he was on top of her, rubbing his erection between her legs as he spread them as wide as they would stretch. Lowering himself, he kissed her sloppily, some of her juices entering her mouth and smearing on her face. Grabbing at him, Lina clawed down his back as he began pushing himself inside her. Her nails burned on his skin as she raked him. He was certain she had drawn blood.

The tightness was expected, but all the other sensations that rippled through his body were completely foreign. Xellos inserted himself fully and paused, holding himself inside her body. Lina stared up at him with a pleased, but quixotic look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice still more sultry than usual. She released his back to stroke his arms gently.

The tingling sensation in his stomach had returned as he stared down at her, his breathing still labored. Paying attention to how he felt, he knew that he was experiencing emotions he could have never felt as a monster. It was why everything felt so incredible even though there was minimal pain and no fear to consume. He wanted to hate it. He wanted to be disgusted with everything. But he couldn't. He enjoyed her too much. Leaning down, he rested on his elbows, allowing their bodies to press flat against each other. Staring into her eyes, he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"There's nothing wrong, my Lina." He spoke softly, the voice seeming to come from someone else. As he stared at her, he realized just how easy it was to get lost in her eyes. Slowly, he began stroking himself inside her, eliciting soft coos from her.

Trailing her fingers up his body, Lina petted him up and down. "Are you enjoying your first time?" Her touch was firm against his back. Her legs intertwined with his as her feet explored his legs. Her arms hugged him while her fingers massaged him as he pushed in and out of her. It was something that he knew he could have never enjoyed as a monster, the subtleties in her touch. Even without being able to read her emotions, he felt her need. He felt the warmth that he had probably once thought of as bitter. Her fiery yet hazy eyes gazed up at him as she awaited a response.

Kissing her on the tip of her nose, he chuckled softly. "Immensely."

Lina smiled peacefully at him as he pushed in deeper. As his erection brushed her spot, she inhaled sharply. Xellos knew she needed more, but he couldn't give it yet. He was enjoying this oddly slow pace. Firmly, he continued pressing against her sensitive place, eliciting more moans. Lina made to tilt her head away, but Xellos prevented her by holding her face with his hand.

"I want you to look at me and tell me something, Lina." He pushed into her harder, but not fast. He continued pressing in, being firm with his strokes as he pulled himself completely out so that he could slowly insert himself again.

She nodded as she restrained more of her moans. Though unable to read her, he felt that she must have been enjoying their slower pace tonight. Her hips had found his rhythm and were now complimenting his slow thrusts. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax, but knew she was far from it. In this new body, he would need to wait for her and concentrate on not coming too soon.

Preparing himself, he decided to ask her what he wanted to know since they had begun their affair. "I can feel whatever that bitter emotion was coming from you. I can see it in your eyes. What is it?" His jaw trembled as the words left his mouth. A rush of embarrassment overcame him, making him want to look away from her. Steeling himself, he pushed into her again, a little faster, trying to distract himself from his own emotions. They were all temporary, he thought. Everything he was feeling was fleeting and would be completely overwritten once he returned to his Astral body.

Lina shook her head as she pulled him down onto her body, holding him tightly as he began pumping in and out of her more forcefully. She moaned loudly as she pulled at his hair. It was a more painful sensation than he remembered, but it still felt quite nice. He could feel his climax approaching faster now as Lina's body began tightening around him.

"Tell me." He growled in her ear. "I want to hear it."

"No." Lina's voice was firm in spite of her panting.

Frustrated, Xellos rose above her, stopping his motions. "Tell me, Lina." He glared down at her, trying his best to express how serious he was about knowing what the emotion was.

"X-Xellos... don't stop... it felt so good." Lina pouted under him as she bucked her hips against him, forcing him in and out of her at a much slower, but at a still very aggressive pace.

Still irritated with her, Xellos wanted to force her into submission, but couldn't resist her body. It called to him, begged him to continue. Taking her hips into his hands, he raised her hips up. Her body wasn't as light as he remembered, but he could still manage lifting her. Holding her in place, he began screwing her harder. His body slapped against hers as she spread her legs as wide as she could manage. As he hammered into her sensitive spots, Lina's body tightened around him again.

"I'm coming, Xellos!" She screamed, her voice echoing around the large room. Taking that as his signal, Xellos shoved himself into her as hard as he could, allowing himself to finally release inside her as she came around him. Her juices gradually trickled out of her tight body as she trembled around him, every muscle twitching.

Feeling the energy draining out of him as his climax ended, Xellos lowered her body to the bed and rested against her. His legs felt weak, almost limp. Even his hands felt completely numb. It was a new sort of fatigue. Finding her lips with his, he kissed her passionately. Their tongues massaged each other as their hands groped their bodies. Inhaling deeply as he kissed her, he smelled her sweat, her post-sex aroma. She smelled delicious. He longed to taste her again, to consume her emotions, but had to settle for physical scents and flavors instead. Fortunately, he was plenty fond of her physical charms.

As he pulled away from their kiss, he removed himself from her body and rolled over next to her. Lina immediately nestled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her small frame. They laid in silence for a while. To Xellos' surprise, he found that he rather enjoyed cuddling with her when he didn't have to sort out what he could and couldn't consume of her emotions. Even so, it felt off. Everything was wrong, horribly wrong; and that made it that much naughtier. They weren't supposed to be enjoying this, but they did. They weren't supposed to be intimate with each other, but they were. Lina lived dangerously and so did he. They welcomed fear and chaos. There was nothing better, he thought, than having Lina at his side.

Turning to look at her, he found her staring up at him. "What is it, my Lina?" He asked, realizing that he needed to understand her emotions, even if he couldn't consume then.

"Nothing." She looked away as she held him more tightly, her arms squeezing his abdomen.

Irritated, Xellos sat up, bringing Lina with him. He placed a hand on her face and another on her shoulder. "Lina... even without being able to read your emotions, I know you're lying. You should know better than to lie to me." He narrowed his eyes as he stared into her, trying to understand her better, but finding nothing accessible other than the same hazy, almost sleepy expression. After a few moments, Lina seemed to realize that he was serious and jolted out of her dazed state.

Defiantly, she stared back at him, lowering her brow. "Ugh. Xellos, you just don't know when to stop, do you?" Ruffling her hair, she growled at him. "It's not something I want to talk about, alright? So leave it alone or I'm gonna get pissed off."

Releasing her, Xellos held his hands up innocently, doing his best to display a coy expression on his face that would look more like his facade. "My, my Lina. You seem quite feisty tonight. It just makes me wish that I could consume your emotions that much more." Opening one eye, he grinned at her as he trailed a finger from her lips down her body, pausing just before her divide. Inside him, he felt his arousal returning as his heart beat climbed. At least, he thought, his libido in this body was decent. "Perhaps I'll just have to force your answer out of you."


	25. Chapter 25: Dominance

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Dominance**

Smirking, Xellos inserted two of his fingers into her body, completely erasing Lina's exasperated expression from her face as she gasped. Leaning forward, he held her by her shoulder and kissed her neck viciously, leaving a red mark at her nape.

"Tell me, Lina." He exhaled hot air on her neck as he spoke, eliciting goose bumps on her skin.

In response, Lina attempted to push him away, but Xellos was still physically stronger. Instead of forcing her down, he inserted another finger and pulled her closer as he nibbled up to her ear. Lina moaned as she winced from the penetration. Out of necessity he felt her leaning back and spreading her legs. Though she was still quite wet and loose, Xellos' fingers were met with slight resistance. It was a welcome change from their sweet intercourse just moments earlier. He felt himself growing harder with each moan she emitted. He liked her subtle resistance.

Lowering her to the bed, Xellos held her down with one hand as he leaned sideways over her, petting her insides with his fingers. Lina wiggled underneath him, trying to work herself out of his grasp and influence. Though he wasn't as strong as he was when he had all his power, he still felt significantly stronger than Lina as he watched her struggle. It brought him immense satisfaction. Amused, he curled his fingers inside her, rubbing her walls.

"X-Xellos..." His name escaped her lips as she spread her legs wider, bending her knees. He could feel her hips rising and falling as she began enjoying the sensation.

That wouldn't do, he thought. Though her reactions had stimulated him completely, it wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't meant to please her. Continuing, he inserted another finger, stretching her out more as he harshly bent his fingers, pushing deeper into her body. Lina moaned as her hips rose again to meet his motions. Her eyes closed, seemingly out of pleasure. That's right, he thought a little regretfully, she enjoys pain.

"Tell me, my Lina." He cooed in her ear. Nibbling on her earlobe, he elicited more blissful, but strained sighs from her. He watched her face from the corner of his eye as he kissed along her jaw line. "Tell me, my Lina." To his dismay, her eyes remained closed. He wanted more visible reactions from her. In the past, he could have just read her emotions, thrived on that alone. But now, he needed visual indication that she was bending to his will. Without being able to ascertain if she was succumbing to his manipulations, he decided to change his approach. Xellos removed his fingers entirely, her juices seeping from her. Lina groaned, irritated, as his hand left her body.

Pleased with her disappointed grumbling that followed, Xellos pinched her clit, rubbing it between his middle finger and thumb. Lina's body attempted to jerk upward but he held her firmly in place. The sensation forced her eyes open, her mouth now gaping as she inhaled sharply. Taking advantage of her shock, Xellos inserted his tongue into her mouth, aggressively stroking hers with his. When Lina made to return his kiss, Xellos pulled back. As he did, Lina grabbed him with her arms, pulling him down onto her. She kissed his closed lips fiercely, trying to get him to reciprocate. Releasing her entirely, Xellos slid out of her grasp and sat back against the pile of pillows as he licked her off of his fingers while gazing back at her.

Lina sat up immediately and glared at him. "Xellos!" Her face, red with rage, was just inches from his as she crawled up to him. "You're really starting to piss me off."

Sighing, he shrugged. "My dear, dear Lina... if you'd just answer me, you could put an end to all this teasing." Xellos brought his index finger to her open lips. Staring at them, he leaned in and kissed her lightly where his finger once touched. He wasn't sure exactly what made him do it since it went against his current goal, but as he pulled back he noticed Lina's face slowly softening. Wrapping her in his arms, he pulled her into a tight hug, her body pressed against his, though awkwardly slouching. It was a strange, instinctual reaction for him, but it seemed necessary.

Lina resituated herself in his lap, her back resting against his chest. Xellos moved his hands around her waist, letting one slowly return to her divide. Spreading her legs, Lina allowed his fingers entry again as he began kissing up and down the side of her neck that wasn't obscured by her hair. She melted in his arms as he fingered her tenderly.

"Do you prefer me being gentle with you, Lina?" He whispered in her ear as he finally made his way up to it, his warm breath and saliva canvassing her skin.

"It's nice every now and then." Lina replied between sighs as he inserted a third finger and began rubbing against her clit as he moved his hand in and out of her, his palm rubbing her exterior.

His other hand explored her body, running up and down her scarred, but smooth skin from her chin to her hips. Gently, he caressed her face with his finger tips, occasionally finding her lips on them, giving his fingers soft kisses before he trailed them back down to her breasts. All the while, he nibbled on her ear and kissed down her neck and shoulder, tasting her with slow, deliberate licks. He felt calmer now, even though he was incredibly aroused. Her butt pressed against his groin, reminding him of how he had penetrated her there. The mental image of him filling all of her holes as she had stared back at him with satiated lust and fiery passion resurfaced, making his heart pound harder.

Lina wiggled in his arms as her body tightened around his hand. Her skin grew damp with sweat as she began moving her hips against his fingers, trying to make them go deeper.

"If you answer me, then I'll let you finish." His voice, though barely a whisper, was almost threatening. He inserted a fourth finger but just held his hand still inside her as she adjusted to the thickness. He wanted to hear her say it, but was gradually coming to realize that, even if she did, it would be pointless. He couldn't consume her angst and heartbreak. As she had clearly pointed out, humans had hope. He wanted to break it, but couldn't do it too soon. Perhaps this line of interrogation was a misstep. He made a mental note to prevent her from divulging too much. He wanted to savor it when he was back to normal. He wanted to taste her despair when he took her hope from her.

Her breathing became more labored as she began approaching her climax just from the sensation of additional penetration and constant teasing he had been doing to her body. "You're such an ass." She grumbled, clearly frustrated.

Xellos wished he could consume her irritation. Just seeing it in her face, hearing it in her voice wasn't enough. He grew disappointed that he couldn't get what he needed from her. Even so, he refused to concede. Even if he wouldn't let her actually say what she felt, getting her to cave was the goal. Controlling her was far more important.

"Is that a no?" He asked. His tongue brushed her ear as he partially withdrew his fingers.

Lina immediately clutched his wrist, preventing him from pulling it out more. "Let me finish, Xellos." Her voice was stern, commanding. She, too, was unwilling to budge.

Fortunately, Xellos knew exactly what to do to push her over the edge, even if she didn't like it. There were plenty of ways he could get her to talk, to bend to his will.

"Fine, Lina. I'll continue torturing you like this every moment I get until you give up, even if you run dry. Don't forget, even for a second, that I'm a monster at my core." Even from the side, he managed to see her eyes widen in surprise at his words. Forcefully, he shoved his hand inside her up to his thumb. Groaning, Lina began to verbally rebut his actions as her body shook, but Xellos inserted his thumb as well and pushed his hand into her up to his knuckles. Her tightness pressed hard on his hand as he widened her, forcing his fingers to lie side by side inside her body. As he moved his fingers deeper inside her, she moaned from the sensation of being so brutally stretched. She pleaded with him, barely able to squeak his name between her labored breathing. He shook his head, denying her requests. If she wasn't willing to concede, he wasn't going to guarantee kindness or gentleness. She didn't deserve to be treated sweetly. Slowly, he pushed her body forward so she was kneeling on the bed and then, further, so she was on all fours before him as he removed his hand from her abruptly. Exhaling forcefully, she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Before she could, he inserted his hand back into her as he stroked her other hole with his erection.

"If you don't tell me Lina, I'm sure you can imagine what's next."

Lina looked back at him, almost fearfully, but with need. Her eyes were filled with water. Xellos assumed it was from the pain, but he couldn't tell just by visual indicators. He couldn't ascertain how much was too much anymore. With the way she was behaving, he didn't particularly care if he hurt her. He couldn't stand her refusing to answer him.

"I'll tell you after I..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Xellos removed his fingers and shoved himself as far as he could into her folds as he gripped her hips tightly. Their bodies made a juicy slapping sound as they collided. The answer was far from a "no" to more penetration, but was a definitive "yes" to answering him. Her submission pleased Xellos greatly.

"XELLOS!" Lina instantly came as she screamed his name repeatedly, her body tightening around him as he held himself in her, twitching his erection against her sensitive spot. With her body convulsing and her juices flowing down hers and Xellos' legs, Lina screamed loudly into the bed before looking back at him through lustful anger. It was an expression he especially liked on her. She bit her lip slightly, her face completely red with embarrassment and passion. Her eyes were hazy but retained their fiery sharpness. It was an expression he knew was just for him. It was one he planned to remember.

Enjoying her reaction, he inserted three fingers into her rear again, her fluids serving as lubricant. Lina groaned as he began moving them in and out, faster and faster, as he held his length deep inside her, twitching it against her spot. As her body shook and excreted what he could only assume was the last of her juices, Xellos smiled smugly down at her, watching her face twist then soften.

Feeling her climax waning, Xellos shoved his erection in and out of her, hoping that he, too, could orgasm again. His heart still pounded heavily in his chest, his manhood throbbed inside her. He felt the tension in his lower region building as the sweating resumed, his legs feeling strained and weak. Lina's body collapsed onto the bed so that she was laying flat, her descent causing Xellos' fingers to exit her. Spreading her legs farther apart, Lina looked back at him and managed to encourage him to come as well. "Use me."

"I always do." He replied as he banged harder into her, causing her to scream into the bed again. Gripping her hips tightly, he lowered himself and, after a few more solid strokes against her back walls, he came inside her, his own body becoming completely fixated on his pulsing erection that secreted his orgasm into her with great force. He bit into her neck, nearly drawing blood as he released. Lina moaned from the sensation of him filling her and his bite as his warmth spread inside her body.

Still staring at him, Lina smiled. "I love when you come inside me. It feels incredible."

Xellos smiled back at her as he breathed heavily, enjoying his climax. As he finished, he made a few more gentle strokes, enjoying the feeling of her now loosened body. Pulling out of her, he lay on his back on the bed, his feet propped on the pillows. In this form, he found himself exceptionally exhausted after two short rounds of sex. His feet were completely numb and he was certain they were twitching. It was a little disappointing that this was all he could physically manage, he thought. Lina crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Looking at her, he brought their lips together, kissing her passionately.

"A deal's a deal." She said as she stopped kissing him and propped herself up on one of her arms so she could look straight into his eyes.

Xellos stared back at her as she hesitantly paused, clearly contemplating how to put things into words. Feeling closer to her than he ever had, Xellos reached up and held her face in his hand. He lightly rubbed the edge of her lips with his thumb as he examined her nervous expression. She was still red and sweaty, but her cheeks were a slightly darker red. Even his own face was hot from exertion, though he had done so little the second time. She struggled to maintain eye contact with him. Periodically, she bit her lip as if restraining herself from looking away.

Leaning forward, Xellos kissed her gently on the lips. Tenderly, he parted hers with his, allowing their tongues to touch. It was exactly like their first intimate kiss and he knew Lina would recognize it. He knew what she was feeling for him. He wasn't completely clueless. Though it would have brought him immense satisfaction to rip her heart out right then, he needed to string her along until he was himself again. He needed to consume her fall, feed on her sadness. In doing so, he could nurture her hope again just to steal it away. He wanted full control over her and preventing her from uttering such disgusting words too soon was a necessity. Deepening the kiss, he pulled her by the waist into his lap, pressing her body against him as Lina began kissing him back passionately. Lina wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. As Xellos released their kiss, he peered into her eyes, their foreheads touching, arms wrapped around each other's bodies.

"You don't have to, my Lina." He kissed her gently again before bringing his hand back around to her face to pet her lips. "It will only bring you pain."

Lina stared back at him quixotically. "Isn't that what you want, pain?"

Smirking sinisterly, he replied to her honestly. "Though tempting, it would be a complete waste right now." He kissed Lina, letting her take control as she sucked on his lower lip, rubbing it with her tongue as she bit it gently. He'd let her hang onto what hope she harbored. Perhaps it was the hope that he could feel love now that he was a human. Or maybe she just wanted some sort of commitment. Either way, it was falsely placed hope that he was glad to encourage if he could steal it from her later.

Pulling away, she met his eyes again as she brought her hand around to show him the ring he had placed on her finger. Aside from his arms, it was the only thing on her body. The purple gem was smaller than he remembered but he was glad to feel power from it. Apparently, he hadn't lost all of his senses and intuition.

"So. What's this about, Xellos?" Her voice was stern, commanding. He wanted to read her, but knew it was impossible. Sighing, Xellos took her hand in his, stroking the gem, but remaining otherwise silent. Anything he said would sound far more romantic to Lina than how he intended it to be interpreted.

To his surprise, Lina's eyebrows pressed together, expressing her confusion and concern. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think this is some kind of contract stone."

"Is that a problem?" He asked, still trying to read her emotions.

Lina exhaled forcefully and scooted closer to lay down with him, her head on his shoulder, her fingers gliding over his chest and abdomen. "Is this your way of trying to get me to enter a contract with you, Xellos?"

He brought a hand to her head and petted her messy hair. "No." Slowly, he began running his fingers through it, gradually untangling the small knots. There was no reason to elaborate and he hadn't given it too much thought in the first place. He had options and didn't want to get locked down into choosing a particular one. Even if she pressed him, he wouldn't falter on that as he had other things.

Pausing, he took her hand in his while the other continued working through her hair. Her body, like his was beginning to cool down, their heart rates slowing. The tension between them, however, felt thicker. He had always thought of her as his victim, something he could own and take. Since Lina knew about his true nature, his willingness to manipulate and harm, he knew she wouldn't take offense to the label if he disclosed it. Even so, he had placed it on her finger in haste, with no explanation and little thought to repercussions.

Lina took her time in responding, making Xellos long for his ability to consume and stealthily interpret her even more. Her hesitation left him uneasy. His heart pounded harder and his hands grew moist with sweat. It was humiliating having such reactions to something as simple as a prolonged silence. It irritated him, making his stomach churn with what he assumed was anxiety. It was an emotion he enjoyed savoring but rarely felt himself. He wasn't fond of it and, upon realizing what effect it was having on his human body, he attempted to distract himself by reviewing his plans while still stroking his muse's hair gently.

After a lengthy silence, Lina sighed softly. "I'm assuming this isn't some kind of romantic gesture and that you're hoping to get something out of it. But, for the life of me, Xellos, I can't figure out what you want." She squeezed his hand before intertwining their fingers.

As she pressed her naked body against him, overlapping her leg onto his, he felt the chill from her body and immediately pulled the sheets over them. As they resituated themselves, Xellos placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He had come to enjoy giving her gentle kisses. Petting her hair again, he waited to see if she would continue. But she didn't. Instead, they lay together in the darkness, silently holding each other while the moonlight gradually shifted around the room.

Xellos felt his eyes growing heavy. His body begged for sleep, but he wanted to wait for Lina. He wanted to explore her thoughts with her. After a few moments, he decided to speak up. "I told you, Lina. I want you, nothing more."

Sighing, she asked for more information. "Yeah, but what does that _mean_ for a monster? Do you just want to feed on me? Or do you actually enjoy being around me?" He heard the irritation in her voice. He delighted in her frustration. It was, clearly, something she had been considering for a while, regardless of him giving her the ring.

"What do you think, Lina? I'm interested in knowing how much you've come to understand me." He knew he was walking a fine line with her. Pushing Lina too hard, at any time, was a bad idea. Now that he was vulnerable to her magic, he knew he shouldn't have been so direct. But he couldn't help himself. Even without being able to consume her emotions, he wanted to keep her on edge. It was always more fun that way. Teasing and manipulating her was a vital part of him. Though mortal, it wasn't something he was willing to compromise.

Propping herself up on her elbows, she turned in his arms so that she was facing him. She stared into his eyes as if searching for the answers herself. He couldn't hide from her anymore and there was certainly no point in attempting to fool her. He knew she understood him completely, but might have been too unsure to put it into words. Slowly, she moved in for a kiss which turned into several more as they stared into each other's eyes.

Pulling away, she smiled softly at him as she trailed her fingers across his face. "You aren't capable of loving. But you've told me that you don't want to feed on other humans. I'm assuming that also means that I'm the only one you're sleeping with." When she paused, he nodded. "So you care about me in _some_ capacity at least. And, honestly, Xellos, I'm hoping that you care about me more than just being a fuck buddy."

He immediately responded, wanting to set her mind at ease, but not wanting to give in completely. "You've always been a bit of an exception."

"Even though you offered to kill me for Valgaav?" She shot a sarcastic jab at him playfully.

Leaning up, he teased her with a peck on the lips as he used to do when he wanted to get under her skin or distract her. "I had no choice since I was there to negotiate on behalf of my superiors. But, as I explained, it never did sit right with me. Whenever I could, I spared you. That's how I found myself in this... unusual predicament."

Lina's eyes widened. "So, you're human now because you protected me?"

Xellos smiled coyly at her, giving her little information. He had answered enough questions for one night and wasn't about to continue down such an incriminating road.

Before Lina could respond, a rumbling din interrupted their conversation. Looking at the window, Xellos evaluated potential sources. Their short-lived rest in Seyruun had come to a screeching halt. Lina quickly rose, peeling herself from Xellos as her hands trailed down his body. The sheets cascaded down her frame back onto the bed as she darted to the other side of the room where their clothing was stashed. She tossed Xellos his clothes one by one as he rose from the bed.

Without hesitation, Xellos clothed himself, the garments feeling alien to him as they touched his skin. Even the act of putting on clothing was obnoxious now. Feeling his clothing between his fingers felt strange. As he slid his shirt over his body, he realized it was whole. There were no rips or tears in the fabric. It was as if it was new. The pants, too, had been cleaned and perhaps mended. Lina probably had something to do with it, making sure that he could wear familiar garbs, but it was quite unnecessary. He would have been fine wearing anything. The repairs, though thoughtful, reminded him of his mortality, how he was trapped in a human body, unable to even repair damage to himself. Frustrated, he stole glances at Lina, watching her bend over to affix her boots and pants. She looked up at him occasionally with a worried expression.

The rumbling continued in the distance, making Xellos uneasy. Zellas knew where they were. He knew she would not let them be for long. Unfortunately, he had hoped to have a bit more time to recover and enjoy Lina. They always seemed to get interrupted. It was something he intended to rectify once he was himself again. As Xellos situated his cloak on his shoulders, Lina grabbed her bag from the corner and made her way back to him.

"Alright, Xellos." Lina smirked confidently at him, almost beaming. "Let's see what you can do."


	26. Chapter 26: Tactics

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Tactics**

There was no time for discussion. Following Lina, Xellos raced through the wide, decorative corridors of what he now could confirm was the palace of Seyruun. Galveira bobbed on her back, snugly pinning her cape. Even in the dim sconce lighting, he could make out ornate statues and fine works of art lining the walls, the pointy edges of the Bow of Light. They were in a wing of the palace he had never infiltrated so he was relieved that Lina knew the way, especially since he could no longer teleport.

Running ahead of him, Lina looked back and yelled, "Can you cast _any_ magic, Xellos?"

It was something he hadn't contemplated. Even as a monster, he knew that he could cast _some_ magic, but he didn't. It was far weaker than anything else he could use. But now, it would be quite helpful. Regardless of his skill level or abilities, however, he wanted to keep as much about his power a secret from them, at least for as long as he could.

"It's not that I _can't_ cast magic." He responded, catching up to her, but not quite matching her pace. "It's more like I haven't had a _reason_ to cast any in a great while. I guess you could say I'm a bit rusty." He smiled nonchalantly, maintaining what would have been a facade, hiding his actual experience. Besides, it wasn't a lie. From time to time, he had cast some magic, but it was never the destructive kind Lina used. Although, he was certain that, with a little practice he could learn. He was confident in his abilities, his knowledge. It was the practical experience that he lacked.

The ground rumbled under Xellos' feet as they finally rounded a corner into the palace's great hall which was full of injured humans sprawled out on the floor, leaning against the walls. Their groans and complaints echoed in the cavernous building. A few dozen medics tended to them, but were clearly overwhelmed. Looking around as they rushed past the people of Seyruun, Xellos smirked at the sight of their suffering. He took pride in bringing misfortune upon them. Relieved in his satisfaction, Xellos followed slightly behind Lina as they headed for the towering stone doors at the entrance of the palace. While Lina gingerly dodged the limbs around the hall, Xellos enjoyed lightly kicking them, as if accidentally, as he rushed past. Darting through the open doors, past the supporting columns, they arrived in the courtyard, the brisk night air biting at Xellos' nose. It was an unwelcome surprise.

In the distance, just outside the wall surrounding the city, orange and red explosions flashed in the darkness. The smell of burning debris filled the air. It was a smell he always associated with Lina and found that he still preferred it when it was caused by her instead of what he assumed were lesser demons. Streaming blue lights illuminated the night sky above Xellos and Lina as frost spells soared above them. Turning on his heel, Xellos looked upward. Nearly a hundred sorcerers lining the perimeter of a massive parapet that circled the palace shot staggered waves of frost arrows in the direction of the explosions.

Zelgadis brushed past Xellos as he strode forward, joining with some of the Seyruun Guard. They spoke privately, Xellos watching them out of the corner of his eye as he took in the rest of his surroundings. Gourry and Amelia regrouped with him and Lina to the side of the entrance, moving out of the way of medics carting more injured civilians. Amelia stole worried glances in his direction. Coyly, he waved at her.

"Hi, Mr. Xellos." She murmured, barely audible over the explosions in the distance. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Quite." Xellos continued smiling nonchalantly at her. He maintained his usual appearance as if hiding behind his aloof facade.

Looking at him uncomfortably, Amelia fidgeted noticeably before continuing. "You were... bleeding, Mr. Xellos... are you sure that..."

"Enough about that, we have some butt to kick before we hightail it outta here." Lina interjected, cracking her knuckles. "Gourry, Xellos, Amelia - let's go!" Lina kicked off the ground, flying high into the air on a Ray Wing spell. Upon raising herself above Seyruun's highest buildings, Xellos had nearly lost sight of her in the darkness. Amelia immediately followed suit, with Zelgadis finding them shortly thereafter. Occasionally, more orb like spells illuminated the sky and them as they flew into the distance.

Gourry looked to Xellos as the three casters left their sights. "We should get going or they'll leave us behind." Grinning widely as he always did, he drew the Sword of Light and screamed his usual phrase. White energy erupted from the sword's hilt. A blue hue danced around them, illuminating the street and buildings, drawing attention from some of The Guard and civilians in the street. As much as Xellos hated seeing that stupid smile on Gourry's face, it was almost a relief knowing the weapon was back in his hands. It would certainly do Xellos more good in Gourry's possession than Zellas' now.

Reluctantly, Xellos followed after Gourry on foot. Fighting alongside him would probably be unavoidable, depending on how difficult the enemies were. Though he would have preferred to watch the others fight, he knew he would, eventually be required to contribute. As they rushed through the streets, pushing against the straggling civilians making their way to safety, Xellos couldn't help thinking on his lack of power. Being without his staff was troublesome enough. He felt almost naked without it, especially with a fight on the horizon. Casting anything felt odd in its absence.

Darting around a few food carousels, Xellos and Gourry found their way to the front of the city, arriving shortly after Lina, Amelia, and Zelgadis. The outer wall rumbled as another explosion pounded against it. Visible wear to the interior had begun to show. It wouldn't hold much longer and what spells Lina had placed several nights ago had already fallen. Smirking, Xellos remembered the reason he and Lina had not noticed why or when the barriers were compromised earlier that evening.

Xellos remained calm as Zelgadis relayed what he learned from the guard earlier. There were three lesser demons and a Mazoku attacking the city. Xellos didn't care about the minor details and couldn't have cared less about anything Zelgadis had to say, including the part about damage to the interior of Seyruun. His mind was, instead, occupied by strategies he couldn't use. There were countless spells that were now inaccessible. His arsenal had greatly decreased and that would absolutely be a hindrance if he had to contribute substantially. Galveira would be most useful against remote opponents, if he could persuade Lina to give it to him. In close quarters, however, Xellos realized he would be extremely vulnerable. It was in his best interest to take a back seat to the action as he had usually done in their presence, even if this was his fight. As much as it frustrated him, he was at Lina's mercy now. This was her territory.

"Xellos." Lina's commanding voice interrupted his thoughts. "Here." In a quick motion, she removed the legendary Bow of Light and offered it to him.

As if he had been elsewhere, Xellos mentally rejoined Lina and her comrades, accepting the bow confidently. A small smile formed on his face as he tilted his head slightly downward, concealing his eyes from Lina's comrades.

Immediately, Zelgadis objected. "Lina! This is ridiculous! You can't just give Xellos Galveira." The chimera approached her, outraged. "I've had enough of you coddling him. He's a Mazoku."

"I haven't forgotten that, Zel. But _you've_ clearly forgotten just how valuable Xellos can be in a fight." Lina smirked, winking in Xellos' direction. "If you use your Mazoku powers, they can trace you right, Xellos?"

Looking up at her, he caught her tactic. "I suppose that can be said." He answered, following her strategic lead as she led them closer to the wall. Even though he was, technically, on their side for the time being, he still didn't feel comfortable divulging more information than necessary. Once he was himself again, they would probably become enemies from time to time. The less they knew, the better.

"There ya go, Zel." Lina shrugged as Zelgadis continued objecting under his breath. "I don't think we want to draw any more attention to ourselves than we already have." She stood confidently before her companions, Xellos slightly behind them.

Another wave of blue lights soared overhead, trailing a snowy powder behind them. As the Frost Arrows connected with the fires burning on the outer edge of Seyruun's wall, steam erupted. The embers sizzled on the other side of the wall as white smoke billowed from where the fires had once raged. Nodding to everyone, Lina grabbed Gourry by the hand, lifting him high into the air with a Ray Wing spell before landing at the top of the wall. Placing Gourry awkwardly down, Lina posed with her hands on her hips before her enemies, her cape flapping behind her back, cinder sparkling around her.

"Hey! Haven't you ever heard of knocking first?!" She snapped at the lesser demons and Mazoku that were still out of Xellos' sight. "This isn't the how you get a lady's attention, you know." Looking over her shoulder, she nodded at Xellos, Zelgadis, and Amelia before preparing a fireball and sending it over the wall.

Instantly, Zelgadis and Amelia took flight, following her lead. They sprinted along the rampart, preparing astral spells to deal with the Mazoku. Xellos didn't particularly want to help, but knew he needed to in order to gain the confidence of Lina's allies. He needed their aid in his revenge. With Galveira he wouldn't be completely useless and it was possible that, by paying attention to Lina and her companions he would be able to pick up on some magic. It wasn't foreign to him, but he certainly didn't want to reveal any weaknesses. He had already done enough of that for his entire lifetime in the past week. Lina was a big enough vulnerability, apparently.

Finding the stairs, Xellos climbed the stone steps quickly, clutching Galveira. Learning the RayWing spell was on the top of his list. On the other side of the wall, he heard Lina heckling her enemies. As he reached the top and looked out over the edge, he was just in time to see Gourry laid waste to the lesser demons. The lizard humanoids fell at the swordsman's feet, bodies ripped to pieces by the Sword of Light. Xellos scanned the battlefield, his eyes landing on the Mazoku and Lina. He had hoped he would have been able to identify their enemy, but without his powers, he could not read the Astral Signature of the short-statured Mazoku before them. It hunched over, keeping its face and limbs hidden under a long travelling cloak. The best he could ascertain by simply looking at his enemy was that it was weak comparatively.

Knowing firsthand how few of their spells would work on Mazoku, Xellos readied Galveira with his left hand. With his right, he gripped the air just inside the bow's curve, where the arrow should have met the cord at the knocking point. Pulling back, he concentrated on sending what power he could to the bow. Immediately, the weapon responded to his will, buzzing and illuminating. Smirking sinisterly, he proudly drew the arrow back, spreading the glow from the bright blue light around him. His power was distinctly weaker compared to when he had wielded the bow in the past, but he was probably the only one to notice. It still took the same shape, retained its pulsing nature. The moisture in the air snapped as it came in contact with his energy. Drawing it completely, he took aim. In doing so, he also drew the Mazoku's attention toward him.

As if on cue, two Ra Tilt emerged from just outside of Xellos' line of sight. One managed to knick the Mazoku, slowing him down and distracting him enough to prevent him from phasing into the Astral Realm. Their enemy was slow, almost dumb. It wasn't like Zellas to send such absurdly weak minions, Xellos contemplated. Zelgadis' voice rang out in the air, interrupting Xellos' thoughts, and encouraging Amelia to prepare another attack as Gourry charged forward. Lina remained behind, preparing an amplified Ragna Blade. Their battle chemistry together showed, even after such a long time had passed since they fought a formidable opponent. Following their lead, Xellos concentrated his energy, now determined to prove his worth.

Filling the Bow of Light with what power he could supply it in his weakened state, Xellos pulled back as far as he could on the energy, until the tension was at its greatest. The bow crackled between his fingers, the light pulsing around him. The heated energy almost spoke to him, telling him when the time was right to fire. Focusing on his target, Xellos gripped the riser tightly and released an arrow. It pierced the air, following his index finger's direction. The recoil's force pushed him back slightly. As his arrow whizzed past Lina, she leaned slightly to her right, dodging what was a larger attack than Xellos had thought possible. Gourry, on the other hand, barely managed to stumble aside, hopping on one foot to regain his balance. Curving slightly, Xellos' arrow found its target just as another two Ra Tilt connected. Their enemy, engulfed by intense blue flames erupted, smoldered, and vanished.

Xellos stood at the edge of the rampart, staring over the entrance to Seyruun. Though he took an immense amount of pride in dispatching the Mazoku so quickly, he knew he was already at his limit. Zellas' attacks and being ripped from the Astral Plane had taken their toll on him far more than just the physical injuries. It was everything he could do to maintain his composure as he noticed Lina and her party turning to ascertain the source of the arrow. Xellos' eyes fell on Lina. Her confident grin beamed back at him. She was, clearly, pleased with his contribution. He nodded subtly, respectfully to her. Without her providing him Galveira, he was certain he would have been unable to fight with them which would have raised too many questions from her comrades.

As she and the others flew over the wall, Zelgadis carrying Gourry this time, they recouped with Xellos. The Seyruun Guard rushed past them, securing the border of the city as Lina began discussing their predicament.

"It looks like all of our barriers and wards are down now so we need to get going. If we don't, Mazoku will just keep coming to Seyruun." Lina looked at each of her companions, her eyes lingering on Xellos a little longer as Zelgadis began rebutting her decision. Still unable to read her completely, Xellos was at a loss. On one hand, he thought her eyes were asking him if she should reveal everything. On the other, they were telling him to deal with it himself. Instead of leaving things to Lina, Xellos decided to offer an explanation.

He secured Galveira to his body with a strap Lina had clearly fashioned to look similar to his clothing. It was a small detail he had not initially noticed in their haste. Finding comfort in it, he stepped closer to the group. "It seems I'm going to need your assistance to... regain my former position."

"What?!" Zelgadis' enraged voice nearly interrupted him. Striding up to Xellos, he gripped him by his collar, almost raising him off the ground. "What's that supposed to mean? What did you do?!"

Smiling at the chimera sheepishly, Xellos humbly responded. "If you'd just let me explain, I'm sure we can come to some kind of understanding."

Lina, backing her lover up, placed a hand on Zelgadis' arm. Instantly, Xellos felt his stomach reacting to her actions. Maybe the sensations were so intense because he had never experienced the physical changes to his body, but he found himself disapproving Lina's actions. Pushing down on Zelgadis' arms, he forced the chimera to lower him. Though he wasn't as strong as he used to be and he was certain that he could no longer physically overpower the chimera, it and Lina's touch were enough to convince Zelgadis to concede.

Zelgadis stared angrily at Xellos, shooting disapproving looks in Lina's direction as Xellos began explaining what he was willing to divulge.

"It's a bit of a long story, but the gist of it is that Beastmaster, one of Lord Ruby Eye Shabrinigdo's five servants and my master, has become rather obsessed with destroying me and Lina. The spells I had you cast concealed our presence for a while, but it appears they've fallen much sooner than I anticipated." Xellos did his best to maintain the appearance of his facade, hoping to look as normal as possible. Now that the short-lived battle had subsided, he was starting to feel the effects of using Galveira in his still weakened state. He needed to keep things short. It didn't take Mazoku abilities to sense skepticism from Zelgadis and Amelia. "Perhaps we should discuss this over a meal?" He raised a finger and grinned coyly.

Lina seemed to pick up on his implications. "That sounds nice actually, don't you think Gourry?" Looking at Gourry, Lina rubbed her stomach. The swordsman immediately agreed and, in spite of Zelgadis' grumbling, they all proceeded to the palace.

"Weren't you just saying that we should get outta here, Lina?" Zelgadis protested as the palace came back into sight. He was usually a voice of reason, but also stubbornness. It irritated Xellos. He didn't like being questioned and he didn't like Zelgadis questioning Lina.

Shrugging, Lina immediately replied, almost nonchalantly. "Yeah, but, I doubt they're going to send anyone else right away. Besides, we shouldn't travel on empty stomachs."

Lina looked around her, a worried expression on her face as they began passing injured civilians and soldiers again. Had it not been for the clerics already tending to their needs, Xellos was certain Lina would have skipped out on her meal and stayed to help. Amelia, alternatively, had already rushed ahead and had begun treating a small boy leaning against a supporting column. These were her people, Xellos reminded himself. After a direct attack on her city, he could understand her immediate concern and need to help. It was perfectly in her nature but posed a threat to his plans. If she opted to stay to help, Xellos would lose a somewhat valuable ally. Then again, he reflected, she didn't know about her sister. So, maybe convincing her to stay would be preferable. The last thing he needed on this journey was unwanted drama and Naga would prove tough enough to wrangle.

"Hey, Miss Lina?" Amelia's voice came from behind them.

Lina paused and, without turning back, replied. "I know, Amelia. You do what you've gotta do. We'll catch up later." Waving once, almost casually, Lina continued walking toward her room, Xellos and her other comrades following behind her.

Apparently, Xellos thought, convincing Amelia wouldn't even be required. Persuading Zelgadis, however, especially now that Amelia may be staying in Seyruun could prove much more challenging. As they arrived in Lina's room, Zelgadis shot her and Xellos more disapproving looks. The room still smelled of sex and sweat. It was a scent Xellos had failed to notice in their haste.

"This is absurd." Zelgadis complained as he sat at the table, the chair creaking. He glanced between Lina and Xellos. "Gourry, surely you can't be alright with this."


	27. Chapter 27: A Little Convincing

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Little Convincing**

Gourry's face perked up as he pointed to himself, realizing that he was being addressed. "I think grabbing food's a great idea!" Rubbing his stomach, he added, "I'm pretty hungry after that fight."

"You could hardly call that a fight." Zelgadis groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Besides, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm referring to Lina and Xellos being together. Doesn't that bother you?" Pausing, he waited for Gourry to respond.

This was happening at the worst possible time, Xellos thought. Glancing at Lina while Gourry looked at Zelgadis quixotically, Xellos found her face blushing, her jaw subtly clenched. He wanted to feed on her embarrassment, Zelgadis' anger, and potentially Gourry's heartbreak, if he had developed feelings for Lina after all. It was one of the few times he would ever be able to consume such emotions from Gourry and Lina. Once the secret was out, that would be it. Unfortunately, there was little he could do to stop it from happening. He knew Zelgadis would probably press the issue, if for nothing more than to convince Lina to abandon her involvement with him. Even with the blatant displays he had made earlier with Lina in front of Gourry, he had still not fully understood either what was happening or Zelgadis' question.

Xellos quickly evaluated his options as Gourry replied. "I don't see a problem with it." He looked at Lina and Xellos before turning back to Zelgadis, his smile fading. "Xellos always follows us around anyways. So, why can't they be around each other?"

Sighing again, Zelgadis rubbed the bridge of his nose. Clearly irritated, he opened his mouth as if he were about to clarify, but stopped himself. It was almost as if he realized that he would not be able to explain what was going on between them in a way Gourry might understand without insulting his comrade. Or maybe, Xellos considered, Zelgadis opted to abandon that line of questioning for his own sake.

Xellos felt a wave of relief wash over him. Until that moment, he had not realized how hard his heart had begun to pound. It didn't particularly matter to him if Gourry learned of their involvement. What mattered was feeding on them. He didn't want to miss the chance. Looking back at Lina, Xellos attempted to evaluate her feelings, but found her unreadable. He cursed his current state silently as she rang a bell by the door and took a seat at the table with Zelgadis and Gourry. Motioning to the last remaining chair, she asked Xellos to join them.

"Certainly." He replied, glancing at Zelgadis who had settled on glaring at him from across the table. "Come now, Zelgadis. There's no need to be so upset. Besides, I have a proposition for you."

Scoffing, Zelgadis turned his lips up at Xellos, almost growling in response. "There's nothing you can offer - "

"Oh? Not even your humanity?" Xellos jumped at the opportunity to cut the chimera off, to put him at a disadvantage. It was a card he had to play anyways, so there was no reason to withhold. The only reason he would have done that before was to consume Zelgadis' irritation. Though it was quite delightful watching him writhe, Xellos wanted nothing more than to get a commitment, end their interactions, and get some rest. As badly as he would have liked to do more with Lina that night, he felt his strength fading. He needed to end this conversation as quickly as possible without alerting any of them to his condition.

"What's that?" Zelgadis looked up in surprise, but clenched his fists. Xellos did his best to read his body language to ascertain exactly what he was feeling. He was usually very transparent and that happened to be the case this time. Xellos could see the interest in Zelgadis' face from his widened eyes and slightly gated mouth.

Smiling smugly and opening his eyes slightly, he peered into Zelgadis'. "I can return you to your human form, if you help me."

Slamming his fists on the table, Zelgadis rose and screamed at Xellos, "You asshole! You knew how to fix me the entire time, didn't you?!"

Lina turned her attention to Xellos, shocked as well. "Is that true, Xellos?" Glancing at her, Xellos saw the concern in her face. Her brow was pressed together, her mouth in a judgmental frown.

"I'm afraid so, but it's not like I could have done it myself." He shrugged nonchalantly, still smiling. He didn't mind getting on Lina's nerves too. It was a shame he couldn't enjoy them as he usually did, but this wasn't horrible.

"You son of a -" Zelgadis clenched his teeth, almost growling inaudible words.

Picking up on the hostility building between them, Lina interjected, blocking Zelgadis with an outstretched hand as he made to cross the table. "Sit down, Zel. I'm sure there's a reason he didn't bring this up before, right?" She looked back at Xellos sternly. "There _is_ a reason you failed to mention this for the past like five years, isn't there?"

Feigning aloofness again, Xellos pouted. "Lina... I'm disappointed. I never said that I _didn't_ know how he could be turned back to a human. I simply said that I would tell him if I found a page of the Claire Bible that _explained_ how to do that. None of you ever asked if I already knew how to fix him. Although, I'm not sure why he would want to be a human, considering he wouldn't have anything to gain on the transaction." Xellos glanced between them and enjoyed the visible irritation he encouraged by being intentionally obnoxious. Though pressed for time, teasing them was always fun.

"Out with it, Xellos." Lina shot him a disgruntled look, pursing her lips together. She was, clearly, in no mood for his antics.

His games came to an end too soon for his liking. "As you wish, Lina." He sighed and brushed his bangs aside with the back of his hand, his eyes closed. "The reason I never brought it up is because you'd have to get a higher ranking Mazoku to turn you back. Considering most of them hate you, I can't imagine they would just give you what you want. I'm sure if you entered a contract with a high ranking one, they'd be willing to at least _entertain_ the notion, after you had fulfilled your duties. I just assumed you wouldn't be interested considering you're in the business of killing my kind."

"Damn right I'm not!" Zelgadis fumed, forcefully planting himself back in the chair. It creaked slightly again from his weight. "Like hell I'd enter a contract with one of you." He grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Xellos smirked, chuckling a little under his breath. "Yes, of course not. But I wouldn't ask you to enter a contract with me."

"Explain yourself." His tone was biting.

Looking as dejected as possible, Xellos frowned slightly. "Come now, Zelgadis. Is that how you treat an old acquaintance? You could at least ask me properly." Xellos tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear and narrowly revealed one of his eyes to Zelgadis who clenched his jaw immediately upon making eye contact. It was a nice reaction.

Naturally, Zelgadis took his time replying. Xellos enjoyed watching him struggle until he finally arrived on words. "Fine. Have it your way, you filthy monster. Will you _please_ tell me your offer?"

"That's better." Xellos smiled coyly as he praised Zelgadis almost sweetly. Continuing, Xellos explained his plan to usurp Beastmaster with the aid of Lina and her companions and an additional party member who they would find soon. He left out minor details like him being turned human and being unable to use any of his Mazoku powers. It was something that didn't need to be brought up because it would have made the request seem much more dangerous than Xellos wanted it to sound. Furthermore, it was none of Zelgadis' or Gourry's business. Xellos clarified that, with the additional power, he could restore Zelgadi's body for him, in exchange for his aid but that he would not be willing to return him to his chimera form, in the event that he changed his mind later.

"No strings attached. You have my word." Finishing, Xellos leaned back in his chair.

"Fine. It's a deal, Xellos."

Seeing an opportunity to further irritate the chimera, Xellos extended his hand. "Let's shake on it then. Since this isn't a contract, I'll follow your human social norms instead."

Hesitantly, Zelgadis took his hand. But, as he did so, he squeezed it exceptionally hard with his inhuman strength. Accidentally, Xellos winced from the sudden pain. He thought it may have gone unnoticed, but Zelgadis continued gripping his hand.

"I knew it. You're human." Zelgadis sneered at Xellos as he released his hand onto the table. "I was wondering why you didn't just teleport, why you bled the other night. Monsters don't bleed. Did you think you could hide it forever?"

Gourry suddenly perked up, smacking a fist against his open palm. "Ah!" The rest of the table occupants slowly turned to look at Gourry as he continued. "That's why you wanted to eat!"

Xellos' eye twitched as he pulled his hand back in his lap. "N-no. But, I do require food now, so I suppose, in a way, you are correct."

Audibly, Lina signed as she asked Gourry to remain silent for the rest of the conversation. Her patience was wearing thin and Xellos was disappointed that he couldn't enjoy the snacks she would have been providing him. "Ok. I guess the cat's outta the bag. Yes, Zel. Xellos is human, for now." She gestured to him. "That's why I gave him Galveira instead of you. It just made more sense since we don't know what he can and can't do yet." Glancing sideways at Xellos, Lina added. "Speaking of which, Xellos, just what _exactly_ can you do now that you're not a Mazoku anymore?"

Pretending to contemplate her question, Xellos placed a finger to the side of his face and tilted his head slightly. "Hmmm... " He paused, still internally debating what to share. "If Galveira's reaction to my power is any indication, I should have at least some ability to cast magic still. But..." Rising, he took a few steps into her personal space. Placing one hand on the table in front of her and the other on the back of her chair, he leaned down, bringing his face inches from hers. "I may need someone to teach me." He whispered seductively in her ear.

Lina's face reddened as his breath warmed the side of her face. "F-fine. I'll teach you. Just back up." Lina pushed against his chest, moving him away from her.

Allowing her to escape from his fun so soon wasn't a part of his plan but he couldn't shake the weakness any longer. Still, he did not want to appear vulnerable before Zelgadis who was already fuming over his interactions with Lina moments earlier. Thankfully, Lina seemed to notice that he was too easily removed.

"Alright. Call your own damn room service. I've had enough of this for tonight." Lina stood up and walked over to the bathroom, cracking the door. "When I get out, you and Gourry need to be gone, Zel."

Zelgadis rose, angered again as Xellos sat back down at the table, still feeling unstable. "You can't be serious, Lina!"

Shooting Zelgadis a trying look over her shoulder, Lina entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Her fiery hair disappeared behind the door as the sound of the bath being drawn entered the room.

Grumbling, Zelgadis glared at Xellos. Xellos stood up as Zelgadis approached him. "I don't know what you've done to her, but I'm going to figure it out. When I do, I'll kill you."

Opening his eyes, he met Zelgadis' stare. "I look forward to you trying." Turning, Xellos waved to Zelgadis and walked deliberately toward the bed. Unfortunately, it was a very delicate walk. Xellos felt his knees growing weaker. The bed seemed incredibly far away, but he focused until he was able to reach it, and sit down, crossing one leg over the other. Smoothing out the blankets to his right, he smirked at Zelgadis, eliciting an immediate repulsed reaction. Motioning to Gourry, Zelgadis turned quickly, cussing under his breath as he and Gourry left Xellos alone in what he now thought of as his and Lina's room. She, clearly, had no intentions of making him find another place to sleep.

Relieved, Xellos exhaled quietly. From the adjacent bathroom, he heard the water being turned off and Lina entering the bath. Thinking to himself, he realized that he was probably not only hungry, but also dirty and should probably also consider bathing since humans required that. Hearing a soft knock at the door, Xellos returned to his feet, making his way across the room. Opening the door, he greeted the servant and gestured to her where to leave the cart of food. After she left, Xellos locked the door while eyeing the food and the bathroom.

Grabbing the chilled bottle of wine, he strode confidently to the bathroom and knocked on the door with the back of his hand.

"Xellos?" Lina called from inside the bathroom. Her voice was softer, more feminine now. Xellos had come to enjoy the sound of her bedroom voices, the ones only he had the privilege of hearing. Sloshing sounds met Xellos' ears and the image of Lina naked in the bath returned to him. "Have they left?" She called from within the room, her voice echoing slightly.

"Yes and yes." He smiled after realizing that he sensed no anger in her voice. He assumed she may have actually been irritated with him for withholding information about Zelgadis' cure, but she either seemed to have gotten over it or was never actually mad to start. Perhaps, he considered, she had put on an act for Zelgadis and Gourry.

After a few moments, Lina spoke again. This time, her voice was her usual sarcastic tone, full of fire and bite. "You gonna join me, or not?"

Pleased with her invitation, Xellos smiled and opened the door to the bathroom, the steam wafting over his body, making his clothes feel instantly heavier. The room was completely filled with the thick fog. It was nearly impossible to make out Lina's figure. Even so, Lina's sunset-colored hair permeated it, showing Xellos her location.


	28. Chapter 28: A Steamy Bath

"Of course I'll join you." Xellos answered, finally reaching Lina in the oversized marble bathtub across the room. Closer now, he could finally make out her outline. Her creamy skin looked pale compared to her damp crimson hair that floated on the surface of the water.

Noticing him, Lina looked up at Xellos, their eyes meeting. "You're a bit overdressed, aren't you?"

Grinning at her, he couldn't help but chuckle at her assertiveness. Sadly, Xellos was still very fatigued and he felt it taking its toll. Being human was not enjoyable in the slightest. Xellos gave Lina a light kiss on the lips as he bent over to set the bottle down on the floor. It clinked against the marble as Lina's hands found his face. They were dry, so he assumed she had used the towel hanging against the wall behind the tub to dry them.

The warmth of her hands felt nice against his skin, but leaning over was uncomfortable so Xellos began rising. As he did, Lina held him by the shoulder with one hand and rose with him, water trickling down her body into the bath. She separated her own lips and brushed his with her tongue. Xellos felt her fingers trail across his chest to the clasp on his mantle. As she loosened it, Xellos brought his gloved hands to her waist, gently holding her. Still looking into her eyes, Xellos leaned in and kissed her deeply. With their proximity, he smelled the faint scent of smoke on her again. It aroused him immensely, especially after seeing her in action earlier that evening, even if just briefly. Part of him wished he could have seen her use the Ragna Blade on that random Mazoku. There would be more opportunities, he thought, but he wanted to see her fighting sooner rather than later. For now, however, he needed to focus on keeping himself alert.

Lina slowly removed his mantle, pulling away from his kiss to lower it to the ground. As she descended, she ran her free hand along his body, firmly pressing on his chest. Eventually, he found her groping him between his legs as his hands rested on the top of her head. When her hand cradled his package, he inhaled sharply. Though he was gradually becoming aroused by her advances, he wasn't quite ready for her to touch him there. Xellos felt a little embarrassed by its softness. If he had been his true self, flaccidness would have never been an issue.

Rising again, Lina began removing the sash from around his waist, her fingers making quick work of it. As she rose, his gloved fingers glided over her skin. Looking down at her, he admired her beauty in the dim light. They were only a foot from each other, with just the side of the tub separating them, so he caught glimpses of her breasts and flat stomach as she continued fondling him and removing his garments. Her wet hair clung to her modest curves, concealing parts of her that Xellos longed to see. Feeling the dampness seeping into his gloves, he brought his hands to the small space between them. Noticing how they were becoming transparent, Lina held his wrist and removed each glove slowly with her teeth by tugging on the fingers until each slid off of Xellos' hands. With the moist gloves now on the floor beside him, his hands felt warmer.

Bringing his fingers to her face, Xellos brushed aside some of the wet strands of hair that clung to her forehead and cheeks. As he did so, Lina reached under his shirt, sliding it over his head. As he raised his arms to allow its removal, Lina wrapped his forearms in it and held them behind his head, his elbows pointing toward the ceiling. Pulling him forward, Xellos felt Lina pressing her chest against his. He attempted to break his arms free, wanting to hold her, but couldn't. Lina gripped his shirt quite snugly around him, preventing any movement. Closer now, Xellos nibbled on her lower lip, drawing a soft sigh from her. It was almost inaudible, delicate. Nibbling a little harder, he coaxed her mouth open as he stared into her eyes.

"It was sexy, seeing you fire Galveira tonight." Lina softly uttered as her free hand gripped his butt through his pants.

Pleased, Xellos probed her mouth with his tongue, massaging hers with his as they kissed each other deeply. Before too long, her hand was on the move again, finding its way to the ties at the front of his pants. Feeling her struggle with his clothing, Xellos sucked on Lina's bottom lip, encouraging her to continue. He felt himself hardening as his pants loosened. Before they could fall to the floor, Lina released her grip on his shirt and broke away from his kisses, his pants loosely hanging from his hips.

Xellos was glad to be released. He forcefully threw his shirt across the bathroom and gripped Lina firmly by her hips, stroking her skin. Before he could kiss her again, Lina began lowering herself, very slowly, as she kissed down his neck, sucking on his bare skin. Her hands ran along his body as did his on hers. Xellos petted her contours, enjoying the warmth and slipperiness of her skin under his fingers.

As Lina kissed and nibbled down his chest, her hands worked his pants down his thighs. Xellos watched her eagerly as she exposed him completely. Though he was certain he must have smelled from sweat, he felt comforted that Lina ignored this and rubbed her face against his erection. Her breath warmed his legs, his lower abdomen as she canvassed him in gentle, open mouthed kisses. The best he could manage for her was petting her dampened hair and caressing the sides of her face with the back of his fingers. Stepping out of his pants and shoes, Xellos maneuvered himself to the very edge of the tub, Lina's tiny hands wrapping around his cock. She stroked him gently as she raised herself up, rubbing the tip of his length between her breasts, as she did.

His need to consume her emotions frustrated him. Xellos wanted to know what she was thinking, if she was nervous. He wanted to know everything, but couldn't. All he could do was watch her, take her in visually. The feeling of her hand coaxing him to become harder sent chills up his spine, his stomach fluttering.

Has he grew to his full length, Lina praised him. "That's it. Get hard for me."

She was far more assertive tonight. Perhaps, Xellos considered, it had something to do with their battle earlier. Thinking on her actions, she had mentioned that she thought he was sexy earlier. It wasn't often she initiated pillow talk, so there must have been some reason for her sudden interest in copping feels and provoking him.

"You're quite assertive tonight." He commented as she was finally fully standing again, her tongue now licking his moist, slightly sweaty body. Xellos sighed softly as Lina's tongue climbed his neck, firmly pressing against his skin.

She chuckled and pulled him a little lower with her free hand so she could whisper in his ear. "I told you already. You were really sexy tonight." As she spoke, she stroked him a little harder, rubbing her palm over the tip of his cock when she reached the end. "Let's get you cleaned up and then I'll finish this."

Lina made to remove her hand from his length, but Xellos stopped her by closing his hand around hers. Gripping her hand tightly, he forced her to squeeze him harder and encouraged a slower pace. "There's no need to stop." Placing his free hand on her shoulder as she continued sucking on the nape of his neck, Xellos backed her up into the tub. Carefully, so as not to stop her motions, he entered the tub and slowly lowered himself with her.

The water was hotter than expected, but quite welcoming. Upon immersing himself up to his chest by sitting on a ledge in the bath, Xellos realized he may have been a little chilled prior to entering it. Unlike other times he entered baths for recreation, he found the warm water relaxing him. The notion of a rejuvenating bath had always been a mystery to Xellos, but he was starting to understand now that he felt the physical alleviation by the warm air, the water lapping against his skin as his and Lina's continued stroking disturbed the calm surface. The tub was exceptionally large and had a seat wrapping around the inside of the walls. Lina lowered herself farther into the deepest, most central part of the bath. When she stood, her breasts were slightly above the water level. Her pink nipples hardened from the cooler air touching them. A thin layer of bubbles skirted around them, bobbing on the surface.

Releasing her hand, Xellos brought both of his to her breasts as he slid forward on the seat. Pinching her nipples gently seemed to garner positive results from his sorceress. Her hair draped like a thick cloth from her head to her shoulders. Her red locks clung to her arms, making a tent between it and her neck from where Xellos could take advantage of her weak points. Enjoying her deepened breaths, he leaned inward and licked the side of her neck, enjoying her damp flavor which mingled with the subtle taste of soap and the bath water.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Lina grab a washcloth and rub it on a bar of soap at the edge of the tub. Bringing it to his body, she pressed it firmly on his chest. The cloth felt coarse at first. Soapy bubbles seeped from between her fingers as she canvassed his upper body. Every now and then, her skin would come into contact with his, prompting Xellos to nibble a little harder at her neck. Lina dipped the cloth into the water before adding more soap to it. Placing her free hand on the edge of the tub, Lina elevated herself and moved her knees and calves so that they pressed against the outside of his open legs, straddling Xellos on the seat. Her movement caused her stroking motions to stop momentarily but she resumed them immediately, almost more aggressively. As she settled into her new position, Xellos slid backwards so that his back was leaning on the wall of the tub again and allowed his hands to trail along her back, massaging her as he kissed down the front of her body.

Pulling her closer so that her stomach was against his chest, Xellos kissed her nipples, rubbing the center with his tongue. As he did so, Lina washed his back, periodically scratching at his shoulders when he did something she liked. He drew heated moans from her as his fingers firmly traced the lines of her body, moving up and down her spine. As her breathing became heavier and her scrubbing motions became slower, Xellos decided it was time. She had been coaxing him for a while; it was time to pay her back.

Moving a hand to her front, Xellos ran his fingers along her stomach, past her bellybutton, and found her divide. A sharp inhale arose from Lina as he began playing with her clit, his free hand still climbing up and down her back. Lina dug her fingers into his back, clawing at him. As she released her fingers from his flesh, his skin burned where they once were. As he petted her, his hand periodically brushed against hers as she stroked him harder and harder. The gentle contact made by their hands under the water was erotic. Xellos stared into Lina's eyes as they physically teased each other, their heart rates climbing in near sync.

Almost hurriedly, Lina grabbed up the soap with her free hand. Seeing her desperation satisfied Xellos greatly. He enjoyed getting a rise out of her. Forcefully, he shoved his tongue into her mouth as she scrubbed up his neck, down his shoulders, switching hands when she needed to get to the opposite side. Her once gentle bathing became vicious and rushed. She aggressively stroked his erection as she scrubbed his body, playing with the tip and undercarriage as she moved her hand up and down. Pleased, Xellos ran his finger along her divide, separating her folds slightly. Moaning, Lina leaned forward and bit hard into his neck. Xellos winced, enjoying the feeling of Lina's teeth digging into him. He was certain she had drawn a little blood and that was just fine. He welcomed any pain inflicted by her.

Now that Lina was more out of the water than in, Xellos observed her body chilling. Small goose bumps peppered her arms and shoulders. Her fiery red hair that clung to her back felt cool, almost slimy as he ran his fingers over it, under it. It didn't feel coarse or singed like it usually did. At least she still smelled a little smoky, he thought. Perhaps fire did burn inside her, even when she appeared so extinguished. Xellos brought his mouth to the nape of her neck, licking it and inhaling deeply, taking in her familiar scent again. It was one he had come to savor. Lina cooed in his arms as he did so, prompting him to slide two of his fingers into her body.

Lina's juices felt thick around and between Xellos' fingers. He noted how different the texture inside her was compared to the thin water which was almost nonexistent by comparison to her thick dampness. As Lina moved her hips slightly forward, Xellos found it difficult to keep his fingers inside her as she began attempting to grind herself against his erection. Xellos took it all in, the thick air surrounding them, the feeling of Lina's body and wetness on his fingers, the lapping of the water against the tub as she began moving her hips harder and harder toward him, practically begging for him to do more than just lightly insert his fingers. Her pink nipples brushed against his face as Lina breathed more heavily, no longer scrubbing him. At some point she had dropped the soap either in the bath or outside it. Xellos didn't care to figure out when it happened. All he wanted was Lina.

As she positioned him at the back of her divide, Xellos removed his fingers. Suddenly, Lina took a chunk of his hair in her hand, tugging his head backward. As soon as his neck was more exposed, she licked it firmly, trailing her tongue up his now clean body. Xellos moaned at the sensation as Lina continued licking up and down his neck, periodically nibbling. She gripped his shoulder tightly as she leaned in for a kiss. As their mouths met and tongues began probing each other's mouths, Lina descended onto him, her tightness stretching around his firm cock as she brought their hips completely flush. Straddling him, Lina began raising and lowering her body slowly as they continued kissing each other deeply, their tongues intertwining outside their mouths as they each attempted to assert dominance.

Gripping her hips tightly, Xellos encouraged her motions as her body rose and fell onto his. As her breathing became more labored, Xellos pressed his hips up to hers, going against her gentle thrusts. Finally taking control of her body, Xellos shoved his tongue into Lina's mouth, coaxing muffled moans from her as he rubbed the roof of her mouth, along her teeth, her tongue. Periodically, he nibbled and sucked on her lips as she pushed down harder against him, the water spilling over the side of the tub as the once smooth surface became turbulent.

As their bodies came together, Lina wrapped her arms around Xellos, holding him close. Kissing her deeply as she ground her hips hard against his, Xellos felt his erection pressing against each of her walls almost individually. er bHHHHHH

Her body tightened around him, almost pulsing. His heart raced. He knew she was tightening it all on her own, finding new ways to please him with her body. The sensation of Lina's muscles rhythmically squeezing him as she clawed his back sent chills travelling up and down his spine. His toes tingled. Heat flooded his body, the water now feeling cool by comparison.

Pausing her motions, Lina pulled away from his mouth, lingering for just a moment on his lower lip. Opening his eyes, Xellos admired her slightly irritated lips, her damp body only partially covered by her red locks. He savored their almost natural give and take, each needing dominance but also willing to concede at what seemed like the right moment. Meeting her gaze, Xellos smiled softly at her. Words weren't needed, he thought. She knew well enough what he thought of her, how much he enjoyed her body. Feeling a little chilled now that his body temperature was cooling down, Xellos shivered.

Immediately, Lina raised an eyebrow in response. "Cold?"

"A little. But you're plenty capable of warming me up." He grinned at her and made to pull her back in for more kisses, but she resisted. Wanting to know why, Xellos instinctually made to read her but couldn't. With time, he thought, he would surely remember that he was incapable of doing that. Even so, it frustrated him. He didn't want to spend more time as a human. Although, it was a little kinky experiencing bath sex with Lina as one.

"Yeah. I think I am." Lina smirked almost wildly as she gripped him tightly with her legs. Xellos felt the pressure she applied to him as she pressed down harder with her hips. She aimed to hold him in place, he realized.

"L-Lina..." He murmured, still wanting to continue what they had started even if the water was growing cooler.

Freeing one of her hands, Lina held one of her hands between them, palm up. A small fireball appeared, hovering between her fingertips. Xellos appreciated the small heat it emitted even if that wasn't what he was implying. Before he could clarify and urge her to continue, Lina dropped the spell into the water. Almost instantly, the water heated to a more comfortable, if not slightly too warm temperature. Xellos sighed as he felt his skin and bones warming. Steam surrounded them, obscuring the rest of the room from Xellos' sight. He wasn't used to getting cold, so the immediate warmth was very welcome. Lina placed her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"I hope you were paying attention." Lina smirked as she pulled away, slid back, and then, in one quick motion, jumped from the center of the tub to behind Xellos. He tried to react, but found himself restrained by a tight leather noose around his neck.


End file.
